Total Drama Redux: Back To The Island
by Hideki Sohma
Summary: The winner of Total Drama Island has been decided, but now it's time for another season. Bringing in some old faces as well as some new ones, things are bound to get a bit wacky, but maybe also a bit romantic. Will canon characters and OC s mix on the island? To find out, you ll just have to tune into season 2 of Total. Drama. Island!
1. Chapter 1: Back To Camp Part 1

The camera fades in as we see Chris standing in front, hands behind his back. `Greetings everyone! And welcome back to camp Wawanakwa!` He gestures grandly as the camera zooms out revealing the island we know so well. `In our first season we had romance, excitement, and more than a few trips to the infirmary tent. And if you haven`t watched the first season` He furrows his brow. `Well then shame on you! Go and watch it.` He regains his smile as he turns to a different camera. `Now, due to popular demand we are proud to present Total Drama Island Season 2! There will be more of everything, as well as a few twists added to the mix. But, I can`t give those away now, or they wouldn`t be twists now would they? However, one of the things I CAN tell you is that starting this season I will be having a cohost! Please welcome last season`s champion, Lisa Westbrook!`

On cue, Lisa jumps into frame as she waves excitedly to the camera. `Heya everybody! Super glad to be back!` She puts her hands behind her back `And for the record, we`re dating! Ain`t that right Chris?` Chris blushes slightly and coughs into his hand. Um…yes. That uh…`

Lisa smirks deviously and turns to the camera. `Isn`t he just adorable when he`s embarrassed?`

Luckily for Chris at that moment, Christian happens to walk in front of the camera. `Hey uh, Chris, you got a moment?` Thankful for the save, but also annoyed at the interruption, Chris rolls his eyes. `Kind of in the middle of the introduction. Can this wait Christian?` Christian looks back at Chris. `Well, the campers are going to be here soon and you haven`t had any free time for me to ask and I-` As Christian begins to ramble Chris sighs. `Fine. Christian. What is it?`

Christian exhales. `It`s that new guy Charlie. I don`t think he`s working out.` Chris rubs his temple. `What is he a bad worker or something?` Christian shakes his head. `No, it`s not that it`s…` Just then someone yells something from offscreen. `Hey boss, we`re ordering pizza! Do you want a pie to yourself? Not that I`m implying you`re fat. Which you kind of are. But that`s not what I meant!` Christian points offscreen at the fumbling awkward sincerity that is Charlie.

Chris snickers before putting his hand on Christian`s shoulder. `Okay Christian. I`ll deal with him after we say hello to the new campers.` There`s a ship horn heard in the distance. Chris turns to the ocean and smiles. `Speaking of which!`

Sure enough a boat can be seen rapidly approaching. Quickly he turns to Lisa. `Hey Lise. This will be funny. No one knows you`re going to be here. Go hide.` With a big grin, Lisa nods and goes off to hide behind the podium. Chris turns back towards the screen. `For those of you who tuned into the first season, which I hope is all of you, We aren`t leaving you completely empty handed. We had a few contestants that either wanted to come back, or we felt should have another shot. Four to be exact. And here comes their boat now!` At that moment the medium sized white boat docks as the gangplank is placed down.

Chris smiles with his hands behind his back as a familiar face steps out. `Nate! My lord of darkness! How`s it going bro?` A tired smile, Nate, in all his glory, still wearing the cape, walks up to Chris as he begrudgingly gives Chris a fist bump. `Well it appears I`m some sort of masochist as even though I know what`s coming from you I decided to come back anyway.` Chris laughs at this. `You know you love it dude.` He points over to the island. `You know the drill bro.` And thumbs over to the island. Nodding Nate grabs his items and heads over.

Soon after, another person steps off the boat, Chipmunk on her shoulder. `Danielle! Great that you could make it back!` Happily, Danielle bounds down the gangplank, still wearing her trademark paw print shirt. `Hi Chris! How`s it going?!` Chris couldn`t help but smile back. `It`s been going good Danielle. Glad to see you back. Last time you placed 4th. Not too shabby. Let`s see how you do this time.` Danielle nods as she heads over to Nate with her stuff.

Chris looks back up to see another figure walk out, this one still talking to someone inside the ship. Eventually, seeing Chris he quiets down and steps out as he walks up to him. Chris chuckles. `Well well, if it isn`t Vincent. Back for another go huh?` Vincent nods excitedly. `Well of course! I mean did Hanatha give up after she didn`t get nominated for a grammy in 2009? No, she-` But he is interrupted by Chris who puts a finger on his mouth. `That`s great Vince. Over there.` He points over to the previous two competitors. Vincent nods as Chris takes his finger away. Picking up his suitcase he makes his way over to the group.

Smirking, Chris turns away from the ship. `And I believe that`s all our returning competitors from season 1! And now-` But he is cut off by a very dry, sarcastic `Hah. Hah. Cute Chris.` Knowingly, Chris turns back to the ship with half raised eyelids. `Oh right, I totally forgot about our last returning contestant. Totally my bad.` Gerdie steps off the boat and rolls her eyes with a smirk. `Sure Chris. Whatever you say.` As she steps off the ship towards Chris, smirking he gives her a fist bump. `Nice to see you Gerds.` Gerd gives a half smile in return. `Right back atcha Chris.` Chris thumbs over to the group. `You know the drill, get outta here.` Pulling her suitcase, she walks over to the other three contestants that had already arrived.

The ship carrying the four contestants turns around and leaves as another arrives. Chris turns back to the camera. `Now, previously we had a whole castful of competitors that were lined up to star in our season one. However, due to legal ramifications, turns out we couldn`t accept anyone under 18 years old. This time around though, for some of them, that`s not the case, as several of these campers have turned 18 between then and now. Meaning ten of these campers will be coming for season two. That being said, let`s introduce them!`

As the boat docks, the gangplank lowers. The first person to leave the boat doesn`t bother using the gangplank as she jumps directly off the boat. Chris rubs his temple. `I`m having déjà vu over here.` He says to himself annoyed. The girl who jumped off has the figure of a body builder. She is wearing a sleeveless blue tee with a ponytail and has a permanent scowl on her face. Chris forces a smile on his own. `Well hey there Eva. Glad you could make it!` Eva storms up to Chris and puts her finger in his face. `That`s bullcrap that I couldn`t be on last time Mclean!` Chris leans back slightly and shrugs. `Hey, not my fault. Blame your parents for not having you a month sooner.` Angrily she grabs her stuff and stomps off, putting her mp3 player in her ears as she walks towards the campers.

Adjusting himself, he turns back to the ship as another figure walks off with her suitcase. She`s a very tanned girl wearing a grey sweater with a white shirt underneath. `You know, Lisa was very lucky `I` wasn`t here last season. If I had, there`s no way she would have won. After all, I was a CIT.` Chris looks at his fingers with an unimpressed `Uhuh.` He looks back at the new arrival. `Thanks for the news Courtney. But the fact of the matter was, you weren`t. Let`s just see how you do now that you`re here all right?` He smirks. `Over there miss CIT.` He points to the campers who have already arrived. Seemingly insulted at Chris` response she heads over to the rest of the group.

The next person walks onto the platform and looks around. This contestant is wearing a pink open shirt with a cowboy hat. Seeing Chris he heads down the gangplank. `Dude! Chris what is up bro?` He asks in a very laid back, yet excited tone. Chris smiles at him, giving up a bro hug. `Geoff. Good to see you my man!` Geoff returns the hug. `Me too dude! This is going to be some rad party!` Chris smirks. `Indeed it is.` and still smiling cooly, Geoff walks over to the other campers.

The final person to walk off the boat is a pale looking guy wearing a toque and a sweater. He looks around confused before seeing his way off the boat. `Well if it isn`t our home schooled boy Ezekiel.` In response, Ezekiel awkwardly puts up his hand. `Uh, hello eh, what is up? By up I mean your life. Not up as the sky eh` Chris snickers at his awkwardness. `Nothing much Zeke. Why don`t you head over to meet the other campers?` Looking around once again, he sees the campers. `Let`s do it! I`m going to win eh!`

Chris shakes his head as Ezekiel walks off towards the other campers. Seeing him get off, the boat pulls up its gangplank and departs. Only a few moments later another boat arrives. In tandem two girls walk out chatting up a storm. They are both wearing striped black and white t shirts and pink shorts. One if thin and has a tan while the other is heavier and is far more pale. Seeing them approach, Chris plasters on a smile. `Katie, Sadie. Welcome to the island` They both smile at him. `Oh my god! We`re both so happy to be here, aren`t we Sadie?` the heavier one turns to her `Oh my god we so are!`

Chris thumbs over to the other campers `Fantastic. Now head on over to the other campers.` Looking super excited they grab their stuff and head towards the island chatting as usual.

The next one to step out has a lime green shirt on with a black handprint with a camo shirt on underneath. He`s carrying a guitar on his back. Chris looks at him `Trent. How are things bro?` He shrugs. `Not too bad. Glad I finally hit the big 1-8 so I could be here.` Trent hits Chris` fist with his own from above and then Chris does the same. `I am too. We got more campers to go so you better get comfy.` He nods as he heads over to the growing collection of people.

Stepping off the boat next is a very pale looking girl with blue and black hair. It`s obvious she has painted herself white in a goth look. She looks over at Chris. `Well someone looks peppy today.` Chris shrugs. `What can I say Gwen, it`s beautiful out, I have a bunch of new contestants, and everyone here has signed liability wavers. It`s a good day.` Gwen raises her eyebrow. `Right. Anyway, I`m going to go over there where there`s hopefully less crazy.` Chris laughs. `Yeah, good luck with that.` Looking back at Chris she grabs her things and continues to the rest of the cast.

The camera cuts to a very zoomed in shot of Chris` face. Losing his smile he sighs deeply. `Hi there Izzy.` The camera zooms out to show an orange haired girl with a green top and yellow wraps around her hips in a makeshift skirt. She is currently crouched on top of Chris` head. `You can get off now Izzy.` He adds, a tad annoyed. She hops off. `And with that, Izzy has climbed Chris mountain!` Chris lowers his eyelids to half. `That`s great Izzy. Maybe now you can try climbing one of those mountains over there.` He points to the other campers. Izzy raises an eyebrow at this. `Chris, those are people, those aren`t mountains!` As she walks off, Chris facepalms unable to give a reaction to that.

With that the final contestant on that boat makes her way out. Stepping out very lightly is a girl with long blonde hair and a long green sweatshirt. Chris puts his smile back on as he looks up at the final arrival on the boat. `Dawn. So glad you could make it.` She smiles back gently at Chris. I wouldn`t miss it Chris. I am glad to be here. I must say, I`m surprised. Your aura looks much warmer than the first time we met. Has something changed?` Chris` eyes for a moment shift to the podium before looking back. He blushes slightly as he quickly changes the subject. `So anyway Dawn why don`t you go meet the rest of the contestants? I`m sure they`d be happy to meet you!` Dawn smiles. `I think I`ll do that. There are so many wonderful auras in that bunch.` She grabs the few meager possessions she has and walks over to the campers. With that the boat leaves and Chris turns back to the camera.

`Those are our ten campers that just missed being here the first time. Now, let`s bring out our remaining eight brand new contestants! These eight submitted their applications after the first season ended, wanting to give a shot at the prize. And what am I known for besides being fair?`

A moment later two voices can be heard offscreen. `Annoying?` `A tool?` Chris loses his smile and gives a sidelong glance at the campers. `Thanks Nate and Gerdie. Appreciate that.` Gerdie calls back with a `You`re welcome bro!`

Doing his best to ignore her he continues. `Let`s bring out the new contestants!` The white ship docks as the gangplank is lowered. The second it docks, a figure walks out. `Whoo! Finally here on Total Drama. Told you I could do it sis!` a Caucasian man with a ragged black hoodie trench coat and a pale purple undershirt steps out as he points a black fingerless gloved hand at the screen. He has dyed maroon hair with some red highlights with long bangs. Chris looks over at him. `Well Friedrich, looks like someone`s excited.` Friedrich smiles deviously. `Of course I`m excited. I`m totally read to win this game no matter what! No matter what I have to do. Even if I have to trick these people!` Chris puts his hands behind his back and lowers to half closed eyelids as his eyes move to the other campers. `Yeah, probably a good idea to NOT say that in front of people that can hear you.` He points to the campers who obviously heard everything he just said. Friedrich smacks himself on the forehead. His head down he grabs his stuff and walks over to the group.

Chris can`t help but laugh at the situation when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. `Um..ex…excuse me?` A bit startled he turns around to see a tan face looking back at him. The girl in front of him has long brown hair in a ponytail and a light blue unzipped jacket with a purple shirt underneath as well as jeans. She is fidgeting with her fingers. `Um.. Mr. Mclean.` Chris smiles as he looks at her. ` Please, call me Chris. You make it through the trip okay Jaylie?` She quietly nods in response. `Good to hear. You going to be all right?` She nods again. `Y..yes mr….I mean Chris.` She fumbles for the right name. Chris does his best not to laugh at her. `You`re going to do just fine Jayleigh. If I might make a suggestion` He points over to Dawn and Danielle `You might have some luck talking to those two.` Looking over at the two she looks back at Chris and nods before heading over. Chris puts his hands behind his back as he looks at the camera with a raised eyebrow as there`s a slight pause. `What?`

 ***Confessional***

Lisa: Isn`t Chris just the sweetest? Wait a second. I`m the first person to use the confessional this season? Whoo! (she pumps her fists in the air)  
 ***End Confessional***

As Chris turns back he is shocked to see a pale man with a black suit and white fedora. His red mop hair covering one eye. Chris grabs at his heart. `Jesus what is with people and sneaking up on me? Hi Grigory.`

There`s a moment of silence before the man turns to Chris and speaks monotonely in a thick Norwegian accent. `If only yuuu had had a heart attack yuu culd have eembraced the sweet feeling of nothingness.` Chris raises an eyebrow. `That`s a cheery thought.` Grigory merely shrugs. `Bluedy `ell. What eez the point of cheer when everyting is going to rot?` Chris puts his head back. `Well thanks for the depressing thoughts I can ponder later Grig. Please. Just…go over there.` He points to the group. Chris is unsure if he even heard him as he makes no signs of recognition. `I now will `ead fyuarward. Always mooving Fyuarword.`

Chris is quick to want to move on as the next person steps off the boat. The new person seems to wiping his hands as the audience gets to see him. The man seems to be on the tan side with a dark green military jacket that turns gray halfway down. He also has dark blue jeans and has a stethoscope around his neck. Chris puts his smile back on. `Caden! Or should I say Doctor Caden?` Caden smirks professionally as he puts his hand up. `Please, call me Caden. I am not a doctor yet. But thank you for the compliment.` Chris nods. `All right then. Still, if I ever come down with a case of melanoma I`ll know who to call.` Caden pulls his head back in shock. `Mr Mclean! Melanoma is a very serious condition one should not make light of!` Chris puts his fingers on the bridge of his nose, not even bothering to look up as he points to the other campers. `Just….just get on the island Caden.`

With that, the boat pulls away. Before another boat can approach however Chris feels wind blowing his hair back. Shielding his eyes he looks up to see a helicopter overhead. A moment later someone leaps from the helicopter only to land face first in front of Chris only for the parachute to open a few moments after impact. Chris makes an `ew` face. After a few seconds he leans over. `Walter. You okay there buddy?` After another brief pause, a figure emerges from beneath the parachute. He is a paleish slim guy wearing a worn out pair of dress pants and an ill fitting Hawaiian shirt/t shirt combo. He smiles as he waves to the chopper. Chris raises an eyebrow. `Why didn`t you have them land?` Walter looks back to him. `Well I lent it out to the Otter foundation and their time started right then. Didn`t want to use up their time!` Chris gives him an amused smirk. `Right.` Walter continued. `Besides, I`m not going to need it and my folks certainly won`t. They are always using the private jet to go anywhere. Honestly I think it`s a waste of resources. You meet so much more local color on buses and coach! But my folks insisted I at least take the helicopter to get here. So how are you Chris?` Chris continues to look at Walter with his bemused smile. `Doing fine Walt, head on over to the campers.` Walter smiles in response. `Right!` He then begins to look around. `That`s strange…I thought I had some luggage…` As if on cue, a suitcase falls from above and lands on his head knocking him over.

Chris just shakes his head at Walter as the final boat docks in the harbor. He puts his smile back just as the gangplank gets put down. The moment it gets put down a lightly tanned girl steps out. Throwing her long brown hair to the side she grabs her suitcase. She's wearing a black t shirt with a red jacket and gold necklace. Besides her black tights she's also wearing a grey scarf.

Her arrival elicits an "Oh my god!" From Vincent. Hearing his reaction, Nate leans over to him. "So uh...what is this girl important or something?" Vincent smacks his forehead. "Don't you know anything? That's Ana Victoria!" Nate responds by staring at hiim blankly to which Vincent sighs. "Ana Victoria? She won the singing reality show a fear years back? Superstar?" Hearing this commotion, newcomer Gwen adds her own cents. "Yeah, I haven't heard of her." Vincent sighs. "She sings Pop music." This garners a collective "Ohhhh" from the other two. with Nate adding "That explains it."

Back at the gangplank smiling, she makes her way over to Chris. "Well hi Chris! How are you doing today?" Chris laughs. "Doing fine Ana. Glad you could take some time off from your busy tour schedule to be on the show." She leans into Chris to whisper. "To be perfectly honest I needed a break and a bit of a vaca. But my agent said I had to get airtime when I did." Chris nods. "Makes sense to me. Head on over to meet your fellow...vacation..ites." He raises an eyebrow at his own inability to think of a better wording.

Giving her plenty of time for her introduction, the next person walks off theh boat. this person is a pretty pale guy wearing a white t shirt under a dark blue jacket with light pants. The only thing that's standoutish about what he's wearing is his dark green beanie. Chris looks over at the latest arrival. "Simon! Hey bro glad you decided to make it!" Seeing that the greeting is kind, he smiles, walking over to Chris. He genuinely shakes his hand. "Hello Mr. Mclean. It's an honor to meet you. I must say I thoroughly enjoyed watching your first season. Everyone there was so remarkable. It's such a privilege to even be selected to be on the show. I hope that we-" Chris is making an annoyed face during this as he still hasn't let his hand go. "Hey Simon." Simon stops speaking as Chris looks at him. "You can let my hand go now bro." Looking at where his hand is, embarrassed, he lets it go. "Ah! Sorry about that!" Chris smirks. "It's fine dude. Go make some friends over there." He thumbs over to the rest of the crew. Nodding eagerly, Simon takes his personal effects and heads over.

Before he turns back, Chris rolls his eyes. "Now, I know there's going to be somebody immediately behind me when I turn around. So i'm just going to turn around and-" Still speaking to himself, as he does so, he comes face to face with a girl who has a heavily bandaged face. Chris recoils. "Jesus. I knew that was coming but the bandages... he sighs "Hey Alice. Sorry about that." She simply shrugs sadly. "It's all right. I'm used to it." Besides the bandages she is wearing a black gothic lolita dress with a pattern of teddy bears and music notes. She also has a beret tilted to one side of her head. Chris awkwardly tries to continue the conversation. "Uh...right. So um... You doing okay?" She slowly and creepily looks up at him. "I'm fine Mr. Mclean. Why wouldn't I be?" Feeling very unnerved, he points over to the rest of the crew. "Right um...why uh...why don't you go over there with everyone else?" Her eyes unflinching with no emotions, she continues. "If you believe that's best Mr. Mclean." and almost if she were gliding, she walks away. When she is out of range of Chris, she smirks.

 ***Confessional***

Alice; (says in a calm voice with a smirk) That was too much fun to pass up.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns back to the campers. Seeing them all congregated chatting with each other, he steps up the podium. He whispers to where Lisa has been hiding. "You ready?" She responds. "Pff. I was born ready." He smirks. Taking a deep breath he speaks loudly getting the campers attention. "Hello everyone! I'm your host Chris Mclean!" Everyone's attention is focused on him so it barely registers when the second figure pops out. "And i'm your co-host Lisa Westbrook!" Suddenly all eyes are on Lisa as they go back to back as they say in unison "And welcome to season 2 of Total Drama Island!"

There's some clapping, but the most seems to be coming from the four previous contestants who come running forward. Danielle's the first one to reach the front. "Oh my god Lisa! You're the co-host?! This is amazing! This is going to be so great!" Smiling Lisa grabs her hands. "I know right!" It's at this point Gerdie makes it up there too. "Lise! I can't believe you're going to be here! This is going to be even more of a blast!" Lisa smiles broadly at Gerdie. "Hi sis!" as she hugs her.

 ***Confessional***

Courtney: Wait. They're letting the previous winner be the co-host?! She's definitely going to be showing favoritism on those four. (she crosses her arms) There's got to be a rule or something about that.

 ***End Confessional***

Lisa finishes saying to the others including Vincent and Nate who give her hugs and bro fists respectively. Chris allows this to finish, a big smile on his face before he continues. "All right. That's enough love fest for right now. Back to the stage Lise." Looking back at Chris she nods. "Ok guys, I gotta go up there. Talk to you soon!" Before heading up on stage. Seeing her do so, Chris continues. "Right. So, for those of you who don't know, this is Lisa Westbrook, our previous champion. She has gone on to become my co-host. So that means you have to treat her as well as you do me." He stops as he puts a finger to his lips remembering last season. "Scratch that. Treat her BETTER than you do me."

Chris continues. "It looks like we are going to be separating into teams in a few moments, but before we get into the technical stuff, let's wish a happy birthday to all of our contestants that just turned 18 recently. Most recently Katie and Sadie who just turned 18 a week ago!" There's a smattering of applause at this before Sadie cuts in. "Well, actually Katie turned 18 a week ago, my birthday will be in two weeks. But we decided we would have our birthday on her day this year." Katie nodded holding Sadie's hands. "We alternate birthdays."

Chris stops. "Wait a second. You're not 18 yet?" He points to Sadie. "No, but I totally will in 2 weeks!" Chris facepalms. "Sadie, it doesn't matter if you're going to be 18 in two weeks or two years. If you're not 18 you can't sign a contract. Also you're a minor. Which means," He snaps his fingers. A few moments later Chef walks out and grabs Sadie carrying her under one arm. Katie looks on in horror. "Oh my god! What are you doing?" Chris steps off the podium and walks over to Katie. "It's very simple. To be on this show you have to be over 18. It doesn't matter if you're 18 and a week or 18 and 16 minutes. But if you're UNDER 18 our producers won't allow it. Which means Sadie here's gotta go." To excentuate this, Chef throws her onto the boat that had just brought the final campers.

Katie goes to get on board with Sadie, but Chef stops her. Chris speaks up again. "Sorry Katie, but you were 18 when you signed the contract. Which means until we kick you off, you gotta stay on the island." Sadie looks back at Katie over the railing of the boat. "It's totally okay Katie! You win this! You show them what we're made of! I'll watch you every episode!" Katie calls back to Sadie. "I'm going to miss you so much BFF!" Sadie responds. "I'll miss you too BFF!" and with that, the boat sails away, and a dejected Katie watches until the ship fades in the distance.

Chris puts his face back in his hand as Lisa approaches him. "Hey...Chris, sorry to bother you when you're all gloomy gus, but I have to uh...mention that now we're down to 21. Do you want to do what we did last time and start 1 short or..." Chris takes his hand away. "No. I wanted 22 and by god this time we're going to get 22." To this, Lisa puts her hands on her hips. "Well unless you're going to pull a contestant out of your butt, I don't exactly know whatcha gonna do!"

Putting his hand over his mouth Chris thinks for a moment. Suddenly an idea hits him. Pulling his hand away he smiles deviously. "Hey Charlie!" Every one of the campers turns to see a guy who had been working on some cameras near a very irritated Christian looks up. "Huh? Yeah, what's up Chris?" The guy has short brown hair and is wearing a grey dress shirt with the top button unbuttoned. He has worn out shoes and business khakis on as well. Chris smiles. "Get on over here Charlie." Sighing deeply he heads over to Chris. "Yeah yeah, I know, I'm fired aren't I?" He says dejectedly.

Chris gasps in mock indignity. "Why would I ever fire you Charlie? No of course you're not fired. In fact, I'm giving you a promotion!" Charlie raises a suspicious eyebrow. Chris nods. "You my friend are going to be our 22nd contestant on Total Drama Island!" Charlie looks a bit shocked but also a bit touched. "Really? You..you want me to be on the show?!" Chris smiles convincingly. "Course I do bro! Now get over there!" Eagerly Charlie gets in with the rest of the crew, many of whom are confused at the recent turn of events.

Putting his arms behind his back, Chris looks over the campers. His eyebrows furrowed, but forcing himself to smile. "So...anybody ELSE under 18?" He asks in a surprisingly intimidating way. Every single head moves side to side in unison as it's so quiet you can hear a pin drop.

Instantly Chris' demeanor shifts back to normal. "Great! Now let's check out the island!"

 ***Confessional***

Caden: (His eyes are wide) That...was not good for my blood pressure

 ***End Confessional***

As they begin walking, Charlie looks around the group checking out all the arrivals. Not seeing where he's going he accidentally bumps into Ezekiel. "Whoa hey! Sorry there, didn't see you!" Charlie says apologetically. Ezekiel looks back. "Oh, it's okay, eh. I'm Ezekiel by the way." Charlie offers his hand. "Charlie, nice to meet you." Ezekiel puts his hand on his head. "Wow eh, I've only been here for a few minutes and I've already made a friend!" He puts a finger to his chin. "Is...this how people become friends eh?" Charlie scratches his head in confusion at the question.

Meanwhile Jaylee took Chris' advice and had walked over to Danielle and Dawn. It didn't even take the length of the rest of the people arriving on the boat for the three of them to become fast friends as they are talking up a storm.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle; Wow Dawn and Jaylee are so cool! Dawn read my aura and said that it was one of the purest she had ever seen! Can you believe that Chippy? I have a pure aura! (she asks her chipmunk on her shoulder)

 ***End Confessional***

Chris gives them the tour of the field, the cafeteria, and eventually leads them to the bonfire ceremony. "All right. For anybody who has seen this show, you know what this is. This is the bonfire ceremony. Where we will give out marshmallows for immunity. If your team loses a challenge, your team will come here and vote for the person you want to send home. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you will take a walk on the dock of shame, ride the boat of loserdom, and leave. And you can't come back. EVER. Don't expect a comeback this time." He glances at Nate and Danielle.

They look at eachother and nod nervously. Chris smirks. "All right, let's head over to the cabins. There, we'll split you into teams. Okay everyone, Get a good long last look at these 22 members, because in a few minutes, you will be two teams of 11 members that are bitter rivals." Seeing their reaction, Chris smirks as he leads them to the cabins.

 ***Confessional***

Geoff: Whoa, we just got here and we have to break in half and diss half our members? Harsh bro.

 ***End Confessional***

All 22 campers stand at the cabins as Chris looks over them smirking. "Okay guys, I hope you're ready. Because here are the teams. When I call your name, stand over there." He points to a spot to the left of them. "Alice, Charlie, Dawn, Friedrich, Gwen, Ezekiel, Danielle, Courtney, Nate, Grigory, and Eva." They all make their way over to the left as he says their names. Danielle and Dawn look a bit saddened at having to leave Jaylee behind, but dutifully walk over. Seeing them all arrive, Chris nods. "You guys are The Ravenous Raccoons!"

A logo of an angry raccoon appears over them and makes a growling noise. The 11 of them give each other high fives and cheer as their name is announced.

Chris turns to the remaining campers. "That means Jaylee, Vincent, Izzy, Simon, Katie, Walter, Gerdie, Caden, Ana, Geoff, and Trent. You guys are the Deadly Deer!" A logo of a deer head with fire for eyes stares ahead, an angry growl playing. Gerdie raises an eyebrow. "The Deadly Deer? Really?" Chris shrugs. "You could always be the Diarrhea Deer." A fart noise is played as the logo changes to a deer holding its stomach. Gerdie immediately backpedals. "You know, the Deadly Deer sound really cool now that I think about it." Chris nods smirking triumphantly as the logo is replaced with the previous one.

"Now I will show the boys their cabins and Lisa will show the girls theirs. Get comfy because we're going to start the first elimination ceremony in just a few hours. So...don't TOO comfy." Lisa raises her hand. "Wait Chris, Why can't "I" get comfy?" Chris smacks his forehead. "I wasn't talking to you Lise. You can get as comfy as you want. In your own cabin. Because you're not leaving." Lisa sighs a deep sigh of relief. "Oh good." Gerdie snickers.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Good to see some things never change

* **End Confessional***

Chris turns back to the campers. "So with that said everyone. Welcome... to Total Drama Island."

(The intro starts)

Cameras start popping out of strange places like the ground, trees, and gopher holes.

 _Dear mom and dad I`m doing fine, you guys are on my mind_

The camera travels up the island, Lisa and Chris on one side each as they gesture behind them welcoming the camera as it trudges up the hill. Eventually it reaches the top and leaps into the water through the ring below

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Under the water we see Caden trying to give CPR to a fish while wearing a snorkel. The fish begins to float upwards. He tries to grab the now dead fish, but it slips through his fingers. We follow the fish up and Charlie is on a boat with Ezekiel as they are talking when a helicopter flies by that says `Save the whales` that Walter is piloting. As he doesn`t see the helicopter behind him, Charlie is raising his arms in an exaggerated manner when speaking. Charlie`s arm gets caught on the helicopter`s ladder and has a shocked expression as he`s dragged away. Ezekiel looks on surprised.

 _I want to be famous_

The camera moves over the dock as we see Nate laughing at the previous event. He turns to his right only to see Alice having suddenly appeared standing there doing nothing. Freaking out Nate jumps into the ocean. Alice sighs only to get splashed with the water from Nate`s jump, the dead fish hitting her in the face.

 _I want to live close to the sun_

Gwen and Friedrich are yelling at each other on a canoe. As it goes over the edge, Gwen flails her arms to grab onto something, only to be shocked to find herself holding onto Charlie`s foot as he happens by there with the helicopter at that moment. She is dragged away as Friedrich falls over the edge.

 _Pack your bags cause I`ve already won_

Danielle is talking to an animal that Dawn is holding in her hand, both of them smiling as she`s doing so. Izzy walks in presenting a sasquatchanakawa which then roars at them. Freaking out they all run away.

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I`ll get there one day._

The girls run to the next screen. Courtney is talking to an irritated Gerdie who has her arms crossed, only for the Sasquatch who is running through to knock over the outhouse pinning Courtney to the ground. Gerdie smirks as she looks down at Courtney.

 _Cause I want to be famous_

In the cafeteria, Jaylie, who is drinking a cup of something, is watching Grigory look at his canvas, finger on his chin. Reaching into a pot of gross stuff that Chef has warming up, he throws the gunk at the canvas as he nods in satisfaction. Jaylie spits out her drink in shock.

 _Na nananana na nananana na nananana na_

Trent is on the beach playing his guitar while Ana is singing. Geoff is surfing. A large shark pops out of the water and bites Geoff`s board in half causing him to fly forward and crash into Trent and Ana who both look completely shocked at this event.

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

On the beach, Simon stops the yeti and begins to talk to it. It puts its finger to its face confused. Eva walks up and punches the yeti, knocking it out. Simon looks horrified.

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

We cut to the campfire at night. Vincent and Katie are excitedly talking to each other in the center. Chris is scratching his head as he looks around, Lisa arrives and shrugs her shoulders. Chris checks his watch only for two people to fall from the sky and land on him. As the campers begin to whistle the theme we see Charlie and Gwen have landed on Chris. With two people on him, Chris is now face down, leaning on his elbow. Chris irritatedly looks up at the two of them while tapping his fingers on the ground. Lisa is bent over with laughter and Charlie looks at Chris with an apologetic shrug. Walter then parachutes in pumping his fists in the air with a `Whoo!` face.

We then zoom out to see the title `Total Drama Island` With a small board saying `Season 2` nailed on beneath it.

 **Teams**

 **Ravenous Raccoons: Alice, Charlie, Dawn, Ezekiel, Gwen, Friedrich, Eva, Nate, Courtney, Grigory, Danielle**

 **Deadly Deer: Caden, Jaylee, Walter, Katie, Vincent, Izzy, Trent, Gerdie, Simon, Ana, Geoff**

 **AN: Well. I am apparently insane. That's the only thing that makes any logical sense. I already made the first half of the introductary chapter. But, honestly I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't a hell of a lot of fun. This should be a very interesting competition. I'm already going to have trouble very soon in eliminating some people. That being said, thank you everyone for asking for a season two. I wasn't even considering it until everyone basically just assumed it was a foregone conclusion. And who am I to stand in the way of fate? Haha. I hope you guys liked the first chapter! and i'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Back To Camp Part 2

Previously on Total Drama Island, we welcomed our new batch of campers. Some old, some new, and some we just couldn`t use last time. However, after one camper was found out to be under the age limit, she was booted off the island and replaced. That goes to show you. Don`t break the rules. Our 22 campers are now broken into 2 teams. The Ravenous Raccoons and the Deadly Deer. What alliances or possible romances will form out of these two new teams? You`ll just have to stay tuned to find out on today`s episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

The Camera fades in as we see the two groups standing in their teams. Chris stands on one side while Lisa stands on the other. Chris then speaks up. `Right, men, come with me.` He motions for them to follow. They shrug and follow him towards the cabins. Lisa then waves at the girls `Okay ladies! This way!` Most of them smiling and talking, follow Lisa towards the girl cabins.

 ***Confessional***

Ana: Wow! Lisa is just as peppy in person! It`ll be nice to chat with another competition winner. (she pauses for a moment before flailing her arms) not that I`m trying to form an elitist group or anything! (she puts her head in her hand.) Man, I hope people don`t think I`m a snob now…

 ***End Confessional***

Lisa stops at the first cabin. `Right. Raccoon girls, this is your cabin!` She motions to what had previously been the Killer Bass girl`s dorm. Danielle smiles wide. `Oh cool! I can have my old bed!` She immediately launches onto the same bed she had the previous season. She looks at the wall next to her. `Cool! It still has the pictures I drew on here!` Smiling, Lisa hops over to hers. `Ooh! There`s mine.` She pulls back embarrassed. `I mean, that WAS mine.` A hand is put on her shoulder. `Don`t worry Lisa, I will respect what was once your personal area.` Turning around Lisa sees Dawn. Lisa smiles back at her. `Aw you`re so sweet Dawn!` She pulls her in a bear hug, very much surprising her.

 ***Confessional***

Dawn: My, Lisa certainly is a spirited person isn`t she? Her aura is less an aura and more like…. A ball of energy.  
 ***End Confessional***

The rest of the girls begin unpacking as the new arrivals look around.

 ***Confessional***

Gwen; (her arms are crossed) Well it isn`t the Ritz, but then again I saw the show last season so I really wasn`t expecting it to be. With the exception of the mummy this group looks either way too peppy or….(she puts her finger to her chin to think of the right word) assorted.  
 ***End Confessional***

We then cut to Chris who is showing the male Raccoons to their room which of course was the male Killer Bass cabin. `Welcome to your cabin guys. You will be spending the next while here. That is, if you don`t get eliminated. Hah!` He laughs as he closes the door behind him.

 ***Confessional***

Ezekiel: (is looking around the outhouse) so, what am I supposed to do here eh? Talk about stuff? Ah. Um… Well it`s fun to be here! Charlie seems nice eh. I have a good feeling about my chances. (he leans back only to fall over)

 ***End Confessional***

Friedrich immediately grabs the bunk he wants and climbs up. `Yep, definitely getting the top bunk.` Charlie shrugs. `I`m okay with whatever.` Nate nods. `Me too.` Shaking out his bag which contains a few spare sets of clothes, paint brushes, and some paper, Grigory lays on the ground. Nate raises an eyebrow. `You uh…you want a bed or something dude? There`s a bed for you, you know.` Grigory makes no reaction as he speaks. `I em fyine. I laike to sleep on the gruund. It mekes me feel close to da earf.` Nate gives him a look before shrugging. `Whatever.` He says as he grabs a bunk.

Lisa had left the Raccoons and went back for the Deers. She leads them to what was the Screaming Gophers` cabin. Gerdie smiles as they walk in. `Ah, it`s like coming home again.` Which causes Ana to turn to her. `Oh right. You were here last season. Hey, great job on getting in 5th! I totally saw what happened. You should have gotten further. I blame Fox for that.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Huh. I may find myself liking this girl.  
 ***End Confessional***

Izzy jumps onto one of the higher bunks. `Izzy wants the higher bunk!` Jaylee fiddles with her fingers nervously. `That`s ff..fine. I like the lower bunk anyway.`

 ***Confessional***

Jaylee: My goodness. Everyone here is so confident! I wonder how much help I could possibly be (she twiddles her thumbs nervously)

 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Kate is sadly unpacking her stuff, looking down.

 ***Confessional***

Katie: I seriously can`t believe I have to do this without Sadie! It`s like a part of me is missing! Part of me just wants to purposely lose so I can go home. (she puts a finger to her chin) but Sadie told me to win. Oh! What do I do?  
 ***End Confessional***

The Deadly Deer boy`s dorm is even more lively as Vincent has started to chat up a storm with Simon, who is actually sitting patiently and listening.

 ***Confessional***

Simon: If someone takes the time to speak with you, it`s only common courtesy to listen to them!...Even IF the topic is a little dry… (he puts his finger to his mouth)

 ***End Confessional***

Walter looks over the bunk. `Whoo! A bed!` As he jumps on the lower bunk. Geoff raises an eyebrow. `Bro, don`t you have bed where you`re from?` Walter laughs. `Actually I gave away my bed to the mattresses for cats program. I could buy another one, but that`s just a waste. I mainly sleep wherever I fall at this point. Mom and dad send me a stipend every month, but somehow it never lasts…` A beep goes off on his phone which he picks up. `Well of COURSE I`ll donate $50 to the orphan puppies!` He starts as he walks away.

Caden begins to unpack everything he brought as Trent raises an eyebrow. `Dude. Did you bring the entire hospital with you?` Caden chuckles. `Of course not. Just the essentials. Ibuprofen, Epipens, Cold medicine, catheters, IV bags,` He begins to list off a bunch of medical equipment as Trent slowly backs away.

 ***Confessional***

Caden: I`m always prepared. One time I made the mistake of only carrying anti-snake venom for 32 kinds of snakes. And then I got bitten by the 33rd. Never made THAT mistake again.  
 ***End Confessional***

After everyone finishes getting comfortable, they all decide to head to the cafeteria. Everyone seems to gravitate towards their groups as they sit down and begin to talk. Charlie sits down and begins to talk to Ezekiel. It`s at this point that Gwen walks by, looking for an open seat. Seeing the only one available being next to Charlie she shrugs and walks over. `Hey. This spot taken?` Hearing a new voice, Charlie looks over to see the girl standing above him. `Huh? No, go ahead.` She nods and sits down.

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: Oh great. This is going to go super well. I have had 36 jobs in the past year. And I`ve been fired from every single one. You`ll be able to see why in a second. I`d bet money on it.  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie looks over at Gwen who is currently silently attempting to eat Chef`s `food`. After a moment he decides to speak. `So, I guess we`re going to be teammates. Name`s Charlie.` She nods back. `Gwen.` Charlie smiles. `I have to say, you pull off the funeral mime look really well.`

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: So uh, is there a bridge I can jump off near here or…..  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie smacks his face. `No, I didn`t mean it like that. I meant goth look. Goth look! Sorry.`

Instead of getting up and leaving however, Gwen snickers. `Funeral mime? Gotta say, that`s a new one.` Putting his head in his hands Charlie speaks again. `It`s totally not what I mean to say.` He sits back up. `Welp, that`s the 715th first impression I`ve ruined. Good to know I can keep up a streak at least.` Gwen raises an eyebrow. `715?` He responds by making a face and nods. Gwen merely shrugs. `If it`s any consolation, a funeral mime isn`t the worst thing I`ve been called.` This causes Charlie to put his head down on the table. Looking over at him, Ezekiel raises an eyebrow. `Why did you call her a funeral mime eh?` Muffled by the desk Charlie answers. `I don`t know Zeke. It happens every single time. By the way, nice hat Stan from South Park.` Realizing a moment later what he said, Charlie hits his head on the table before laying back down. Ezekiel puts a finger to his chin. `What`s South Park, eh?` At this point Gwen can`t help herself and ends up snickering.

 ***Confessional***

Gwen: So Charlie`s a bit of a loser. But I think he`s harmless. It`s not like he`s vindictive or anything. He just…. (snicker) shouldn`t ever go into public speaking.

 ***End Confessional***

Geoff looks over to Trent and nudges him as he whispers. `Bro, look at all the fine ladies on our team. Any of them catch your eye?` Having to think for a moment, Trent looks over the two tables of different ladies. `Hm…maybe.` Is all he says as Geoff smiles.

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: I think our bro might like someone. Then again, I might too. (he leans back and smiles casually)  
 ***End Confessional***

Izzy meanwhile is excitedly talking to Gerdie. `Izzy likes the way you competed last time! You rocked it!` Gerdie smiles embarrassed in response. `Gee uh. Thanks.` Ana joins the conversation. `Seriously, 5th is nothing to sneeze at. With you on our team we can definitely do well. You can help with strategies and know what to do! I was hoping I`d get to meet you. Also, I might have to borrow one of your outfits. You have some style!`

 ***Confessional***

Ana: Am I trying too hard? I think I`m trying too hard.

 ***End Confessional***

Looking over at the attention she`s getting, Courtney rolls her eyes at Eva. `God. She got 5th place. It`s not even like she won. That` just 4th place for losers.` It turns out that she`s mainly talking to herself though as Eva is busy just listening to music.

A while later Chris and Lisa step in to the cafeteria. As soon as they do, everything goes quiet. Chris looks around, smirking at the attention. `Glad to see everyone getting along so well. I hope you all settled in, because one of you will be going home tonight. Who will it be? Well we first have to have our elimination challenge. Everybody, meet me outside.`

Everyone looks to each other, a tad nervous as they step outside. Looking between all of them, Chris smirks. `All right. I think I will let our cohost explain the rules to this challenge.` He turns to Lisa. `Lisa?` She gasps. `Really? Awesome!` Beaming she turns to the campers. `Okay. So here`s what`s going to happen.` She points upwards. Everyone`s eyes follow her finger. Above them are a plethora of bee hives about 30 feet off the ground. She looks back to them. `Up there is a bunch of bee hives if you couldn`t tell. These` She pulls a water balloon from behind her back. `Are water balloons. Only they are filled with honey. You will pair up with someone from your team and throw it back and forth. Every throw you move back two feet. If the balloon pops on you, trust me, you`re going to know you`re out.` She glances up at the bees again. `But duh, there`s 11 of you each. Which means, one of you gets to sit this one out. Take your pick because you have 2 minutes to decide.` Lisa turns to Chris. `How was that?` Chris gives her a broad smile back. `Almost couldn`t have done it better myself.` As he gives her a high five.

Chris turns to the campers. `So, pick the person who will stay out this game.` Hearing the okay two teams begin to confer with each other. Nate shrugs. `Honestly it`s probably not a good idea to let the girl with the injured face get near the bees.` Danielle nods in agreement. `Yeah, I`m with Nate on this one.` Courtney rolls her eyes. `Yeah, surprise you would.` Gwen glares at her. `What`s that supposed to mean?` Courtney scoffs. `Well of COURSE they`re going to agree, they`re last season buddies!` It`s then Grigory that speaks up. `I theenk that the gurl with the eenjury shuuld stay out tuu.` Courtney rolls her eyes. `Fine.` Alice attempts to speak up for herself before simply nodding dutifully.

On the other team The Deer are looking between each other. Simon scratches his head. `Does…anyone WANT to sit this one out?` Everyone shrugs in response. Gerdie speaks up. `Well we have to choose SOMEONE.` Jaylee is the one to speak up next. `Um…ex…excuse me?` Nobody seems to hear her though as she is drowned out. She tries a bit louder. `Ex..excuse me?` Finally it seems that Geoff is the one who notices she`s trying to say something. `Hey, let`s let the lady speak.` He gestures to Jaylee. Everyone quiets down. `Go ahead J` Flushing with embarrassment now that all eyes are on her she begins to stammer. `M..mmm..maybe we could…have…th…the doctor sit out in case someone gets hurt?`

Everyone looks over to Caden who shrugs. `I`m fine with that if you are.` Gerdie smiles as she gives Jaylee a high five. `Good idea J!` She lets herself have a small smile as they all thank her for the good idea.

After the two are decided, the teams are made. On the Ravenous Raccoons it`s Dawn and Danielle, Eva and Friedrich, Nate and Grigory, Gwen and Charlie, and Ezekiel and Courtney.

On the Deer side it`s Izzy and Vincent, Walter and Ana, Gerdie and Geoff, Simon and Katie, and Trent and Jaylee.

Everyone lines up and gets ready. Chris and Lisa stand on either side. Seeing everyone is ready to go, Chris begins to speak. `All right. On your marks, get set…and throw!`

At the go ahead, everyone throws their balloons back and forth. Luckily no one messes it up on the first throw although there were a few close calls. After the first time, the teams throw again. However, the second time around, a few aren`t as lucky. Eva ends throwing the balloon WAY too hard as it explodes all over Friedrich`s shirt. `Ewww.` Friedrich gets out as he feels the honey all over himself. Unfortunately for him, the bees overhead smell it and begin to swarm towards him. Seeing this, he begins to run away. `GAAHHHH!` He screams as he runs towards the lake to jump in. Chris turns towards the camera. `Haha, We said you`d know when you`re out.`

An irritated Courtney looks over at the display. `Guys keep focus!` At that moment the balloon that was tossed to her by Ezekiel explodes on her own shirt, as her focus was at the previously eliminated team. She lets out an annoyed Groan. `Seriously!?` However, the bees don`t care about her annoyance and begin to chase her.

On the deer side it`s Jaylee and Trent who mess up as Jaylee`s throw doesn`t even remotely make it to Trent as it lands halfway between the two. Jaylee puts her face to her hands embarrassedly. Chris turns to Lisa. `Hm…Lise, it seems no one got covered in honey.` Grabbing a balloon Lisa smiles. `I got it!` and running, over, beans Trent with a honey balloon causing the bees to chase him. Chris wipes a tear from his eye before he crosses his arms as Lisa laughs goofily evil. `Sometimes I realize just how much I love that girl.`

Simon finishes throwing the balloon, but it ends up almost not making it. Katie barely catches it. `Come on Simon you can throw harder than that okay?` She says half jokingly, half irritated. She throws it back to him. `Right. Right. Okay!` Unfortunately this time he whips it extremely hard as it explodes all over Katie`s face. `Ah! My hair!` Simon winces. `Sorry!` But she can`t hear him as the bees are currently chasing her towards the lake which at this point is getting more and more filled with people.

The distance between the throwers is getting larger now as they continue to throw back and forth. Not seeing a rock behind her, Danielle ends up tripping as the balloon explodes on her head, a sour expression on her face.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: (She has her cheeks puffed up and her arms crossed hugged tightly to her) First Poison ivy dodgeballs and now Honey balloons. Why do things like hitting me in the head so much!  
 ***End Confessional***

Walter and Ana meanwhile are doing pretty well. Ana smiles as she then heaves the balloon. `This isn`t so hard!` Walter smiles in response. `Yeah this is pretty okay! I can-` Unfortunately he is interrupted as his old ratty shoe gets caught on a tree root causing the entire sole of the shoe to be ripped off, making his stumble backwards, getting a face full of honey. He spits some out as he hears buzzing approaching. He looks back to Ana. `Excuse me a moment.` Before running away screaming.

Nate and Grigory are throwing the balloon back and forth, Grigory making no other unnecessary motions as he does so other than to throw and catch. He doesn`t even appear to be looking but he seems to be doing just fine. A tad worried about him, Nate calls out. `Uh, Grigory. You okay man?` His attention is drawn to Nate. `Yes. I am fyuine. How ure uu?` Unfortunately taking his mind off the balloon, it ends up splattering him in the chest. He looks down. `Oh nyo. It zeems We luost dis one. I will lay duown now and weait for da bees.` And he does exactly that as he unceremoniously lays down. The bees slowly approach him, but when they get to be a few feet away, change their minds and fly away.

Grigory sighs. `It siems even da bees dunt want me.`

Geoff is busy tossing it back and forth to Gerdie but also sending her words of encouragement. `Doing great babe! Just a few more! We got this!` Sadly at this distance, they`re too far away to really hear each other in a normal speaking voice. Gerdie puts her hand to her ear `What did you say?` As she asks louder. Geoff puts his hands in a cone over his mouth. `I SAID YOU`RE DOING` and the balloon then proceeds to crash into his face. He puts his hands down. `Uh. Gnarly bro.` Before immediately turning around screaming and runs away.

Chris looks at the remaining competitors. `It looks like we have 2 teams left. Gwen and Charlie and Izzy and Vincent! Who will take home the gold for their teams?`

Vincent lobs it back to Izzy who is chatting with her. `And THAT`S when I realized that I liked the 3rd album better.` Izzy is smirking amused. `You talk a lot! But Izzy doesn`t mind.` and throws it back to him. Meanwhile Gwen and Charlie are doing their best to throw it back and forth but they`re getting a little tired. Charlie yells to her `Okay I think I won`t drop it!` Gwen smirks and yells back. `You better not!`

Suddenly Courtney, fresh out of the lake yells back. `Don`t mess this up you two!` Gerdie rolls her eyes as she makes her way over to the group that`s watching. `How about you be a little more supportive to your own team?` Courtney glares at her. `What do YOU care what I say to my own team members?` Gerdie scoffs. `Well I care if you`re being a jerk!` `I`m not being a jerk. I know what it takes to win.` She smirks with her arms crossed. `Unlike you Ms 5th place.` Hearing this, Gerdie rolls up her sleeves. `That`s it!` and with that, she lunges on Courtney as they get embroiled in a cat fight. Gerdie pulls Courtney`s hair while Courtney scratches at her arm.

While this is going on, both Gwen and Charlie have completely stopped caring about the balloon as it ends up exploding on Charlie. He doesn`t react though even when the bees land on him. All he manages to do is let out a quiet and uncaring `ow.` as a bee stings him, still unmoving.

During this, Vincent makes the final catch. Doing so he jumps up cheering. `Oh my god! Guys did you see?! I won! I….` But he sees that no one is paying attention as everyone is staring at the ensuing catfight. There are no cheers as everyone stares on.

The camera then cuts to a while later, Gerdie and Courtney both slightly beaten up, their clothes ripped and their hair a mess as Caden is finishing up attending to Gerdie. Caden nods, `Looks like Jaylee was right about needing me.` Before putting the last bandage on Gerdie before going back to his seat.

Chris is looking to be thoroughly enjoying this. `Well, that was extremely interesting. A cat fight in the first episode. I can imagine the ratings now. Anyway, thanks to Izzy and Vincent, it looks like the first victory goes to the Deadly Deer!` Now out of their stupor the 11 members of the Deer team all cheer.

Chris turns to the Raccoons. `Raccoons. Unfortunately that means you have to send someone home.` They look dejected hearing this. Chris puts up a finger. `But, in an homage to the first season, we`re going to have a little trust exercise. What do I mean by that? Well, there will be a vote tonight. However, only 1 person will be voting tonight. Their vote will decide who is going home. The point of trust however, is you guys get to choose who gets to make the vote. You will have 30 seconds to decide. If you don`t choose someone, someone from the other team will get to choose. And you don`t want that.` He looks at his watch. `And…go.` The Raccoons jump up in shock and immediately huddle. Eva`s the one to speak up. `Okay, who`s going to vote. I think I should.` Friedrich scoffs. `Yeah, I don`t think so.` Eva glares back at him. `You got a problem with me?` Before Friedrich can respond Nate butts in. `Focus guys!` Danielle looks over. `What about Dawn? She`s pretty impartial.` Courtney raises an eyebrow. `Well yeah, she`s your friend.` Ezekiel`s the next to speak up. `I second dawn,eh.` Alice puts up her hand. `I say Dawn is a good choice.` Gwen nods. `Fine with me. We all say Dawn?` Before Dawn can react, they break. Chris meanwhile is counting down. `5,4,3,` But is interrupted by Nate. `We choose Dawn!` Chris puts down his watch and smiles as he nods. `All right then. Dawn. You will vote at tonight`s campfire ceremony. And only you. Good luck everyone.` He turns to the Deer. `Deadly Deer. You are free for the night. We will see you tomorrow.` They cheer as they head off the field congratulating Vincent and Izzy.

 ***Confessional***

Vincent: I won a challenge! Me! I actually won one! This is cooler than the time that -`  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut back to the cafeteria as the Raccoons are licking their wounds. Friedrich speaks up. `Ugh. I can`t believe we lost. We should have had that!` Eva rolls her eyes. `Well maybe you should learn to catch better!` Friedrich glares back at her. `Well maybe YOU should learn not to throw like a cannon!` They glare at each other.

Ezekiel crosses his arms. `I would say its` because our team has more girls eh, but we had our extra one sit out, so I don`t know.`

Hearing this, everyone turns their heads towards him.

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: Wow. And saying the wrong thing at the wrong time is MY job Zeke.  
 ***End Confessional***

Eva glares at him. `What the hell do you mean by that Zeke?` Ezekiel looks confused at the sudden outrage. `Well…normally doesn`t the team with more boys win? Because boys are stronger?`

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: (is trying to hold back laughter) oh my god Zeke, just stop talking  
 ***End Confessional***

Eva stands up and grabs Ezekiel by the collar causing Nate to step in. `Whoa whoa hang on there Eva, don`t kill the guy.` Charlie stands up to. `Nate`s right. Let`s all chill down for a sec. Zeke. Where in the hell did you get THAT idea?` Zeke, still being held up by Eva looks slightly terrified at this point. `That`s what my folks told me, eh. Is…is that wrong?` Eva grabs him tighter. `Damn right it`s wrong!` His eyes grow wide. `Oh`

 ***Confessional***

Dawn: (She has her finger to her lips) While I don`t remotely condone that kind of thinking, I suppose it makes sense. Being raised in an environment with only one source of the way the world works from a biased opinion. (She puts her finger down) Ezekiel isn`t a bad person. He just needs… a little nurturing.

 ***End Confessional***

Dawn walks up to Eva and puts her arm on her shoulder. `It`s okay Eva, you can put him down now. Ezekiel didn`t mean what he said. Do you?` He shakes his head frantically `No`. Still angry, she does so. Courtney, still banged up, scoffs. `Well, I think it`s obvious who we send home tonight.` Danielle turns to Courtney. `Yeah well, I`m happy to say that it`s NOT your decision. It`s Dawn`s.` The rest of the meal is bathed in silence as they finish it.

 ***Confessional***

Ezekiel: Aw man. I really screwed up eh! I`m so doomed!  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut to the bonfire ceremony as Chris looks over the campers. `So, first night here and the Ravenous Raccoons have to send somebody home. Shame. However, 10 of you are safe tonight. One of you will be sent home, and the person to go home was decided by Dawn. Speaking of which, Lisa will be giving out the marshmallows.` She smiles and waves as she holds a plate of marshmallows.

Chris continues. `First off, of course, since she was the one voting, Dawn is safe.` Lisa throws her a marshmallow which she takes in a dignified manner. The other 10 members look at each other warily. `The following people are also safe. Alice, Grigory, Nate, Danielle, Friedrich, Gwen, Eva, and Charlie.` Lisa throws them all a marshmallow which they all catch, each thanking an embarrassed Dawn. Chris then turns back to the remaining two. `Courtney. You have been a big pain in the butt, getting into a cat fight with the other team and generally being bossy. Ezekiel. You really messed up with your comment about the girls. Not cool bro.` Ezekiel looks down. `That being said. The final marshmallow goes to…

…..

….

….

….

….

….

Ezekiel.

Lisa throws the final marshmallow to Ezekiel who, incredibly surprised, catches it. `I..I`m safe?` Chris nods. `Yes indeed. However, Courtney. This means you`re hitting the dock of shame.`

An incredibly shocked Courtney looks at Dawn. `What?! You voted me off! Over this sexist loser here? You can`t get rid of me! I was a CIT!` Chris laughs. `Yeah, well now you`re a CIG. Courtney is Gone.`

Seeing as she is not moving to the dock, Chef appears and drags her towards the boat. Dawn meanwhile looks uncomfortable as this is going on.

 ***Confessional***

Dawn: I didn`t want to vote for anyone…but I had to. And Courtney seems like she needs to work through some issues on her own. Her aura is far too conflicted to be around people now. She needs some personal space. Ezekiel on the other hand needs people more than ever. He`s a good person and I truly believe he just needs some encouragement to Flourish. I`m truly sorry Courtney  
 ***End Confessional***

The boat pulls away as Courtney is still yelling. After the boat is gone, Ezekiel turns back to the group, putting his hand behind his head. `Guys..I uh..I just wanted to say….I`m really sorry, eh. I…I didn`t know.` There`s a slight pause before Gwen steps over and punches him lightly in the shoulder. `Ah you jerk. Apology accepted.` Everyone then makes their way over to him and say a few words of encouragement. Danielle wipes away a tear. `Group hug!` Dawn, Charlie, and Danielle start the hug, a few people being shocked that its` happening, but shortly everyone (even an awkward Grigory) minus Eva is involved. `Eva. You too.` Alice says in a dead pan expression. Eva crosses her arms. `No way am I gonna-` However Alice then stares into Eva`s eyes with her own, her bandaged face amplifying the uncanniness. Eva flinches before sighing. `Fine.` She leans in and joins the hug. There`s a short silence before she adds, `If any of you speak of this again, I`ll kill you.`

The camera then zooms out to Chris and Lisa. `Well I would say this was a good start to this season, don`t you Lisa?` She nods. `Hell yeah. A cat fight, bees, and a group hug? Don`t get much better than that!` Chris nods. `So unfortunately we had to say goodbye to our CIT Courtney. What will the future hold? Who will be kicked off next time? You`ll just have to watch next episode to find out here on Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated  
22** **nd** **: Courtney**

Vote from Dawn  
Courtney: 1  
Everyone else: 0

Ravenous Raccoons: Alice, Charlie, Dawn, Gwen, Ezekiel, Eva, Danielle, Friedrich, Nate, Grigory

Deadly Deer: Jaylee, Vincent, Katie, Walter, Izzy, Trent, Gerdie, Geoff, Ana, Simon, Caden

 **AN: Whew! And with that the first chapter and elimination is over! Did you expect Courtney to be eliminated? I have to say, I am pretty happy with the way this first chapter turned out. One of the biggest things I wanted to do with this chapter was deal with Ezekiel. Basically I didn`t want to ignore the whole sexist thing because that would be cheating in my mind. So basically it was more of a `What if the group he was in happened to care more about the `why he felt that way` and where it came from and how could they help him learn and see the truth. And I`m not going to lie. Gerdie getting in a cat fight with Courtney is hilarious. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in the Reviews! Sorry I couldn`t really focus on a whole lot of characters this time, but just like last fic, 22 is a lot of people to deal with and this chapter has already ran a total of over 11,000 words if you put parts 1 and 2 together. There will be more development for people who didn`t get a lot next time. Had to get a lot of Courtney in this chapter for well…obvious reasons. Hope you liked it and I`ll see you all next time!**

 **Btw, now that the first chapter is over. If you haven`t checked out the poll yet, give it a look!**

 **Also, as I can`t draw I found the closest to what I think Lisa would look like and put her on the cover of the story with Chris. About what you guys expected?**


	3. Chapter 2: Ain't No Mountain High Enough

Previously on Total Drama Island, our 22 contestants participated in their first elimination challenge. Throwing honey balloons back and forth with hundreds of bees overhead there were plenty of sticky situations as well as more than a few beestings. Thanks to a distraction from a cat fight that brewed between newcomer Courtney and returning camper Gerdie, it was Vincent and Izzy who took home the win for the Deadly Deer. In a bit of a twist though it was decided that only one member of the Ravenous Raccoons would decide who would be going home. The team decided the honor would go to Dawn. Just when it looked like Ezekiel would be hitting the road for his illinformed sexist comment, Dawn decided that Courtney should be the one going home as she simply wasn't being a team player. With one camper down we have started the eliminations. Who will go home today? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out on today's episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

The camera fades in as the campers are eating in the cafeteria in the morning. Gerdie looks around.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Well, well, well. It looks like miss CIT was the one to go home last night. How very, very sad. (she smirks)  
 ***End Confessional***

The Deadly Deer are talking excitedly to each other, with the exception of Katie who is sitting by herself with a dour look on her face.

 ***Confessional***  
Katie: (sigh) I know Sadie told me to go for it, but I really like miss her! Maybe it would be better if I DID just go home when we lose.  
 ***End Confessional***

Vincent, who is nonstop chatting to the only person that will listen to him, Simon, looks over to see Katie by herself. He puts a finger to his chin.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Huh. Everyone else seems to be having a good time except for Katie. Maybe she misses her friend. Oh! I know! I'll talk to her about the awesomeness that is Hanatha! That always cheers ME up!  
 ***End Confessional***

Vincent turns to Simon. "Hey Simon, sorry, would you mind if I stepped away for a moment?" Glad for the interruption, Simon shakes his head. "No, go right ahead!" Vincent nods as he moves his tray next to Katie. He awkwardly tries to get her attention. "Um..hi there Katie" Hearing her name it seems to snap her out of her funk as she looks up "Huh? Oh, hey there Vincent." She says, forcing a smile. Vincent takes this opportunity to keep speaking. "Seemed you were a bit alone here. Thought maybe you could use some company." She gives him a weak smile before turning her head back. There's an awkward pause as Vincent continues. "So um... do you...like Hanatha?"

This causes Katie to pause for a moment as she loses her frown and it is replaced with a more shocked look. "No, I don't like her..." She starts. Vincent turns. "Oh, oka-" "I LOVE HANATHA!" she proclaims, interrupting him. Quickly he turns back to her. "Wait. Seriously?" She nods enthusiastically. "Oh my god did you see her new video recently?" Vincent throws on a huge smile. "Of course I did! It was great, but nothing can top her video for" "TROUBLE IN THE FAST LANE!" They both say in unison. Following this there's another pause as they stare at each other mouth agape. A moment later the silence breaks and they begin talking to each other a mile a minute.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Oh my god. (her eyes go wide) There's two of them  
 ***End Confessional***

Friedrich looks over at their table and rolls his eyes. "My god. How can someone have so much energy that early in the morning. I seriously need coffee or something." Eva rolls her eyes. "Could just be because you're a wiener." Friedrich looks back at her. "You're just great at making friends aren't you?" She glares at him. "Only if they're not wieners." He crosses his arms. "Well I know who i'm voting for next time." Eva responds by cracking her knuckles. "Gonna be kind of hard to write my name if your fingers are broken!" Suddenly that's when Dawn steps in. "Guys! Remember, we're a team. And we love both of you. Isn't that right guys?" Several members nod while a few others shrug. Grigory does nothing. Alice seemingly magically appears next to Eva. "Good. Now shake on it." Eva scoffs. "I'm not going to-" but then her eyes meet Alice's, and after a pause, sighs, and takes Friedrich's hand, shaking it, but squeezing a bit too hard. After a moment she lets go.

Alice nods as she takes Eva's hand and squeezes it gently as she speaks in her deadpan voice. "Thank you Eva. Remember. We care about you too." Eva seems a bit taken aback at this as she can't help but shift her eyes before pulling her hand away. "Yeah, well...just tell wiener boy here to work on his manners." Alice simply nods before turning to Friedrich. "Work on your manners." Friedrich is about to say something snarky before looking into Alice's eyes. Putting his finger down he sighs. "Yes ma'am."

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: I don't know what it is about that girl...but I get a weird mixed vibe of Children of the Corn and my mom from her.  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie is sitting at the table looking at the display trying to eat his food. "Wow. I don't even know what to say to that." Gwen puts up a half smile. "That's probably a good thing. If you DID say something Eva would probably punch you in the face." Charlie nods. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'd say something like how she looks like-" But before he can finish that, Gwen shoves a piece of bread in his mouth. He looks at her as she smirks. "You're welcome."

Back over at the Deer table, Geoff and Trent are talking. "Well man if you think she's neat why don't you go over and say something bro?" Trent shrugs. "Because she's on the other team and it might get weird." Geoff laughs. "Love knows no boundaries my man. Go say something to her." Thinking for a moment, Trent puts a finger to his chin. "All right. I'll do it." Standing up he makes his way over to the Raccoon table, approaching where Gwen is sitting. Charlie, managing to finish his bread sees him approach. "Hey Trent, how's it going?" Trent nods at him. Charlie continues. "Hey, just wanted to say, great job yesterday on the win. And I gotta say, I love the look. You are totally shaped like a highlighter and that looks is sweet on you!"

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: You look like a highlighter? What in gods name is wrong with you Charlie? Yeah, making all sorts of friends aren't you? (facepalms)  
 ***End Confessional***

As he is about to speak to Gwen he turns to Charlie. "Wait. What?" Charlie puts his hand to his forehead. "Wait, no, what I meant to say is that I like your clothes. The shirt that looks like somebody's muddy hand print got on it looks cool." At this point Trent turns to Charlie. "Excuse me, are you trying to say something?" Charlie waves his hands in front of him. "No! Nothing! You're cool for a guy who plays guitar!"

By now, Trent is losing his cool demeanor. "Look man, if you want to insult me for no reason. Just come out and say it!" Charlie sighs. "I'm not trying to insult you, really, Spongetrent Squareshoulders."

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: This is how pretty much ALL of my attempts at friendships go. Funny story. I lost my 26th job by calling my then boss Ursula from the litte mermaid. I meant to say Ariel. (he crosses his arms) My boss at Victoria's secret was not amused.  
 ***End Confessional***

Trent's face begins to turn red. "Do you want to take this outside tough guy?" Finally Gwen steps up. "Hey, leave Charlie alone all right?" Trent turns to her. "Leave HIM alone? I'm not the one who has the problem!" Charlie sighs. "Wait, let me explain." Trent puts up his hand. "No, there's no need. I need to cool off. Bye." Trent then turns around walks away.

 ***Confessional***  
Trent: The hell is wrong with that guy?! I didn't even DO anything to him! And why is Gwen defending him? That's it. Charlie's going DOWN during today's challenge  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Ugh, man Charlie needs to get a handle on that. He's going to end up pissing off a LOT of people if he isn't careful. (she crosses her arms and legs) (snicker) Spongetrent Squareshoulders.  
 ***End Confessional***

Ana looks around at her table as she notices everyone chatting with each other, while only vaguely paying attention to her.

 ***Confessional***  
Ana: Huh. I'm in a room full of people and NONE of them are doting over me whatsoever... (She clasps her hands as stars appear in her eyes) I LOVE IT!  
 ***End Confessional***

Jaylee looks over at Caden who seems to be dissecting Chef's breakfast. Noticing her looking, Caden smiles and speaks up. "Jaylee, glad you're here. Could you hand me that knife over there? This one sort of...melted." He says as he holds up a knife that spent too much time in one of Chef's dishes and therefore melted. Hesitantly nodding she hands him a new one. He smiles. "Thank you so much." He goes back to work. She looks over his shoulder. "um...so um...c..c...Caden, what are you doing exactly? If you don't mind me asking. Because if you do-" But Caden cuts her off. "Not at all. I am examining the food here to see if it is up to FDA standards." He lifts up the tray as it has a giant hole in the center having melted through. "It is not." This causes Jaylee to let out a small laugh. "Ah! So she CAN laugh." Jaylee blushes slightly. "Well...y...yes." He nods. "Good. Laughter is the best medicine after all." He puts a finger to his chin. "Well, besides perhaps Hydrocodone. That stuff is a miracle worker."

Finishing his thought, he turns around. "Huh... anyone seen Walter?" Jaylee shrugs. "I think he ran outside right as we were coming in." Suddenly a hand raises up. "I'll go find him! I'm an excellent tracker!" "No, that's not neccessary Izzy I'm sure he-" But he cuts himself off as he sighs. "She's gone already isn't she?" Jaylee looks to the door which has just swung open. 'Um...it looks that way." Caden chuckles to himself. "I assumed as much."

We cut to outside where Walter is indeed currently. Izzy stops seeing him immediately, a disappointed look on her face. "Aww. You're right here. I didn't have to go looking for you! That's no fun!" Noticing her, Walter turns to her. "Ah. Hey Izzy. Would you mind giving me a hand here?" Looking over what he's doing, she scratches her head. "What are you doing exactlly? Oh! Don't tell me! You're making makeshift wings to fly!" Walter stops for a minute and then starts to laugh. "Hahaha! Good guess, but no. I'm making habitats for endangered animals. Once i'm done they're going to come and pick them up with a helicopter." Izzy's eyes light up. "That's so cool! I'm great with a saw!" Immediately she runs over to grab a saw and starts to saw a piece of wood that's sitting on a sawhorse at an incredibly rapid rate, an intense grin on her face. Walter turns over her way to see what she's up to. "Izzy wait! Don't saw so-" But he doesn't get to finish the sentence as she finishes cutting through the wood. It cracks and as if it were spring loaded it shoots forward and smacks Walter in the head.

The camera goes dark for a moment. It fades back into focus from Walter's point of view for a moment, everything a blur. A voice can be heard above him "Hey! You all right? You sure can take a board to the head!" Walter then begins to speak in a slurred voice. "I...DO enjoy the muffins on toast with marmalade butter..."

Bending down Izzy looks over Walter's bump. "You're going to be just fine. I'm no Caden, but I think it's a bump. Did you know that bumps can be good for your head? That's what my granny always used to tell me." Walter puts up a finger, still a bit woozy. "That's...good to know. Thank you for the advice."

Izzy raises an eyebrow as she sits indian style on the sawhorse. "That's weird. You weren't being sarcastic just now." Sitting up, Walter rubs his head. "Why? Should I have been?" Izzy merely shrugs. "Usually people don't seem to take my words of wisdom seriously." Walter puts on a smile through the pain. "Well hey, you seem to be more worldly than me, even if your sawing needs a bit more work." A large smile crosses Izzy's face. "I think I'm going to have a LOT of fun with you. Try not to get eliminated Walt!" Standing up, she pirouttes off the saw horse and back into the cafeteria.

"Well, she certainly has a free spirit doesn't she?" someone nudges Walter. Lost in thought he scratches his head. "Yeah, it sure seems like tha-" It's then that he finally realizes that someone was talking to him. He turns his head to see Lisa standing there giving a mock salute. "Yo Walter How're things?" Standing up, Walter chuckles. "Minus the slight concussion, good." She smiles putting her hands behind her back. "Good! Because you need to get inside. We're going to start the next challenge." Nodding, Walter leaves the items he was working on behind and heads into the cafeteria.

A few moments after entering, Chris pops in behind Charlie. "Ah good! You're all here." He says as he counts over the campers in his head. "So, did you all enjoy your first night's sleep here? Comfy right?" Silence follows, only to be broken by a monotone voice. "Eet wuz as gued as it can bee conseedering sleep is a preacursuur to death."

Chris immediately loses his smile and lowers his eyebrows to half. "Thanks for that Grigory. Really cheerful thought there."

 ***Confessional***  
Grigory: I duon't knuew why everyone is sou wuuried abuut being happy. (he spreads his arms and lays back) it is fuetal.  
 ***End Confessional***

Shaking off the fun that is Grigory, Chris continues. "Right. Anyway, today we're having our next elimination challenge. Everybody, follow me." He motions for everyone to follow him as the all get out of their seats and make their way out.

Simon allows everyone to walk out ahead of him, making sure no one else is left before he leaves last.

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: Man, I think we have a really great team. We already knocked yesterday out of the park! I know that we can't win them all, and I really don't want to vote anyone off. Aw man, that's going to be the worst. (He looks up and closes his fist) no! Gotta focus on winning. We can do this!  
 ***End Confessional***

After a while, Chris leads them to the sheer side of a cliff. "All right campers. How many of you have tried rock climbing before?" Many hands go up, with the exception of Danielle, Jaylee, and a few others.

"Well, for those of you that haven't, here's your chance!" He gestures to the cliff face. "On the cliff face we have attached places to grab your hands. Just like you'd find on any artificial rock climbing wall. However, unlike them, not all of them are grabbable. Some are simply made of Crackers and painted to look like real ones. Others are greased. However, Not to fear, you will all be attached by harnasses. However, if you fall off, that's it. No second chances. Whichever team gets the most members up the cliff wins the challenge. However, the first member of the losing team to reach the top will gain immunity from elimination for the night.

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: Whoa! Rock climbing! Sweet deal! Let's do this! Whoo!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Danielle: oh no. Heights? Really Chris? Ugh...I suppose I should have expected this. (she begins to chant to herself) there'saharnessthere'saharness  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris puts his finger up. "However, as the Deer have one more member than the Raccoons, they have to sit someone out. Take your pick guys!" Hearing this, the Deer huddle up. "Does anybody have a fear of heights here?" Simon asks looking everyone over. Everyone just kinds of shrugs at this. "Not really" Gerdie says looking over everyone. Caden puts his finger to his chin. "Okay then, who has really bad upper body strength?" This time Jaylee sheepishly puts up her hand. Caden nods. "All right. That works. I sat out last time so Jaylee can sit out this time. That all right with everyone?" Everyone shrugs or nods in agreement. Breaking the huddle, Caden heads over to Chris. "Hey Chris. We wanted you to know that we're having Jaylee sit out." Chris nods in response. "That's fine with me." He motions to a bench. "Have a seat Jaylee." She nods solemly as she does so.

 ***Confessional***  
Jaylee: Oh, I hope they don't blame me if we lose. Well...I don't think they would. It was Caden's idea. Oh no! I hope Caden doesn't get in trouble then!  
 ***End Confessional***

Everyone begins to line up as they get to the cliff face, Danielle gulping as she looks up. She turns to Chippy on her shoulder. "All right Chippy. You better sit this one out." It nods as it climbs down off her shoulder.

Geoff meanwhile turns his head over to Trent. "Hey Trent. Good luck bro!" Trent however doesn't answer as he seems lost in thought. "Trent! Bro!" Shaking his head he looks over at Geoff. "Huh? Yeah?" Geoff chuckles. "I said good luck bro." Trent smiles back tentatively. "Yeah. right. you too."

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: Dude, I know what happened at breakfast was harsh, but you gotta get your head in the game bro.  
 ***End Confessional***

Pulling out a whistle, Chris speaks. "Okay everyone. Their harnesses set up okay Christian?" Christian doesn't answer as he's chatting with Nate. Chris furrows his brow. "Christian!" Getting his attention back, Christian gives a thumbs up. His normal face replacing his scowl, Chris puts up his fingers. "3,2,1," He then blows the whistle.

The second he does, members like Eva, Izzy, Friedrich, and Geoff are off like a shot. The rest of the campers are faring somewhere between decent and terrible as they try to get handholds on the side of the cliff.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: I may be small, but hey, at least that means I'm light. Doesn't take a whole lot of upper body strength to carry THIS frame. ..(she puts her hand on her chin) huh...is that a good thing?  
 ***End Confessional***

As they begin climbing up, some of the more decently talented climbers begin to show. People like Caden, Walter, Trent, Charlie, Grigory, Nate, Ana, Gwen, and Gerdie are all doing okay after they begin to get their handle on it. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for Danielle who is in super dead last place, going an inch a minute, chanting to herself over and over.

Unfortunately the first person to go is Katie who accidentally grabs a cracker grip and ends up falling off the cliff. She crosses her arms in frustration. "Oh shoot!"

Dawn, with her usual aire of serenity is climbing her way up the mountain as if the mountain were a part of her. She grabs onto a specific rung and keeps moving. Chris's eyes go wide.

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: (wide eyed) That...one...was a cracker  
 ***End Confessional***

Friedrich and Eva seem to be in a speed match as they are already nearing the top. "Ha! I got this Eva!" Friedrich taunts as he grabs a rung above Eva. Smirking she jumps up to grab the next one. "You gotta get up earlier than that to beat- WHOA!" Eva cuts herself off halfway as she grabs a greased one, sending her careening off the edge, being caught by the harness. Friedrich sees this and begins to laugh. "Ha! Serves you ri-WHOA!" only to grab a cracker rung and fall off himself. Eva smirks "You were saying?" Swinging back and forth Friedrich crosses his arms. "Just shut up."

Charlie is making his way up as he does his best not to look down. Instead he feels like he'll make some conversation. So he starts to talk to Ezekiel. "Hey Zeke. Did you know that I was a rock climbing instructor for 2 weeks?" Catching onto what he's doing, Ezekiel starts to chat with him. "No eh, what happened?' Charlie smiles as he grabs another rung. " I told my boss that they climbed well considering they were fat." Charlie hears a laugh from beneath him. "Oh my god you're so lame Charlie!" The voice is coming from Gwen. Charlie chuckles. "Yeah.. Yeah I guess I am."

From the side of him at about the same altitude is Trent. Hearing the laughter he looks over at Charlie and gets a scowl on his face. Not looking he raises his hand for the next rung. As he does so it cracks beneath his hand. Feeling what just happened he begins to fall. Trying to grab another rung he ends up Knocking into Vincent and Simon who were beneath him off the wall on the way down.

Towards the top the two in the lead are Grigory and Geoff. Geoff looks over at Grigory. "Hey bro you are rocking it!" Grigory doesn't look his way but starts to speak. "I am nute rockin' it. I um CLUIMIN tha rock." Geoff chuckles. " 'swhat I mean dude!" Grigory raises an eyebrow. "Yuu americans hav a fuunnie way of talking vith yuur wurds." Geoff continues to chuckle as he reaches up, however unfortunately it's a greasy rung and he ends up slipping, falling off. Grigory looks down. "I um sorri friend." And with that, he leaps up the top and finishes scaling the cliff. At the top of the cliff is Chris who smiles. "Congrats Grigory! You're first! So even if you team loses you are safe tonight!" Grigory stands still and answers in his normal monotone voice, "Tha juoy in may hart is overvelming" Chris raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure it is." He peers over the edge. "Let's see who's left! So far we have 5 more deer and 7 more raccoons in the game! Let's see if we can make that number drop!"

Smirking, Chris pulls up a cart. A cart filled with dodgeballs. Leaning over he screams "Avalanche!" and begins to pelt the climbers with dodgeballs.

The first victim is Charlie who gets beaned in the head and falls off. Seeing a ball about to head for her face, Alice nods and jumps off, rather eliminating herself than get beaned on part of her face that is covered in bandages. Chris laughs as he looks at the campers. "2 down! Now we're at 5 and 5!" As he finishes, a hand makes it over the edge and pulls themselves over. Chris smiles as he sees Ana picking herself up. Making it to the top she stands up, exhausted cheers. She then high fives Grigory. "Whoo! We did it!" Grigory high fives her with no emotion whatsoever. "Yues. Indeed we are the best." Chris nods. "Congrats Ana. Now even if your team loses, you are safe."

Meanwhile Walter is doing his best to climb when he sees the upside down face in front of him of a red head. Startled at first he chuckles. "Hi Izzy." She frowns at him. He raises an eyebrow. "Why are you frowning?" She furrows her eyebrows. "I'm not. I'm upside down so that's a smile. Also I was raising my eyebrows so I furrowed them." Walter laughs at this. "Right. So shouldn't you be going to the bottom?" She flips rightside up and grins widely. "You catch on quick!" Looking up she can see that she's almost to the top. "Wow! It's almost over already! Seems kind of sad. Oh well, it was fun while it-" As she says this though she makes a grab for the second to last rung only for it to collapse in her hand. Her eyes go wide as she starts to fall.

Seeing this, Walter reaches out. "IZZY!" and grabs her hand. He manages to catch her, although now he is barely hanging on. Izzy smiles. "Wow. Guess I got a little too careless there! It's like my granny always says-" She stops though as she looks at Walter struggling and she smiles. "Ha! It's okay Walt. You can just let me go. If you do, then you'll make it. 1 point is 1 point right?" Looking down, Walter smirks. "Yep, that's right." Leaning back he brings his arm back holding Izzy and launches her forward. A wide eyed Izzy somersaults onto the top of the cliff. Immediately she scampers over the edge to see Walter dangiing in his harness.

*Confessional*  
Izzy: Okay, Izzy doesn't impress easy, but, that was pretty badass. I think Walter may have just jumped into my top 10 coolest people. Sorry Uncle Jacob, your all squirrel revue just doesn't make the cut anymore.  
*End Confessional*

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: After yesterday, there's no way I can let my team down eh! I have to show them that I'm a team player! Good thing rock climbing was a club at my home school, eh!  
 ***End Confessional***

Struggling and wheezing the entire way, Ezekiel manages to bring his hand over the top and drag himself onto the top, collapsing with exhaustion.

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: Okay, I may have missed a few practices, eh.  
 ***End Confessional***

The next person to make it to the top looking as refreshed as the moment she left the ground, Dawn climbs up and opens her eyes smiling. "That was quite...invigorating." Still panting, Ezekiel looks up at Dawn. "How did you do that eh?" Dawn smiles. "It's all about what you invision, and what's in your mind. And becoming one with nature." "Oh.." Ezekiel replies. A silence passes for a few moments. "is that hard eh?" Dawn giggles. "If you would like I could teach you." Ezekiel pants some more. "If the alternative is THIS, that sounds good eh!"

 ***Confessional***  
Dawn: (she giggles) Zeke certainly is...interesting. I'm glad he's still here.  
 ***End confessional***

Looking over the edge, Chris sees Nate coming. "Hey Nate! Why don't you just fly up?" Nate sighs. "Two reasons Chris. One, not every mythology of vampire has them being able to turn into a bat and fly. And two. for the hundreth time, I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!" Hearing this, Ezekiel puts a finger to his chin. "Nate's a vampire, eh?" From below you can hear Nate scream "I'M GONNA KILL YOU CHRIS!" The next few climbs Nate does in leaps as he makes it to the top. As he climbs up, Chris announces Nate's achievement. "Hey congrats Nate, you did it!" Stopping, Nate looks around. "Huh? I did? WHOO HOO!" He pumps his fists in the air.

Caden finishes his climb as he reaches the top. Climbing over the side he smiles. "It's all about...pacing yourself. The body can take a lot as long as you know its limitations." Chris nods. "Well spoken. And now the score is 4 to 3. Let's see who's coming up!"

Looking over the side Chris sees Gwen about to reach the second to last rung. His arms behind his back he looks at her. "Hm..it's a shame I ran out of balls. Oh wait!" He pulls one out from behind his back. "I forgot! I have one left." Gwen looks up, first horrified, then glares at him. "You wouldn't." Chris smiles. "Yep, I would." And beans Gwen with the ball, knocking her off. The campers at the top make a collective "Ugh" at the sight. But since they can immediately see she's all right other than a bit pissed off, they aren't too worried.

Seeing this, Gerdie grimaces as she makes the final few rungs up to the top, pulling herself over the edge. Reaching the top she pumps her fists in the air, exhausted. "YES! I DID IT!" Chris nods. "Good job Gerdie. And with that you tied it up 4 to 4." They begin to look at each other. Caden scratches his head. "Is that everyone? Is it a tie?" Chris grins widely. "No, I wouldn't say that's everyone. There's one more person left." He points to the edge, as a hand makes its way over with a voice that's chanting "harnessharness" beneath it. With on extra bit of effort the figure flips itself over the edge and lands on its back. Finally finished, Danielle opens her eyes. "Did...did I...do it?" There's a silence that follows before Ezekiel, Dawn, and Nate let out a cheer (Grigory's is quite monotone) as they lift her over their heads. "Danielle!"

Confused, Danielle allows a smile on her face as for a moment she peers over the edge. "Wait. I...I ... I climbed...that?" And in that moment, she passes out.

The camera cuts to everyone at the bottom of the cliff. Chris smiles as he looks over the campers. "All right. For those of you who don't know, our big winners this time, with a score of 5 to 4 is...The Ravenous Raccoons!"

A huge roar of cheering emerges from the team as they congratulate the five who made it. Chris then turns to the Deadly Deer. "Deer. Unfortunately you were one person shy. Which means that one of you has to go home tonight. However Ana will not being the one going home as she was the one who arrived first at the top on your team. The other 10 of you aren't so immune. Good luck on voting. Vote smart. I'll see you guys tonight at the campfire. Ravenous Raccoons? Tonight, you're free to go."

Hearing the okay, the team cheers as they head off back to their cabins.

 ***Confessional***  
Ana: Wow! I'm immune! That's so cool! Oh geez. I better not rub it in their faces though. I have to make sure they know that I'm not TOO happy about it...right?  
 ***End Confessional***

The Deer sadly head back to their cabins as they ponder who to send home.

The girls are in their cabins as they ponder it over. Gerdie's the first one to speak up. "So...who do you guys want to send home?" Jaylee is the one who speaks next. "Oh...I don't really want to send..a..anyone home, but I guess we have to right?"

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Well let's see. I don't think they're going to vote off those of us that actually made it to the top so it's more, who stunk more I suppose. Ugh. Whoever we vote off is going to suck. No one's really a weak link here.  
 ***End Confessional***

Back in the boy's cabin however they seem to have come to what might be a consensus. Vincent speaks up. "Honestly I think just because she fell doesn't really mean we should kick her off." Trent shrugs. "It stinks bro, but she WAS the first one to fall and we have to lose someone. Besides, I think she'd be a lot happier back with Sadie right?" Vincent shrugs. "I guess." Trent sighs. "All right then. Guess it's decided." The boys don't talk much after that.

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: Bro's got a point. Katie was the weak link this time around, and she DOES miss her BFF...maybe this is for the best.  
 ***End Confessional***

We then cut to the bonfire ceremony. Every seat is taken as all 11 people are present. Lisa stands, holding the marshmallows as Chris looks over the group. "Deadly Deer, this is your first elimination ceremony. Turns out the Raccoons climb cliffs just a little bit better than Deer do. Who knew? Still, this means that 10 of you will continue until tomorrow, but one of you will be taking the walk on the dock of shame, taking the boat of loserdom, and you won't be coming back. EVER. Of course, we know that with her immunity, Ana is safe. Lisa?" Lisa nods and throws Ana a marshmallow which she catches happily. Chris looks over the remaining campers. "This must have been a hard vote for you guys, but, it had to be done. So, the following people are safe. Jaylee, Walter, Izzy, Vincent, Caden, Simon, Geoff, Gerdie." Lisa throws then all marshmallows as they all breathe a sigh of relief. Chris turns to the remaining two campers. "Trent. Katie. You two are the remaining campers. And there's only one marshmallow left. Trent. You had a pretty bad fumble on that cliff. Katie, you have been kind of a downer this whole time since your buddy hasn't been able to be on the show and fell off first. That being the case, it should come as no surprise that the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

Katie."

Lisa smiles and throws the final marshmallow to Katie, who, even herself looks surprised. "Wait..I...I'm still on the island?" Chris smiles and nods. Trent looks on in shock. "Wait. I'm out!" Chris shrugs. "Fraid so my man." He stands up. "But...we outnumbered the girls 6 to 5!" Chris raises an eyebrow. "Well then, guess they all didn't vote with you." Irritated he grabs his suitcase. "Man. This stinks." The rest of the campers awkwardly say goodbye to him as Geoff gives him a brofist. He leans over to him. "Just so you know man, I voted with you." Trent smiles. "Thanks man. Good luck." He then gets his suitcase and heads on the boat. He waves to everyone as he heads off the island

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: (Is rubbing the back of his neck) sorry man..I...I just couldn't  
 ***End Confessional***

The remaining Deer wave unti the boat is gone and then head back towards their cabin, looking a little worse for wear.

Chris turns to the camera with Lisa. "Well Lisa, gotta say, this was an interesting episode!" Lisa nods. "I'm so proud of Danielle! I know "I" wouldn't have been able to do that!" Chris smiles. "Sure you could have, if I said you could." Lisa blushes. "Oh stop it ya dork" she elbows him lightly. Chris still smiling turns back to the screen. "Anyway, unfortunately it's time to say goodbye to our musician Trent. I guess he just should have kept his eyes on the prize. With our cast down to 20 it's only going to get smaller as we keep going. To find out who will get the boot next time you'll just have to tune in to the next episode of Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated**  
 **22nd: Courtney**  
 **21st: Trent**

Ravenous Raccoons: Alice, Charlie, Dawn, Ezekiel, Gwen, Friedrich, Eva, Nate, Grigory, Danielle

Deadly Deer: Caden, Jaylee, Walter, Katie, Vincent, Izzy, Gerdie, Simon, Ana, Geoff

Vote Breakdown  
Ana: Immune  
Caden, Walter, Vincent, Izzy, Gerdie, Simon, Geoff: 0 votes  
Jaylee: 1 vote  
Katie: 4 votes  
Trent: 6 votes

 **AN: And with that chapter 2 is done! Oh no! Trent went home! Did you guys see that coming? So here's the thing about this chapter. I think this chapter had a lot of good little moments in it. I tried to fit in as many as I could without seeming bulky. Character who didn't get a lot of screen time last time got more this time, and I think it was cool to have Grigory be the one to come in first. There were a few characters who got next to no screen time this chapter and I apologize, but like I said last time, it's hard to focus on 21 characters at the same time. But of course, they will have their focus as time goes on. I think the challenge was kinda simple, but at the same time had a cool twist to it. I like some of the bonds I'm forming and it's going to be really REALLY hard to send people home starting now. I had these first two eliminations solidly planned but now things are becoming a little more wobbly. Which brings me to my next point. I will have to start eliminating OC's soon. So PLEASE don't be offended if your character is eliminated. I am being dead serious when I say that as of this moment, I have eliminated the only two characters I am comfortable with sending home. Every single other person I want to stay. So this is going to SUCK just as much for me as it will for you. Every single character compliments the other and taking one away is going to SUCK. So please know this is going to hurt.**

 **Also, thank you for voting! I got the 8 votes I needed to continue with the story! So yes, from now on, please keep checking back on my Profile page because new polls and statuses will appear there regularly. This is lame of me, but the more and lengthier reviews I get, the more excited I am to write more chapters. (speaking of which thanks gerd for rocking pretty much every chapter with a lengthy review XD)**

 **One other thing. I'm trying to find people who do really good Total Drama Commissions. If you know of any please PM me. I'd love to get some of these characters drawn.**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: No I in Team

Previously on Total Drama Island, our 21 campers found themselves having to rock climb up the side of a cliff. However there were booby trapped hand holds and bombardments along the way. When it was all said and done The Ravenous Raccoons pulled off the win and the Deadly Deer had to send someone home. It was down to being between Katie and Trent, but when all the votes were tallied, our music man Trent had to take the walk on the dock of shame. Who will be going home today? Well you`ll just have to watch and find out on today`s episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro Plays)

The Raccoons are chatting with each other over the previous night`s competition, noticing that a specific someone was missing from the Deer`s table.

 ***Confessional*** **  
**Charlie: Ah crap. Now I can`t apologize! Pffff. Well, add his name to the list of people who hate me. (he takes out a large dictionary sized book. He then looks back to the camera) I`ve had a lot of jobs **  
** ***End Confessional***

Charlie plays with his food as he rests his other hand on his chin. Gwen looks over with an eyebrow raised. "You don't have to be upset Charlie, it's not your fault he got eliminated." Charlie gives her a forced half smile. "Thanks Gwen. I appreciate it."

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: It's weird this is actually bothering Charlie. I don't think he actually did anything wrong. (shrugs) I don't know, maybe I just have a high tolerance for name calling. Still, it`s kind of sweet that it DOES bother him so much…  
 ***End Confessional***

Nate meanwhile is looking at the food with disgusted disinterest. `Why does this food never get ANY better?` He asks seemingly himself. However, a soulless sounding voice responds. `I think he`s doing the best he can.` Nate scoffs. `Yeah, okay.` He turns over to see who`s speaking and notices Alice staring at him. Unflinching he rolls his eyes. Seeing this, Alice is taken slightly aback.

 ***Confessional***  
Alice: (puts a finger to her face) This is very odd. When I look at people like that it usually elicits more of a reaction. This Nate is a very strange individual.  
 ***End Confessional***

Vincent is looking a little guilty as he is sitting over by the Deer.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: I know that I was supposed to vote off Katie, but…I just couldn`t do it you know? She`s really cool and I think she can offer a lot to the team. She just needs a chance. Like Hanatha got during..during…. (he puts his finger to his lips before scratching his head) when did that happen again? Right, right at the VMA last year. How did I forget that?  
 ***End Confessional***

Seeing him look a little dejected, Katie moves over to Vincent and sits down putting on a smile. `Hey Vincent!` He turns and smiles back at her. `Oh, hey Katie!` A moment later her smile seems to fade as she puts her head down. `I just wanted to thank you yesterday for not voting for me. Even though I totally deserved it.` Vincent shakes his head. `No you didn`t. Just because you fell doesn`t mean you deserved to be kicked off. I fell too!` Katie giggles at this. `Yeah, but you won the first challenge.` Vincent shrugs. `I`m surprised I wasn`t voted off yesterday. After all I went home at the first vote off last time.` Katie shakes her head emphatically. `That was like, totally a mistake. They lost out last time. You`re like, really cool and a really good teammate..` Vincent smiles back at her. `Thanks.` Katie puts her hands on her hips. `Now, are we going to talk about Hanatha or aren`t we?` Vincent grins. `Well…if you insist.`

Caden looks over to them and smiles.

 ***Confessional***  
Caden: (he is looking through a medical kit) I`m glad those two found comfort in talking to each other. It leaves me with a good feeling all over. Like..really good. (he pauses) wait. There was some morphine in here…where did it… (he raises his arm and sees a needle sticking out of it) ah.. that…that would explain it. (he slides off the stool and lands on the ground out of sight)  
 ***End confessional***

Gerdie is meanwhile sitting at the Deer`s table. Standing up, she unknowingly bumps into Geoff. `Oh sorry!` A tray of Chef surprise oozes down his face as the tray had tipped and crashed on his head. Gerdie can`t help but laugh. `S..hahaha sorry Geoff.` Geoff puts on a smile and shrugs. `No problem dudette. It`s not the first time you`ve gotten sticky stuff on my face.

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: Whoa. That came out wrong. Harsh  
 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie snickers at the double entendre. Geoff smiles. `Totally walked into that one.` Gerdie smirks. `Technically I walked that one into you.`

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: I find it hard to believe that surfer boy here is for real. I thought people like him only existed in 90`s movies and TV shows where everyone wears bathing suits all the time. What`s he going to say next? (she crosses her legs and attempts to do her best surfer voice) `Do you wanna catch a wave later?`  
 ***End Confessional***

Geoff chuckles at the joke. `Hey uh, you ever surf?`

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: (snickers)  
 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie raises her eyebrow. `No Geoff, I can`t say I have ever surfed before.` He smiles. `You should totally try it! I could-` But Gerdie cuts him off. `That`s very sweet of you to offer Geoff, but I think I`m going to pass. I see what you`re trying to do here and I`m flattered, but no thanks.`

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: That`s very cute Geoff, but I need more from a guy than just a six pack and a nice face. I need intelligent discourse… (she puts her finger to her chin) I gotta say though they are REALLY nice abs  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: Whoa. Did…did I just get turned down? That is a such a bummer. Nobody has turned me down before. Do I smell or something? (he smells himself) no dude, can`t be that.  
 ***End Confessional***

The camera moves to outside as we see Dawn and Ezekiel sitting in a meditative position with both their eyes closed. Ezekiel opens one eye and looks over at Dawn. `Is this supposed to hurt my legs, eh?` Her eyes still closed Dawn responds quietly while smiling. `It only hurts at first. Don`t try to think about it.` Ezekiel nods and goes back to sitting, his legs shaking from how uncomfortable they are.

 ***Confessional***  
Dawn: I was surprised that Ezekiel actually meant it when he said he wanted me to show him about meditation. It`s actually rather flattering. It seems as if every day his aura is clearing up more and more. And what I see underneath…(she pauses for a moment) it`s very nice. (she smiles)  
 ***End Confessional***

Finally Ezekiel`s legs unfurl as he falls backwards. `Ah my legs! I`m sorry eh!` Dawn just giggles. `It`s all right Ezekiel, feel free to rest.` However he sits back up and puts a determined look on his face. `No eh, I`m going to do this!` And he forces himself to sit back in the position.

Walter is standing outside as he fumbles around in his pocket looking for something. Eventually he manages to wrench out his cell phone. Unfortunately as he pulls it out his wallet falls onto the ground. Not noticing he walks into the cafeteria and sits down.

A few moments later Ana arrives at the front door of the cafeteria. Looking down she sees the wallet. Looking around she doesn`t see anybody and picks it up.

 ***Confessional*** **  
**Ana: I`m only opening it to see whose it is. I respect people`s privacy. Even if there are OTHERS who don`t! (she glares at the screen) That`s right, I know what you wrote about me TMZ. **  
** ***End Confessional***

Opening up the wallet she sees the name "Walter Chadley III" This causes her to raise an eyebrow. Seeing Walter getting some food she taps him on the shoulder. "Hey uh, Walt, you dropped this." Turning back he sees Ana holding his wallet. He smiles as he sees it. "Wow. Thanks a million Ana. I would have been lost without this." Taking the wallet back he puts it in his pocket.

She smiles. "You're welcome. I uh..I actually want to ask you something." Walter turns back to her surprised. "Hmm?" Looking side to side she bends in to whisper. "Would you uh...would you happen to be of the Chadley Enterprises?" Walter simply nods in response. "Oh yeah, that's my dad's business." Ana's eyes widen. "Walter they're like one of the richest companies in the country!" Walter shrugs. "My dad's company, not mine. I get a stipend every month. But it somehow keeps disappearing..." He says as he texts another $500 to a charity. Ana gestures openly. "Still, I wanted to thank you. You guys were one of the biggest sponsors of my last tour!" Walter seems a bit taken aback by this. "Huh. Really? Well how's that for a coincidence?"

From across the room, Izzy is sitting at a table looking at the two.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: That's weird! What in the world could Walt and Ana be talking about? This deems investigating! Good thing i'm a 12th level ninja! (she throws a smoke bomb and disappears)  
 ***End Confessional***

Izzy climbs up on the ceiling and hangs over the two while they're talking.

Ana continues. "So what in the world are you doing on this show? You don't even remotely need the money." Walter smiles. "I could say the same about you." Ana shrugs "vacation, maybe meet some new friends. I don't care about winning or the money, i'm just here to get some facetime as well as have fun!" Walter nods. "My reason is-" However, at that point, the suction cups that are holding Izzy to the wall disconnect from the ceiling. She manages to get out an "uhoh." before she lands directly on top of Walter.

Now laying prone flat on his stomach with Izzy on top of him, Walter lets out a moan. Ana looks over and sees Izzy. "Izzy! What's going on?" Seeing there's no escape, she looks over to Ana. "Um..I was practicing my jumps! A perfect 10!" She says as she jumps off of Walter and stands up. Bending down she grabs Walter and dusts him off. "There we go, good as new!" Walter still a little woozy stands up. "Thanks Izzy."

Trying to take a step he ends up tripping and begins to fall forward towards Ana. Izzy's eyes open slightly wider as she pushes Ana out of the way and catches Walter. "Hey, gotta watch out there Walt!"

 ***Confessional*** **  
**Izzy: (she scratches her head) That's weird. Ana could have caught him...why did I do that? (she gasps) could the government be controlling my actions again?! (she puts on a tin foil hat) **  
** ***End Confessional***

Izzy looks over to Ana. "Sorry Ana! I'll take care of Walt. It's my fault after all!"

 ***Confessional***

Ana: (has a knowing smirk on her face)  
 ***End Confessional***

Izzy eventually ends up leading Walter over to Caden who is sitting at the table. "Oh hello Izzy, Walter. How are you both today?" He looks over at Walter. "More head injuries it appears?" He asks as he pulls out a flashlight and checks Walt's pupils. "He'll be fine. Just stop getting hit in the head Walter." Walter shakes his heads and wipes his eyes. "Trust me, i'm trying." Caden chuckles at this. "Unfortunately it appears that your trying hasn't been very successful." Walter just shrugs as Chris enters the cafeteria. "Hey everybody! Good morning! Welcome to another day at camp. Are you all excited for today's elimination challenge?" There's a groan that fills the cafeteria which is shortly followed by Chris rolling his eyes. "Nice enthusiasm you have going on there. Either way I wasn't really asking. Come on guys." He motions for them to follow him. Sighing they gather their items and head outside.

Outside of the cafeteria, Chris is holding two papers in his hands. "Today's challenge is pretty simple to understand. We're going to have a scavenger hunt. Each list will have five items. Which means you'll be split into pairs. You can decide the pairs however you like. The team who brings back all their items first wins. Simple enough?" Everyone nods. He smiles. "Good. Raccoons. Here's your list." He hands the list to Eva who takes it and looks over it. He then turns to the Deer. "Deer, here's your list." Which Gerdie ends up taking.

The first group to look over the list is the Raccoons as everyone crowds around Eva. Danielle raises her hand. "Ooh! A blue bird feather! I got that one!" Eva raises an eyebrow. "Fine Pocahontas, but who's going with you?" Grigory shrugs. "I vill gueo vith hur" Eva nods. "All right." This selection process moves along until the next two duos are decided. Ezekiel ends up with Charlie and Dawn with Gwen. Eva speaks up. "Next is sandwich from Chef's fridge." Nate raises his hand. "I got that one." Eva shrugs. "All right. You want me or-" but a voice interrupts her train of thought. "I will go with Nate." They turn to see Alice raising her hand as she had been speaking in her monotone creepy voice.

 ***Confessional***  
Alice: This will be a good opportunity to study this...Nate.  
 ***End Confessional***

Eva looks at the paper. "I guess that leaves me with..." She looks over and sees only Friedrich. "Oh son of a bitch".

Over at the deer, Vincent shrugs. "I'll uh...i'll go with Katie." He looks over to her. "If that's all right with you." She smiles back. "Well duh, of course it is!"

 ***Confessional***  
Katie: Oh my god, Vincent is such a sweetie! (she gasps) I mean, there's no way he is, but I wonder if he's single! (she squeals) Oh my god I need to talk to Sadie like NOW!  
 ***End Confessional***

Ana looks over at Walter and hides a smirk. "Hey, Gerdie, I might need some help with this one." She points at one of the items on the list. "Want to team up?" Gerdie shrugs. "All right." Ana then turns back to Izzy. "Hey Izzy, I'm sorry, but you could handle Walter? Gerdie needs my help." Simon steps forward. "Oh, if Walter needs a partner I could-" However he is interrupted as Ana steps hard on his foot. "No Simon, you need to go with Jaylee." Simon lets out a silent "ow" in regards to his foot before looking over to Jaylee, who is off in the corner unsure of what to do. He nods. "Oh, okay no problem!"

Izzy looks over to Walt. "Oh sure! Come on Walt! That rattlesnake egg is practically ours!" Walt shakes his head. "Wait. the what?" As Izzy drags him away..

Seeing Gerdie go with Ana, Geoff sighs. "Bummer." He looks over to Caden. "Doc, looks like we're a team bro!" He says regaining his enthusiasm as he bro fists Caden. Caden smirks back. "Sounds good to me!"

 ***Confessional***  
Caden: That Geoff sure is spirited. And his physical health is fantastic. I simply MUST ask what his daily regiment is.  
 ***End Confessional***

Their teams intact, Chris sets them up at the starting line. "Okay guys, you have your pairs and you have your items. Whoever gets back here with all their items first wins! On your mark. Get set...AND GO!" He fires a blank gun and they're off.

The first duo we cut to is Eva and Friedrich. Friedrich looks to Eva. "All right. What were we getting again?" She turns to him and grins. "We need a bear tooth." Friedrich grins back. "That sounds like fun."

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: I'm...not sure if that REALLY sounds fun.  
 ***End Confessional***

Within a few minutes they reach a bear cave. Eva looks to him. "You coming in?" Friedrich hesitates for a moment. Eva smirks. "Or are you chicken?" Friedrich clenches his fist. "Like HELL i am!" He says as he marches in with her. Within a few moments they find the sleeping bear. Friedrich raises an eyebrow. "So...do we rip one out while he's sleeping or..." Eva scoffs. "Where's the sport in that?" She punches the bear. "Hey! Wake up!" The bear is instantly awake. Confused for a moment he then sets his eyes on Eva and growls.

Soley focused on Eva it doesn't see Friedrich to its side as he comes around and lands a blow directly on the bear's nose. This gets its attention. That is bad new for the bear as it takes its eyes off Eva for a moment. That's all she needs as the bear is soon unconscious again. The next thing we cut to is Eva holding the bear tooth. Friedrich smirks. "Not too shabby." She relucantly nods. "You weren't so bad yourself." After an awkward silence, they make sure no one is around, and then give each other a high five.

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: Whoo! Yeah! I just punched a bear in the face! Suck on THAT sis! Your friends are all going to be like `Oh, what did you do today?` and you`re going to be like `oh, I went to the mall.` MY friends are like `What`d you do today Friedrich?` And I`ll be all `I PUNCHED A BEAR IN THE FACE!`  
 ***End Confessional***

We then cut to Nate and Alice who are walking in silence. Nate eventually turns to Alice, an expressionless look on his face. "Okay. So we're heading to the kitchen right?" Alice nods once as they make their way there. Some more awkward silence follows. Finally Alice speaks up in her normal flat voice. "So... I saw you on the show last season. You did good. You shouldn't have gotten kicked off either time. The first time Gerdie got the special immunitiy. The second time you were tricked off by Fox and Harald. Both times seemed unfair." Nate glances over at her.

 ***Confessional*** **  
**Nate: Huh. guess she studied last season to get more of an edge. (he crosses his arms as he mutters under his breath) damnrightiwascheated **  
** ***End Confessional***

Eventually they find themselves at the cafeteria. Nate leans agains the building side. `Okay Alice. Be very quiet. We have to make sure that Chef isn`t-` However Alice ignores him as she walks in. She begins to look around until she sees the door to the kitchen. Nodding she walks towards it and opens it. Stepping inside the kitchen however, is Chef. He turns to her. `What are you doing here maggot?!` He asks her with a vein sticking out of his neck. Turning her head to his the looks at him uncannily as she speaks in her eerie voice. `I need a sandwich from the fridge.` Chef stare at her for a moment, as if they seemed locked in a battle of glares. However, after a few more seconds, Chef sighs. `Fine. I ain`t getting in no fight with no injured girl.` He says as he throws her a sandwich.

The camera then cuts to her walking out of the cafeteria, sandwich in hand. She presents it to Nate. `I got the sandwich.`

Nate glares at her in response. This seems to shock Alice slightly as her eyes widen slightly, a rare sight for her. `What?` She asks confused. Nate crosses his arms. `So much for the team, huh?` Alice looks down at the sandwich. `I uh.. merely thought-` Nate puts up his hand. `Look. Obviously you didn`t even NEED me as a partner. If you wanted to do your own thing, I could have gone with someone else. You obviously know what you`re doing. See ya.` Putting his hands in his pockets, he walks away, leaving Alice alone.

Katie looks to Vincent. `Like, what are we looking for again?` Vincent thinks. `A four leaf clover apparently. I mean how hard could that…..be?` However his thought process stops as he looks over to see a clover field. It doesn`t look that big. However then the camera zooms out and it appears 3 times larger. Then it zooms out again. And it`s even 4 times larger than that. The camera now zoomed very far out, we can hear a distant sigh from Vincent.

The next cut of the camera shows them on all fours crawling around searching for a clover. A small period of silence falls over the two before Vincent speaks up. `So Katie, how have you been? Feeling better?` She gives him a kind smile. `Yeah, I`ve been feeling better. I still miss Sadie like crazy, but it`s nice to have someone to talk to. Ooh is this one?` she picks a clover. `Oh..five leaf.` She throws it away. Vincent smirks as he continues. `Don`t give up Katie.` She giggles. `Don`t worry Vincent, we`ll totally find that clover!` Vincent is uncharacteristically quiet for a moment. `I wasn`t talking about the clover.`

 ***Confessional***  
Katie: (she has her hands clasped together as she sighs dreamily)  
 ***End confessional***

Katie ventures a look up to Vincent as she vaguely fakes a look at the clovers. `So like, Vincent, I was wondering if um, maybe you weren`t-` But she is interrupted by Vincent as he screams. `Eureka!` As he holds up a four leaf clover. `Got it! Come on Katie let`s go!` Turning around he takes off towards camp.

 ***Confessional***  
Katie: (she is crossing her arms pouting) and I thought four leaf clovers were supposed to be GOOD luck…  
 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie and Ana are doing their best as they`re searching through the forest. Gerdie sighs `So we`re looking for…what again?` Ana turns to her. `We`re looking for a rose.` Gerdie scratches her head. `Where the hell are we going to find a rose in the woods?` Ana puts a finger to her chin. `I have an idea, but I would need to do this. Would you be cool with that?` Gerdie shrugs. `Hey, if it`ll get us the rose, go for it.` Ana smiles widely as she reaches into her pocket and throws Gerdie something. `Thanks Gerd, you`re the best! Okay. Give me a b flat.` Gerdie looks at what she was just thrown and sees that it`s a pitch pipe. Shrugging, she sets it to a B flat and blows into it.

Reaching into her pocket, Ana pulls out a portable microphone and hums the b flat to herself. Turning it on she begins to sing. `If you remember the times we had, if you treasure the love we shared, then do yourself a favor, and walk out that door` She starts to tap her foot as a drum beat seemingly comes out of nowhere. Gerdie sits on a nearby tree stump with wide eyes as some forest animals come to join her. Ana continues to sing. `I soon won`t wanna see your face anymore.` An invisible background band begins to swell. `Now before I wanna see you dead. Get out of the game and quit while you`re AHEEADDDD!` On the last note the music amplifies as it reaches its crescendo. Ana continues for another thirty seconds before she finishes the verse as a spotlight that also appears from nowhere shines on her and then fades. Invisible applause appears from nowhere as candy, flowers, and assorted gifts are thrown at her. She smiles widely as she bends down and picks up a single rose. `Got one!` All Gerdie can do is sit there mouth agape.

Gwen and Dawn are walking towards the cabins. Gwen raises her eyebrow. `Dawn, remind me why we`re headed towards the cabins. We`re supposed to be looking for a marshmallow. Shouldn`t we be heading towards the kitchen?` Dawn looks back at Gwen and smiles. `There`s no need for that Gwen.` At that moment they reach they reach the girl`s cabin. Stepping inside Dawn moves over to her bag of possessions as she begins to rummage through it. `We had the elimination ceremony the other night.` Gwen looks at her funny. `Wait. Don`t tell me you still-` But before she can finish Dawn pulls out a marshmallow in a baggy. `Of course I kept it.` She pull it close to her. `It`s a symbol of our first night together as a group. I plan to keep it as long as it will allow me too before it becomes unhealthy.` Gwen chuckles. `Whatever you say Dawn. But hey, worked in our favor I suppose. You know, if Charlie were here he`d probably say something like,` She does her best Charlie impression `It`s a good thing you`re a weirdo who keeps old food`.` Dawn smiles. `Charlie certainly is an interesting individual. He has a good heart.` She giggles. `But maybe not so good at expressing that heart. I`m glad he has a companion like you.` She shrugs. `Yeah, somebody`s gotta look out for him. Kind of like you and Zeke, right?` Dawn smiles widely. `I knew I was right about Ezekiel. Aura`s don`t lie.`

Ezekiel sneezes as we cut to him and Charlie. `Bless you.` Charlie says to Zeke. He nods. `Thanks, eh.` Ezekiel puts his finger to his chin. `Where are we going to find a fossil, eh?` Charlie shrugs. ` I have no idea. I guess we should start digging?` Ezekiel shrugs as well as they start digging in a random spot.

Meanwhile Izzy is peering over a rock with Walter. `Okay, there`s the snake. Here`s what we`ll do. I`m going to do my snake charmer dance and you run up and grab the egg.` Walter turns to her, a tad shocked. `You can snake charm too? What CAN`T you do?` Izzy however has already begun slinking over to the snake. Walter sighs, but then puts on a half smile.

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: Izzy sure is full of spirit. That girl is nuts. But a good nuts. (he laughs) never a dull moment when she`s around. (he looks down and picks up something) hey. What`s this? Oops! (he drops it. It ends up being a smoke bomb as he starts to choke on the smoke)  
 ***End Confessional***

The snake sees Izzy and begins to shake its rattle at her, sensing danger. `It`s all right snake, keep your eyes on me` She says as she begins to do a dance, the snake watching her move. At first Walter is enraptured a bit by the dance, but then he shakes his head and heads over behind the snake. Izzy continues her dance as she sees Walter out of the corner of her eye. He nods to her as he reaches behind it carefully and grabs the egg. The snake is still mesmerized as he does so. A moment later he leaps back and Izzy stops her dance. They both turn and run. As they`re running they high five each other. `Whoo! Go team Waltzy!` Izzy puts her finger to her chin. `Or is it Izzter?`

Geoff is walking with Caden. `I don`t understand it bro. She turned me down flat!` Caden chuckles. `Well, I hate to say it Geoff, but you may just not be her type. Could be your pheromones are incompatible.` Geoff puts up his hand. `Hold it right there bro, my pheromones work with every lady.` Caden raises an eyebrow smirking. `Apparently not.` Geoff laughs. `You are harsh bro. Let`s see. We need a clam. We`re on a beach. Shouldn`t be too hard.` Caden nods. `Right. Look for parts in the sand where there are air bubbles.` Geoff looks back at him. `Air bubbles?` Caden nods. `That`s where you will find clams. They stay under the sand and air bubbles end up popping to the surface.` Geoff opens his eyes wide impressed. `How do you know that?` Caden shrugs. `Basic animal biology. I thought I wanted to be a vet for a while, but there were too many kinds of animals and I didn`t want to specialize in one kind.` Caden looks down. `Ah. Here we are.` Bending down, he pulls out a clam.` Geoff looks over to him in shock.

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: Whoa! Those book smarts really can come in handy! (he puts a finger to his chin) maybe I COULD use a bit of help with that…  
 ***End Confessional***

There`s a pause before Geoff speaks again. `Hey bro, can I ask a favor?`

Danielle is making a bluebird call as she walks around the forest. Grigory looks around. `I duon`t theenk there`s a bluubiurd here.` Danielle waves her hand to shoosh him. He quiets down as she continues to make the noise. A few moments later, Danielle strains her ears. `Wait. I hear something.` Within a few seconds, Grigory can hear it too. It`s the frantic scream of a bird. Looking up, A bluebird zooms past them, a hawk in pursuit.

Danielle puts her hands over her mouth. `Oh my gosh! We have to help that bluebird!` Grigory shrugs. `Eet`s the natural cuorss of nature. We shuuldn`t interf-` But he is cut off as a livid Danielle grabs his collar. `WE`RE SAVING THAT BIRD GRIGORY!` Wide eyed, Grigory answers simply `Yues ma`am`

Looking around, Danielle picks up a long stick, her eyes once again catching sight of the pursuit. Standing in a batter`s position she waits. Making a bird sound, the bluebird momentarily notices her and heads towards her. The hawk follows. By the time it arrives near Danielle it can`t change course or momentum in time and bringing it around, Danielle knocks the hawk out of the park as if it were a baseball. Grigory looks on shocked.

 ***Confessional***  
Grigory: Remind me Niever to make Danielle mad  
 ***End Confessional***

Jaylee and Simon are standing in front of a cabin. `I d..don`t know about this Simon. Should we really be.. b..b..breaking into Chris` cabin?` Simon puts a finger to his chin. `I don`t think so, but we need hair gel. And none of the guys I know on our team use any.` Jaylee looks to him. `s..should we knock?` Simon nods. `I guess so`. He raises his hand and knocks on the door tentatively. There`s no answer.

Simon looks to her. `Well, it`s for the challenge. I don`t think he would mind if we just…ran in real fast, right? We`re going to give it back as soon as the contest is over. We`re just borrowing it after all.` Jaylee tentatively nods. `o…okay.` Turning the knob they open the door as they step inside. Nervously they look around the cabin. There are pictures of Chris all over the place as well as a bunch of the finer things including imported foods, coffee, and a nice easy chair.

They head over to the bathroom and begin to look through his medicine cabinet.

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: oh man. I know this is for the challenge but it still feels so wrong!  
 ***End Confessional***

It`s then that they hear a noise from the other room. `Ugh. Can`t believe I forgot my coffee. Hey, did I leave the door open?` Simon and Jaylee both freeze. Jaylee looks over to Simon panicked. `Simon! H..he knows we`re here!` Simon begins to sweat. He frantically begins to look around the bathroom, finally seeing the window. `Quick! Out there!` Reaching over he frantically throws the window open. `Go!` He whisper yells as he motions for Jaylee to go. She seems frozen to the spot though as footsteps start to come close to the bathroom. Racing over to her, Simon helps her move and almost pushes her out of the window. Just as the handle turns, Simon leaps out the window with the gel in hand.

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: oh no! I`m a common criminal! Mom! I`m sorry!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: I knew they were in there. I just like screwing with them. Ha!  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie sighs. `Did you find a fossil yet Zeke?` Ezekiel sighs. `No eh, All I found was some bugs, some arrowheads, and this rock that has the shape of a leaf.` Hearing this, Charlie stops. `Wait. A what?` Ezekiel shrugs. `This thing eh. It`s a rock shaped like a leaf.` Charlie reaches his hand out. `Can I see that?` Ezekiel nods. Handing it over, Charlie smacks his forehead. `Zeke! This is a leaf fossil!` Ezekiel scratches his head. `I thought fossils were dinosaurs, eh.` Charlie shakes his head standing up. `No, Zeke they can be of plants too. Let`s go!` Getting up they both race back to camp.

As they race back they see that Jaylee and Simon are also on their way back. In the distance they can see the rest of the campers, already waiting.

Lisa looks over at the two remaining teams. `Well it seems like the four left are Charzekiel and Silee! Come on guys! You can do it!` The campers who are finished are cheering on their respective members.

All four of them race forward as they reach the finish line. Looking between each other, they see how close they are. With one final leap forward, the finish line inches away, finally a person passes over the finish line. And that person is…..Simon.

Lisa throws up her arms. `And the winner is the Deadly Deer!` The team cheers as they run over to Simon and Jaylee as they begin to congratulate them. Ezekiel and Charlie pass over the line, panting as they do so, being consoled by their team.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Damn it! I cost us the challenge AGAIN! Man, I am so fired….(he sighs) again.  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie and Ezekiel sigh as Dawn and Gwen walk up to them. `Hey, don`t sweat about it Charlie, you did good.` Dawn nods. `That`s right Ezekiel, you guys didn`t fail, you found the item, you just didn`t happen to run as fast. There is no shame in that.` Ezekiel looks up with a forced smile. `Thanks, eh.`

Eva growls angrily to herself. `Ugh! We should have had that in the bag!` Friedrich scoffs as he looks away. `Yeah well I guess we were just unlucky today.` Eva raises an eyebrow. `What? Aren`t you gonna blame me?` Friedrich turns to her and shrugs. `You didn`t screw up. Wouldn`t make much sense to blame you.` Shocked for a moment, Eva smirks as she punches him hard in the shoulder. `Careful Fried. People might think you`re getting soft on us.` Fried smirks back. `You don`t have to worry about that.`

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: (sits in his chair, looks both ways to make sure no one is looking and then rubs his shoulder) Ow!  
 ***End Confessional***

Danielle scratches her head. `This is bad, now we have to vote? Who are we going to vote for?` Everyone looks between each other ruefully. The next one to speak up is Alice in her usual voice. ` I don`t want to vote anyone off.`

The next moment, Nate smirks. `Actually…` Everyone`s eyes turn to him. `I`ve got an idea. But I have to warn you guys, it might piss Chris off.` Gwen smiles. `I think we`d be okay with that.` Nate looks around as the others look at him expectantly. `Okay then, here`s the plan.`

We cut to the bonfire ceremony where Lisa is standing with a platter of marshmallows. At the podium Chris looks over a bunch of smiling campers. His own face does not reflect that as he is glaring at them with extreme irritation.

Finally he speaks up. `Okay. This isn`t funny guys.` Nate shrugs. `Why Chris, whatever do you mean?` Nate gets an especially harsh glare from Chris. After a few moments of silence Chris finally sighs. `It appears that for tonight`s vote there was a bit of an anomaly. It seems that every single one of you got exactly 1 vote. Gee. I wonder how THAT happened.` He rests his chin on his hand. `Now, I COULD make you guys have a 10 way tiebreaker, but…` he glances over at Lisa who nods to him, causing him to sigh again. `Because you guys embodied the idea of teamwork and unity and blahdy blahdy blah, everybody gets a marshmallow. There will be no elimination tonight.` Lisa has a broad grin as she throws everybody a marshmallow. Shocked, the entire group catches them only to cheer a moment later.

At this, Chris puts up a finger. `But!` Everyone quiets down again. `This is a one time deal. If you try something like this again, I will make sure TWO of you go home. GET IT?` He grabs the edge of the podium for emphasis. Everyone nods, a tad frightened. Seeing their reaction he sees his point was made and nods. `All right then.` He gestures to the cabins. `Go. You`re all free for the night. Get outta here.` He shoos them away with his hand as if he were dismissing a dog.

When they are successfully out of earshot, they all begin to cheer again, slapping Nate on the back and bro fisting him.

 ***Confessional***  
Alice: (she puts her finger to her chin, the monotone slightly fading from her voice) So, THIS is what Nate meant by teamwork.  
 ***End Confessional***

As they`re walking back to camp, Nate feels a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he sees Alice next to him. He calls to everyone who`s still walking. `I`ll see you guys back at camp all right?` They all nod in acknowledgement as they keep walking. Nate turns to Alice with a tired expression. `Yeah Alice, what is it?` For a moment she`s silent before she starts to speak, the monotone faltering. `I uh..I wanted to say that I`m sorry. I.. just… I thought it would impress you if I showed initiative and got the sandwich by myself. That I wasn`t just a burden.` Nate raises an eyebrow and then sighs. `None of us think you`re a burden Alice.` He puts his hands in his pockets. `You said it the first night we were here right? We`re like a family. And a family works together.` She puts her head down slightly hearing her own words. Nate smirks. `All right, come on mummy, let`s get back to camp.` He gestures with his head back to camp. She allows herself the hint of a smile, but reverting back to her monotone voice. `Okay Drac.` Nate rolls his eyes. `Hardy har har.`

Chris turns to the camera. `So there you have it.` He rolls his eyes. `No one goes home tonight. But, at the same time I suppose they all learned what it truly means to be a friend and a teammate and all that after school special stuff. However I can guarantee that such a happy ending won`t happen tomorrow. That being said, to see WHO is the unlucky one to go home you`ll just have to tune into next episode of Total. Drama- ` As he is about to say `island`, Lisa steps into the frame. He turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow. `Yeah Lise, what`s up?` She smiles wide as she looks at him. `You did something really nice today.` Chris puts on an embarrassed smile as he scratches his chin with his finger. `Yeah well,`

Before he can continue though, Lisa reaches over and grabs Chris by the collar pulling him close to her. Her smile turns into a more sultry one. `I like it when you`re nice` and without warning, begins to kiss Chris. Chris`s eyes go wide before allowing himself to get into it as she begins to pull him down. They slowly sink to beneath the camera`s view. After they completely sink from view, a sweatered arm pops up with a remote and presses a button. The camera shuts off.

 **Eliminated**  
 **22** **nd** **: Courtney**  
 **21** **st** **: Trent**

Ravenous Raccoons: Alice, Charlie, Ezekiel, Dawn, Gwen, Nate, Eva, Friedrich, Grigory, Danielle

Deadly Deer: Caden, Simon, Gerdie, Geoff, Jaylee, Walter, Vincent, Izzy, Katie, Ana

Vote Breakdown  
Everyone: 1 vote

 **AN: Yeah, I know this might be a cheat chapter, but I have to say this. I really, really love this cast. If I could logistically have EVERYBODY win, I would. However that`s not how TDI works. What I felt I COULD do however is have a single free chapter where no one gets eliminated as a gift to you guys. A kind of thank you for your amazing characters and comments as well as a Valentine`s Day present. What did you think of this chapter by the way? I love these guys and wanted to have a bit more fun with them before knocking them off. It also helps me think over who I can do more with and who it makes sense to eliminate since I wouldn`t be able to write much more for them. Having so many characters, the chapters are going to be naturally longer than they will be later on, which is another reason I have to start knocking people off. I can`t keep doing 6000 plus word chapters every shot as it takes that long to develop 20 characters per chapter. (wipes sweat from brow) Either way, it`s going to be really hard from now on. So like I said, please don`t be offended if your character is eliminated. Obviously I can`t just eliminate all the canon characters in a row because that doesn`t make any sense. But I will do my best to give every OC who leaves a nice wrap up. I hope you liked this fun chapter, but next time, sadly someone IS going home for real. Who? I`m not quite sure yet. But it has to happen. (Sigh) okay. See you next** **time!**

 **P.S. Thanks for voting in the latest poll! The results made me very, very happy.**

 **P.P.S The longer your review are, the happier Hideki is (hinty hint hint) X3**


	5. Chapter 4:Three Legs Are Better Than Two

Previously on Total Drama Island, our 20 campers took part in a scavenger hunt around the island. It was a race to the finish, but in the end, the Deadly Deer pulled out the win. However, on the Raccoon side, Nate came up with a plan and so, every member voted for each other so that everyone only had 1 vote each, making it effectively a 10 way tie. Rather than having a free for all tiebreaker, the nice guy that I am, I decided to let them all off the hook for the night. However don`t count on that happening tonight as someone is DEFINITELY going home. Who will it be? You`ll just have to tune in to today`s episode of, Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

The Raccoon males are sleeping, well, that is except for Charlie, who is staring at the ceiling.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: If it wasn`t for Nate`s quick thinking yesterday one of us would have gotten eliminated. And it most definitely would have been me. I gotta step it up today. (he hits his fist into his open hand) No more Mr. Loser  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut to the morning in the Deer girl`s cabin as they are getting ready for the day. Ana is blow drying her hair and Katie is putting on her makeup as a very quiet Jaylee stands behind them. `Um..ex..excuse me?` They don`t seem to hear her as they keep talking. After another few seconds, Jaylee taps Ana on the shoulder. `Um, excuse me?` Ana turns around. `Hm?` She smiles. `Oh hey Jaylee. You need to use the mirror?` She nods sheepishly. `Go ahead!` She bows her head slightly and moves forward.

 ***Confessional***  
Ana: I feel bad for Jaylee. She really needs to get some confidence going on. If she doesn`t get out from under her own shadow she`s going to be in danger soon  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut to the Raccoon boys` cabin as they are brushing their teeth and the like. Nate looks over at Zeke. `Zeke, what in the world do you have there?` Surprised he looks over at Nate. `This is just my razor eh` he says as he pulls out what looks like a one bladed razor you get at a motel. Nate smirks. `Here Zeke take one of mine.` He says as he tosses Zeke a razor out of his bag. Zeke`s eyes go wide. `They sell razors with FOUR blades?!` Nate can`t help but snicker. `Yes Zeke, they do.` Ezekiel holds the blade close to his chest. `Thank you eh!`

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: Ever since I apologized, everyone`s been so nice to me, eh. I`ve learned so many cool things about the world already. I`ll never make a small minded judgement like that again. Girls are just as good as guys in every way. (he crosses his arms and nods determinedly)  
 ***End Confessional***

The Raccoon girls meanwhile are getting up themselves, Gwen applying her massive levels of makeup as Eva simply brushes her teeth. Spitting she looks over to Gwen. "Still don't understand why you put on so much makeup everyday." Gwen shrugs. "And I don't know why you work out so much everyday." There's a slight pause before Eva punches Gwen in the shoulder and smirks. "You know, you're all right." She says as she grabs a towel and flings it over her shoulder. She turns and looks back with a smirk. "What did Charlie call you? Funeral mime?" She then turns and walks out. Once she steps out of the cabin, Gwen allows herself her own half smile. She then immediately rubs her arm as she lets out an "Ow".

Danielle steps up to the new free mirror. "Whew. That girl is something else, isn't she?" Seeing someone else is there, Gwen chuckles. "Well we aren't exactly the most normal crew of girls in the world. There's me, you're Dr. Doolittle, Eva belongs in the WWE, Dawn is an adorable hippie, and Alice..." She turns back to see Alice eerily walking in a way that almost seems like she's floating out the door. "...is Alice." Danielle smiles widely. "But you wouldn't trade it would you?" Gwen thinks about it for a moment before giving her own half smile. "Nah, I don't think I would."

The next moment a loud voice can be heard over a megaphone. It's immediately recognizable as Lisa's. "Good morning everyone! Please meet outside your cabins in...well now!" There's collective groans from the different cabins as they all eventually emerge. Once outside they can all see that Chris is standing there with Lisa who is holding the megaphone grinning like always. At first the Deer seem surprised and confused as they count 10 still remaining among the Raccoons. Chris has his hands behind his back as he looks over the crowd as he begins to speak.

`Okay everyone, as you may have noticed, there are still 20 of you. That was due to an...interesting elimination ceremony last night. However, This will not be the case tonight. No more Mr. Nice guy. One of you is definitely going home tonight. And for that, we are going to have our next elimination challenge right now.` He smiles as he senses their unease. `Have you ever heard the expression, joined at the hip? Well that`s basically what we`re going to do today.` Lisa reaches into a box and pulls out some rope. `Today we will be having a series of 5 three legged race challenges. Best of 5 wins. If your duo wins your match, but your team loses the overall challenge, you and your partner will be safe from elimination. The catch is, this time, you do not get to choose your partners. Your partners will be decided by pulling a name out of these boxes.` Pulling back a tarp he reveals a box marked with the deer logo and the other with the Raccoon. `When I call your name, come up and get your partner.`

Putting his arms behind his back, Chris looks for his first victim. `Gwen.` Sighing, Gwen steps up to the podium and reaches into the box. A moment later she pulls out a sheet of paper. She hands it to Chris. Chris smirks as he looks at it. `Pair number 1 is Friedrich and Gwen!`

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Maybe if I just lay limp he`ll drag me all the way to victory or something.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris continues. `Caden.` Shrugging, Caden steps up, grabs a paper and hands it to Chris. `Pair number 1 for the Deer, Caden, you are with…Walter!`

 ***Confessional***

Caden: Walter is a good choice. Although he does seem somewhat prone to bad luck at times… (we hear a crash outside) (he sighs) duty calls  
 ***End Confessional***

`Next up is Ezekiel!` Putting his finger to his face, Ezekiel walks up and pulls out a name, handing it to Chris. Taking a look, Chris laughs. ` #2, Ezekiel, you are with Alice.`

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: (he shifts his eyes back and forth) I don`t want to sound rude, but that girl kind of gives me the creeps, eh. (he pauses) wait a second...that's a snap judgement! (he hits his fist with his hand) I know! I'll get to know her, eh! I'm sure she's a nice person! (he closes his eyes, smiling and nodding while having his arms crossed at his own intelligent self discovery)  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris`s attention turns back to the group. `Jaylee.` Nervously she approaches the podium and reaching around, pulls out a name. She shakily hands it to Chris. `Also #2, Jaylee, you`re with Gerdie.`  
 **  
*Confessional*  
** Jaylee: Wow. Gerdie`s a really strong player. This should be a good team!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris smirks. `Danielle. You`re up.` Nodding, she walks up and reaches in and pulls out a paper, handing it to Chris. `Team 3, Danielle, you`re with Charlie.`

 ***Confessional***  
Danielle: Well at least I know Charlie`s a good guy. I just have to take anything he says with a grain of salt  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris points at Katie. `Katie, you`re up.` Excitedly she runs up and grabs for a paper, crossing her fingers. Handing it to Chris, he let`s out a `HA!` He flips the paper over. `Team 3 deer, Katie. You`re with Izzy.` She barely has a moment to sigh as Izzy grabs her by the side. `All right partner! Let`s do this!`

 ***Confessional***  
Katie: (she sighs) I was really hoping I`d get Vincent. But Izzy`s cool I guess. A bit weird, but cool. I won`t have to worry about her dedication I suppose.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at the last four. `Dawn and Grigory, come get your partners.` Shrugging, they both walk up and pick a name showing it to Chris who nods. `All right. Dawn, you`re team 4 with Nate, and Grigory, you`re number 5 with Eva.`

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Ugh. I hope emo Norway boy doesn`t slow me down.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: we should be fine as long as Dawn doesn`t get distracted by like… a cloud or something.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks back to the deer. `All right Ana and Simon. You`re the final two deer. Come get your partners.` Walking up they also grab a paper. Chris reads them. `Ana, you`re 4 with Vincent, and Simon, you`re 5 with Geoff.`

Now that the teams are chosen, everyone walks over to their partner and stands next to them as they begin to talk. Chris shooshes them after a moment. `All right, everybody follow me.` He motions as they make their way across camp, eventually stopping at what looks like a giant mud puddle. Chris smiles. `Welcome to Leech Lake. Why do we call it that? I`ll let you guys figure that out.` Everyone shoots looks to each other knowing the only reason it could possibly be called that. Seeing their understanding, Chris grins devilishly. `All right. Let`s see who`s going to take on Leech Lake!` Pulling out two dice Chris rolls them as everyone holds their breath as they roll along the ground. `The matchup is number 2 for the Raccoons and 4 for the Deer!` The four sigh as they look at the chest deep pond that it is nearly impossible to see what`s living at the bottom. Lisa walks over and ties Alice and Ezekiel`s legs together with rope while Chef takes care of Ana and Vincent.

Ezekiel turns to Alice. `Um..G…Good luck eh?` He gives her a nervous smile. Alice keeps looking forward and begins to speak in her monotone voice. `If we work together we shouldn`t need luck. Still though.` She turns to him with the same tone and no facial reaction. `Good luck.`

Ana and Vincent finish getting tied to each other. `So uh…you ever walk through leeches before?` Vincent asks nervously. Ana raises an eyebrow. `Ha, no Vincent, I can`t say I have.` He chuckles. `Right. Right.` There`s a short pause. `I have to say though, I think you should have won that teen choice award. I think you got gypped.` Ana smiles at him. `Aw. Thank you.`

With that, Chris begins to speak again. `The round is simple. Wade across this chest high leech lake and get to the other side. First one there wins.` The racers take their positions. `On your mark, get set…GO!` On his mark, the racers take off. Ezekiel and Alice due to their height difference have a little bit of a tough time, but once they hit the water they start to make a little progress. Ezekiel`s face shows his reaction as he feels things attach to his legs. Alice meanwhile has no reaction.

The other team isn`t doing so well. Vincent is making faces, while Ana is downright disgusted.

 ***Confessional***  
Ana: Ask me to jump off a cliff fine. Throw fireballs at me okay, but these things attached to my legs and butt? Gross, gross, gross! (she shakes her wrists, slightly freaking out)  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: Leeches feel a bit weird, but they`re a home remedy for when I`m sick sometimes so it doesn`t bother me much eh (he crosses his arms proudly)  
 ***End Confessional***

Unsurprisingly, Ezekiel and Alice cross the lake first and get to the finish line. Climbing out of the lake they are covered with leeches, but still manage to cheer alongside their teammates who are waiting for them. Vincent and Ana on the other hand had not only lagged behind, but fallen forward all the way into the lake.

 ***Confessional***  
Ana: (is soaking wet) this is totally the worst part of this vaca

 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles. `And the first winners are the Ravenous Raccoons! Congratulations Alice and Ezekiel. Even if your team loses, you are immune for the night.` Ezekiel cheers as he offers Alice a high five who, unemotionally raises her hand to allow Ezekiel to hit it.

 ***Confessional***  
Alice: (monotone) I never doubted Ezekiel. (there`s a short silence) what?  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris nods. `All right guys, time for round 2. Follow me.` He motions for them to walk the way he is. Shrugging they head to the next location. Upon arriving, they notice mountains upon mountains of ant hills. `The next challenge is Fire ant Grove. Which you must do…barefoot.` He says as looks at them with a half eyelid raised smirk. Everyone looks between each other with wide eyes. Chris reaches into his pocket and rolls the dice. `Next up… Team 4 raccoons and team 3 Deer.`

Nate and Katie sigh as they hear their numbers called. Bending over, the four of them take off their shoes. Lisa and chef tie them to their partners. Dawn looks over to Nate. `Now Nate, we must be careful not to step on any of the poor ants.` Nate raises an eyebrow. `Say what now?` But Chris is already raising the gun. `3,2,1, GO!` He fires the pistol and Izzy takes off like a shot, as she drags Katie along for the ride.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: This is going to be a piece of cake! And if I get bitten by these ants, I get to scratch it later! It`s totally win-win!  
 ***End Confessional***

As team Deer is off, Nate attempts to drag Dawn along, but she is taking baby steps to make sure she doesn`t step on any ant whatsoever. Nate rolls his eyes. `Come on Dawn, we have to go!` She gives Nate a frown. `Just because we are in a rush does not mean that taking a life is worth it.` Nate slaps his face. It`s not even close as Izzy and Katie cross the finish line before the raccoons even make it halfway. Chris laughs at this. `Okay then. By a mile, the winners of this round are the Deadly Deer!` Nate sighs as he lets himself be untied.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Seriously Dawn? Don`t step on the ants? Do you SEE what they did to my leg?` (he raises his pant leg to show a myriad of bites all over as he begins scratching)

 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Dawn: (she rubs her arms with her other hand) I know I let my team down. I`m sorry, I just couldn`t hurt those poor defenseless ants.  
 ***End Confessional***

Having been untied Ezekiel makes his way over to Dawn. `Hey, I just wanted to say, that was cool, eh. Even though you lost, you did what you thought was right. I think that`s neat eh` At first Dawn is a little shocked, only for a slight blush to appear on her face. `T..thank you Ezekiel.` He smiles back. `Hey, call me Zeke, eh. All my friends do.` He puts his finger to his chin. `Which I guess is Charlie and Gwen..` Dawn giggles. `I am also your friend. So I suppose I will call you Zeke as well.` Ezekiel beams. `Wow! That`s great eh! Now I have THREE friends!` Dawn smiles. "I believe you will end up having many more than that…Zeke."`

Chris turns to the Deer. "Congrats Katie and Izzy. No matter what, you two are safe tonight."

 ***Confessional***  
Katie: That Izzy is totally a wild one! But I don`t have to worry about going home tonight! Oh my gosh! But Vincent might! Well if we DO lose, there`s no WAY i`d vote for him.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris calls out to everyone as he motions to them. `All right guys. You know the drill. On to the next location!` Everyone trudges along as they head to the next area. Ahead there seems to be a large grove of plants sitting in a manmade square. The plants reach about 7 feet high. Chris smiles. `Welcome to Poison Oak Lane. The next two pairs are going to have to make their way through it and find the other side. Unfortunately it`s very dense so you won`t be able to see the other end once you`re inside. Have fun!` He rolls the dice. `All right. Looks like it`s 1 for the Raccoons and 5 for the Deer!` Chef ties up Geoff and Simon while Lisa ties up Gwen and Friedrich. Friedrich puts on a "suave" smirk as he eyes Gwen.

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: Heh. Watch Friedrich turn on the old charm (he leans back)  
 ***End Confessional***

Tied up, Friedrich leans in closer to Gwen `So, looks like we`re in this race together. Don`t worry, I`ll make sure we win this.` Gwen raises an eyebrow. `um…okay?` Meanwhile Geoff high fives Simon. `Bro, let`s take it home!` Simon nods. `Totally. We have got this!` They line up as Chris readies himself. `3,2,1` he fires the gun as they both race off into the plants, trying to avoid the poison oak as much as they can, hobbled by being attached at the leg. Geoff and Simon seem to be doing all right as they get their stride pretty quickly, but Friedrich and Gwen seem to be having a much tougher time as their sizes are much less compatible. As they attempt to move, Friedrich`s eyes start to wander towards specific places on Gwen. She eventually catches him looking and he tries to cover it. `Uh…nice outfit.` Gwen shoots him a glare. `Keep your eyes on the course Fried.` His head shoots back forward.

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: So I`m a little rusty  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: ugh. So creepy. I totally don`t want HIM looking at me like that. (she crosses her arms and legs. A moment later she realizes what she said and her eyes go wide as she uncrosses herself and begins to frantically speak with the tiniest blush) ANYONE! I meant I don`t want ANYONE!  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile Simon and Geoff have run into some Oak a few times, but Geoff seems to be using his hat as a makeshift glove as he`s using it to part the plants. `Wow, Geoff, you`re awesome!` Geoff smiles. `Not as awesome as you are bro!` Simon laughs. `No way, I couldn`t even find the exit if it were right there.` He points forward without looking. Geoff looks and smiles. `Whoa! Bro! You found the exit!` Shocked Simon turns around. `I did?` Sure enough a short ways away is the exit in the direction he was pointing.

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: Huh. Whaddya know?  
 ***End Confessional***

A few moments later they drag themselves out of the plants. A few seconds after that, Gwen and Friedrich also emerge, Friedrich tripping and landing on top of her. A muffled `Ow` can be heard beneath him. Seeing this, Chris makes an `eww` face before laughing. `All right, and chalk up another win for the Deer!` The rest of the Deer cheer as he announces this. `Geoff, Simon. You are safe for the night!` They high five each other. There`s a few moments of silence before they start to scratch themselves like mad.

Having thrown Friedrich off of her, Lisa takes their ropes off. Dusting herself off, an annoyed Gwen begins to scratch herself. Suddenly a voice comes from above her. `Hey, well at least you look good with rashes! I mean-` Shocked at first, Gwen soon finds herself smirking. `Thanks Charlie. Sorry we choked on that one.` She looks up to see Charlie holding a tube of something. `Hey, I have lost pretty much all of my events. I have no right saying anything about anything. Still, I think you did a good job. Except for the losing part. I mean-` Gwen continues to smile as she puts up her hand. `You can stop Charlie.` She points at the tube. `What`s that?` Charlie looks at it. `Oh, It`s poison ivy/oak cream. I happen to carry some whenever I go out in the woods. I`ve had a few outdoor jobs.` Gwen chuckles. `I bet you have.` She grabs onto the cream, letting her hand rest on it for a few moments longer than necessary. `Hey Charlie.` He looks up as she gives him a half smile. `Thanks.`

Friedrich takes a few steps over to the group as he scratches himself. Suddenly he feels a pain in his shoulder. `Ow!` He looks over to see Eva standing next to him. `What was THAT for?` Eva turns her gaze to him. `That one was for losing.` She punches him again, this time in the side. `That one was for being a pervert.` She punches him one more time in the gut. Friedrich holds his stomach as he wheezes `What was THAT one for?` There`s a brief silence before Eva responds. `Because I felt like it.`

Chris looks over the groups to make sure they`re ready. `Okay guys. Next round, let`s go!` He motions as they all begin to follow him, however 8 of them are currently scratching themselves for one reason or another. Finally they arrive at two paths of red embers. `This my friends is Hot Coal Boulevard. No shoes of course. Get across the path first, you win. And our two teams are….` He rolls the dice. `Team 5 for the raccoons and team 2 for the Deer!` Chris looks over the group. `Right now the score is 2 deer and 1 raccoon. If the deer win this challenge, there will be no need for a 5th round. That being said, get ready competitors!` Eva and Grigory get bound together as Jaylee and Gerdie do the same.

 ***Confessional***

Jaylee: Oh my goodness! Eva and Grigory? This is going to be really tough!  
 ***End Confessional***

After taking off their shoes, they are bound together and stand at the end of the road.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Time to show that loser how to WIN a challenge  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris gets ready for them to take their places. `3,2,1…GO!` He fires the gun only for Eva to start running on the coals as if it were soft grass. Grigory steps on the coals alongside her.

 ***Confessional***  
Grigory: The beurning senseation makes me fueel I`m alive

 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Jaylee and Gerdie are trying to start their own run, which is easier said than done. Gerdie is trying to ignore the pain while Jaylee is dancing on the coals. Gerdie looks over at Eva.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: What is that girl made of?!  
 ***End Confessional***

Both Gerdie and Jaylee try to make a few more steps, but in vain as after only a few more steps they end up tripping. So as not to fall directly on the coals, they each try leaning away from the center. Unfortunately for them, they each choose a different way. The rope gives way and they end up crashing off the road and landing outside the race area. It`s at that moment that Eva and Grigory cross the finish line.

The Raccoons cheer as Grigory puts his fists up. `And thuats how yuu run on tha hawt couals!` Chris nods as he smiles. `Congrats both of you! You guys are immune!` Grigory and Eva high five each other. She then turns to Friedrich. `That`s how you win a race.` Friedrich irritated, crosses his arms and grumbles to himself. Gerdie and Jaylee sigh.

 ***Confessional*  
** Jaylee: I kind of expected that would happen. (her eyes go wide) That Eva is like a powerhouse!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles as he looks at the campers. `Well, turns out that we`re going to need that fifth round after all. Everyone, come with me.` He motions for them to follow him one more time. Before they reach their destination, Chris stops and hands the four contestants a box. `By the way, you`re going to need these.`

 ***Confessional*  
** Walter: (opens the box and pulls out metal underwear and goggles) Well…this can`t be good  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles as everyone opens the boxes. `For our final tie breaker challenge, I would suggest you first put on your metal underwear and goggles. Because your final challenge is right over here.` Now frightened over what it could be, Chris leads them to a giant Cacti patch. `Your final challenge, is to walk blindfolded in a three legged race to the other side of this Cacti patch. Many of these cacti are inseam high.` He bends over smirking. `Like I said, you`re welcome.`

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: All right, Eva and Grigory got me this chance. I just hope I don`t blow it…again. (he looks down sad)  
 ***End Confessional***

After changing into their metal underwear, Charlie stands near Danielle to get tied to her. `Hey Danielle, just wanted to say, Good luck!` Danielle smiles back. `You too! Let`s do this!` They get to their ready marks. `And don`t worry, Gwen already warned me about some stuff you might say.` Charlie looks at her with a slightly shocked expression. `She warned you about how I might say something like it looks like you never wash your shirt?` Danielle`s eyes lower to about half. `Yeah. Like that.` Charlie smacks his face. `I mean-` Danielle rolls her eyes and smirks. `S`all right Charlie. Let`s just win this.` And with that, she puts on her blindfold and goggles. Charlie nods and does the same.

Walter is standing next to Caden who he gives a high five. `You ready Caden?` Caden nods. `Of course. It was nice of them to give us these protective coverings. The removal of cacti quills from the nether regions can be-` But Walter cuts him off. `Caden, seriously I will totally be queasy if you talk about that stuff.` Caden stops himself as he laughs. `Right. Right. Sorry.` They both put on their blindfolds and goggles.

Chris stands at the starting position. `All right guys. This is the final event. Whoever wins this wins the challenge for the night. So here we go. On your marks, get set…GO!` He screams as the four challengers begin their walk. Charlie and Danielle almost immediately step into a cactus with some mild curses following. Walter and Caden make it a few more feet than them before they bump their knees into a lower one. Trying to use the sleeves of his dress shirt to feel where he`s going, Charlie narrowly avoids a cactus, pulling Danielle with him.

Caden is using his stethoscope for the same sort of idea, swinging it around to see if he hits anything. He stops swinging for a moment. `Walter, I think we`re-` only to walk directly into a 10 foot tall cacti face first. `Whoever`s idea it was for the goggles…thank you` He says as the goggles take the brunt of the force, bending the needles on the cactus rather than them going into his face.

Charlie and Danielle are working to move in tandem with each other but are having a tough time considering their height difference although Charlie is doing his best to compensate for it.

The audience can see that although stabbed and battered, the four of them are indeed making their way to the exit, with only a few more feet to go. The teams start to cheer as well as call for their fellows as they are nearing the exit. Unfortunately, as all of the remaining campers are screaming and chanting from all different direction, it becomes very disorienting.

Gwen notices this as the pairs start to turn around. Leaving her current position on the sidelines, she races to the edge of the cactus grove as she cups her hands around her mouth. `Charlie! Come this way! Just follow my voice!`

Blindfolded, and completely in the dark, Charlie hears Gwen. He immediately stops and therefore so does Danielle. Turning to the voice he begins to walk forward. The crowd falls silent for what seems like an eternity.

All of a sudden Charlie hears a voice. `And the winner of the three legged race challenge is the Ravenous Raccoons!` Not believing what he`s hearing, Charlie reaches up and removes his blindfold only to see Danielle smiling back at him with her own blindfold up. He looks down to see himself standing at the other end of the cacti patch.

A moment later the silence is broken by a thunderous cheer coming from the Raccoons as they all run over, the first to arrive is Gwen who gives him a high five. `Yeah Charlie!`  
She is about to give one to Danielle but she is preoccupied with Nate giving her his own high five. Charlie smiles as he looks at her. `Thanks Gwen! That coaching really helped me out.` Her eyes open a little wider as she dismissively waves. `What? Nah. You had this Charlie. From the start. You and Danielle rocked this.` Charlie shrugs. `Well, I`m just happy I didn`t blow mine like someone else-` He cups his hand over his mouth in an attempt to cut himself off. Gwen just smirks as she punches him lightly in the arm. `Ya jerk.`

Walter and Caden sigh as they look over their lost challenge. As they`re untied they give each other a handshake. `Hey, we did pretty darn good.` Caden says smiling to Walter. Walter nods. `You`re an awesome teammate Caden.` It`s at this point that Izzy comes over. `Wowww Walt, kinda blew it there!` Walter is about to say something, but then chuckles. `You know Izzy, you make it really tempting to be sarcastic sometimes.` She shrugs. `Yeah, the whole sarcasm thing really doesn`t work with you. You`re more of a `donate your kidney to a random stranger` kind of person.` At this comment Walter smiles. `Oh! I already did that!` He pulls up his shirt to reveal a scar. Izzy smiles. `Wow. You seriously did that? That`s pretty wicked! You and I should compare scars later!`

Hearing this, Caden`s eyes open wide. `And on that note, I`m going to walk that way.` As he takes off.

Chris turns to the campers. `All right. You know what this means. Deer, I`ll see you tonight at the bonfire ceremony. Raccoons, you`re free for the night. Enjoy yourselves.` They cheer as they make their way back to the cabins.

Simon looks over to Geoff. `So who in the world are we going to vote for tonight?` Geoff shrugs. `Well we`re immune, but I know who I`m NOT voting for.` He says as he looks over at a particular person. Simon looks over in the direction where he`s looking as he let`s out an `Ahh..` Looking around to make sure no one is listening, Geoff turns to him. `Bro. Could you do me a huge solid?` Simon sighs. `You are going to ask me to not vote for her, right?` Geoff takes off his hat. `If you could, that would be great dude.` Simon chuckles as he holds up his hand. `I wish I could say that your heartfelt argument persuaded me, but I wasn`t going to vote for her anyway. But if it makes you feel any better, if I was, I wouldn`t now.` Simon says as he smiles at Geoff. A big grin appears on Geoff`s face. `You are the best bro!` Grabbing Simon he noogies him.

We cut to the campfire at night as Chris looks over the campers as they find themselves at the bonfire ceremony. Lisa holds a platter of nine marshmallows, far less thrilled than she was the previous night. Chris however is smiling. `Deadly Deer. It seems that when it comes to walking with three legs, you guys just couldn`t cut it. Which means that one of you is going to have to take a walk on the dock of shame, take the boat of loserdom, and not come back. EVER.` He looks over to the group who looks understandably nervous.

Chris nods. `Of course, there are four of you who are safe as you won your rounds. The ones who are immune are Simon, Izzy, Katie, and Geoff.` He says as Lisa throws them all a marshmallow. They smile, knowing this was coming.

Chris smirks. `Now that the easy stuff is out of the way, let`s get down to business. We have 5 marshmallows left and six of you. Still, two of you did not get any votes. Which means that Walter and Caden. You two are both safe.` Lisa throws them each a marshmallow as they each breathe a deep sigh of relief.

 ***Confessional*** **  
**Walter: Really? 0 votes? Thank you so much guys! (a suitcase falls from the top of the confessional and knocks him over) (Walter can be heard offscreen) OH COME ON! **  
** ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to Lisa. `So Lisa, who got 1 vote and therefore is safe?` Lisa beams. `Well that Chris was my fellow old Killer Bass buddy, Vincent!` She says happily as she throws Vincent a marshmallow, which a bit shocked, he catches happily.

 ***Confessional*** **  
**Vincent: I made it past the second elimination?! YES! (he pumps his fist in the air) This is better than- **  
** ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over the remaining three campers. `Gerdie. Ana, Jaylee. Looks like you`re all on the chopping block. One of you got 2 votes, one 3, and one of you got 4. There will be no tie breaker. One of you will be going home. However, that one is not going to be….

…

...

...

Ana.`

He nods as Lisa throws her a marshmallow. Ana leans back, allowing the stress to melt away.

 ***Confessional***  
Ana: (sigh) maybe THIS is the LEAST fun part about this vaca.  
 ***End Confessional** *

Chris looks between the two remaining girls. `Gerdie. Jaylee. Your duo really messed up the hot coal boulevard challenge. And because of that, you two had the most votes. But only one of you will go home tonight.` He points to the final marshmallow that Lisa is holding. `And the final person who is safe for the night is…

….

…

….

….

….

...

….

….

Gerdie.`

Gerdie breathes a deep sigh of relief as Lisa throws her the final marshmallow. Unseen to Gerdie, Geoff lets out a silent sigh as well. Jaylee looks over the group and then puts up a forced smile. `H..hey (she shakes her head, cutting out the stutter) hey. it was still a lot of fun. Thanks for having me!` Everyone immediately gets up and hugs Jaylee. There`s a lot of `sorry`s` and good lucks given to her as she gathers her things. Even Chris gives her a thumbs up as she boards the boat. She turns back and waves to everyone. The boat departs as she fades into the distance.

 ***Confessional***  
Jaylee: I may not have won but I learned a lot! I promise I won`t let this experience go to waste. Thanks Total Drama!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris stands on the island and turns to the camera. "And sadly it is time to say goodbye to our shy girl Jaylee. What did you think about today Lise?` Lisa puts up a half smile. `It was a fun challenge, but it was sad to see Jaylee go.` Chris nods. `Agreed, but that`s the name of the game Lise. Someone`s gotta leave pretty much every day.` Chris turns back to the camera. `Hopefully she gained some confidence on her journey here. Unfortunately it wasn`t enough to keep her on the island. Who will go home next time? To find out you`ll just to tune in to the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!"

 **Eliminated** **  
** **22** **nd** **: Courtney** **  
** **21** **st** **: Trent** **  
** **20** **th** **: Jaylee**

Ravenous Raccoons: Charlie, Alice, Grigory, Gwen, Danielle, Nate, Friedrich, Eva, Ezekiel, Dawn

Deadly Deer: Izzy, Simon, Walter, Ana, Caden, Gerdie, Vincent, Katie, Geoff

Vote Breakdown:

Simon, Izzy, Katie, Geoff: Immune  
Walter, Caden: 0 votes  
Vincent: 1 Vote  
Ana: 2 votes  
Gerdie: 3 votes  
Jaylee: 4 votes

 **AN: Aw man. And with that we lose our first OC. Ugh. this is the part I hate the most. Honestly a lot of different factors go into who I decide is going home. I won't go into the details and the charts upon charts I make for this to decide who's leaving. I swear, by the time I actually get to choosing who leaves, my desk looks like a conspiracy nut's office. The only thing I'm missing is the actual yarn to connect all the clues on the board. I'm really sorry we had to lose Jaylee as there was still quite a bit of stuff I wanted to get done with her, but when it was all said and done, SOMEONE had to go home, and I want to do more with...well...everyone. But I WILL say this. When it comes to the cast I have going on, the vast majority of them have larger than life personalities and in that kind of setting it is easier for someone with a quiet tepid personality like Jaylee to get lost in the shuffle. Not only that, but they realized that she was more likely to cost them a future challenge than say, Gerdie. Also Geoff`s interference helped too. Still, this isn`t the last time we`ll see her in the story obviously. Really though, I gave three full chapters of no one's OC going home. Even last chapter was a freebee. I gotta get to eliminating. That being said, I think this chapter overall was a fun one. It's interesting now that i'm in season 2 to come up with all these original challenges while bringing in 3 layers of casts. I really am digging a lot of these pairs, and it's nice to not have to worry about working in a villain this time around. It gives me more freedom to work with some of the things without having to factor in an overarching storyline for betrayal and backstabs. When I first pitched this season I said it was going to be different and so far it has been, but I think in a good way. Last time I kind of had a general idea of where I wanted it to head, but this time I am pretty much completely in the dark. I have a kind of idea of what I maybe possibly could want, but I don't have anything as far as the final 5 or even the merge finalized yet. Basically it comes as I write per chapter. Which is nice. It's like I'm being surprised along with you. I honestly didn't even know I was doing THIS elimination until I hit publish on the previous chapter. All in all, I love all these guys and thank you all for your continued lengthy reviews. I'm not going to lie. I check all the time at work and often when i'm home to see if I have new reviews to read. It helps me justify writing this to a certain degree. haha. Once again, thanks all, and i'll see you next time.**

 **P.S. So yeah. I read the poll results. Not a single person guessed it. So literally NO ONE saw this coming. Haha.**

 **P.P.S: Am I the only one that plays the theme song and visualizes the opening in my head whenever i'm reading this?**


	6. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday To You

`Previously on Total Drama Island, our 20 campers found themselves being attached at the hip in a series of 5 three legged races. There were ant bites and poison oak, but at the end of the day, Danielle and Charlie came through and won their team the challenge, and it was the Deadly Deer that had to send someone packing. The votes were close, but sadly it was our shy Jaylee who ended up taking the walk on the dock of shame. With 19 campers left, who will be our next victim?` The camera turns to Chris who is wearing a party hat. `For that you`ll just have to tune into today`s super special party episode of Total. Drama. Island!` Chris blows into a paper party noisemaker.

(Intro plays)

Everyone is in the cafeteria. The Raccoons are talking normally while the Deer look a little depressed over the events of the previous night.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: I barely hung on by the skin of my teeth yesterday. (she leans back and sighs) then again, that`s kind of been my MO on this show, hasn`t it?  
 ***End Confessional***

Simon sighs as he looks over at the empty seat that Jaylee has left.

 ***Confessional***  
SImon: Jaylee was very kind, albeit a bit quiet. I suppose that's what did her in. Still, that's the name of the game I suppose  
 ***End confessional***

Ezekiel is smiling as he is talking to Charlie. "That was really cool, eh!" Charlie smiles as he finds yet another cacti needle on him which he pulls out with a wince. "Didn't really FEEL cool at the time." Danielle removes one herself. "I know what you mean." Gwen chuckles while watching them pull out needles as she cradles a cup of coffee. "I thought it was amusing." Charlie rolls his eyes but with a smile. "Yeah, you would."

Friedrich meanwhile is looking over the rest of the campers as it's apparent some revelation just hit him.

 ***Confessional*  
** Friedrich: Oh NOW it makes sense on why Gwen turned down my advances. It wasn't ME. Gotcha. Just gotta set my sights for someone a little more...emotionally available. (he smirks)  
 ***End Confessional***

Walter, meanwhile is on his phone. "Ugh. come on, come on." Gerdie raises an eyebrow. "You okay over there Walt?" His attention turned, he turns his head. "Huh? Oh hey Gerdie, yeah, I'm fine I just am waiting for my weekly stipend." Gerdie chuckles. "Money can't be that tight, can it?" Walter shrugs. "Well normally I live on cup ramen towards the end of the week." Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Izzy pops up. "You know, one time, I had no money for a week so I had to live on things I found in the forest. It was pretty cool. Did you know you can make a fish net out of pine needles and vines?" Gerdie looks at her with wide eyes.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Sometimes...I wonder about that girl

 ***End Confessional***

Walter turns to Izzy. "Really? That actually might be really helpful. You have to show me sometime."

 ***Confessional*  
** Izzy: (scratches her head) he wants to make a fish net out of pine needles and vines? Boy, talk about crazy huh?  
 ***End confessional***

Caden snaps his fingers. "Geoff. GEOFF!" Shaking his head, Geoff turns back. "Yeah bro?" Caden gives him a look. "I asked you what answer did you get to number 5?" For a moment Geoff gives a blank stare before he shakes his head, remembering what he was doing. "Right, right. Number 5. Um...was is 342.3?" Caden smiles. "Actually yes. Good job Geoff." Geoff smiles as he leans back. "Yeah, I totally got this." Only to fall backwards off his chair.

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: Hubris is a painful mistress bro  
 ***End Confessional***

Just then, a loud bang is heard as Chris kicks the door in. `Good morning campers!` He has a wide grin on his face. Gwen raises an eyebrow. `Someone`s peppy.` Chris smiles back. `Why yes I am Gwen. Because today is a very special day.` Unsure of what to make of this, everyone shrugs while looking at each other. It`s eventually Simon who speaks up. `Uh…what`s so special about it?` Waiting for this question, Chris beams.

`I am so glad you asked Simon. Today happens to be Lisa`s birthday.` Hearing this there starts to be chatter from the crowd. `Oh my god! It`s Lise`s birthday?!` Danielle screams loudly. Chris chuckles. `Yes indeed. She turns the big 1-9 today.` Gerdie looks around. `So where`s the birthday girl?` At this, Chris smirks deviously. Putting his hands behind his back, he says simply, `In Norway.` From everyone there`s a collective `NORWAY?!` Seeing their reaction seems to give Chris even more joy. `That`s right. I told her that we needed a case of Melkesjokolade candy for the next challenge. Which they only sell in Norway and Sweden.` Hearing this, Grigory raises his hand and begins to speak in his monotone voice. `Oh! I luove theat candi! I haive sum hear!` He says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bar.

The smile drops from Chris` face as he walks over to Grigory. `May I see that?` He asks, holding out his hand. Grigory places it in Chris` hand. A moment later he lobs it in the garbage. He then proceeds to turn around and head back to his original position.

`Anyway, I sent her off early this morning. She should be back in about…` He looks at his watch `5 hours. which gives us just enough time for you guys to complete today`s challenge. Which I dub, The Birthday Challenge. It`s simple. This challenge is divided into three parts. The cake, the entertainment, and the presents. Whichever team designs the best party by 3pm will win the challenge. And we will use your setup for tonight`s party, which of course, all of you are invited. And as an added bonus, we will have the party BEFORE the elimination ceremony so that everyone can attend. Because Lisa would totally want that to happen.` He gestures to Chef who has stepped out of the kitchen and walked next to him. `Both Chef and I will be the judges and grade each of the three entries on a level of 1-10. The best overall score out of 60 wins. You may divide your teams however you like to work on the party as long as it gets done.` He puts his hands behind his back again as he looks at all of them. `Good luck.` And with that, he turns and walks out the mess hall.

Immediately after he leaves everyone begins talking amongst themselves.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: I would say that I have an advantage because it`s well….Lisa, but Danielle has the same advantage I do. (she puts her finger to her chin) With Danielle on the other team this will definitely be tougher.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Alice: A birthday party huh? …Now I can show everyone how festive I can be. (she puts a party hat on silently. It does nothing to help her creepy look) whoo. (She says in her normal monotone voice)  
 ***End Confessional***

Ana looks over at the rest of the Deer. "Well I definitely want in on the entertainment. Who else wants to give me a hand?" Vincent raises his hand. "Yeah, I'll help out with that Ana." Hearing this, Katie immediately pops over a big smile on her face. "Yeah, I'll help out too!"

 ***Confessional***

Katie: This is like totally a perfect time to get closer to Vincent! (she holds her hands together dreamily) It'll be just the two of us working on a plan for a birthday party. (she puts her hands down) oh. and I suppose Ana too I guess  
 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie raises her hand. "Oh, I seriously have the perfect idea for a cake for Lise. I got this one." Caden nods. "I'm a half decent baker. I'll help out too." Izzy jumps in. "baking food? I'm totally there!"

All this happens so fast that Geoff is caught off guard.

 ***Confessional***

Geoff: Aw man. I missed my chance to partner up with Gerdie! Not cool.  
 ***End Confessional***

Simon smiles. "All right, Geoff, Walter, and I can handle presents. No problem." Everyone nods satisfied with their setup.

Back at the Raccoons, they are are discussing who should have what job. Finally Grigory raises his hand. "I aum queite guud at baking a caek." Eva shrugs. "I have no idea what miss peppy would like, so i'll help out Norway boy." Alice nods. "I shall assist as well."

Nate smirks. "Then Danielle and I totally have presents. We know just what she would want." Danielle smiles. "You got that right." and bro fists Nate.

 ***Confessional***

Friedrich: hmmm.. Danielle eh? I could totally make that work

 ***End Confessional***

Friedrich steps up to the two. "Yeah, since you guys need three, I'll help out." Nate and Danielle nod in agreement.

The remaining four that are Dawn, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Charlie look at each other before Gwen speaks. "i...guess that leaves us with entertainment." Ezekiel puts his finger to his chin before an idea hits him. "Oh! I know! I could try performing some of this rap music I just heard! It would be the bomb, eh!" All three of the other members' eyes go wide before Charlie walks over to Ezekiel, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Zeke. Buddy. You're our friend and we support you. but don't rap. ...ever." Gwen nods emphatically while Dawn has a bit more of a delayed reaction before eventually nodding as well. Ezekiel thinks for a moment. "oh...okay eh."

 ***Confessional***

Gwen: That wasn't Charlie saying the wrong thing. Zeke shouldn't rap. EVER.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Ezekiel: I thought it was a good idea. But I suppose rapping isn't for everyone, eh.  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie looks over to Gwen. "You got any ideas?" Gwen shrugs. "I don't know. She's so peppy and I feel like she's always about to give a speech about friendship." Dawn smiles. "Well I for one think that's very admirable. She has such a wonderful spirit." Gwen gives a half smile as she rolls her eyes as she responds, nudging Charlie. "Well as long as our plans don't involve Charlie here giving a birthday toast I think we'll be okay." Charlie chuckles. "Yeah well I'm not about to argue with that be-" He cover his mouth before he can say anything else.

Gwen raises her eyebrow and smirks. "Well well, look who's learning."

Over at the cakeside, the Raccoons are having far less of a discussion, seeing as how the three are not the most talkative. The one to eventually speak up is Eva. "So, what cake are you making Norway boy?" Grigory thinks for a moment. "Well, LIsa luikes tha juokes. So meaybe I huave an idea." He beckons them closer as he whispers the idea. Alice nods once. "I think it is a fine idea." Eva shrugs. "A little edgy but I think it will work." She looks over to the ingredients. "I'll make the base. You guys work on the design." She then steps away to work on it.

Alice and Grigory look at each other for a long time before Alice speaks up. "I think we should start." Pen in hand, Grigory looks down at the paper. A few moments later he picks it up. "Ah! I thuink I heave the what duu yuu cuall it...tha inspiration!" He starts to draw like a fiend. A few moments later he finishes. Alice bends over. If you could see her face she would have an eyebrow raised. "Grigory, this isn't the design you told Eva." He shrugs nonchalantly. "I knuow, but it just ceame to me. If I could laugh, I wuld think It wuld be hularious." Alice looks from the picture and back to Grigory before shrugging. "All right. If you think so."

* **Confessional***  
Alice: Grigory's the artist. I guess he knows what he's doing  
 ***End confessional***

The final trio fo the Raccoons, Danielle and Nate are chatting over what Lisa might like. "Well she definitely will want something like this." Danielle says as Nate smirks. "Well yeah, but also I think-" Friedrich meanwhile is standing off to the side.

 ***Confessional***

Friedrich: All right sis, watch your bro in action (he cracks his knuckles)  
 ***End Confessional***

Heading over to the two he leans over Danielle, seemingly to get a look at the paper they're writing on, but also getting a tad too uncomfortably close to her. A bit shocked to see him so close, Danielle instinctively shifts a little. "Oh...hey Friedrich. We were thinking we could do something like this." She says as she points to the paper. Giving it a glance he nods. "I think that's a great choice Danielle. You're very good at this." Danielle raises her eyebrow. "Um...thanks?"  
 **  
*Confessional*  
** Danielle: Is...is Friedrich hitting on me? (She thinks for a moment) pff no. Couldn't be.  
 ***End Confessional***

To get out of the awkward situation, Danielle looks over to some supplies. "I'm just going to get that box over there Nate." Nate nods, not really paying attention as he looks over the paper. As she goes to pick up the box, Friedrich runs after her as he throws on his best nice guy voice. "Here, let me help you with that."

Danielle readjusts the heavy box. "No, it's fine Fried, I've got it." He smiles back. "Nah, let me help." Getting on the other side he grabs the bulky box. Giving up, she sighs. "All right. Thanks Friedrich. Now-" But before she can say anything else, she feels something on the back of her hand. "Ahh!" Screaming, Danielle drops her side of the box. Due to the imbalance, it crashes on top of Friedrich. Hearing her scream, Nate turns around. "What? What?" Ignoring him, Danielle's face turns read as she glares at Friedrich. "Were you SERIOUSLY just trying to grab my hand?!" Nate shifts his eyes to Friedrich as he raises an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" Friedrich, still lying on his back trys waving his arms. "No no! It uh..it was an accident! I was just trying to get a better grip is all!"

Nate rolls his eyes as his gaze ends up staring directly into the camera.

 ***Confessional*  
** Nate: (has an emotionless face as he puts up two thumbs up) good cover bro  
* **End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: Oh my god he was! Ugh! Why is he hitting on me? (she puts her hands on her hips) I am not interested Friedrich! You are so not my type it's not even funny!  
 ***End Confessional***

To cut from that awkward scene we move to the Deer cake as Gerdie, Caden, and Izzy are hard at work. Gerdie smiles. "I may not be the best artist but...I think this is a good idea." She says as she shows them a picture we can't see. Izzy grabs the paper. "Let Izzy see! Ooh! That's really neat! I like that!" Caden nods. "That's actually a good idea Gerdie. Let's get started right away!"

 ***Confessional*  
** Gerdie: (has her arms crossed as she's swollen with pride) That's right. (she looks at her nails) When it comes to little sis, I know the score

* **End Confessional***

Hearing this, Gerdie looks over to the group doing the presents and smirks. "Guys, you get started. I'll be right back."

The group of Simon, Geoff, and Walter who are doing the presents are talking amongst themselves. "Well, I will totally do that for our little Lise, but how are you planning to do THAT for Lise Walt?" Geoff asks with a wide eyed expression. Walter shrugs and shows Geoff a picture on his cell phone. Both Simon and Geoff let out an "ohhhh" in unison. Just then Gerdie shows up. Geoff beams. "Hey Gerd, what is up?" She smirks. "Guys, I have an idea for you."

The final group is the entertainment which is Ana, Vincent, and Katie. Ana smiles. "Well I think I have music totally covered. What do you guys think we should do?" Katie puts her finger to her chin. "Well, if it were MY birthday, I think I would totally have stuff like" She begins to whisper things to both of them, making sure to get in especially close to Vincent.

 ***Confessional*  
** Katie: Oh my god. He even SMELLS good! ...is that weird?

 ***End Confessional***

Vincent smiles. "Wow! That's a really good idea Katie!"

 ***Confessional***

Vincent: Wow. Katie is actually really good at coming up with ideas. Her boyfriend is definitely a lucky guy.  
 ***End Confessional***

Ana looks between the two and raises an eyebrow

 ***Confessional***  
Ana: I swear, am I the only one who sees what's going on at all on this island?  
 ***End Confessional***

The planning and the creation of the party plans begin to come together as over the next few hours everyone puts their plans into action. Eventually the fated hour arrives.

At the stage used for the talent show, the 19 campers gather as Chris and Chef sit in the judges chairs. Chris gets out his megaphone. `All right entertainment. Wow us!` The first up are the Raccoons. Charlie, Dawn, Ezekiel and Gwen step out.

 ***Confessional*  
** Gwen: I hope Lisa will like this, I mean, I saw last season and know what she might like but, if someone gave ME this sort of party, I might barf.  
 ***End Confessional***

Ezekiel`s the one to speak up. `So eh, we figured that since Lisa`s really into friendship that it would have that sort of theme eh,` Dawn continues. `That`s right. So many of the events and games are cooperative from races to video games. On top of that, we asked Danielle and she told us Lisa`s favorite music so we would have a DJ play it.` Chris looks to Chef who nods at him. Chris smiles at the four. `That`s a pretty solid plan guys, not going to lie. It`s a simple theme, yet a lot can be done with it. She would definitely like it. I`m giving it an 8.` Chef crosses his arms and leans back. `I agree. Friendly, nice. Girl would eat it up! 8!` The four on stage smile as they high five each other.

 ***Confessional*  
** Charlie: A 16 out of 20? SWEET! (he pumps his fist) We just might have a shot at this!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris nods as they gather their items and head out. He turns to the wings of the stage. `All right Deer, you`re up!` Hearing this, Ana, Vincent, and Katie step out. Ana smiles at Chris and Chef. `Well, first off, the first thing you have to have for a party is music, and I got that covered.` She flips her mic and catches it. `I would perform, pro bono of course, from a preapproved list of songs we got from Gerds. We know Lisa likes a bit of the more fun stuff, so we`d have things like laser tag and a bounce house. Basically anything that requires a lot of high energy. And of course.` All four of them smile as they throw on a piece of clothing. `Matching sweaters!` The sweaters light up. Seeing this, Chris laughs. `Oh my god. That is actually hilarious. I love it. 10.` Chef crosses his arms. `I get the idea, but anyone who thinks they can sing ALL the songs on Lisa`s favorite list has a bit of an ego. 6.`

 ***Confessional***  
Chef: Ana thinks she can sing Yolanda`s rendition of `Fly Away Free?` Well that sucka can think again!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles. `All right then. So we`re all tied up at 16. Next is the presents! What do you guys have for Lise?` He looks over to the Raccoons as Danielle, Nate, and Friedrich step out, Danielle and Nate, still giving Friedrich a nasty look. Once they arrive on stage however they put on a smile as Danielle speaks up. "Since both Nate and I were with Lisa last season we pretty much had an idea of what she wanted. So we decided that the best gifts for her would be..." She pulls out a box "an entire new wardrobe of sweaters. These sweaters all light up and play different songs." Nate smirks as he pulls out a small booklet. "Not just that, but she also gets this coupon book. What is it of? It's 5 "Chris is wrong tickets. You sign them and whenever there's a dispute, she can use one to automatically win the argument." Hearing this, Chris frowns. "5". Chef chuckles. "Heh heh. 10." Chris shoots him a look as Chef smiles deviously at him. Chris lowers his eyelids. "Fine. You got a 15. Next."

 ***Confessional*  
** Nate: I know that may have cost us 1 or 2 points, but come on (he crosses his arms) it was too perfect  
 ***End Confessional***

Hearing their cue, Simon, Geoff, and Walter step out. Geoff looks at Chris with his usual smile. "Right, so first off, We'd give Lisa a week of free surfing lessons, followed by a trip to a pony farm." Walter raises his hand as if to say "Yeah, I got that one covered." Simon continues. "And Gerdie made a suggestion.. uh...we..uh...we also made the coupon book." He holds up the book sheepishly. At first a bit shocked, Chris' face goes red. "Did you two team up on this?!" Simon waves his hands back and forth. "No no! We uh..." Chris puts facepalms. "Fine... 6" Chef smirks. "9."

Chris looks at the score. "All right, with a tie game 31 to 31, let's go to the deer for the cake first." A bit surprised it's their turn, Izzy, Gerdie, and Caden step out. Gerdie looks over to Chris with a smirk. "All right. Our cake setup is pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Izzy. If you would do the honors?" She nods as she pulls it off. Gerdie continues. "It's a rainbow cake. Every contestant has a different color with an edible picture of them on their segment." She says as she gestures to the fondant pictures. Chris nods. "Impressive. What's the filling?" Caden's eyes go wide. "Filling?" Chris raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, you know, filling. Custard? Pudding?" Gerdie smacks her face. "I KNEW we forgot something!" Chris inhales sharply. "Ooh. Tough break guys. Lisa loves filling in her cake. That's gonna hurt your score a bit. It was a good idea. Almost there. I give it a 6. Chef?" Chef nods. "I think it was a great idea. Just needed a little more follow through. 7."

Looking a bit dejected they wheel the cake off.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: (she smacks her forehead) OF COURSE! Filling! I was so preoccupied with the design I totally forgot! Damn it Gerdie!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles as he turns back to the stage. "All right Raccoons. You need a score of 14 out of 20 to win it all. Let's see what you got."

 ***Confessional***  
Grigory: I thuink shie wuill luike this ceake. I knuow I wuld.  
 ***End Confessional***

Alice looks over to Chris and begins speaking in monotone. "We decided the best course of action for the cake was to be funny with it, since we know that Lisa likes jokes." She nods as Grigory pulls the tarp off of it.

The moment he does, every single pair of eyes open to the size of dinner plates as the silence is deafening. All expressions leave everyone's face as they look upon the cake. Staring back at them is a large black cake with the figure of a detailed corpse stepping into a freshly dug grave with the words spelling "Congraluations on one foot closer to the grave."

Eva smacks her face, then leaning into Alice and whispering. "You guys told me you were going with the old lady joke." Alice shrugs and answers in her monotoned voice. "Grigory said this would be funnier."

Eventually the silence in the audience is broken by Chris as he facepalms. "Guys...I just...who did you think you were making this cake for? Gwen?" A "Heyyy!" Can be heard behind him.

 ***Confessional*  
** Gwen: (she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes) Okay, to be fair, I actually WOULD have liked that cake.

 ***End Confessional***

Chris rubs his temple. "Ow. Guys.. I just... no. 2." Chef puts his hand to his chin. "Very detailed. Good art! But I think Lisa might cry. 3!"

Chris lets out a sigh. "Yeah, so no question here. The winners of the challenge are the Deadly Deer." Hearing the confirmation, the group cheers as they all high five each other The raccoons are still too shocked and horrified at the cake to even have a proper reaction.

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: What the...WHO OKAYED THAT?! I mean, This is coming from me. ME! But you don't say that! Last time "I" said that, i got fired! (he crosses his arms) to be fair...I was a birthday clown.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional*  
** Dawn: Oh my goodness. Perhaps having that group work on the cake wasn't such a good idea after have wonderful imaginations, but not for that audience. Oh dear.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the Raccoons. "Guys, I will see YOU at the bonfire ceremony in..." he looks at his watch "7 hours. Deadly Deer, you are free to enjoy the party as long as you want once we use your theme and set it up!" They cheer as everyone gets to work on setting up the party.

A few hours later, Chris stands in the field as the helicopter lands. An exhausted looking Lisa steps out carrying a large crate of candy. `Okay Chris, I got the candy. Where do you want me to…` She stops and looks around. `Where is everybody?` Chris does his best to hide his smile. `Ah, they`re in the next field over. We`re just about to start the challenge.` Nodding, Lisa hitches up the box. Chris smirks. `It`s okay Lise, you can leave the box here for now.` Raising an eyebrow she puts it down and follows Chris.

They make their way into the woods as a confused Lisa looks around. `So what`s the challenge today Chris? You didn`t tell me yet.` Reaching the other end, he spreads the final bush leading to the next clearing. `The challenge is…for you to enjoy yourself.` Confused, Lisa`s gaze turns from Chris to ahead of her. The moment it does, her eyes go wider than they`ve ever been as she opens her mouth just as wide in a silent gasp.

The entire area has been transformed in the Deer`s image of the party with the streamers, balloons, laser tag, a bouncy house, and cute animals all over with a live band onstage. A moment later, all the contestants pop out and yell `Surprise!` Lisa turns to Chris who smiles widely. `And that`s not all.` He turns around. `Hey guys! You can come out now!`

At this point even the other contestants are confused. But several of their faces soon light up as out from behind some trees walk out the contestants from season one. Ariel and Alexa run up and hug Lisa tightly as the others make their way out too. Lisa is practically crying. `Oh my god! Guys!` Alexa is tearing up slightly too. `Do you think we`d miss your birthday?` Slick steps up and salutes Lisa. `Hey, happy birthday Lise` He smiles at her, only to get shocked a moment later. The warden nods. `Indeed. Happy Birthday Lisa.` At this point Valerie catches up. `Like seriously Lise,, what kind of friends would we be if we forgot your birthday?` Lisa gasps `oh my god Val!` as she practically squieezes the life out of her.

Seeing their old friends, the four current contestants rush over to see them as well, Gerdie giving Valerie a big hug. Lisa looks over to Chris. `Oh my gosh! You got everyone!` Chris nods. `Sure did` as he points over to the rest. Even Koh and Horus are there, Horus clad in a brand new gang outfit, which, of course looks very strange on him. Horus glances over to see the small animals and party games as he does his best to act disinterested. Koh rolls her eyes as she smirks. `Go nuts puzzles.` He turns back to her with a shocked face. `Really?` She shrugs. `Go for it.` Throwing up his arms he lets out a `whoo!` as he runs over to the rest of the old campers and starts playing with the animals.

A few moments later, Lisa feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she sees Rebecca in all her glory wearing the same outfit she wore on the island. `Becka!` Lisa screams as she gives her a giant hug. `How`s the detective business going?` Rebecca smiles. `Gran and I have had more work that we can handle. People saw me on the island and were impressed by the way I handled Foxy boy here.` As if on cue, Fox walks by with a drink. `Hardy har.` He says dryly.

Even through the loud party chatter, Nate recognizes that voice, angrily, he walks over. `Fox! You`re seriously here? You hae some nerve!" He points directly in his face. "I haven`t forgotten that trick you pulled on me. Nearly killing me with my allergies of all the-!` Fox nods. `You`re right. And I apologize.` Nate continues. `And another thing! I-..wait. what?` Fox nods again. `I said you were 100% correct. That was wrong, and I apologize.` Nate puts his finger down. `I um..I.. uh…thank you?`

Seeing this, Lisa smiles as he hugs both of them. `This is great! Everyone's friends again! I guess there`s only one thing to do at a time like this! Let`s party!`

At her command the music starts to play as everyone begins to dance as loud techno music begins to play, everyone getting into it. The first season contestants begin to dance with the second season and many different sorts of strange interactions can be witnessed. Alice seems to keep glaring at Fox while Eva can be seen arm wrestling Koh.

Through the loud music, Lisa makes her way over to Chris, a big grin on her face. She beckons him to lean over, which he does as she starts to speak to him. `This may be my birthday, but you`ll definitely be getting a present tonight.` Hearing this, Chris`s eyes go wide as he can`t hold a blush back. She then proceeds to kiss him on the cheek.

The camera zooms out to show everyone having a great time as day fades into night and we end up back at the bonfire ceremony, the Raccoons sitting on the stumps. Chris looks over the campers. `Well` He starts as he takes off his party hat. `It`s nice to see that you guys actually had a real vote tonight. Which is good, because if you had pulled that trick again, I really WOULD have sent two of you home.` The campers gulp hearing this. Chris picks up a platter of marshmallows. `Lisa`s still enjoying herself at her party so I`ll be the one handing out the marshmallows this time.` Pointing to the marshmallows it is obvious there are only 9. `Raccoons. You guys were doing pretty well until the fiasco that was the cake happened. That`s why I don`t think anybody here should be surprised that the following people received 0 votes. Gwen, Dawn, Charlie, Danielle, Ezekiel, and Nate.` He tosses them all a marshmallow as they breathe a sigh of relief.

He turns to the remaining campers. `The rest of you received at least one vote. However the one of you that only received one vote… is Eva.` He says as he tosses her a marshmallow. She breathes a sigh of relief as she catches it. He then turns to the remaining 3. ` Grigory, Alice, Friedrich. What can I say? For two of you, the cake was your idea, and Friedrich` He points at him as he glares. `You gotta stop being a creep bro.` Eva punches him in the shoulder. Chris nods approvingly as he continues. `However, the next person safe…is Alice.` He tosses her a marshmallow which she catches with no emotion whatsoever. If she did have any emotion it is unseen beneath her bandages.

Chris looks at the remaining two campers. `So, it all comes down to you two. One of you had four votes, the other had three. However, only one of you will go home tonight. And that person is…

….

….

….

….

Grigory.`

Chris tosses the last marshmallow to Friedrich. Grigory bows his head sadly. `I knuew thees would heappen, so it eez oukay` Everyone walks over and gives him a combination of high fives, hugs and bro fists. Grabbing his stuff he walks towards the dock of shame as he boards the boat. As he does, Chris walks over to him. `Hey man, by the way, got a parting present for you. As it was just an errand for her, we didn`t really need it.` A moment later Chef walks over with a large crate of Norwegian candy. Grigory gives Chris a half smile, which for Grigory is like a wide grin. `Thuank you Cahris. I wuill see yuu. For nuow I will eenjoy the resort.` Chris nods as Grigory gets on the boat and waves. The host then looks back at the campers. `Okay everyone, that concludes the ceremony for the night. Feel free to go back to your cabin, or the party, or whatever. Either way, rest up as there will be another challenge tomorrow.`

The raccoons sadly pick themselves up as they head back towards the camp.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Ugh. THAT`S what voting someone off means? Oh man. That was AWFUL. It`s like getting fired. Only on TV!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks to the camera. `Well, there goes our sad Norwegian Grigory. Unfortunately for him, his cake tastes just weren`t quite up to snuff with the party involved. Who will get the boot next time? Well for that you`ll just have to tune in to the next episode of Total. Drama.-` Suddenly he`s cut off by Slick`s voice. `Hey! Mclean! You coming back? Your wife`s looking for ya!` Chris smirks as he rolls his eyes. `Until next time.` He reaches back around and puts his hat back on. `Whoo! Party!` and he races back towards the party, the band's music fading back in.

 **Eliminated  
22** **nd** **: Courtney  
21** **st** **: Trent  
20** **th** **: Jaylee  
19** **th** **: Grigory**

Ravenous Raccoons: Alice, Eva, Charlie, Dawn, Ezekiel, Gwen, Danielle, Nate, Friedrich  
Deadly Deer: Izzy, Caden, Simon, Ana, Vincent, Katie, Walter, Gerdie, Geoff

Vote Breakdown  
Charlie, Dawn, Ezekiel, Gwen, Danielle, Nate: 0 votes  
Eva: 1 vote  
Alice: 2 votes  
Friedrich: 3 votes  
Grigory : 4 votes

 **AN: Oh man this eliminated sucked. I really didn`t want to kick Grigory off. I had so much fun with him. The only issue I had with him was that he was a tad bit of a one trick pony as he was an emo Norwegian. If I was running a story with some more low key people rather than the majority of high energy I have now, and if he were going to last a lot longer I could have definitely worked in an in depth character change with him. His initial introduction just wasn`t the place to do it. Grigory is the prime example of an `Introduce in one season and then have him come back to fully develop in another` kind of character. That being said, it didn`t make it any easier to eliminate him. However, HE`S the one you all thought was going to go last time as he tied for the most votes. Still, I love this character and he is someone I would TOTALLY write again.**

 **In terms of Lisa, I haven`t really had her do a gigantic amount as of yet, so I figured what better way to bump up her importance than have her be the centralized focus of a chapter and challenge? I actually had a lot of fun coming up with this idea. A birthday themed challenge seemed like a really neat idea to me and it`s something Chris would do pretty much ONLY for Lisa. So it worked. I also liked the inclusion of Chris bringing back all the season 1 people for a giant birthday bash. I think that was a nice touch on my part. If you have any comments or anything to say, once again, tell me! Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, comments and PM`s me. It makes it all worth it! Welp, until next time. See ya!**

 **P.S.: I know this chapter was a little shorter, but honestly, I don't know what it was, but I was having a REALLY bad case of writer's block this time around. Sorry it wasn't as incredibly long as the previous chapters, but It was a chapter that I thought had a neat premise, and I wanted to get it out so i could move onto the next one to clear my head. Still though, i liked the idea behind it and thought it had some funny moments.**

 **P.P.S. Also, thank you guys for the result of the poll. It really means a lot that you guys think unanimously that i'm writing the canon characters in character.**


	7. Chapter 6: Step Right Up!

Previously on Total Drama Island, our cohost Lisa turned 19 and the name of the game was setting up for Lisa`s surprise party. Both teams broke into smaller groups to come up with the perfect presents, entertainment, and cake. Everything looked pretty evenly matched until the Raccoons brought out their less than appropriate cake. Because of that, the Deadly Deer took home the win and the Raccoons had to send someone home. It was between Grigory as the cake was his idea and Friedrich for getting a little too friendly with Danielle, but in the end, the group decided that the cake was just too much of a misstep in judgment and our Norwegian artist Grigory had to take the walk on the dock of shame. Someone else will join him today. But who will it be? For that you`ll just have to tune into today`s episode of… Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

The Raccoons are sitting at their table. A few of them are looking dejected from the night before, especially Charlie. Gwen sits down, munching on a piece of bread. `What`s the word Chuck?` Charlie lets out a snort of laughter at hearing `Chuck`. He shrugs. `Just feel a little bad for Grigory is all.` Gwen shrugs. `It`s the name of the game. If you`re going to get depressed every time someone gets kicked off, not sure why you signed up in the first place.` Charlie raises his eyebrow at her. `I didn`t.` Gwen stops for a moment to think and then starts to laugh. `Ha! That`s right. You didn`t. Well, for what it`s worth, you`ve been a great teammate so far.` She hands him a second piece of bread she was carrying. Smirking, he takes it from her. `Thanks Gwen.` She shrugs in response with a smirk.

Alice is sitting off in her corner again. However this time, there is no Grigory to keep her company. Glancing over, Nate sighs. `Hey, Alice, you don`t have to sit over there in Wonderland, you know you can come over here, right?` For a moment she glances over, and then looks back down at her plate. Nate looks over at the rest of his group who shrugs. Rolling his eyes, Nate stands up and walks over to her. `Hey, whatcha doing over here?` Alice still has her head down, but this time begins to speak. `I cost us the competition yesterday. I should have said something. Now Grigory is gone because of me.` Nate smirks as he lets out another sigh. `Alice, nobody blames you. It wasn`t your job. These things happen. It`s not like we`re mad at him, it was just a bad call and you know, somebody had to leave. Now come on over and sit with us.` She shakes her head softly no. Nate makes an annoyed face. `Well, it`s a shame that wasn`t a suggestion then.` Bending over, he picks up Alice, chair and all, and walks her over to the rest of the group and plops her down inbetween Danielle and Ezekiel. Zeke looks over to her and smiles. `Well hi there eh!` Danielle also turns over and begins to speak to her.

Nate looks over at this and smiles. Suddenly he hears a voice next to him. `That was very nice what you did just now.` A bit shocked, Nate turns to see Dawn having appeared next to him. Following this, he smiles. `Yeah, well, her being by herself kind of bugged me.` Dawn just smiles back at him.

 ***Confessional***  
Dawn: most of the people`s auras on our team are just so wonderful. And some of the brightest are the ones you least expect  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile back at the Deer table, Ana is sitting next to Gerdie as she points to Katie who is sneaking peaks at Vincent. Leaning over she whispers to her. `Am I the only one seeing this?` Looking up from her plate, Gerdie looks over to Katie. `Huh…whaddya know? I never noticed that before.` Ana smacks her face. `How did you JUST notice this? Is everyone here seriously blind or something?` Gerdie just shrugs. `Honestly, I just don`t really pay attention to that stuff.`

Glancing over to another table, she smirks. `You mean like how you`re getting googoo eyes yourself?` She moves her head sideways as to indicate the direction. Gerdie chuckles. `What? You mean surfer boy?` Ana leans back. `Ah, so you DID notice!` Gerdie shrugs `Yeah, he tried asking me out. But I wasn`t interested.` Ana sits up straight. `Wasn`t interested? Why the hell not? He`s nice, he`s hot as hell, what more could you want?` Gerdie laughs. `I don`t know, an intelligent conversation?` Ana smirks. `Ooh, girl`s got standards.` Gerdie nudges her. `Damn right.`

Once again, their breakfast is cut short by an energetic Chris. `Good morning ladies and gents! I hope you all enjoyed the birthday party last night because today we are off to another elimination challenge! Please follow me outside within the next few minutes!`

Sighing the campers all put their trays and plates away and make their way outside.

Chris looks at the campers, seeing that they are all congregated. Satisfied that they are, he nods his head. `Okay everyone, follow me.` Putting his hands behind his back, he begins to lead them through the woods. As they fall in line, he begins to speak. `What are some of the things you think of when you think of summer? The beach? Fireworks? Swimming?` Right before they reach the end of the forest leading into a clearing, Chris smirks. `How about… a carnival?` Pulling apart the finally bush, he reveals a large assembly of rides and attractions, complete with Lisa wearing a straw hat and holding a cane. She smiles as she looks at them. `Step right up, step right up! We have games, rides, and attractions all for you pleasure.` She gestures to the stands and rides. `All it will cost you all, is to perform today`s challenge!`

Chris is smiling as he lets Lisa take over for the moment. She continues with gusto. `The challenge is simple my friends. You will all be assigned a rival on the wheel de car-ni-val!` She jumps up to a table and pulls off two tarps, revealing two wheels, one with a deer head, the other with a raccoon head painted on. `When your names are called, you will perform the challenge. There will be 9 events. Best out of 9 matchups win. And the sweet prize for winning? Your team doesn`t have to send anyone home tonight! And as a bonus, if you win your matchup, you are safe from elimination for the night even if you team loses!` Chris smiles as he turns to everyone. `You got all that?` Everyone nods.

 ***Confessional***  
Caden: Ugh, a carnival. Everything is so unsafe and disease ridden. (he pauses as he puts a finger to his chin) although..corn dogs ARE delicious  
 ***End Confessional***

`Good. So let`s have our first matchup!` He turns to Lisa. `Lisa, since you did such a wonderful job, why don`t you do the very first spin?` Lisa beams. `All right!` reaching over she spins the two wheels. It eventually lands on two names. She laughs. `Okay, our first match is Eva vs Simon!` Simon`s shifts his eyes over to Eva, who crosses her arms across her chest and gives a half smile. Lisa points over. `Tough luck Simon, because our first event is the strength test!` She says as she points over to a strength tester machine with a mallet laying next to it. The deer look over to Simon as Geoff puts his hand on his shoulder. `S`all right bro. No one will blame you.` Simon smiles unbelievably as he offers Eva the hammer. She puts her hand up and gestures for him to go first. He reluctantly takes the hammer and swings it back. With all of his might he brings the mallet down as it crashes onto the pressure panel. The marker goes up past `Wimpy boy, average joe, and teeters on Boxer Fred, before falling back. Eva raises an eyebrow.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Actually shocked that nice boy had it in him. Not terrible Jacobs. (She crosses her arms) not terrible  
 ***End Confessional***

Walking back to the group, they all give him a pat on the back. Gerdie smiles. `Hey man, better than I could do!` Vincent nods. `Yeah, me too man!` He gives them a weak smile as Eva steps up. Everyone takes a few steps back. Spitting into her hands she rubs them together before getting a strong grip on the mallet. Swinging it back she brings it careening forward as it crashes into the pressure pad. The instant she does, the marker goes rocketing upwards as it hits the bell, breaking the bell off the track as it careens off into the sky. Chris scratches his chin as he looks up. `Yeah.. that…that was kind of expected. No shock there, winner of the round is Eva.`

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: Yeah, I was expecting that to happen. But still, you gotta admire Eva`s strength. She put a lot of time and effort into being that strong. (the bell crashes through the ceiling of the outhouse and lands next to Simon as he shirks back, looking at the smoking bell, then looking back to the camera) a LOT of time and effort.

 ***End Confessional***

Everyone on the Raccoons is congratulating Eva as she gives Friedrich a smug look. Suddenly, the crowd parts as Simon is standing there. `Hey Eva, just wanted to say, that was a good match. Great job!` Finishing, he extends his hand. Eva looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: I cream you and you congratulate me? You`re a weird one Jacobs.  
 ***End Confessional***

A bit confused, she returns the handshake. `Right..thanks..Jacobs.`

Seeing that the congratulations are dying down, Chris decides it`s time to move on. `All right guys. Time for round 2!` This time he walks over and spins the wheels himself. `Let`s see…. Round two is… Walter Vs Gwen!` The two of them look at each and smirk confidently as they walk over to Chris. `If you haven`t seen one of these before then you must have never been a carnival well…ever. Here is a time honored game, the old water through the clown`s mouth balloon game!` He gestures to the booth where there are water pistols in line with a plastic clown`s mouth, a balloon on top of it`s head. Gwen smiles. `Man, I rock at this game! Get ready to lose rich boy!` Walter smiles back. `We`ll see about that um…damn i`m terrible with names um… goth…girl?` Gwen snickers. `Well, it`s no funeral mime, but it`ll do.` Hearing this, Charlie covers his face in embarrassment.

They both take their seats as they aim their guns at the clown`s mouth. Lisa smiles. `Okay, ready, set, and….go!` The second she says go the water pressure turns on. The both of them seem to have hit the mouth hole at the same time and it`s looking pretty evenly matched. Several `Whoo Come on Gwen`s!` and `Go Walter`s!` Can be heard from the sidelines. They seem neck and neck, before finally a balloon pops. Chris nods. `All right. The winner of the balloon challenge…is Gwen!` cheers go up from the Raccoon side as they begin high fiving Gwen. The Deer side seems more down as they comfort Walter. Izzy immediately steps in. `Boy Walt, I guess you`re just not that good at shooting stuff into a mouth, huh?`

Walter immediately falls off his chair at this. He slowly climbs back up. `Wait. WHAT?` Izzy looks at him oddly. `What?` She shrugs. `I just said you`re not as good as filling balloons.` Walter shakes his head. `Right. Yeah.`

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: (sticks his finger in his ear as if to clean it out, he then shakes his head as if to clear it)  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris puts his hand behind his back as he looks over to the campers. `All right. Our next pair shall be…` He takes his hands out as he spins the two game wheels. Everyone holds their breath as the wheels slow down before finally landing on Katie and Nate. Chris nods. `Katie and Nate. You`re up.` Reaching down he tosses them a pair of long rifles. `You gotta shoot the wooden ducks. Whoever shoots the most wins.` Hearing this, Nate smirks.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Not to brag, but I didn`t do so terrible on the skeet shooting last time. This should be like shooting fish in a barrel. Or well…ducks in a line.  
 ***End Confessional***

They walk over to the shooting booth and get themselves in position. Nate smirks as he picks off a few shots, hitting a few ducks. A large clank can be heard as they are hit. Katie meanwhile is having a much tougher time as it seems that she`s never held a rifle before in her life.

The rest of the campers look nervous as she begins to juggle with the rifle, trying to steady it. All except Eva and Friedrich who are still arguing. Simon, who is standing nearby having just finished his round with Eva eyes the two of them nervously as he looks back to Katie. `Hey uh. Guys, maybe you should um…Eva?` But they continue their argument, not hearing him.

It`s then that the firearm discharges, a bb bullet flying out, the gun unfortunately having been aimed directly at them. In a split second, Simon moves forward and shoves Eva a few inches away.

This catches Eva`s attention. `Hey! Who did that?` She raises a fist. Looking down she sees Simon holding his side, but doing his best to put a smile on his face. `S..sorry about that Eva.` Confused, her eyes move from Katie who has pretty much dropped the gun over to Simon. The anger leaving her face, but being replaced with confusion. `Did you seriously just take a bullet for me?` Simon does his best to stand back up before shrugging . `It was only a BB.` he gives her a half smile. Eva crosses her arms. `So I just beat the tar out of you on our challenge, and then you take a bullet for me. You really ARE a weird one Jacobs.` Simon shrugs. `It`s the way I was raised.`

Meanwhile Danielle and Ana are talking to each other. `Did you see that? Simon totally took a bullet for Eva!` Ana crosses her arms and nods. `Wow. I knew Simon was nice, but that`s something else.` Friedrich meanwhile has his arms crossed in irritation.

 ***Confessional***

Friedrich: Pff. Big deal. `I` could take a bullet for someone. If I wanted to. Which I don`t.  
 ***End Confessional***

At this point, Katie has given up on the gun. Chris chuckles. `No contest here. Point goes to the Raccoons!` They cheer as they high five Nate. Chris meanwhile puts his hands back on the wheels. `Okay then. Next is….` he spins it. `Gerdie and Friedrich!` Friedrich nods confidently as he steps up. Chris smirks as he sees this confidence. `All right guys. It`s time for a favorite attraction at the carnival. Guess the weight. Gerdie. You guess Friedrich`s weight. Friedrich, you guess Gerdie`s. Whoever is closer wins.` Surprised, Friedrich turns to Chris. `Wait. What!? Seriously?` Chris nods, smiling. `Seriously.` Gerdie smirks. `All right. Let`s see here.` She puts her hand to her chin and looks Friedrich over up and down. Finally she speaks up. `152.` Chris nods. `okay, 152. Step on the scale Friedrich.` Rolling his eyes, he steps on the scale. A moment later it lands on a number. 147. There`s applause from the Deer at this. Chris smiles. `Not bad Gerd. Only 5 pounds off. Friedrich. To win the challenge, you gotta get closer than 5 pounds.`

Friedrich gives a quick disinterested glance over at Gerdie before shrugging. `Um… 135.` At this, Gerdie`s face drops.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: 135? ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY FIVE?! I don`t even break 105 when I`m soaked in the rain! Are you KIDDING?  
 ***End Confessional***

The girls all facepalm hearing this answer. Chris laughs. `Okay Gerd, step on the scale.` She does so. The scale ends up on 102. She glares at Friedrich, as do all the other girls.

Chris shrugs. `Sorry bro, Deer win this one.` His head down, Friedrich steps down. Returning to his group, Ezekiel puts his arm around his shoulder. `Sorry there eh, I think you made the girls mad. You gotta be more considerate of their feelings, eh.` Gwen glances over at Zeke and smirks.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Well, well, look who`s done some growing up. (she crosses her arms and legs) not bad Zeke  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris, still smiling over this, turns back to the campers. `All right guys, you can beat on Fried later. Now we have to go to the next round. Which is…` He spins the two wheels. `Geoff and Charlie!` Hearing their names called, they nod, heading over to Chris. Chris points behind him. `Another classic to any carnival, the horizontal roper ladder climb.` He points to two ropes that has been stretched across two points that lead to a slight incline. `First one to reach the top and ring the bell wins.` Geoff and Charlie both nod at each other as they take their positions. Geoff offers Charlie a bro fist. `Good luck bro` Charlie smiles and returns it. `You too dude.` Chris begins to count. `On your mark, get set…` He fires the starting pistol. `Go!` As soon as he does, the two grab the rope ladder and start to move forwards. Both of them as they start begin to wobble horribly, the rope ladder not really secured by anything. Geoff makes a misgrab and falls off, rolling back to the beginning. Immediately he gets back on and tries again.

Charlie on the other hand makes steadily continues to move forward, inch by inch. Both sides cheering them on. Geoff, now lagging behind does his best to move faster, catching up to Charlie slowly. Using his peripheral vision, he sees Geoff catching up to him. Finally, as the crowd`s cheering is deafening, they both reach out to the bell, where it is rung by… Geoff. A moment later, they both fall off and roll to the bottom. Chris smiles and extends his hand. `And the winner of the round is Geoff!` The Deadly Deer cheer as they rush over to Geoff, Simon giving him a high five. `Great job man!` Geoff smiles, relieved. `Thanks bro.` Looking over, Gerdie gives him a thumbs up. `Good job.`

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: All right! She gave me a thumbs up! WHOO!  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie sighs as he walks back over to the raccoons. `Sorry guys.` Dawn smiles back at him. `Don`t worry Charlie, you did fine. You didn`t fall off once. I find that to be most impressive.` Gwen, walking up to him shrugs. `It isn`t like you`ve done the worst on our team so far.` She shoots a glance over to Friedrich. Charlie sighs, a half smile on his face. `Thanks guys. Yeah, I actually would have said that Gerdie was around 100 because she looks like a-` Before he can continue, Dawn, Gwen, and Zeke`s hand all shoot to his mouth, covering it. Charlie responds with a thumbs up.

Chris looks back to the group. `All right. Next up…` He spins the wheels. `Alice versus Ana!` Chris points to a booth as they both walk over. Chris smiles as he picks up a few rings. `This is the classic pegged ring toss. You have 5 rings. Get as many rings as you can around the wooden pegs. Most rings wins.` He hands both the girls 5 rings as he steps back. Ana looks at Alice with a smile. `Would you like to go first?` Alice shakes her head no and motions for Ana to go. `Aw, thank you!` She steps forward and lines up her shot, as she throws the first one. It lands around the block. `Oh my god! I did it!` She jumps up, cheering. Applause comes from the sidelines. She tries again, the next one not making it, but the two following that landing home. The final one misses. Chris nods `Not bad at all Ana. 3. All right Alice, you`re up!` She nods slightly as she steps up to the booth. Picking up a ring she tosses it gently, as it falls way too short. There are a few chuckles from the crowd. Looking down with no expression as the fallen ring, she picks up another. A moment of silence passes as she throws it, it landing directly on the wooden block. There`s silence as she does it again. And again. And one more time. Within a span of 5 seconds, she lands the next three on different blocks. She turns to Chris, looking up, her eyes showing through the bandages. `…did I win?` She asks calmly. Still in a state of shock, Chris manages to shake himself out of it. `Oh um..yes! Alice wins the round!` There`s another moment of shock before finally the Raccoons start to cheer as they go over to congratulate Alice.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Seriously. What IS that girl?  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over to the campers. `All right, that puts us at 4 for the Raccoons and only 2 for the Deer. One more win for the raccoons and it`s over.` The deer gulp at this. `Lisa, if you would do the honors?` She nods as she spins the wheels. `Next up are…` The wheels stop. `Vincent and Ezekiel!` The two guys looks at each other and shrug. Chris smirks. `You got an easy one guys.` He tosses them each a basketball. `First to sink a basket wins.` He points over to the basket that`s located behind a table, a long next extending beneath it. Chris smirks. `Just remember, this is just like a carnival, meaning the basketballs are overinflated and the hoops are undersized. So you know, good luck!`

Ezekiel looks over to Vincent and smiles, putting the basketball under his arm as he offers him a hand. `Good luck eh!` Vincent smiles back and returns the handshake. `You too!` Off to the side, Dawn is smiling.

 ***Confessional***  
Dawn: Oh my. I am so proud of Zeke. He has come so far in such a short amount of time. I knew all he needed was a little nurturing.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris crosses his arms. `Get ready, get set…..GO!` He screams. Turning back the two of them aim and shoot the basketballs at the hoop. There`s a moment of held breath from the crowd…..and they miss horribly. Chris raises an eyebrow. `Keep trying guys.` They pick up the balls and try again. And miss horribly again. Katie cups her hands to yell to Vincent. `It`s all right Vincent! You can do it!`

 ***Confessional***  
Katie: So he isn`t the best at sports. That`s even better! I mean, who wants a guy who likes sports anyway?  
 ***End Confessional***

The cheers from both sides seem to fade after a while. Chris looks at his watch only for a time dissolve to happen as Chris` position turns from excited, to interested, to finally sitting down bored. Finally he furrows his eyebrows. `WILL JUST SOMEBODY MAKE A DAMN BASKET ALREADY?!`

Katie turns to Chris. `Like, there`s no need to shout at them. They`re doing their best!` Friedrich raises an eyebrow, arms crossed. `I will admit, this is pretty pathetic.` Eva rolls her eyes. `Yeah, well no one asked you Mr. 135. Want to guess MY weight while you`re at it?` Friedrich turns to her. `You sure you want that thunder thighs?` He asks, turning to her. Her face turning mildly red from anger, she glares at him. `What`d you say?`

Gwen tries not to snicker as she leans into Charlie. `See, THIS is what could happen if we didn`t keep you in check.` Charlie nods, shirking back a bit, his eyes open wide.

Suddenly, an unexpected voice breaks through. `Hey guys, come on, let`s not fight! The only place we should be fighting is in the contest!` They look over to see Simon trying to break up the fight. Chris meanwhile is doing nothing to stop this as he is simply enjoying the spectacle.

Friedrich glares over to Simon. `And what`s it to you? You`re not even on our team!` Simon then shrugs. `Yeah, but you two are. So why are you fighting?` The two of them glare at each other, but a moment later, Eva takes a deep breath. `Whatever. You`re not worth it.` Turning around she puts her earphones in and goes to calm down while listening to some music. Seeing her walk off, Friedrich crosses his arms mumbling, `Icouldatakenher.`

 ***Confessional***  
Dawn: Oh my. There is some tension going on between those two. Thank goodness Simon defused the situation. He is a kindred spirit.  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the two boys have been trying to throw the ball in the hoops, still to no avail. Chris looks over and slaps his face with his hand. As he does so, he finally hears a `swish` noise. Looking up he sees a ball finally go into a net. Sighing, Chris puts on a half smile. `Okay! We finally have a winner. Congratulations Vincent!`

The distraction gone, the group turns back to Vincent and begins to cheer. The Raccoons, preoccupied, realize what just happened and look more surprised than saddened. Ezekiel walks back over, hand behind his neck. `I`m sorry, eh. I`m not too good with ball games.` Dawn smiles at him. `You did just fine Zeke. I`m proud of you.` He smiles, a hint of a blush passing across his face.

Chris crosses his arms. `All right. 4 of you guys left. Who`s next Lisa?` Smiling, she spins the wheel as it eventually lands on Caden and Danielle. The two step forward. Chris laughs. `All right guys, we have a special one for you guys. We just got these two machines from an arcade and decided it would be perfect.` Stepping aside he motions to an arcade cabinet. On it it says `electrocution 9000.` Chris looks over the two of them, confused. `This one is simple. You hold on with both your hands to these poles here. You then get shocked. They will go up in voltage every few seconds. Whoever lasts the longest wins.` Danielle looks a bit nervous. `Is that safe?` Caden puts his finger to his chin. `Normally I`d say yes, but this IS a carnival. They aren`t exactly known for their safety. Plus there`s Chris.` Chris puts his hand on his chest in mock hurt. `Caden, I`m hurt. Do you really think I`d alter these in any way?` Every single camper responds with a collective `YES!` Chris pouts as he crosses his arms. `Spoilsports.`

The two competitors look at each other as they grab onto their machines. Lisa steps forward. `Ready, set…and go!` The moment she says go both Danielle and Caden start to feel electricity run through them. At first it starts as a mild tingle. Danielle looks over to Caden. `Well..this isn`t so bad!` Caden looks to her, not as confident. `I think it`s about to get a whole lot worse` Chris nods as the voltage cranks up. It seems to surprise Danielle as now her arms are starting to shake a bit. `I..ss..see what you..mm…mmean!` She gets out, starting to stutter. They both seem to be hanging on though. A few seconds later, the voltage cranks up again as the both of them are now starting to jitter.

Seeing this, Chris laughs. `Not bad you two, but this one really separates the men from the boys!` A few seconds later, a giant spike in voltage hits. The second it does, Danielle ends up letting go, rocketing backwards, crashing into Nate, knocking him over. Gwen and Dawn rush over to check on her. `Geez! You okay there Danielle?` Gwen asks concerned. Danielle puts her finger up. `I`m faadkjsklfrja..fine` She gets out, as a shock runs through her.` Nate meanwhile is laying on the ground as some of the shock passes through him. Danielle looks at him `ss..sajdlkfjasd sorry nate` Chris smirks. `Don`t worry Danielle, electricity can`t hurt vampires.`

Nate grits his teeth. `For the last time, I`m not a vajkaelrsdfl` A jolt shoots through Danielle and into him.

Chris smiles widely as he looks over to Caden. `And the winner is Caden!` Speaking of which, Gerdie and Geoff are doing their best to pry Caden`s hands off the machine, his hair sticking up. `Tt…th….this can`t be good…for….my…heart.` Once they pry him off, he says this, and then falls backwards onto the ground.

The host looks over the group. `Well well, so, it turns out that the Deer actually managed to catch up. The score as of now is 4 to 4. And only two competitors are left.` He points over to the remaining two. `Dawn and Izzy!` Ezekiel puts his hand on her shoulder. `You can do it, eh!` Charlie and Gwen join in, giving her a thumbs up. `Go for it Dawn!` She smiles at them. `Right, I shall do my best!`

Chris puts his hands behind his back. `All right guys. This is it. The final match. I was hoping we would have to have this tie breaker, because I saved the most devious, awful carnival game for last.` The two girls look at each other, Chris smirks and continues. `Everyone has seen this game. You have all maybe even tried it a time or two. But I will say this. I bet not one of you has ever won it. I am of course, referring to the unwinnable game….` He turns and points to the game, `Get the frog on the lily pad.`

There`s a collective groan from the crowd. Nate rubs his face. `Ugh. THAT stupid game? Is that even possible?` Gwen shrugs. `That`s rough. I don`t know a single person who has won one of those.` Chris looks at their reactions with a smile. `I`m glad you all know this game so well. For those of you who don`t, it`s a simple enough idea. You put the frog here` He places a frog on a launcher as he speaks. `You take this mallet, and you hit the other end. The frog flies forward, and has to land directly on the lily pad.` He tries, only for the frog to go flying into the water. The campers chuckle. Chris shrugs `Yeah well, not my challenge.` He turns to the girls. `Let`s call this sudden death. One frog. Girl who gets closest to the lily pad wins.`

Izzy runs forward. `Ooh! That looks like fun! I`ll go first!` Chris nods. `All right then. Izzy, go on ahead.` He gestures for her to take the position. Reaching forward she grabs the mallet and pulls back. Closing one eye she sticks her tongue out as she licks her thumb and checks for wind resistance. Everyone falls dead silent as she brings the mallet down. The rubber frog goes flying. Everyone`s eyes follow it as it falls downward, until eventually, landing.

Chris and Lisa lean over. Chris then turns to the contestants. `All right! It looks like Izzy got an arm and a leg on the lily pad! Not too shabby.` She steps back as the Deer congratulate her on a good hit. She smiles as she looks between them.

Meanwhile the Raccoons are all doing their best to encourage Dawn. Charlie smiles at her. `You got this Dawn. And even if you screw it up, we`re still all behind you.` Dawn giggles at this. `Thank you Charlie, I know what you meant.` A moment later Charlie smacks his head, realizing what he just said. Zeke chimes in. `Yeah eh, we`re behind you no matter what happens!` Beaming, she nods as she looks over to the lily pad. Taking a deep breath she walks over to the launcher. Picking up the mallet she closes her eyes. Slowly, she lifts the mallet. It is so silent you can hear a pin drop. A moment later, the mallet comes down. And the frog flies. All eyes follow it as it moves over to the lily pad. We hear a `thunk` as it lands.

Chris turns to the campers. `And the winner of today`s carnival challenge is…..

….

…

…

…

The Ravenous Raccoons!`

The camera cuts to the frog as we see it laying entirely on the lily pad, not a single limb hanging over the side. As soon as this registers, all the members of the raccoons rush over to Dawn, cheering. As she opens her eyes she is surprised as she is lifted up off the ground by Gwen, Zeke, Charlie, and Nate to a chant of `Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!` Carrying her they throw her up in the air and catch her a few times. At first she looks shocked at this, but then that shock turns to embarrassment.

Lisa is laughing so hard at this, that Chris begins to chuckle too. A moment later he starts to yell over the crowd. `All right everyone! Feel free to enjoy the carnival! Deer, sorry to say, but I`ll see YOU at the bonfire ceremony tonight. But don`t forget, Geoff, Caden, Vincent, and Gerdie are all immune. Until then, have fun!`

Hearing the okay to leave, the Raccoons carry Dawn off into the carnival, while the Deer look between each other, a bit dejected.

 ***Confessional***

Katie: Oh man! I really, really screwed up today. I`m going home for sure! I know it!  
 ***End confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Geoff: What a bummer. (he scratches his chin) Oh well. It`s good that I don`t have to worry, being immune and all. And so is Gerds, so that`s all right with me (he smiles confidently as he leans back)  
 ***End Confessional***

The raccoons have all left with the exception of Eva, who walks over to a saddened looking Simon. She gives him a punch in the shoulder which causes him to turn around. `Huh? Oh. Hello Eva. Can I help you?` Eva furrows her brow. `Look, Jacobs. This has been pissing me off. Why`d you do that?` Simon looks confused for a moment before finally realizing what she means. `Oh that!` She picks him up by his scruff. `Was it because you don`t think I can take a shot? Like I`m not tough enough?` Simon waves his hands in front of his face. `No, no, nothing like that, I just…would rather you not get…shot?` He says almost as if it were a question. Scoffing, Eva puts him down. `Whatever.` She pokes his chest. `I don`t like owing people Jacobs.` He looks at her confused. `You don`t owe me anything Eva.` She pokes him again. `The hell I don`t! Don`t you tell me what I do or don't do!` Simon nods, a tad worried. `O..okay so you owe me.` There`s a short silence before she nods. She then puts up a single finger. `1. I owe you a single favor. That`s it. You get it?` Simon, confused, stays quiet. Irritated, she grabs him by the scruff again, pulling him close to her as she asks again. `GET IT?` Simon nods quickly. `y-y-yeah! I got it! You..you owe me 1.` She nods, letting him go again. Satisfied, she puts the earbuds back in her ears and walks away, leaving Simon to scratch his head.

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: and I thought catching BULLET was the dangerous part!  
 ***End Confessional***

The camera cuts to a very familiar sight by this point, the bonfire ceremony. Chris looks over the remaining 9 members of the Deadly Deer. `All right guys. You know the drill. Lisa`s got 8 marshmallows. One of you won`t be getting one. So let`s get this started.` He leans on the podium. `All right. First off, Geoff, Gerdie, Vincent, and Caden. You all won your challenges, so you are all immune for the night.` He nods to Lisa who tosses them all a marshmallow. They smile appreciatively. Chris smirks. `Well, that wasn`t very exciting. Time for the actual votes. First off, one of you got 0 votes. That was our ball of energy Izzy.` Smiling, Lisa tosses her a marshmallow. Izzy looks over at the other campers and smiles. `Seriously? Wow thanks guys!` Chris nods as he looks over to the remaining 4 campers. `Each of you received at least 1 vote. Speaking of 1 vote, Simon, you only received 1, so you`re safe.` Lisa lobs him a marshmallow

 ***Confessional***

Simon: Phew. (he wipes his brow) Thank you everyone. I thought I was sunk after that humiliating loss.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris can`t help but smile as he looks over the remaining 3 nervous contestants. `Ana, Katie, Walter. You guys each lost your challenge, but only one of you will be going home. But…I can say for certain, that person will NOT be….Walter.` Walter breathes a deep sigh as Lisa throws him a marshmallow.

Katie is biting her nails as Chris looks over the final two. `Now. It all falls to you two. Lisa has one marshmallow. And there are two of you. That means that one of you will have to take the walk on the dock of shame, take the boat of-` Just then a loud rendition of one of Ana`s songs can be heard playing, causing Chris to stop. `Ana. Did you seriously leave your cell phone on?` Embarrassed, Ana takes it out and looks at who`s calling. She looks up at Chris. `Sorry, sorry! It`s my manager. This will just take a second.` She picks it up. `Hello? Yeah, Paul, I`m kind of in the middle of… What? Are you serious? But I can`t…` She sighs. `Okay Paul. Fine.` She closes the phone. At this point, Chris is leaning on his hand. `You done?` Ana however is standing up and grabbing her stuff. `I am so sorry Chris, but I have to get going. That was my manager. He says that their host just dropped out of a music awards show and they need a replacement. I am so sorry.` She looks at everyone and smiles. `It was great meeting all of you. I had so much fun!` She turns to Chris. `As soon as I do this, I`ll be at the resort, okay?` No one has even gotten up to say goodbye to her as they are simply too stupefied to even move, including Chris.

Taking her suitcase she hops on the boat. `Buh-bye everyone! Love you all!` She blows them a kiss as the boat sails away.

A few moments of silence pass before Lisa softly throws Katie the marshmallow which she doesn`t even notice as it hits her in the stomach and lands on the ground.

Finally Chris scratches his head. `So…yeah…um..Ana`s eliminated. Everyone can go back to their… cabins?` It takes a few more moments but they eventually get up and make their way back to camp, not saying anything.

Chris turns to the camera, recollecting himself. `So it seems that a popstar`s life is never dull that`s for sure. Sadly this cost her a spot on the island. With Ana gone that leaves us with 17 contestants. Who will be leaving next time? For that you`ll just have to tune into the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated  
22nd: Courtney  
21st: Trent  
20th: Jaylee  
19th: Grigory  
18th: Ana**

Ravenous Raccoons: Charlie, Friedrich, Eva, Gwen, Ezekiel, Nate, Danielle, Alice, Dawn

Deadly Deer: Walter, Simon, Izzy, Geoff, Gerdie, Vincent, Caden, Katie

Vote Breakdown  
Geoff, Caden, Vincent, Gerdie: Immune  
Izzy: 0 votes  
Simon: 1 vote  
Walter: 2 votes  
Katie: ? votes  
Ana: ? votes (Left)

 **AN: So yeah, there goes our singing queen Ana. As usual, it hurts to lose anyone, but all in all, it feels like this was a good spot to leave her at. She`s already an international star and already loaded, so if anybody deserves to be relaxing in that resort it`s definitely her. Still sad to see her go though as I loved her perky voice of reason amongst the insanity that is this current cast. One thing I like about her leaving though was the fact that she left before the final tally was counted, so as the audience, you don`t know whether it was going to be her or Katie that would have been voted off the island. The purposeful ambiguousness is pretty cool. I think it leaves the people on the island not feeling too sad as they didn`t vote anybody off, she left of her own accord to do something awesome. Like I said though, I am definitely going to miss her.**

 **When it comes to the challenge, I have to say I actually really enjoyed the whole Carnival idea. Each contest being a different carnival challenge was neat and I think it lead to some pretty funny moments between the two. (Gotta admit, I loved the weight guessing part.) All in all, I think this was a fun chapter. Let me know what you guys think! All right. Until then, see you next time!**

 **P.S. If you REALLLLYYY care, you can ask me what the vote breakdown actually was in a PM.**

 **P.P.S also, if you haven`t checked out the newest poll, give it a vote!**


	8. Interlude: A Free Day

**AN: All right. You guys seem to really like these things, so I`m going to include another interlude chapter. For those of you who don`t know, this is kind of a break chapter where I just have the characters interact without there being a competition and they can just talk to each other without the threat of elimination. This takes place the day after the carnival challenge. If you just like reading elimination chapters, that`s totally fine you can go ahead and skip this chapter. I completely understand. However, if you love fluff and a chapter of just plain fun stuff, well then this chapter is for you. Enjoy!**

It`s getting pretty late in the morning and the campers haven`t been interrupted yet by a door slam from Chris. Nate scratches his head. `Well, this is new. Not that i`m complaining, it`s just weird that Chris hasn`t busted in yet.` Gwen shrugs. `I`m not looking a gift horse in the mouth.`

As if he had been overhearing, that`s when Chef steps out of the kitchen. The campers go silent as they look over to him. Nate sighs. `Too good to be true I guess.` Chef turns to Nate. `Quiet maggot!` Nate immediately shuts up. Chef nods. `Right. So, it seems that our little Lisa caught herself a pretty nasty bug! She should be fine, but Chris flew with her to the doctor`s just in case!` He turns to Caden. `A LICENSED doctor`. Caden puts his head down dejectedly. Chef turns back. `Because of that, there will be no challenge today! Do whatever you want! However, while you`re all frolicking and lollygagging, there will be a card to sign for Lisa.` He points harshly at a large frilly heart card. He picks up a pen and squeezes it, a vein in his head. `I suggest you sign it!` He says as more of an order than a request.

Slamming the pen down, he turns around and walks out. There`s a few moments of silence before everyone goes back to talking. Danielle turns to her friends at the Raccoon table. `Oh my gosh! Lisa`s sick? I hope she`s okay!` Nate brushes that thought away. `She`ll be fine. That girl`s got energy to spare. I`m sure she`ll be back to herself by tomorrow. Still though…` Nate gets up and walks over to the card, as a little line has begun to form. The others at the table get up and head over to the card as well. Hands in her pockets, standing in the line, Gwen looks back at her friends.

`Man, I wasn`t sure that Lisa could GET sick. At least now I know she`s actually human.` Charlie`s about to say something before Nate puts his finger up. `Bro, it`s too early. Think about what you`re going to say first.` Hearing this, Charlie stops, thinks for a moment and then starts to speak again. `Yeah, but I hope she`ll get better soon.` Gwen let`s out a disappointed `aww`. She turns to Nate. `Aw Nate, you ruined a perfectly good Charlieism!` Charlie chuckles. `A Charlieism?` Gwen nods. `Yeah like `Funeral mime` or `South Park hat.` Charlie laughs again. `Yeah, or hot ghost.` Gwen freezes at this as she raises an eyebrow. `That`s.. a new one on me. Who was THAT about?` Realizing what he just said, Charlie freezes. A moment later he starts fumbling for words `Oh. Um.. that was… one I used back in high school for this girl I thought I liked. She was really into paranormal stuff.` Gwen looks back at him, confused. `Right Chuck, okay.`

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: (is banging his head on the inside wall of the confessional)  
 ***End Confessional***

The one to interrupt the silence is Dawn. `I am so glad that Chris is taking proper care of her though. Lisa`s influence on him has done wonders.` Zeke looks over the three of them. `So uh, what are we doing today, eh?` The four look between each other and shrug. Gwen speaks up. `I`m sure we`ll think of something.`

Having just finished signing the card, Gerdie is heading to exit the cafeteria.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Now that Ana`s gone there`s not exactly a whole lot of girls I can talk to on my team. There`s Katie, Izzy, and me. Katie seems to always be a little…preoccupied, and Izzy is….well Izzy. Hopefully I can make it to the merge. That Gwen seems like she`d be pretty cool to hang around.  
 ***End Confessional***

Just then, Danielle snaps her fingers, having just signed the card with extremely large lettering. `I`ve got an idea!` She says this much louder than she intended as she looks back, slightly embarrassed. `Sorry. Since teams don`t matter tonight, why don`t we have a girls` night? We can hang, talk and do whatever?` Gerdie turns and smiles. `Eh, why not? I`ve got nothing better to do.` Izzy raises her hand. `Ooh! Count Izzy in!` The other girls including Katie, Dawn, Gwen, and even Alice after some coaxing decide to join. They all look expectantly at Eva. Izzy hops over to her. `Come on Eva! You know you want to come too!` Eva crosses her arms. `I really don`t. You can all have your-`

During this conversation, Alice has walked over to Eva and begins to stare at her. `You really SHOULD come Eva.` Eva cuts herself off as she looks back at Alice. Sighing, she looks away. `Fine. I`ll show up. But just for a bit.` The girls then begin to talk and make plans for that night.

Meanwhile, the boys are looking back between each other. Zeke brings a finger up to his chin. `What just happened, eh?` Charlie shrugs. ` I think we got dumped.` The Deer boys are looking at each other too as Caden looks to Geoff and they both shrug. Caden scratches his head. `Well, I suppose that means I have a free night to work on my studies.` Geoff stands up. `All right! Then tonight I can-` Caden shoots Geoff a sharp look. Seeing this, Geoff sadly sits back down. `Like, work on my studies too.` Caden crosses his arms and nods approvingly.

 ***Confessional***  
Caden: Yes Geoff, we all know you can surf. But if you want to say, get this specific girl, you have to be good at more than that. Rome wasn`t built in a day. Although it IS amazing what the human body can do in a day. For example-  
 ***End Confessional*.**

Walter meanwhile is on his cell phone. `What do you mean the packages aren`t going to get there until next week? Those penguins need those sweaters!` Closing the phone he buries his head in his arms as he lays down on the table. Suddenly he feels a poke on his shoulder. Without looking up he starts to speak, muffled by his arms. `Yes Izzy, how can I help you?` Seeing him guess it was her, Izzy beams. `Wow! How`d you know it was me, Walt?` A muffled chuckle comes from beneath his arms. `Call me psychic.` She crosses her arms. `That`s strange. I thought your name was Walt.` Walter raises his head up, an amused smirk on his face. `Why is it so hard to stay annoyed when i`m around you?` She makes a giant shrug. `Maybe you just don`t like being annoyed!`

Walter shakes his head. `So I heard you girls are going to have a girl`s night out or something tonight?` She nods emphatically. `I know, right! It`s going to be a lot of fun! I would invite you, but you know, it`s girls only. And unless you`re hiding something from me, you can`t come.` Walter responds by leaning his chin on his arm. `Sorry, but I haven`t been keeping anything like that from you.` Izzy gasps. `So you`ve been keeping something ELSE from me?!` She asks loudly. Walter can`t help but laugh at her over the top reaction. `No Izzy, I don`t really keep anything too much of a secret. Besides, if I had one, I am certain you`d figure out what it was.` She beams as she nods. `You mean like how you`re really this super rich guy and you have planes and helicopters and pools?` Walter smiles. `Well, sort of, yeah.`

Izzy sits down, as she attentively rests her head in her hands. `So Walt, you gotta tell me. What are you doing here? Don`t you have more money than a lot of countries?` Walter puts up a finger. `My dad`s money. Not mine.` `Tomato Potato` Izzy responds. Walter looks at her funny. `I think the saying is Tomato Tomahto.` Izzy puts a finger to her chin. `Well that WOULD make a lot more sense.` `Besides` Walter continues. `The money`s not for me. If I win, the money`s all going to a charity. Not sure which one yet. Maybe a few charities.` Izzy loses her smile for a moment. `So you`re telling me, that you`re competing in a contest with potentially life threatening challenges, and you`re not even keeping any of the money for yourself?` Walter shrugs in response.

 ***Confessional***

Izzy: Wow. Walt just might be a little bit crazy. It`s a good thing for him that I happen to be fluent in crazy, otherwise he might not have anyone to talk to.

 ***End Confessional***

We cut to Simon signing the card.

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: I certainly hope that Lisa will be all right soon. She really has such a bubbly personality. It`s weird to not see her first thing in the morning.  
 ***End Confessional***

Seemingly preoccupied he accidentally bumps into Eva who immediately angrily spins around. Seeing it`s Simon however, her irritation falters slightly as she puts her fist down. Rolling her eyes she looks at Simon. `Watch where you`re going to Jacobs.` Simon nods quickly. `S-sorry Eva.` Nodding in satisfaction, she turns and keeps walking. Meanwhile, Friedrich sees this.

 ***Confessional***

Friedrich: What was that!? I would have gotten chewed out for that and all Mr. Nice boy gets is a `Watch where you`re going?` (he crosses his arms) Seriously?  
 ***End Confessional***

Sitting at the table he angrily starts to talk out loud to himself. `What the hell is so great about that Simon guy anyway?` Unfortunately for him, Charlie heard this and begins to make a list. `He`s a nice guy, he cares about other people, if you`re into dudes he`s kind of cute, he doesn`t hit on gir-` However, he is cut off as Friedrich`s fist hits him in the gut knocking him off his chair and falling on the ground.

Ezekiel`s eyes go wide as he sees this. Immediately he hops down to check on Charlie. `Charlie! You okay there, eh?` Rolling his eyes, Friedrich sticks his hands in his pockets as he walks away.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: You want to know why people like Simon? For one thing, he doesn`t DECK people you psycho! (she crosses her arms) it`s a good thing Gwen already left and didn`t see that. (there`s a slight pause before she smirks) come on, we all know what`s going on there. You`d have to be some kind of blind not to see it.  
 ***End Confessional***

(we immediately cut to Ezekiel in the confessional)

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: (puts his finger up. Freezes, and puts it back down)…I forgot what I was going to say, eh

 ***End Confessional***

We cut to a while later after everyone has filed out of the cafeteria. Nate is walking along the edges of the island when he sees Alice staring blankly out to sea. Seeing this, a devious smile creeps across Nate`s face. Doing his best to stay completely quiet and out of sight, he sneaks up being her, only taking a few steps and then ducking behind something so she can`t see him. When he`s in jumping distance he stops, takes a deep breath, and leaps out. `BWAH!` As he holds his hands in a claw-like position. Unfortunately for him, this doesn`t even cause her to flinch. She simply begins to talk in her normal monotone voice. `Hello Nate.`

Still in his attack position, Nate lowers his hands as well as his eyelids to half. `Seriously? Nothing?` She continues to speak as if ignoring his inquiry. `What are you doing out here?` Realizing he wasn`t about to get an answer he shrugs. `Thought I`d take a walk. It`s weird just having a day off on the island. It`s kind of a nice place when you`re not being thrown off the side of its cliffs.`

For just a moment it almost seems that we can hear a tiny short giggle from Alice at this. However the moment soon passes and by the time the camera turns back to her, her face is stoic. `That is true. It can be quite…relaxing.` Nate decides to take a seat on the edge as he picks up a rock and tries to skip it on the ocean. He doesn't do very well. "So... gotta ask Alice. What are you even doing here? You don't seem like a real..." He throws a rock. "People person." She stays silent for a moment before responding. "That is something I was hoping I could change."

This causes Nate to stop at raise an eyebrow at her. He then snickers as he throws another rock. "Well if you're going for THAT first thing you should probably do is drop the creepy monotone." She turns to him. "Is there something wrong in the way I speak?" Nate shrugs. "Not really. I mean, if you want to creep people out. Not many people are used to, you know that kind of monotone." She shrugs in response. "That doesn't bother me so much." Nate stops. Alice shakes her head. "If people wish to judge me by how I look or sound, they are not truly people I wish to be friendly with anyway."

Nate throws a rock up in his hand and catches it. "Huh." He then throws the rock. "Well, before it gets all mushy here i'm gonna get going." He stands up and puts his hands in his pockets. Alice nods. As he starts to walk away he turns back to her. "Oh, have fun with the girls tonight." Alice nods once more as Nate takes off.

A while later, Ezekiel is walking around the woods, looking lost. "Now I know that Dawn is normally around here eh, At least I think she is." He begins to look back and forth between trees. "Oh geez there eh, I think i'm lost." Suddenly there's a giggle from near him. "No Zeke, you aren't lost. You found me." Ezekiel's attention is caught by this as he looks down and sees dawn in a meditative position, her eyes closed. Ezekiel breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness! I thought maybe i'd have to live in the woods or something alone, eh" Dawn giggles again. "Zeke you know if you got lost we would come and find you." Hearing this, Ezekiel smiles. "Thanks, I really appreciate it, eh." Dawn opens her eyes and turns her head to him still smiling gently. "Of course Zeke, that's what friends are for." She looks at him standing. "You can join me if you'd like Zeke." Nodding he sits down next to her.

He crosses his legs and gets into a meditative stance. He smiles. "Wow. This hurts a lot less than the first time, eh!" She nods. "That will happen." Suddenly he covers his mouth. "Oh Sorry! I'm not supposed to talk, right?" Once again, Dawn giggles. "It's all right Zeke. Is there anything special on your mind?"

For a moment, Zeke looks to the side as if thinking. "Well, there is something I guess, eh." Dawn nods. "I thought as much. Please tell me." Ezekiel puts a finger to his chin. "Well, I just was thinking. when I first came here, I was kinda worried that I couldn't make friends eh. Especially after the first night." He looks away. "But you guys decided to give me a chance." He smiles goofily. "And I just want to say, thank you, eh"

 ***Confessional*  
** Dawn: (she has her hands over her heart, her eyes teary) I don't think I've ever seen an aura shine so warmly as I have just now.

 ***End Confessional***

Suddenly, Ezekiel feels an arm on his shoulder. He looks up. "Zeke, I have never regretted my decision that first day, and I will never regret being your friend." Hearing this, Ezekiel's eyes start to tear up as he moves himself forward and grabs Dawn in a hug. A bit shocked at first she smiles gently as she slowly moves her own arms around him. Ezekiel sniffs as his voice is muffled by her sweater. "Sorry eh" She reaches out her hand and removes his toque as begins to stroke his head gently. "Don't be."

We cut to Charlie who is climbing up the boy's cabin to get to the roof.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Well hey, it took THIS long to get hit by somebody for saying something stupid. (he puts his finger to his chin) Funny enough it's when Gwen wasn't there. Well, she HAS been really good with keeping me in check. I mean, I'm still in the show! Man, I thought I woulda been first off the island. Either way, this is the perfect opportunity to get some time to myself.  
 ***End confessional***

As he hops on the roof we cut to Geoff and Caden talking. Caden has his hand over his face. "All right Geoff. So what does X equal?" Geoff takes off his hat as he scratches his head. "Uh...uh... 2..3?" Caden looks up and smirks. "Very good Geoff." Geoff lets out a sigh of relief. "Yeah bro, I think i'm gettin' it!" Caden nods as he closes the book. "All right Geoff. I think that's enough for now." Geoff's face lights up. "Does that mean-?" Caden rolls his eyes. "All right fine. Surf break." Geoff jumps up and cheers. "All right bro!" racing over he grabs his board and races towards the beach. "Let's catch some-" But as he's running, he passes by Gerdie who is standing on the pier, chatting with Gwen. Noticing Geoff, Gerdie turns to him. "Heya Geoff, using this free time to go surfing?"

Geoff immediately gets a shocked look on his face. "Well, yeah but..I was just...I... I was totally..." He lets out a deep sigh as he solemly drags the board towards the ocean.

 ***Confessional*  
** Geoff; (Bangs his head on his surfboard)  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: (Snickers) I know Geoff was studying before. That was just way too good of an opportunity to pass up. If he can't deal with this side of me (she crosses her arms and legs and smirks) then he's got no business coming after me.  
* **End Confessional***

We cut to that night as the girls find themselves sitting at a campfire.

Katie puts her finger to her chin. "Umm..okay like... truth!" Danielle smiles widely. "Okay then Katie. Tell us, Do you like Vincent?" Immediately after she asks this, every single head turns to Katie, who is now blushing profusely. "Wh...why would you ask that?" She asks, not hiding it very well at all. Gerdie smirks. "Doesn't matter. You gotta answer it." Looking back and forth, Katie looks for a way out. Not seeing one she mumbles to herself incoherently.

Gwen leans over, her hand to her ear. "Eh, what was that Katie, we didn't quite hear you." If it was possibly for her to blush even deeper, she is doing it. "I...I... I" With her finger up, she proceeds to faint, falling backwards off of her seat. Basically confirming, the girls all laugh at this. "Oh my god, Katie you are so adorable!" Danielle laughs at Katie, who is still out, laying on her back.

Gerdie turns to Alice. "All right Eva, since Katie's out for the count, I guess you're up. Truth or dare?" Startled she was called, Eva crosses her arms and smirks. "Dare." Gerdie smirks back as she crosses her arms. "All right then Eva, I dare you say something nice about one of the male campers here."

Eva's eyes shoot open in shock before turning to Gerdie with a glare. "Say what now?" Gerdie shrugs. "That's the dare." Eva clenches her fists. "Ugh. This game is so stupid. Um... I uh.. I guess that it wasn't totally lame that Simon took a bullet for me." Gerdie snickers. "That look like it hurt Eva." Eva stands up and turns to Gerdie, fist raised. "It's GONNA hurt SOMEONE in a second!" Suddenly Danielle stands up to interrupt. "Hey! Eva, it's your turn. Why don't you pick someone?" Hearing her name this interrupts her train of thought as she turns. "Huh? All right... fine.. Dawn .Truth or dare?" Dawn, who up to this point was listening silently turns to her. "Oh, my turn? hmm. I suppose I will go with truth." Eva scratches her head. "All right uh... If you could deck anyone on the island, who would it be?"

Dawn seems taken aback by this question. "My word Eva! I don't want to "deck" anyone!" She puts a finger to her chin. "Oh dear, but I must answer this question mustn't I? Those are the rules. Well, I suppose the person who needs a good talking to might be Friedrich. I don't want to deck him mind you, I just think someone needs to talk with him." Eva smirks at this as she punches her fist. "Yeah, a talk with my fist." Dawn waves her hands. "No Eva! We can't think that way. Violence only will beget more violence. I am certain if we calmly tell our grievances to Friedrich it will help his growth into a wonderful person." Eva rolls her eyes at this.

Dawn looks around. "Oh dear, it's my turn isn't it? Um...I choose... Alice. Truth or dare?" With her usual unflinching face Alice looks at Dawn. "Dare." Dawn smiles gently. "Very well, Alice, I dare you...to try smiling." Alice raises an eyebrow. Shrugging, she starts to attempt a smile. The camera cuts to everyone's reactions. Katie had just woken up, only to see the face and pass out again. Everyone else looks a mixture of shocked and terrified. The camera cuts to her smile to show an incredibly unnerving creepy smile that rivals something out of a nightmare.

* **Confessional***

Dawn:Oh my...I...I believe she may need more work on that.  
 ***End Confessional*  
**  
 ***Confessional***  
Alice: ...she didn't say what KIND of smile... (A small smirk slowly forms on her face)  
* **End Confessional***

Seeing everyone still in shock, she drops the horrifying smile. She turns to Izzy. "Izzy. Truth or dare?" Izzy smiles broadly. "Now, I know you all think Izzy is going to pick dare, so to blow your minds, I pick truth!" This actually does surprise everyone as they look at her shocked. Except for Alice who sits there as stoic as ever. "Okay then. Have you every kissed a boy before?"

Everyone, completely shocked at the directness of her question slowly turns their head to Izzy. However Izzy, completely unphased looks back and smiles. "Oh yeah! I have an ex-boyfriend! His name is Graham. He put out a restraining order against me. It was really funny."

Shockingly, nobody really finds this as surprising as they probably should considering it's Izzy. A few of them rub the back of their necks in awkwardness.

A few moments of silence goes by before Izzy turns to Gwen. `All right Gwen. Truth or dare?` Gwen rolls her eyes as she has a faint smirk on her face. `Well considering you guys are getting out of hand with the truths, I`m going to say dare.` Putting her finger to her chin, Izzy looks around. `Ooh! I know! Izzy dares you to climb to the top of the boy`s cabin!` She points to the Raccoon cabin a few hundred yards from where they currently are. Gwen shrugs. `Piece of cake.` As she gets up and heads towards the cabin, the girls all following her, excitedly talking to themselves while they are walking.

Upon reaching their destination, Gwen looks up. `All right, this should be easy.` Looking over to a pipe along the side, she hops up and grabs on. It makes a few creaks under her weight, but holds as she begins to climb. Slowly she makes her way up, coaxed on by the cheers of her friends.

Hearing this noise, Charlie sits up from spot on the roof he was laying on. As he looks up, he sees a head beginning to make its way over the edge of the roof. Confused, he raises an eyebrow.

At that moment however, there`s a loud creak as the pipe she was climbing gives way. Shocked, Gwen makes a jump for it and ends up grabbing onto the edge of the gutter. The other girls all gasp as they see this happen.

Standing up due to the loud crash, Charlie looks around the roof only to see Gwen hanging off the edge of the gutter. He immediately rushes over to her. `Gwen! What are you doing?!` Looking up in a mixture of relief and adrenaline, Gwen smiles at Charlie. `Oh Charlie! What are you- never mind. I could use some help!` Charlie nods as he immediately bends down and grabs one of her arms, pulling her up. He strains as he pulls her up. `Come on Gwen….` With one more massive tug, she ends up flying up, landing on Charlie, knocking him over.

A loud collection of applause can be heard from the ground as Izzy puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles. Gwen and Charlie meanwhile are recovering from their encounter. Charlie rubs his head. `You okay Gwen?` Breathing heavily, she smiles. `Yeah. Yeah i`m good.` Charlie scratches his chin. `Then uh…you could get off if you`d like`.

Realizing she`s still laying on top of Charlie, her eyes open wide as she stands up, blushing. `Right. Right. Sorry.` Changing the subject she turns to him, dusting herself off. `So Charlie, not that i`m not grateful, but what in the world are you doing on the roof anyway?` Charlie merely shrugs in response. `Waiting here, hoping to rescue somebody.` Gwen laughs at this. `Cute Chuck. Cute.`

A few moments later Gwen hears the thunk of a ladder hitting the side of the cabin. She turns to Charlie. `Well sounds like my ticket out of here just arrived. I think the girls are going to want me back. You going to be all right up here?` Charlie smirks. `I think I`ll manage.` Walking over to the edge of the building she steps on the ladder. Taking a few steps down she looks over the edge of the roof, her head still visible. Stopping, she smirks as he looks at him. `By the way. Chuck.` His head turns back to her. `I gotta say, I AM a pretty hot ghost.` And with that, she ducks her head below the roof`s edge. At first, Charlie has a shocked expression, but slowly, it turns into a smile.

 **AN: So I hoped you like this interlude! I write these chapters because I feel that within the craziness that are the challenges there isn` t really time to stop and smell the roses along the way. On a side note, in case you haven`t figured this out yet, I am a HUGE fan of fanfics where OC`s end up with canon characters (as well as crack pairings of canon characters), and my only rule is, you have to make it believable. If it`s a canon character that`s looking for love and never gets any in the actual series, it`s going to be far easier to have an OC pair up with them than a character who`s in a committed relationship. Not saying that you can`t do it, it just requires more work. If you`re going to write a fanfic where say, Inuyasha breaks up with Kagome and gets with your OC, fine, go for it. Just make me believe it. There`s an art in making an OC a living, breathing character and it not ending up being a Mary Sue. That`s one of the main reasons I actually decided to write this sequel story. I wanted to see if I had the chops to pair OC`s with canon characters and not make it seem forced or fake. I don`t know how well i`m succeeding, but according to the poll from earlier you guys seem to think the canon characters all acting IC, which is a relief. Thanks for all the support guys. I hoped you liked this free chapter because next time, it`s back to eliminations. If you have any questions or just want to talk about the story in general, feel free to PM me! See you all next time!**

 **P.S. New Poll!**


	9. Chapter 7: Don't Drop the Baby!

Previously on Total Drama Island, it was time for a carnival at camp and it was up to our 18 campers to compete in a series of carnival games. It all became tied up with the final event being the dreaded frog on the lily pad, but in the end, it was Dawn who took home the win for the Ravenous Raccoons. During the elimination ceremony when it came down to being between Katie and Ana, our celebrity got a phone call from her manager and she had to eliminate HERSELF off the island to host an awards show. Now we are down to 17 contestants and it won`t get any easier from here on out. Who will go home today? For that you just have to stay tuned to today`s episode of, Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

It seems to be really early as everyone is in mess hall with relatively good spirits. Danielle smiles at Dawn. "I heard that Lisa came back last night. She seems to be doing much better. Chef says she's back to her old self." Dawn smiles widely back, her hands together. "Oh, I am so glad to hear that. She brings such warmth to our group."

Speak of the devil, Lisa steps into the mess hall at that moment with her normal goofy grin. "Well howdy campers!" Everyone gives her a warm greeting as she smiles back at them. "First of all, I got the card. Thank you so much guys!" She then puts her hands on her hips. "And I know who's idea it was!" She looks over at Chef who decidely leaves the mess hall at that moment to go back to the kitchen.

Letting out a laugh she turns back to the campers. "Right guys! I know it's early, but it's time for another challenge! Let's go!" She motions with her arm for everyone to follow her. Shrugging, they all do as she leads them to another building. Opening the door for them, she lets them all in and closes the door behind them.

Now that everyone has arrived, Chris steps out wearing a pair of glasses and a tweed jacket with patches sewn onto the elbows. Smiling he looks out over the campers. `Good morning campers! And welcome back to school.` The campers all groan following this. This just makes Chris smile more.

`Today`s challenge is very reminiscent of your days back in high school. Now. Can anyone tell me what THIS is?` Reaching down, Chris pulls up a five pound bag of flour and puts it on the table. Ezekiel puts a finger to his chin. `Uh… a bag of flour, eh?` Chris chuckles. `Yes Zeke. It`s a bag of flour. Any other guesses what it ALSO is?` Gerdie smacks her face. `Please don`t tell me that it`s a baby, Chris.` Chris` smile widens. `Why Gerdie my dear, that`s EXACTLY what it is. You and your partner will care for this bag of flour. If it breaks, you drop it, or somehow gets destroyed, you and your partner are out of the challenge. The team that has the most surviving flour babies wins. Now, come on up and get your unexpected packages.`

He smirks as he looks over the crowd. `First up, Ezekiel and Dawn.` They blush slightly as they both stand up and walk towards the front. Chris hands them a bag of flour, which they take gingerly. Dawn smiles at it. `My. What shall we name it?` Ezekiel thinks for a moment. `How about Dusk, eh? It`s like Dawn, but you know…at night.`

 ***Confessional***  
Dawn: Every time I think Zeke can`t be sweeter he surprises me again.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks back over to the crowd. `Izzy and Walter.` Izzy jumps up and cheers, fists up in the air. Everyone`s eyes move over to her. She freezes as she looks at everyone. `Whoo!...I`m up next!` She tries to save it. Chris rests his hand on his chin. `Mhm. K Izz. Come on up and get your baby.` Jumping up she grabs the flour baby. She lightly tosses it a few times. At this point, Walter has walked over. She turns to Walter. `Walter! Our baby is so heavy! Have you been feeding it fatty foods again? Look at our baby! It`s obese!`

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: I learned a very important lesson very early when I began to talk to Izzy. Don`t fight the crazy. Embrace it.  
 ***End Confessional***

Walter looks at the baby and then to Izzy and shrugs. `Yeah well, how do you know that`s MY baby?` Izzy gasps in response. `How can you say that? It has your eyes!` Putting his finger to his lip Walter leans closer. `Well…how do you know it`s YOUR baby?` Izzy pauses for a moment before gasping. `I DON`T! This child may have been planted on me! Quick Walt! Take it!` She says as she shoves the flour bag into Walt`s hands.

Chris raises an eyebrow. `Riiighhhhtt.. Now that the crazy is over, Alice and Nate, you`re up.` Nate smacks his face.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Of course I get paired with Alice. Great. She`s probably going to like….use it to make a sacrifice or something  
 ***End Confessional***

Alice picks up the flour sack she holds it with her arms outstretched in front of her. She turns to Nate and begins to speak in her monotone voice. `What do I do with this now, Nate?` Nate scratches his head. `I….don`t know.` She turns to him and with a deadpan expression, says in a dead voice `It looks just like you.` Nate lowers his eyebrows to half. `Wow. Thanks. That was very touching.`

Chris finds himself chuckling. `Gwen and Charlie.` Charlie nonchalantly walks up and picks up the bag of flour. `Aw. Look at the fat bundle.` Gwen snickers. `I actually would pay to see you babysit. I think the kid might be traumatized by the end of the experience.` Suddenly Charlie`s eyes go wide. ` I have. And they did.` A moment of silence passes before Gwen can`t help it anymore and starts laughing, trying to cover her mouth with her hand. `Damn it Charlie` she says slightly muffled.

Chris continues. `Katie and Vincent.` Katie squees as she runs up and picks up the flour sack. Vincent heads over to her as Katie is holding it. `Aww look at the little flour sack. Oh! Look at the brand!` In unison they both say `Hanatha`s favorite!` Vincent looks at it. `So, should we give it a name?` Katie thinks for a second. `Ooh! I have an idea! Can we call it Sadie?` Vincent shrugs. `I don`t see why not.` Katie beams. `Yay Sadie!` And she hugs the bag tightly.

Chris deviously looks over to the remaining three Raccoons. `So guys. There`s 3 of you. So I`m going to be nice. I`m going to sit one of you out. You don`t have to take the challenge. And that person is….Danielle.` He points at her as a bit shocked, she sighs. `Oh, well okay.`

This causes Eva to raise the right half of her monobrow. `Wait a second Mclean, that means that-` Chris laughs. `That`s right, say hello to your partner Friedrich.` Eva punches the table, leaving a dent in it. This just amuses Chris more. `Here`s your baby Eva. Try not to break it.` Angrily she goes over and grabs it, picking it up.

 ***Confessional***

Friedrich: Yeah. I feel bad for anyone who would ACTUALLY have a kid with THAT  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the remaining four Deer. `So. Deer, there aren`t enough females to pair you guys up. So. This means that one of you will be having two daddies.` He shrugs. `Not that there`s anything wrong with that.` He turns to the camera. `For your Screen Awards consideration.` He smiles as his tooth sparkles.

`Still, one of you shall be paired with Gerdie. And that person is…` Meanwhile, as this is going on, Geoff is clasping his hands silently praying. Chris sees him behind the others and smirks. `Geoff.` Geoff jumps up and cheers. `YES!` Everyone turns to look at him, especially Gerdie who has a raised eyebrow. `I mean um… that`s cool with me dude.`

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Hahaha. Smooth bro, real smooth  
 ***End confessional***

Gerdie walks up and picks up the bag under her arm. "All right Geoff, here. Take your kid." Smirking she hands off the bag to Geoff who nearly drops it breaking out of his stupor but manages to catch it. "Right! Let's do this!"

Chris turns back to the remaining two. "Looks like this little guy's got 2 daddies. Who would be...Caden and Simon." Caden and Simon give each other a glance and then shrug. "As long as we don't drop the flour baby it's fine with me." Caden says to Simon who nods.

Suddenly Lisa steps up next to Chris and looks around the table. "Chris. Where's OUR bag?" she asks him inquisitively. Chris raises his eyebrow at her. "We don't have one Lisa. We're not contestants." Hearing this, Lisa clasps her hands together and looks at Chris with puppy dog eyes. "But...but I want one." Glancing over at her, he pauses for a moment before sighing. "Fine. Here." Reaching down he hands her one. She immediately picks it up with gusto and throws it up in the air before catching it again. "Hooray! I'm gonna call you Danny."

Shaking his head, Chris turns back to the contestants. "Right. So now I bet you're all wondering, 'Gee, this isn't too hard. Just gotta make sure I don't break this bag of flour.' Well..There may have been one tiny little thing I forgot to mention." He says as he puts his thumb and forefinger very close together. Stepping over to the door he opens it harshly, revealing outside an incredibly dangerous looking obstacle course. Chris smirks.

"You have to get through THAT." Everyone's eyes go wide as they stare at the ominous looking array of machines, drops, and pitfalls.

 ***Confessional*  
** Gerdie: Of course it can't ever be easy, can it Chris?  
* **End Confessional***

Chris looks back over at the campers with his arms behind his back. "Oh, and just in case you were thinking about taking it really, really slowly through the course, There's a 10 minute time limit. If you don't make it through by then, your duo loses anyway."

Gwen raises her eyebrow. "I don't remember THIS part in high school." Chris laughs at this. "All right everybody. Get to the starting line over there with your partner." Everyone looks to each other and heads over to the starting line. Seeing they're ready, Chris continues. "The goal is on the other end of that hill through the woods." He looks over at Lisa who is playing with the bag of flour. Chris rolls his eyes. "Lisa. we're starting." Shaking her head, she looks back over. "What? Oh right! Coming!" Looking for a place to put the bag, she places it on the dock as she runs towards Chris.

As she arrives, Chris holds out the starting pistol. "Count us down Lise!" She smiles. "Right! 3,2,1 GO!" Chris fires the starting pistol. Everyone with their partner takes off at a quick pace.

Chris puts his hand above his eyes to get a better block the sun out. "And they're off! All right Lise, let's get going. Lise?" He turns back to see Lisa who has turned back towards the pier. "One sec! Just gotta get Danny!" Just as she says that she turns towards the dock, only to see a large shark break the surface of the water as it brings its mouth down over the edge of the pier, biting off a large part, including the flour bag. As quickly as it arrived, it sinks back into the water.

A look of confusion and horror appear on Lisa's face as she falls to her knees. Raising out her arms she screams to the heavens "DANNY! NOOOO!" Chris' response is to smack his own face.

As the duos begin to head off, Izzy takes off like a rocket, pulling Walt along. "Come on Walt! Let's go!" Doing his best to keep up, Walter is racing besides her. As they reach the first pitfall, Izzy grabs the flour bag in one hand and grabs onto a rope swing with another, easily making it over a large pit. Walter looks at that with surprise.

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: Wow. That was...really impressive  
 ***End Confessional***

Mustering up his courage, Walter leaps forward and grabs the rope, swinging his way across. Upon making it, he takes a deep breath, while bending over, holding his knees. Holding the sack of flour like it was a football under her arm, Izzy taps her foot. "Come on Walt, let's get going!" Walter looks over to her. "All right i'm coming. Just make sure you don't drop it."

Izzy pushes aside his worry with a hand gesture. "Oh Walt, I'm an expert at holding things! One time I-" But Walter cuts her off as his eyes grow wide. "Uh...Izzy, where's the bag?" This stops her. "Huh?" Looking around she notices that it's no longer beneath her arm. "Huh. That's funny. I just had it a second ago..." Looking down, Walter sees it by her feet. "Izzy! Watch-" But his warning goes unheeded as she proceeds to accidentally kick it off the cliff. "Out." Walter finishes as the flour goes sailing off the edge. Izzy puts a finger to her lips. "Oh...oops. Well, maybe it's still okay."

Walter raises an eyebrow at this. As it hits the water, it floats for a few seconds before the shark from earlier pops back up and chomps it down. Walter looks over to Izzy. She shrugs with a nervous smile. The shark then proceeds to come back up and spit out a piece of the flour bag, which shoots up and lands in Walter's gesturing hands. Izzy smiles. "Well hey look, we got some of it back!" The remainder of the bag then spontaneously combusts and starts to burn. Still holding it, Walter looks at it, then back to her. She puts up a finger. "Now I know what you're thinking. And yes. that last part WAS pretty cool."

At first, Walter just looks at the burning remnants, then, to Izzy, then back to the burning piece. finally, he just starts to chuckle. Izzy looks at him quizzically. A moment later, she starts to laugh as well. Soon, they both burst out laughing as they eventually fall over from laughter.

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: I don't know what it is about that girl, but I have never laughed so hard in my LIFE then when i'm around her. She's just really fun to be around.  
 ***End Confessional***

The rest of the groups have passed the laughing duo as the next up front are Alice and Nate. Nate is racing ahead with the flour sack as Alice is dragging a bit behind. Nate calls back to her. "Come on Alice! We have to get going!" She nods and begins to speak in her normal monotone "I know Nate. I am hurrying."

 ***Confessional*  
** Nate: Half the time I can't tell whether that girl is being sarcastic or not. (there's a pause) okay fine ALL the time I can't tell whether she's being sarcastic or not.  
 ***End Confessional***

Alice looks to him. "Very well, give me the flour sack. I will move on ahead." Moving a little faster she gets ahead of Nate as she moves to a brisk jog. Unfortunately, just as she gets ahead of him, suddenly, all friction is gone, as she seems to have run onto a greased metal flooring. With her inertia, She careens towards the edge of the cliff, going over it, as she barely manages to grab onto the edge with one hand.

Seeing this, Nate's eyes go wide as he does his best to race over to her but not share the same fate. "ALICE!" In an uncharacteristic moment of emotion we hear from the edge of the cliff a frightened "NATE!" Getting to the edge, he sees her handing there, bag in one hand, holding on with the other. Nate holds out his outstretched hand. "Give me your hand!" Alice looks at the bag, her voice wavering, but attempting to return to normal. " . Take the bag first!" She begins to lose her grip. Nate shakes his head. "There's no time! Give me your hand!"

Shaking her head 'no' Alice reaches her hand up and moves the bag towards him. Nate lets out a sigh as he smacks the bag out of her hand causing it to go careening off the cliff as he grabs her hand and pulls her up with a giant tug.

Now both safe on the ground Alice's voice goes back to normal. "Nate. You cost us the challenge." Sitting back, Nate shrugs. "Eh, there'll be more." She looks over the edge and then back at him. "Nate." He looks at her. She gives him a nod. "Thank you."

 ***Confessional***  
Alice: (in her usual voice) No one has ever done anything like that for me before. Well...not since... (she touches part of her face covered by bandages)  
 ***End Confessional***

Ezekiel and Dawn are bringing up their sack of flour, narrowly avoiding the pitfall and the greased metal. Ezekiel smiles. "I think we're doing okay, eh!" Suddenly as he says this, he stops as he sees an automatic ball pitcher pop out from behind a bush. His eyes opening wide, he turns and lobs the bag to Dawn as the balls begin mercilessly bombarding Ezekiel. Within a few seconds it's all over. Dawn runs over to the pile of baseballs with Ezekiel underneath. "ZEKE! Are you okay?!" From underneath the pile comes a hand that shows a woozy thumbs up. "I'm okay, eh!" She breathes a sigh of relief, followed by a small giggle.

Caden and Simon have made it pretty far themselves as they pass the first three obstacles. Simon smiles. "Okay Caden, we're doing pretty good so far!" Caden chuckles. "I would say that seeing the traps first from the others helped a bit." Simon puts his finger to his chin. "But this is farther than any of the others got. So in that case, how are we going to AHHHH!" He doesn't get to finish his sentence though as a catapult sends him careening backwards off screen. Luckily for them, Caden is holding the flour baby.

"I'M CARRYING IT!" Friedrich grabs the flour sack. Eva grabs it back. "NO! I AM! I wouldn't trust you with my laundry!" Friedrich grabs it back. "Well to be fair, your laundry is HUGE!" It it is at that moment that while holding out her arms, a different care package lands in Eva's arms. Albeit a screaming one. A shocked Eva soon notices she's holding a very frightened Simon. Once she gets over the shock, she rolls her eyes and then settles on them being half open. "Jacobs, what are you doing?" Realizing someone has caught him relatively gently, he lets out a sigh of relief as he nervously lets out a sigh. "Whew! Thanks Eva, you really saved me there!"

Friedrich lets out a laugh."All right then. You carry Simon, I'll carry the sack." And with that, Friedrich runs off. Eva looks back to Simon who she drops. He dusts himself off. "Well, hey you saved me! Guess that means we're even now, huh?" Eva glares at him and points her finger at him. "That wasn't my choice Jacobs. That was just luck. That doesn't count."

 ***Confessional*  
** Eva: It was his choice last time. This was random. Doesn't count. (She crosses her arms as if she is defending her reasoning)  
 ***End Confessional***

Simon sighs, but smirks and shrugs his shoulders in defeat. "All right Eva. See you at the top!" Getting back up, he races back towards the hilltop. After he takes off, Eva allows herself a smirk.

Geoff is cradling the flour baby while Gerdie is running along side him. "So uh...kinda weird how we got paired together, huh Gerd?" Focusing on running, she rolls her eyes. "Yeah Geoff, real weird." Geoff tries to catch himself. "I don't mean a BAD weird! I mean like...more like a GOOD weird you know, a weird that-" He begins to slip and slide around the greased metal flooring as he lets the flour bag go flying high in the sky. Gerdie makes a mad leap for it and manages to catch it. She looks back at Geoff. "Come on Geoff, head in the game!" Geoff blushes slightly.

 ***Confessional*  
** Geoff: Dude! I am BLOWING it over here! Man!  
 ***End Confessional***

Katie and Vincent are smiling as Katie is holding the flour sack. Vincent is running alongside her as he rubs his hand behind his neck. "So uh... you're a really good runner! Better than Hanatha it looks like!" Katie tries not to show her blush. "You...you really think so?"

 ***Confessional***  
(Splitscreen Katie/Vincent frustrated in unison): JUST TELL ME IF YOU'RE SINGLE!

 ***End Confessional***

Eventually they come across a chasm that has bubbling goo at the bottom. First Vincent makes a running leap. He calls back to Katie. "Come on Katie! You can do this!" She nods as she looks from him, the to the pit. Vincent motions. "Throw me the sack first!" She does so, and Vincent manages to catch it. Katie cheers. Vincent smiles. "Okay Katie, now it's your turn!" He calls back to her. She looks back to him and puts on a nervous expression. "I...I don't know if I can do this!" He nods. "Of course you can! Just...uh...just think like you're jumping over to see your boyfriend!"

Katie stops and shakes her head. "That won't work! I like don't have one!" Suddenly Vincent freezes. "Y...you don't?" She shakes her head, blushing. Vincent puts his hand behind his neck. "Well uh..if you...if you wanted...you...you could!" Katie blushes an even deeper red. "You..you mean you don't have a girlfriend?" Vincent blushes deeper too. "N...not yet!" Without even thinking, Katie makes the leap over the chasm and tackles Vincent with a hug. "Then 'I' TOTALLY will!"

Surprised by this, he looks back at her. "R...Really!?" Letting go for a moment, she puts her finger near her mouth. "If...if you'd like that is." Vincent beams. "All I can say to that is WOO-HOO!" And to emphasize this, he spikes the ground with what he had in his hand. Unfortunately, it was the flour baby. Realizing what he just did, they both look down, then back to each other. "Uh oh." They say in unison.

Gwen and Charlie are at the last hill, covered in sweat and exhausted. "All right Chuck, I can see the finish line from here. Let's just make it this one last bit, okay?" Charlie nods, extremely tired. "Right...let's do it." Charlie hands the flour baby off to Gwen as they race forwards. At the finish line, they can see Chris waiting as he waves to them. Gwen smirks. "Wow. Looks like we're actually going to make it!"

Finally, they reach Chris who smiles at them. "ooh...tough break guys. You almost made it." Gwen raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean almost made it? It's fine. See?" To emphasize this, she raises the sack up, only for a scythe to pop down from a tree and cleave it in half. Bringing the bottom back down, Gwen's mouth opens wide in shock, as does Charlie's. Their shock quickly turns into a glare as they look at Chris with furrowed eyebrows. "SERIOUSLY?!" They both ask in unison. Chris merely shrugs in response, a smirk on his face.

Right after them Simon and Caden cross the finish line. Chris smiles. "Congratulations Simon and Caden! You two are the first ones here!" Simon and Caden high five each other. "And it looks like your baby is doing all right. Point to the Deer!"

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: What the- How come THEY didn't get the giant death scythe of baby doom? The hell? (he crosses his arms) **  
*End Confessional***

The next to make their way up the hill are Dawn and Ezekiel. Dawn is holding the sack, looking very much unharmed. A few moments later, Ezekiel crawls into view, visibly burned, bruised, and otherwise not looking very good. Dawn walks over the finish line as Ezekiel finishes crawling. "I...I made it,eh!" He weakly puts up a finger before dropping it and putting his face down on the ground. Chris chuckles. "Good job Ezekiel and Dawn. Point to the Raccoons!"

Seeing that they received the point, Dawn runs over to Ezekiel. "Zeke! Are you all right?" Bending down she turns him over and cradles his head. "Ah...I'm...i'm fine, eh. You three don't need to worry." Dawn looks around seeing that she's the only one there. She gently smiles. "It's okay Zeke. You just rest."

As Dawn is tending to Ezekiel, Both Geoff and Gerdie can be seen coming over the horizon. Caden and Simon begin to cheer seeing them, Gerdie with flour sack in hand, Geoff running close behind. Seeing them about to arrive, Chris once again smirks. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a remote. Pressing it, a knee high wall pops up directly in front of Gerdie. Unable to get out of the way in time, she crashes into it, falling forward, the flour sack going flying.

His eyes opening wide, Geoff races ahead and makes a mad dash for the sack. Gerdie reaches out in vain as it becomes airborn. Everyone at the finish line watches, as in slow motion, Geoff makes a run for the bag. As it begins it's descent, Geoff makes a football leap for the flour bag off screen.

Chris looks at the sight off screen as he opens his mouth. "...Point for the Deer!"

Simon and Caden cheer as the camera finally cuts to Geoff who is holding the flour bag close to his chest. Opening his eyes, he sees himself holding the bag. A moment later this registers and he stands up holding the bag above his head. "WHOO! WE DID IT!"

Having picked herself up, Gerdie makes her way over to the finish line and punches Geoff lightly in the arm. Looking up at him she smirks. "Not bad Geoff."

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: WHOO! She said 'Not bad!" YES! (he throws his fists up in the air, only to lose balance and fall backwards off the chair)

 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles as he looks at the contestants. "So the score is 2 to 1 in favor of the Deer. That just leaves one team left." Everyone at the finish line begins to chat with each other, wondering who that team could be. Eventually, making their way around the hill we can see that it's Friedrich and Eva, each trying to grab the bag. "I said give it to me!" Eva is ordering, extremely annoyed. Friedrich grabs it back. "No! I'll take it!"

Raising an eyebrow, Chris looks at his watch. "You guys have twenty seconds." Ezekiel, Dawn, Gwen, Danielle, and Charlie all begin to cheer at them with encouragement. "Come on guys! You can do it! Let's go!" They don't seem to notice though as they each get a grip on the bag and begin to pull it. Gwen puts her hands to her hair. "No! Don't pull it! You'll-"

But she's interrupted as sure enough, as they're yanking on it, the bag explodes into a cloud of powder, covering everyone within a 15 foot radius.

There's a moment of silence before Chris lets out a cough, white powder flying out of his mouth. "Well then...I think it's safe to say the winners of this competition are the Deer. Raccoons. See you tonight. I'm gonna go take a shower."

The remainder of the campers who lost their flour sacks eventually arrive at the scene, seeing everyone bathed in a powder of white. Izzy lets out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh! We missed the flour shower!" Everyone just gives her a weird look.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: That totally wasn't my fault. (She crosses her arms) If only that idiot would have let ME have the sack, there wouldn't have been an issue.

 ***End Confessional***

Irritated, Gwen looks over at Eva and Friedrich. "Are you two KIDDING ME?!" Angrily, she clenches her fists and walks away. Nate spits out a mouthful of powder. "Nice guys. Real nice." Charlie begins to speak. "Well, on the bright side I think-" In unison both Nate and Gwen say loudly "NOT NOW CHARLIE!" to which he puts his finger down and joins them on their departure.

Angrily, Friedrich turns to Eva. "You totally cost us the competition thunder thighs! There is no way you're NOT going home tonight. I'm going to make SURE of that." Clenching his fists, he stomps off.

His eyes shifting, hearing that, Simon looks over at Friedrich.

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: Huh... I wonder what he meant by that...  
 ***End Confessional***

That night, the Ravenous Raccoons once again find themselves at the elimination bonfire, looking none too happy at Eva and Friedrich.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Seriously, those two are getting ridiculous. Their little rivalry cost us a tie and the chance for a win today. One of them is going home. (she crosses her arms and legs) and I know which one `I` voted for  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris is at his podium as Lisa is standing next to him with the platter of marshmallows, her eyes still moist. Chris raises an eyebrow as he looks over to Lisa. `Lise. You okay yet?` She sniffs. `I let a shark eat our baby!` Chris rolls his eyes. `Lise. It was a bag of flour.` She looks back at him, teary eyed. `But it was OUR bag of flour!` Chris puts his head in his hands as he sighs. Pulling his hands away he puts on a smile and looks at Lise. `Say Lise, why don`t YOU do the elimination ceremony tonight then?` Hearing this, Lisa turns back to Chris, still tearing. `You mean it?` Chris shrugs. `Sure, why not?`

As if turning on a switch, Lisa plasters a goofy smile on her face as she gets up to the podium that Chris so graciously allows her to step up to. She hands him the platter of marshmallows.

`All right everybody! Let`s get this show on the road! Raccoons. With the exception of Ezekiel and Dawn, your guys flour babies either got burned, cut in half, or drowned. So because of that, one of you has to go home on that boat there.` She points to the boat of loserdom. `However, it shouldn`t be any surprise that because of this, Ezekiel and Dawn received 0 votes. So you two are totally safe!` Chris throws Ezekiel and Dawn each a marshmallow that they take as they breathe a sigh of relief.

Lisa continues. `Of course it wouldn`t be cool to kick off someone who didn`t even get a chance to compete, so Danielle, you`re safe too.` Chris tosses her a marshmallow that she takes, grinning. Lisa looks over the remaining 6 campers. `The rest of you guys screwed up. But for five of you, that`s okay. For one of you it isn`t. Still, I don`t think it`s much of a shock that nobody voted for Gwen, Charlie, Alice, or Nate.` She says leaning on the podium as she nods to Chris who throws all four of them a marshmallow.

The campers who received the marshmallows sigh with relief as Friedrich and Eva look between each other and over to the last marshmallow that Chris is holding. Lisa continues to speak. `Friedrich and Eva. You two have really been getting on a lot of people`s nerves with your constant fighting. They decided it was finally time to stop.` Friedrich tries to hide a smirk as he crosses his arms and lies back slightly. Lisa looks between them, Eva looking nervous by comparison. `And so, with that being said, the final marshmallow goes to…

….

…

…

…

….

…

….

Eva.`

Chris smirks at the good job Lisa did and throws the final marshmallow to Eva who allows herself to breathe. Friedrich, in shock immediately stands up. `WHAT?! There`s no WAY SHE got less votes than me!` Chris laughs at this. `Fraid so bro. Pretty clear cut too.` Friedrich, whose face now has turned red throws his arms in the air. `There`s no way! I switched out the votes!` Immediately after saying this, he covers his mouth. Every set of eyes turns to him. Eva angrily clenches her fists. `You WHAT?!` Chris snickers. `Boat`s that way bro.` He says as he motions a thumb over to the boat.

Weighing his odds, Friedrich sees an enraged Eva bearing down on him. Trying to play it off he waves his hand. `Pfff. I don`t need this island anyway. I got better stuff to do. See ya!` Making a tactical retreat he races to the boat. Eva meanwhile tries to run after him. `Oh no you don`t! Get back here you bastard!` Seeing her gaining on him he hops on the boat and tells in a frantic tone for the captain to shove off. It does so, leaving Eva angrily waving her fist at the boat.

Chris turns to the campers as he laughs. `All right guys. That`s the end of the campfire ceremony. You guys are free to go for the night. See you tomorrow for the next challenge.` The campers, satisfied, nod and get up, walking back to camp. As they start, Ezekiel stops for a moment putting his finger on his chin. Charlie turns back to him. `Zeke. You all right bro?` Noticing Charlie speaking to him, he nods. `Uh..yeah. I was just wondering something, eh.` Dawn at this point has slowed down as well to listen. `And what would that be Zeke?`

`Friedrich said he switched the votes, so….how did he lose?` Gwen scratches her head. `Huh. That`s actually a good question. Well, I guess either Chris knew about it, or he didn`t switch the right votes?` Dawn puts her finger to her mouth. `I suppose we will never know the truth.` Shrugging, they all walk back towards the camp.

Chris turns to the camera. `Well, it appears that the odd couple finally had their falling out.` He puts his finger to his chin. `Not sure if they ever had a falling IN, but either way Friedrich is gone. Do you think the bad blood will finally settle now Lisa?` He looks at his cohost who nods. `I think so Chris. I think that one of the two really had to go. It was kinda killing the mojo for the whole team. Should be more mellow from now on.` Chris nods as he then turns to the camera. `Well to find out who`s going home next time, you`ll just have to tune into the next episode of Total. Drama. Island!`

The camera sputters in static as we cut to earlier that night as we see Friedrich giggling maniacally as he sneaks into Chris` cabin. He hops in through the window and a few moments later he hops back out that window, still giggling to himself. `Perfect.` As soon as he leaves the area we see another figure emerge from offscreen. Looking back and forth to make sure the coast is clear, Simon sneaks in through the window.

 **Eliminated  
22** **nd** **: Courtney  
21** **st** **: Trent  
20** **th** **: Jaylee  
19** **th** **: Grigory  
18** **th** **: Ana  
17** **th** **: Friedrich**

Ravenous Raccoons: Dawn, Ezekiel, Alice, Gwen, Nate, Eva, Danielle, Charlie

Deadly Deer: Izzy, Katie, Vincent, Walter, Caden, Geoff, Gerdie, Simon

Vote Breakdown  
Danielle/Gwen/Charlie/Ezekiel/Dawn/Alice/Nate: 0 Votes

Eva: 1 Vote  
Friedrich: 8 Votes

 **AN: So I actually had a lot of fun with this chapter for several reasons. First off, I liked the challenge. I think the idea of each couple having to take care of a flour baby is hilarious. You get to see how they work together and deal with an issue as a couple and I liked that a lot. It puts them into a situation where everyone gets screen time in their couple..ness and they deal with the challenge as a team (well..most of them). Also, with Eva and Friedrich`s rivalry, it was getting a tad crazy and it only makes sense that the team would vote off one of the two. So you`re probably asking why not Eva? Well I figured for once I`d give you a reasonable breakdown.**

 **Ezekiel/Charlie: The punching Charlie incident  
Danielle/Gwen: Creepy hitting on**

 **Eva: obvious reasons.  
Alice: Actually DOES like Eva in her own weird way  
Nate: Friedrich talks more and is more annoying (plus he`s in HIS cabin and has to deal with him)  
Dawn: Feels like Eva would benefit more from being around people.**

 **All in all though, Friedrich, like Grigory is a character that would need a lot more development and work and in this environment with these characters it just wouldn`t work right with him. I bounced him around a few different spots to see how far he would get, but it was never far enough to make that development really happen.**

 **That being said, I hope you liked the chapter and I`ll see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 8: This Town Ain't Big Enough

Previously on Total Drama Island, our campers went back to school as they found themselves being the proud parents of bundles of flour. The goal? Keep them safe until they reach the finish line of an obstacle course. Along the way flour babies got sheered, dropped, and eaten, but in the end, it was the Deadly Deer that proved they could protect their little bundles better. The Raccoons` chances at a tie being blown by Eva and Friedrich, the team decided they had had enough of the two`s constant bickering and one of them had to go home. In the end though, it was decided that Friedrich was a bigger headache to keep around and it was him that had to take the walk on the dock of shame. We are now down to 16 campers. Who will join him and take that ride on the boat of loserdom? (The camera turns to Chris to show him wearing a cowboy hat with a gun belt and spokes) For that you`ll just have to stick around and watch today`s rootin tootin episode of Total. Drama. Island! YEEHA! (he throws his hat up in the air)

(Intro plays)

 ***Confessional***

Vincent: Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I have a girlfriend! And not just any girlfriend, an amazing, funny, beautiful girlfriend! Don`t tell my friends I said this but… (he whispers to the camera) I think she`s PRETTIER than Hanatha  
 ***End Confessional***

Vincent and Katie are sitting next to each other giggling and talking. Geoff looks over at them enviously. Caden smirks. `Getting some ideas over there Geoff?` Snapping back to reality, Geoff turns. `Huh? Wha?` Caden laughs. `You were pretty far gone there buddy.` Geoff takes off his hat and rubs his head. `Yeah. Sorry bro.`

Gwen sees Vincent and Katie talking to each other and smirks.

 ***Confessional***

Gwen: Looks like we got our first hook up of the season. And honestly, they go well together. I don`t really know anyone who can talk as much as those two. Would probably drive me crazy honestly. Still, good for them.  
 ***End Confessional***

Nate meanwhile is talking to Ezekiel. `So Zeke, how are things going? Feeling better from yesterday? Ezekiel nods. `Thanks,eh. Yeah, I doin` a lot better. Now I only see two of you instead of four, eh.` Nate snickers.`Well hey, you guys were the only ones in our group that actually got the flour bag back. You rocked it yesterday.` Ezekiel smiles hearing that. `That means a lot, eh.`

Charlie, who is about to sit down in his usual spot, sees that Eva is now sitting by herself.

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: I guess with all the yelling that Friedrich and Eva had every morning, I never really thought about that she didn`t really have anybody to hang with. Let`s see if I don`t get punched in the face for this.  
 ***End Confessional***

Smiling, Charlie heads over to Eva. `Hey Eva, how`s it going?` Ear buds in her ear, she doesn`t seem to notice him. A few moments later she looks up and sees him. Rolling her eyes she removes her earbuds. `What do you want Pritchard?` Charlie shrugs. `We saw you by yourself and thought maybe you`d like to come a little closer. We don`t bite. Well…not too sure about Izzy, but she`s on the other team anyway.`

A loud voice can be heard from the other table. `Ooh! Ooh! I do!...Sometimes!` Eva gives Charlie a glance. `No thanks, I`m good here. I like this spot.` Charlie takes a moment and then nods. `Oh, okay, no problem.` And walks away. Eva goes back to put her earbuds in, but a moment later returns with his tray and sits next to her. She sighs. `What are you doing Pritchard?` Charlie shrugs. `You said you liked this spot. So I moved next to YOU.` Suddenly another voice chimes in, albeit a monotone one. `That`s right. We want to sit next to you.` Flinching, Eva looks next to her to see Alice sitting on the other side of her, having seemingly teleported. Giving a defeated sigh, she seemingly gives the tiniest of smiles. `All right fine. Do what you want.`

Charlie smiles. `Great! Thanks unibrow wrestler! I mean- aw damn it.` He drops his head on the desk. Eva just rolls her eyes.

 ***Confessional***

Eva: (her arms crossed) if ANYBODY other than Charlie had said that, they wouldn`t have teeth right now.  
 ***End confessional***

Gwen looks over at Charlie and smiles.

 ***Confessional***

Gwen: Chuck really is a sweet guy. I guess he`s gotta be to make up for…. (snicker) that OTHER part of him.

 ***End Confessional***

Just then the door is once again kicked open, as showdown at high noon music begins to play. Spurs jingling, Chris steps into the cafeteria. Decked out in full cowboy garb, Chris smirks as he looks at the campers. `Howdy partners.` He says tipping his hat.

Gerdie looks at Chris with a raised eyebrow. `I`ve gotta say. I`m a little afraid to ask why you`re dressed like that Chris.` He smiles back at her. `I can always count on you to bring your wonderful personality to the table.` He says with more than a hint of sarcasm. `Today`s challenge is going to be, if you couldn`t guess, themed in the old west. So y`all better follow me.` He says as makes a gesture. Tired and annoyed, they follow him to the beach.

Seeing they`re all there, Chris speaks again. `If you were wondering, we are at the beach because it brings us something the old west has a lot of. Sand. Today will be a series of 4 challenges. But, we will be doing it in bracket format.` Reaching over, he pulls a blanket off of a chalkboard it was covering. On it there is a bracket tree leading up to the number 1 spot for the winner.

`The rules are simple. Whoever gets the number 1 spot wins the challenge for their team. If all of a team`s members are eliminated at any point, the competition will end and the remaining members team will be declared the victor. Hopefully that won`t happen though. It would be nice if this got interesting.` He smirks.

Simon scratches his chin as he looks around. `So where`s Lisa?` Chris sighs. `She`ll be joining us for the second round. Now! Onto round 1!` He puts his hand behind his back. `A big part of the old west that everyone knows about are the quick draws at high noon. Just like the cowboys of old, you will be dueling 1 on 1 with a six shooter.` Seeing some of their reactions he rolls his eyes. `Paintball six shooters of course.` Hearing this they all seem to sigh in relief. `When I call your name, come up and get your gun and goggles! First up. Eva versus Geoff!`

Geoff shrugs as he goes to pick up his goggles and gun.

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: This is totally a chance to impress Gerd! Dude, I`m going to blow her away with my awesome concentration and skill  
 ***End Confessional***

Eva does so as well, and putting them on, they stand back to back. Chris looks over them and smiles. `All right. 3,2,1 DRAW!` Geoff turns around. `All right Eva, nothing personal but I-` However, his monologue is cut off as he is bombarded with paint bullets, each hitting a different part of his body. After the hail of bullets subsides, Geoff looks at himself. `Whoa. Game over bro` and woozily, he falls backwards.

Chris can`t help but laugh. `Winner. Eva!` He nods to her. `See you in round 2.` Heading back to her team, they high five her, which she reluctantly accepts. Chris looks over at the board. `Round 2! Gwen Vs. Izzy!` Gwen raises an eyebrow as she looks over at the excited girl.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Izzy? Seriously? I don`t think ANYBODY has faster reflexes than THAT girl. (she shrugs) Oh well, guess I`ll give it a shot anyway….literally I guess in this case.  
 ***End Confessional***

They collect their items and stand back to back. `All right campers. 3. 2. 1. And..DRAW!` They immediately turn around as Gwen fires off a shot which Izzy nimbly dodges. Suddenly her face turns dark as the camera zooms into her. `My turn punk` and lets off five shots, each slamming into Gwen. Raising an eyebrow Gwen looks at herself. `Ah. Yep. I`m dead.` And she falls down very undramatically.

Chris raises his hand. `Winner. Izzy!` Moments later Izzy races over to the fallen Gwen. `Gwen! No! I did this to you! How can I live with myself?` She proclaims in an overly dramatic fashion. `I shant!` and with that, she takes the paintball gun and shoots herself in the head.

Gwen eventually stands up and brushes herself off. Charlie walks over giving the fallen Izzy a raised eyebrow. `You uh.. you okay there Gwen? You know, from getting shot all those times.` Gwen snickers. `Yeah Chuck. I`m good. Sorry about that.` Charlie shrugs. `Not a big deal.`

As they walk away Walter walks up, hands in his pockets. `You all right there Izzy?` There`s a moment of silence before Izzy responds, `I can`t talk now Walt, I`m dead.` Walt nods. `Ah. Gotcha. So uh…I`ll just…move you then.` Bending down he picks up her limp body and moves her out of the way of the shooting field.

Chris looks at the board. `Next up. Charlie vs Katie!` Charlie, having just walked back with Gwen, looks at Chris and shrugs.

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: Oh geez. I feel bad for Katie considering how bad she was at the rifle challenge before. (he rubs the back of his head) But I can`t just throw the match  
 ***End Confessional***

After getting their items they stand back to back. `3,2,1, DRAW!` They both turn and Katie tries to fire the gun, missing several times. Making a face, Charlie aims the gun at her foot and fires. Katie throws the gun down. `Oh darn it!` Chris smiles. `Winner, Charlie!`

Heading back, Charlie gets a few high fives and fist bumps from the rest of the group. Katie gets some pats on the back in consolation. Chris looks back at the board. `Next up. Danielle vs Gerdie!`

Looking at each other, they smirk. `Well hey there Danielle. Looks like one of us is going to have to fill the other with lead.` She says tongue in cheek as she grabs one of the guns. Danielle smiles back. `Looks that way. Either way. Good luck Gerds.` Gerdie chuckles. `I was trying to make a mood Danielle. But good luck.`

They stand back to back as Chris begins to count. `3,2,1. DRAW!` They both turn around and fire. They both have their eyes closed as they do so. A moment later they slowly open their eyes. Danielle looks around herself as she tries to find a paintball splotch. However, she`s unable to find one. Looking onto her shoulder she smiles. `Chippy! We did it! …Chippy?` However Chippy isn`t on her shoulder.

A moment of silence passes before she finds Chippy on the ground, a large splotch of paint on it. Immediately she bends down. `CHIPPY! Chippy are you okay?!` Gerdie meanwhile had looked down to see a large paint splotch on her torso. Chris laughs. `Since Chippy was not competing, that doesn`t count. Danielle wins!`

Danielle isn`t able to enjoy her victory as she is cradling her chipmunk friend and talking to him.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: Phew. Don`t worry everybody. He`s okay. (Chippy pops up, a little bandage slung across his chest, he waves at the camera)  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over to the board. `Next up, Ezekiel vs Caden!` Zeke shrugs as he steps up and grabs the gun and goggles. `So…we`re just supposed to shoot each other, eh?` Ezekiel asks confused. Chris nods. `That`s right. When I say Draw.` Ezekiel nods. `Okay, eh!` Racing to the field he stands with his back behind Caden he waits. Chris raises his hand. `3,2,1, DRAW!` Caden turns around. Ezekiel turns his head back. `Did you say Draw, eh?` However before he can even turn around he gets shot in the back. Looking behind him he sighs. `Aw man.` He then proceeds to fall over dramatically.

Chris smirks. `Sorry bro. Need to listen better. Winner is Caden!` The Deer all congratulate Caden as Zeke is picked up by his friends. Gwen smirks. `S`all right Zeke. You did all right.` Charlie smiles. `Yeah, you only got shot once. Gwen got shot five times.` Gwen rolls her eyes as they eventually settle on Charlie. `Yeah, and you shot a girl in love in the foot.` Charlie snickers.

 ***Confessional***

Gwen: I mean, once you realize that Charlie doesn`t MEAN anything by it, sometimes what he says can be pretty funny. It`s one of the reasons I like going out with him. (she immediately freezes and realizes what she said, blushing slightly as she frantically waves her arms) HANGING. HANGING out with him. Geez. I…I need some coffee or something.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at the board. `Next up, Dawn vs Simon!` Hearing this, everyone turns to Chris. Nate raises an eyebrow. `Seriously? Do you think either of them even CAN shoot anyone?` Chris laughs. `Well someone`s got to or they both lose.` Looking back at each other they shakily grab the guns and goggles, which they put on. Standing back to back, Chris begins to count. `3,2,1, DRAW!` However, at that point, nobody moves. There`s an awkward silence as a few people scratch their heads. Chris cups his hands. `You uh….you guys can start now!` Hearing this, both Simon and Dawn turn around and look at each other.

Dawn gives a smile at Simon and then places the gun on the ground. `It is all right Simon.` She opens her arms. `Go ahead. I do not mind.` Simon looks over at her. `I..I can`t shoot you Dawn, especially when you`re doing THAT!` Dawn sighs. `Very well.` Bending down, she picks up the gun and aims it at Simon. `All right Simon, on 3. .2….1` During this, Simon glances over at everyone, whose faces range from boredom to concern. Eventually his gaze falls over Eva who almost seems to have a disgusted look on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Simon pulls up his gun and fires on `3`. A moment later, a paint splotch can be seen on Dawn`s shoulder, while on 3, Dawn hadn`t fired at all. She smiles at him and nods.

Chris smiles. `Winner. Simon!` Surprised that he was able to do it, the deer run over and congratulate him. Glancing over, he notices that Eva is giving him a slight nod, her arms crossed in front of her.

Looking back at the board, Chris speaks again. `Next. Alice Vs. Walter!` Hearing Walter`s name, Izzy, who was now alive, elbows him. `That`s you Walt! Kick her mummy butt!` Walter raises an eyebrow with a bemused smile. `Weren`t you dead?` She shrugs. `Oh that. Being dead was boring. I figured I`d come back to life.` Walt nods. `Makes sense.`

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: (laughs) Oh my god. I`m starting to understand her logic now.  
 ***End Confessional***

Alice stands back to back with Walter and speaks in her usual deadpan tone. `Good luck Walter.` Surprised, he nods. `Right. You too.` Chris begins to count down. `3…2..1. DRAW!` Walter flips around and looks her up and down trying to find a spot to shoot her. Eventually he picks her foot and shoots it. Alice, gun raised, slowly looks down. `Oh. Thank you for not shooting my dress.` She pauses. `I like this dress.`

`Walter wins!` Chris calls from the sidelines. Walking back over the deer congratulate him. Izzy popping up next to him. `Good job Walt! Course, I would have aimed for the heart.` Walter snickers as he points over to Gwen. `Yeah, I kind of got that idea.`

Chris looks up. `All right guys. Final round of the first bracket. Nate versus Vincent!` Nate smirks as he steps up to Vincent. `Well hey there lover boy. How`s the missus?` Vincent smiles widely. `She`s doing fantastic! Did you know that her favorite color is pink? I mean, it`s kind of obvious considering her wardrobe but-` Nate covers his hand with his face. `Oh god. What did I do?` Mercifully he is cut off by Chris. `Okay, 3,2,1..DRAW!` Unfortunately, Nate is caught off guard as his hand is still on his face. He whips around to Vincent, but by the time he does, Vincent has already let out a shot, covering Nate in paint. Nate lowers his eyelids to half and throws the gun. Putting the gun down, Vincent continues. `Where was I? Oh yeah. She likes puppies, but kittens not so much. Her-` Once again he is cut off by Chris. `Vincent wins!`

Chris looks over the scoreboard. `So after round 1, we have 5 deer and 3 Raccoons. The Raccoons going onto round 2 are Eva, Charlie, and Danielle. The five Deer are Izzy, Caden, Simon, Walter, and Vincent! For round two, everybody, follow me.`

Trying to clean themselves off, everybody follows Chris away from the beach. A few minutes later they eventually arrive at an open field with a train of covered wagons. Glancing over, Lisa hops down from the wagons, decked out in old west garb. `Well howdy there everybody! It`s good to see you here. I need eight strong people to help me. My axle and wheel broke. I need you to fix them!` Chris smiles at how much she`s getting into character.

Chris points a thumb at her. `Calamity Jane here is right. In the next challenge you`ll be paired off yet again. Whoever can fix the wheel and axle first, wins the round.`

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: Well I suppose it was a good thing that I worked in a Wild West reenactment town….for a week. Before I was fired for telling my boss the horses smelled better than him. (there`s a pause) I mean to say that the horses smelled nice.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over at the crew. `First up, Eva versus Caden.` Eva steps up the wagon, the new pieces sitting beside her. Caden does the same. He scratches his head.

 ***Confessional***  
Caden: Ask me to reconstruct a human skeleton, or set a broken bone, I can do that. Ancient modes of transportation are not my specialty  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over the two. `3,2,1, GO!` The teams begin to cheer them on as Caden looks for a way to prop up the wagon. Eva however merely shrugs and tilts the wagon up with one hand. Pulling off the old wheel she grabs the broken axle with her hand and squeezes it, as it molds back into place. Throwing a new wheel on, she drops it back down. She smirks at Chris. `Done.`

Even expecting her to do well, everyone is still in shock at the sheer speed in which she accomplished this. Caden was still searching for a way to raise the wagon. Chris smirks. `All right. Winner of the first round is Eva!` The Raccoons cheer hearing this.

 ***Confessional***

Simon: Wow. Every time I think I`ve seen the limits of what that girl can do, she surprises me again.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over at the group. `All right. Next up, Charlie versus Izzy.`

Izzy hops up. `Ooh! I am so good at fixing wagon tires. One time my family totally went on this- ` But Chris` annoyed yell interrupts her. `Izzy. Focus!` Irritated she was cut off, she pouts, crossing her arms. Chris looks at both of them as they are by their wagons. `On your mark, get set. GO!` Immediately they both begin to get to work. Charlie starts to crawl underneath the wagon as he begins to patch the axle break. Izzy meanwhile is looking at the wagon as an artist would a canvas.

Satisfied, she begins to work on the axle. There seems to be a silence that passes over the two which is strange considering these two. A few more moments go by before a loud `FINISHED!` interrupts the silence. Chris nods. `Awesome job. The winner is Charlie!`

Charlie shoots his fists up. `Whoo! I beat open shirt Tarzan!` He immediately covers his mouth as he says this. From the sidelines though, a laughing Gwen can be heard. `Open…hahaha damn it Chuck!` He blushes profusely as he steps back to his teammates who are congratulating him.

Izzy steps back to her group a bit dejected. Walter steps up. `Hey don`t worry about it Izz. I think you did great!` Hearing this, she smiles again. `You think so?` He nods. `Oh yeah. Trust me, no one`s gonna blame you for that one.`

 ***Confessional***

Izzy: This is really weird. When Walt`s around I just…feel better. (she puts a finger to her chin) I don`t know what this is.. (she stands up triumphantly) but I will find out Mr Walt. Just you wait.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over to the group. `Next up…Danielle Versus Simon!` Danielle looks at the wagon and tentatively steps forward as well as Simon. She smiles at him. `Um…good luck!` He smiles back. `You too.`

Chris counts down. `3….2…1…GO!` As soon as he counts them off, the two of them begin to get to work. Danielle attempts to lift the wagon but unfortunately can`t seem to get it to budge. She stops to think for a moment. As if an idea flashes before her eyes, she smiles and cups her hands together, making a loud sound. A few moments later coming out of the woods is large moose.

The newer contestants are shocked to see this as it makes its way over to a smiling Danielle. She points at the wagon. It nods. Taking its antlers it ducks beneath the wagon and tilts up quickly. `Wait! Mr. Moose, stop!` Danielle waves her arms in desperation for it to stop, but it`s too late as the wagon goes flying and tips upside down. Everyone winces as the wagon crashes to the ground and splinters.

Chris chuckles. `Well uh…I think it`s safe to say you`re not fixing THAT. Since you disqualified yourself, the winner of the second round is Simon!` There`s a cheer that erupts from the Deer as Danielle pats the moose for trying and sends it on its way. Making her way back to the Raccoons, they comfort her as Dawn puts a hand on her shoulder. `That was a very good idea Danielle. I think your moose friend simply got a tad….overzealous.` She sadly smiles and nods. `Thanks Dawn.`

Chris looks over to the last two. `That just leaves our final duo. Walter versus Vincent!` The two look at each other and raise their eyebrows. Vincent raises his finger. `Uh…Chris we`re on the same team.` Chris smirks. `Why yes. Indeed you are. Kinda sucks doesn`t it?`

 ***Confessional***

Walter: Ugh. So having one extra person from last round really didn`t help us in the long run? Damn it Chris. (he pouts, crossing his arms. Suddenly the phone buzzes and he picks it up. His face lights up) ooh! Puppies who need surgeries? Of course I`ll donate!  
 ***End confessional***

Walter and Vincent shrug to each other as they extend their hands. `Good luck man.` Walter smiles back. `You too. It`ll be okay whoever wins.` Vincent nods. The raccoons simply sit to the side watching, as they have no real stake in the round. From the deer sidelines, the cheering is very two sided. Katie smiles, raising her arm. `Come on, you can do it Vincent..` She blushes a moment before adding `Sweetie!` The rest of the deer `Awe` as her face turns crimson. A moment later Izzy pushes her out of the way. `No way! Walt! Crush him!`

Katie recovers from the shove as she turns back to Vincent. `Don`t listen to her Vincent! Go for it!` `No! DO listen to her Vincent!` Hearing this argument brewing, the rest of the Deer slowly step away from them.

Vincent and Walter give each other glances and then back to the girls. They barely even hear Chris say `GO!` as they look on. Nodding they distractedly turn to their wagons. Vincent scratches his head as he looks over the parts, unsure of what to do. Walter begins to set the axle.

 ***Confessional***

Walter: Wagon trains for the homeless. (he scratches his head) Well…it SEEMED like a good idea at the time… Turns out that when you give homeless people a movable wagon… they just turn into transients. Who knew?  
 ***End Confessional***

A few minutes later Chris raises his hand. `And the winner of the round is Walter!` Exhausted, Vincent puts his tools down as he stands up. Immediately Katie rushes up and hugs him. `Oh. It`s all right! I saw what a great job you were doing! It was way better than `I` could have!` Vincent blushes. `I uh…` Before he can speak though, Katie leans over and kisses him, causing him to overheat and fall backwards. Katie giggles at this.

Izzy hops over to Walter, beaming. `I knew you could do it!` Walter looks back at her and smiles. `YOU`RE not gonna kiss me, are ya?` Izzy seems to think for a moment. `You don`t WANT me to, do ya?` A fleeting blush passes over his face. `What? I uh.. no! I umm.. no of course not.` A faint blush passes over Izzy`s face as she looks away. `Good! Cause haha, that would be really weird. But uh… good job Walt!` She pats him hard on the back and then walks away.

 ***Confessional***

Walter: (has his head in his hands) Oh god…I have a crush on Izzy don`t I? (He looks up) When the HELL did THAT happen!?

 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles. `Congrats to our final four. Those would be for the Raccoons, Eva and Charlie. And for the Deer, Walter and Simon. Everybody follow me for the semi-finals.` Dutifully, everyone follows him to the next field which is a wide open space that appears to be fenced in.

Sticking his thumb in his pockets, Chris puts a piece of hay in his mouth. `What would the old west be without a good old fashioned hog tyin? The semi final round? See who can hog-tie the fastest.` The four look between each other. Chris smirks `First pair, Eva vs Walter. Walter, you`re up first.`

Chris hands Walter a rope as he steps into the fenced in area. Chef stands over the fence holding the squirming pig. Chris begins the countdown `3,2,1….catch that piggy!` Hearing this, Chef releases the pig as Walter begins to make a mad dash to catch it, falling several times. He throws the lasso a few times, only to miss terribly.

The Deer can be heard cheering from the sidelines, especially a very enthused Izzy. `Whoo wee! Get that piggy Walt!` Doing his best to wrangle the pig, he eventually lands the rope, only to get dragged along by it around the pen about 3 times before finally he manages to get a good hold and yank the pig back. Fighting with it, he eventually manages to get it tied, much to the delight of the rest of the Deer. An exhausted, muddy Walter steps back to the rest of the group.

`How…how was that?` Gerdie laughs. `That was just perfect Walt.` Walter smiles. `Good. If you don`t mind…I`ll just….I`ll just lay down now.`

Chris looks at his watch. `3 minutes 23 seconds. Not bad. Let`s see how Eva does!` Tossing the rope to Eva, she jumps into the pen, another pig in Chef`s hand. Chris smirks. `3,2,1…GO!` Chef drops the pig which immediately takes off. Unfortunately for the pig, it was Eva to contend with and within a few moments she has caught up with it. Bending down she grabs the pig and ties the rope around it. Everyone stands there in shock with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: (shocked) wow.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris, still in shock looks at his watch. `Um..12 seconds. I think uh…Eva will be going to the finals.` Smirking she hops out of the fenced in area towards the Raccoons, who, now a bit recovered, give her high fives and congratulations.

Looking over at the remaining two, Chris speaks again. `Okay, last match of the semi-finals. Charlie versus Simon!` He turns to Charlie. `Charlie, you`re up first!` Taking a deep breath, Charlie steps up as he received cheers from the raccoons. Taking the rope from Chris he steps into the fenced in area. `Haha. Good luck Chuck. 3,2,1, GO!` Chef releases the pig as Charlie begins to run around the fence after it.

Everyone begins to laugh as they see Charlie goofily racing after the pig, tripping a few times as Walter had. `Come…back…here….you…stupid…..uncooked…BACON!` Charlie yells inbetween his panting.

As he`s rounding a bend, he trips and goes flying, landing on the pig. Now stunned, he manages to tie the pig`s feet up. Chris nods and stops the timer. `2 minutes and 16 seconds! Not bad Charlie.` He turns to Simon. `Okay Simon, 2:16 is the time to beat.` He nods as he takes the rope from Chris.

Stepping into the fenced in area, Chef grabs the final pig. Chris begins the countdown. `3…2..1..GO!` Chef releases the pig, however, as he does so, Simon doesn`t move. Instead, he stands completely still. He looks over as Eva gives him a raised eyebrow. Simon smirks in response.

As the pig is running around, Simon bends down on one knee and pulls something from his pocket. A few moments later, the pig stops running and starts to sniff the air. Looking around, it sees Simon holding something and pitters over to where he is. A bit frightened at first, it sniffs the food in his hand before finally taking it and starting to munch on it. Smiling, Simon pets it as he gets the rope slowly and while it`s eating, he quickly ties it up.

Standing up, he looks back to the group, who are in stunned silence. A moment later, A loud roar comes from the group as they begin to cheer. Chris smiles. `Not bad Simon. Kill em with kindness. Time? 58 seconds. Simon wins!` As he arrives back with his teammates, they all give him pats on the back and bro fists.

Chris looks over at the campers. `Well thank you guys for making this interesting. We will be having our final match after all. And it will be between Eva and Simon. For that, follow me back to the cafeteria.`

Surprised, everyone shrugs and does so. When they arrive, they notice that all the tables have been moved, and in the center is a large mechanical bull. Chris laughs. `Riding a mechanical bull. A classic. However, I`m going to make things a little more interesting.` He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a coin. `This, is an immunity coin. You win this challenge, you get this coin. It`s good for a one time immunity. You can use it whenever, wherever to prevent an elimination. It can be used all the way up until the final five. So….happy riding!` He says as he gestures to the bull.

He turns to Eva. `Eva. Why don`t you go first?` Glancing at Chris she nods as she gets climbs on the mechanical bull. `Lisa would you like to count us down?` Lisa beams. `Thought you`d forgotten about me Chris! Sure! 3,2,1 Ride `em cowgirl!` The mechanical bull starts at full speed as it begins bucking and flailing around, however, Eva manages to hold on pretty well. After about 15 seconds has passed, Chris smirks. `Lise. Turn it up to medium power.` She smiles back. `Roger!` She turns a switch which increases the speed and power by double. Eva, still seeming to hold on, is having a bit more trouble. Another fifteen seconds later she is still hanging on. Chris frowns somewhat. `Lise. I think it`s time. Give her…full power.`

Lisa gasps. `Full power? Are you sure!?` Chris nods determinedly. Lisa does so back. `Right. Full power!` and she cranks it up. This time, within a few seconds, Eva finds that even she`s having a hard time, before finally, she gets violently launched from bull, landing on a cafeteria table, breaking it in half. Before she can even regain herself, Alice has appeared next to her. `Are you all right Eva?` She asks in her usual monotone tone. After getting over the initial shock, Eva sighs. `Yeah I`m fine Alice.` She nods. `That is good.`

Chris looks down at his watch. `Great job Eva! 46 seconds!` He turns to Simon. `That`s the time to beat!` Hearing the number, Simon gulps nervously. `Uh..okay. Here I go!` Stepping into the center, he hops on the bull. Seeing his uneasiness, Chris smirks. `Go ahead Lise.` She nods. `3,2,1…Ride em cowboy!`

The bull starts up as Simon grabs onto the harness. He begins to gyrate violently as the bull begins to shift him back and forth. However, he manages to keep hold. Chris nods. `Lise. Medium.` She nods as she turns it to medium. Now being thrown around more violently, Simon looks like he is barely hanging on. After about 15 seconds, Simon looks like he`s on his last legs. Chris smiles deviously. `All right Lise. Full.` Unsure, she still nods and turns it up. The moment she does, Simon goes flying across the hall flying in the same direction as Eva. In fact, he once again lands in Eva`s outstretched arms.

Shaking his head he looks up to see Eva. He sheepishly smiles at her. `We uh…we gotta stop meeting like this.` She gives him a sidelong glance before dropping him unceremoniously. On the ground he puts his finger up. `Okay…I deserved that.`

Chris looks at his watch. `And…. With Simon receiving a time of 39 seconds, the winner is…Eva!` Hearing the confirmation, the Raccoons jump for joy as they pump their fists in the air.

Hopping down, Chris walks over to Eva. `Eva. Congratulations. Here is your immunity coin.` He smiles as he hands it to her. `Use that whenever.` He turns to the rest of the raccoons. `You guys are free for the night. Deer.` He turns to them. ` I will see you at the bonfire ceremony.`

After dusting himself off, Simon looks at Eva. For a moment, she just stares at him, before eventually extending a hand. `Jacobs. You did all right.` Simon is more than a little shocked at this as he looks at her hand and then back to her face. `Oh uh…thanks Eva.` He says, putting on a smile as he takes her hand. For a moment his eyebrow raises as their hands touch. A moment later she pulls her hand away. `Keep that up and you might just make it Jacobs.` She turns and begins to walk away.

A few feet away she stops. `And Jacobs. I expect to see you here tomorrow.` Still a bit shocked, Simon nods.

 ***Confessional***

Vincent: Aw man. This isn`t good. Katie hasn`t been doing so well recently. If I don`t do something, she`s going home today. (he grabs his hair) Damn, I just got a girlfriend and I`m gonna be separated from her already! No! (he smacks his hand) I`m her man. I gotta do something about it.  
 ***End Confessional***

Seeing Walter and Izzy, Vincent calls out to them. `Hey! Walt, Izzy, wait up!` As they`re walking together, they both turn around. Walt looks at him. `Hey Vincent, what`s up?` Looking back and forth he leans into them. `Guys. I got a really huge favor to ask you…`

We cut to the bonfire ceremony. Chris looks over the remaining 8 Deer as he smirks. `So, it looks like it`s about time for one of you to hit the old dusty trail. Who shall it be? Well let`s find out right now partner.` Gerdie groans. `Chris, please stop talking like that.` With an annoyed glare, Chris takes off his cowboy hat. `Fine.` He then turns to Lisa. `Once again our lovely Lisa will be giving out the marshmallows.` She waves. `The following people are safe. Geoff, Gerdie, Walter, and Vincent. You each received zero votes.` They all smile as Lisa throws them all a marshmallow. Chris turns to the remaining four. `That leaves us with Caden, Simon, Izzy, and Katie. One of you four will take a walk on the dock of shame, and take the boat of loserdom and not be able to come back. Ever. However, the next two who are safe are….Izzy and Katie.` Katie and Izzy catch their marshmallows, then glare at each other. Vincent breathes a huge audible sigh of relief.

 ***Confessional***

Katie: Oh my gosh! I get to spend another day with Vincent! (she puts her hands together dreamily) (she then realizes something) but that`s another day away from Sadie! Oh… I really wish she was here…  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: ooh! Does this mean I have a nemesis now? I`ve always wanted one of those!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks between the two. `Caden…Simon. Not sure why both of you ended up in this spot. Maybe you`re just bad at alliances. Either way, one of you has to go. And that person is….

…

….

…

…

…

…

Simon.`

Caden takes a deep sigh as Lisa throws him a marshmallow. For a moment, Simon is in shock. Then he clenches his fist as he takes a deep breath. Chris smirks. `Sorry Simon, Chris says go on the boat.`

As he clenches his fist, Simon takes a few steps up to the podium, which shocks Chris. `Uh. Hey there Simon no hard feelings. It`s just the-` But Simon cuts him off as he turns to the rest of the campers. `Everyone. I am sorry I messed up this time. I didn`t mean to disappoint you. From now on, I will do my best to keep us from losing.`

The contestants look at him quizzically as Chris scratches his head. `That`s uh…that`s a nice sentiment Simon but you won`t be-` It`s at that moment that Simon reaches his hand over the podium and opens it, as a silver coin drops. It makes a clanging sound as it spins and settles on Chris` podium.

Every one of the Deer as well as Chris and Lisa`s eyes open wide. Chris picks up the coin. `This…this is my immunity coin.` Looking from Simon back to the campers he eventually shrugs. `All right. Fair enough. Simon is immune for the night.` Stepping down from the podium he walks over to Caden and takes his marshmallow. `Sorry bro. Looks like YOU`RE out.`

You can hear a pin drop as every single pair of eyes looks over to Caden. His own eyes wide, Caden rubs the back of his neck. `Ah. Well…fair is fair I suppose.` Standing up, he gathers his things. Everyone stands up as they go over to hug him and shake his hand.

Geoff embraces him in a bro hug. `No! Caden man, what am I going to do without you man?` Caden smiles. `Don`t worry Geoff. You`ll be just fine. Just keep up with your reading. You`re smarter than you think.` Smiling, Geoff nods as he gives him a bro fist.

Seeing Simon standing off in the corner with a frown on his face, Caden makes his way over to him. `Simon. Don`t beat yourself up over this. I would have done the same thing in your shoes. I don`t blame you.` Simon looks up at him with a sad smile. `Thank you Caden` Caden nods as he turns the rest of the campers. `Well everyone, I am off to go relax and have other people to treat wounds for a while. Try not to get yourselves TOO injured while i`m gone.` Everyone laughs at this as he boards the boat. He waves as everyone waves in return until he is just a small dot in the distance.

Chris turns to the rest of the campers. `All Right Deer. The rest of you are safe for the night. I will see you all in the morning.` They all nod as they walk back to camp. Simon does so alone, his hands in his pockets.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: Yeah it stinks Caden had to go home, but I really don`t blame Simon for that. He had an immunity token? Hell yeah I would have used it. (She crosses her arms and legs) Still….only Eva had one of those. Hm…Things may be getting interesting…  
 ***End confessional***

Gerdie steps up to him and slaps him on the back. `Simon, don`t let it bother you too much all right? If anybody knows the value of an immunity, it`s this girl here.` She points her thumb to herself.` Simon smiles back. `Thanks Gerdie.` She smirks. `Don`t mention it. And we`ll expect you to keep your promise.` He nods.

Chris turns to the camera. `Well Lisa, that was quite the unexpected elimination, wouldn`t you say?` She nods enthusiastically. `You bet Chris! I TOTALLY didn`t expect that! However, that leads me to a few new thoughts. Ooh! I gotta go talk to Danielle and Gerdie!` She darts off. `Lisa wait! We`re not..` He sighs. `Anyway, with that we are down to 15. Who will go home next time? For that you`ll just have to tune into the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!`

Having let everyone walk far ahead, Simon pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfurls it. The camera looks over his shoulder. It reads `NOW we`re even Jacobs. DON`T LOSE` Crumpling the note in his fist he looks off towards camp. `I won`t Eva. Not yet.`

 **Eliminated  
22** **nd** **: Courtney  
** **21** **st** **: Trent  
** **20** **th** **: Jaylee  
** **19** **th** **: Grigory  
** **18** **th** **: Ana  
** **17** **th** **: Friedrich  
** **16** **th** **: Caden**

Ravenous Raccoons: Ezekiel, Alice, Charlie, Gwen, Dawn, Danielle, Nate, Eva  
Deadly Deer: Walter, Izzy, Simon, Katie, Geoff, Gerdie, Vincent

Vote Breakdown:

Walter, Geoff, Gerdie, Vincent: 0 votes  
Katie: 1 Vote  
Izzy: 1 Vote  
Caden: 2 votes  
Simon: 4 votes (Special Immunity)

 **AN: Ho…ly…crap. This elimination. Dear god this elimination. Okay, I have done over 25 eliminations and this, THIS was THE HARDEST elimination I have ever done. I no joke spent HOURS deciding this one. This elimination changed at least 5 different times. I balanced how I write, flow, with votes, with character balance and oh my god it hurt my head. I even had some trouble sleeping with this one. I literally finalized who was going home this chapter as I typed it. 18 to the merge is a cluster of confusion when it comes to eliminations for me. However, I feel this one works. I feel bad about Caden. He was another one that kind of got lost in the shuffle due to not being really sure what to be able to do with him. I think Caden would work much better if he were to come back with a smaller cast ala ROTI than a larger cast such as this one. One of the things I am noticing too as I write this is also a lot of the canon characters I selected tend to have larger than life personalities, and the quieter ones tend to get lost in the shuffle. So unless a LOT of time is spent on the quieter ones, they don`t get to have as many funny moments or lines. Some characters, if I do another season I DEFINITELY have ideas for, but for this season, it makes sense to have them leave as opposed to others. As for this elimination, going back to the past I have realized that Katie doesn`t have the most stellar record in the challenges and Vincent had every right to be worried. Now that they`re a couple it makes total sense that he would be protective of her and try to get the votes changed. That being said though this was still by far the HARDEST most DIFFICULT elimination I have EVER done. The next two are going to be easier for me as I am starting to have an idea of where I want this to go now, but this chapter. Whoo boy. Just…wow. Still though, I hope you enjoyed it, and I`ll see you next time. I need…I need an ibuprofen or something.**

 **Oh, and if you haven** **'t checked out the poll yet…please do. XD**


	11. Chapter 9: The Gold Standard

Previously on Total Drama Island, our 16 remaining campers found themselves duking it out in the old west. There were quickdraws, pig wranglings, and a bucking bronco, but in the end, Eva took home the gold for the Ravenous Raccoons, leaving the Deadly Deer having to send home a member. At first it looked like nice guy Simon would be the one heading home, but it seems that Eva gave him her immunity token, and it was Caden who had to take his place and walk the dock of shame and take the boat of loserdom. There's only 15 contestants left and that will be cut down by one today. Who will it be? For that you'll just have to tune into today's episode of, Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

Everyone is once again trying their best to eat Chef's food as Eva looks over to see Simon

* **Confessional***  
Eva: (her arms are crossed) It's a good thing Jacobs used that coin. I'd have been PISSED if he hadn't used it. Not that I care what Jacobs does. (she crosses her legs) It's just now we're even. (she leans over and cracks her knuckles) and that's all it is  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: I gotta say, I didn't expect Eva to help me out like that. If that's what she does to even it up when I take a BB bullet for her, i'm frightened to see what she would do if she found out about the voting incident...  
 ***End Confessional***

Geoff looks over at Gerdie who is talking to some of the other campers and sighs.

 ***Confessional***  
Geoff: I don't know if this is working bro. I need her to know how I feel but nothing seems to be working. And now Caden's gone. Man...what can I do?  
 ***End Confessional***

"I said how's it going Walt?" Izzy asks Walter as he seems preoccupied. "Huh? What?" He turns to see her. "Oh! Izzy! Hi! How's uh..how's it going?" She sighs. "Whew. You had me worried there for a second. Thought you lost your brain or something."

Realizing Izzy is pretty close to him, Walter now blushes a little. "No, I'm uh..i'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." Izzy puts her hands on her hips. "Must be some pretty important stuff." She leans in closer, her hand to the side of her mouth in a whisper. "Is it SECRET stuff?" Walter thinks for a moment and then responds. "Uh...you could say that." Izzy back up smiling and winks. "Gotcha. Say no more." She backflips away.

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: Aw man, now that I know that I like izzy, things just got a lot more awkward. How do you even TELL a girl like Izzy that you like her?  
 ***End confessional***

Suddenly, Lisa pops up next to Danielle. "Psst. Hey, Danielle?" Not expecting to see her, Danielle flinches. "Whoa! Oh, hey Lise! What's up?" Lisa puts her finger to her lips. "Shh! Quiet! I need to ask you some stuff!" Danielle looks side to side as she sees Charlie and Gwen effectively creating a barrier from anyone else seeing them. "Uh...sure. What do you need to know?" Hearing this, Lisa grins.

Ezekiel, who is sitting next to Charlie looks over at Dawn and sighs audibly. Gwen and Charlie share a look. Charlie then turns to Ezekiel. "So uh..Zeke. You going to tell her?" This seems to snap Ezekiel out of his stupor. "Huh? Tell her what, eh?" Gwen and Charlie look at each other with a raised eyebrow. "You know, that it's obvious you have a crush on her?"

Hearing this, Zeke pulls on his hat and tries not to blush. "Ah!...who...who told you eh?" Gwen snickers. "Um...your every action?" Ezekiel lets go of his hat and sighs. "It's that obvious, eh?" They both nod in unison. "I think the only one who DOESN'T know is Dawn." Charlie adds. They both look over to the girl who is meditating a table over. Gwen nods. "I'd say that's a fair assessment."

Ezekiel, now worried, turns to them. "Then what should I do?" Once again, Charlie and Gwen look at each other and then say in unison, "Um...tell her?" Charlie continues. "Yeah, you could tell her that her she isn't nearly as creepy as-" He's interrupted by Gwen's hand covering his mouth. "What Chuck MEANS to say is that just tell her you really like spending time with her and you'd like to be more than friends. Ain't that right Chuck" Not being able to speak, Charlie nods. Gwen smirks in victory.

Suddenly, Chris, in his usual bombastic way, kicks open the door and steps into the kitchen. This time however, the door seems to have been on its last legs and falls off the hinges. Chris scratches his chin with a finger. "HEY! CHRISTIAN! I NEED A DOOR FIXED!" Adjusting his collar he turns back to the crowd.

Chris looks over the campers and smiles. "All right. First of all, congratulations to the remaining 15 of you. You've made it this far. However, it's not far enough. And after today, you'll be missing one more." Seeing them understand he continues. "Today's challenge is very straightforward. On the island Lisa, Chef, and I, have hid gold coins like this all over the island." He holds up a shiny gold coin with a Chris face on them. "101 to be exact. Whichever team finds the most in one hour will win the challenge. I'll even give each of your teams 1 so you know what to look for." He throws a coin to both Ezekiel and Simon. Chris then puts up his finger. "However, as the Raccoons have one more contestant than the Deer, one of you will sit out. And that person will be decided randomly." As he says this, Lisa walks by with a goofy grin. She waves to the Raccoons. Most of them smile and wave back at her.

Walking up to them she holds out her other hand which contains 8 straws. Each of the raccoons walk up and grab one. Hands behind his back, Chris continues. "Short straw stays out of the challenge." All the Raccoons turn to each other and open their hands. The short straw is revealed as Dawn looks down at her hand. Looking back up she smiles. "That is all right. Everyone, do your best!" They nod in response.

Chris smiles. "All right, so Dawn will be sitting this one out. Fair enough." He turns back to all the campers. "Remember everyone, these coins can be placed ANYWHERE. Good luck, and i'll see you back here in an hour. That being said, Everybody get ready. On your marks, get set...GO!"

As soon as Chris gives the word, all the contestants take off in different directions.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: There's really no point in teaming up on this one. Guess it's every person for themselves. Besides, knowing Chris, the places he has hidden the coins aren't going to be pleasant.  
 ***End Confessional***

The camera cuts to Gerdie who looks around the forest as she sighs. "LIttle gold coins? They could seriously be anywhere! Where would I even begin to LOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKK!" Unfortunately for Gerdie, her questions is interrupted as she falls into a pit that had been covered in leaves.

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: Haha. Did I forget to mention there are traps? Because there are traps  
 ***End Confessional***

Rubbing her head, Gerdie stands up. "Ugh. Who the..." She sighs. "Chris." Looking at the steep distance from her fall to the lip of the hole she cups her hands together. "Guys? Geoff? Vincent? Katie? Anyone?" The camera zooms out as we leave Gerdie alone in the pit.

Putting a finger to his chin, Charlie looks around the bonfire ceremony. "Now if I were one of those three...where would I hide..." His eyes wander over to the pier as he spies something shimmering on the edge of it. Smirking he starts to walk over.

As he reaches the edge of the dock he bends down to pick up the coin. However, as he does so, a shadow looms over him. Eyes opened wide he looks up to see a shark towering over him, leaning over from the water. "Heh...nice...sharkie?" He says, almost as a question. Luckily for Charlie though, he hears a voice. Actually, a battle cry. "IT'S YOU! YOU BABY EATER!" Charlie's head turns as he looks to see a figure leap off the pier and onto the shark.

Once the shock wears off, he sees the form of Chef wrestling with the shark. Eyes still wide, Charlie picks up the coin and slowly backs away.

 ***Confessional***  
Chef: (with a black eye) Ain't nobody eat Lisa's flour baby and gets away with it on MY watch  
 ***End Confessional***

Katie is walking through the woods as she has her hands together and sighs.

 ***Confessional***  
Katie: I have like so much to tell Sadie when I get back! And she HAS to meet Vincent, I- (she stops) Wait. In order to stay with Vincent longer on the island, I have to help them win some challenges. Now what were we doing again? Oh! Right! Coins!  
 ***End Confessional***

Scratching her head she continues to walk. "Now where would I find a-" But she's cut off as she trips. "Ow..." She says as she rubs her head. Opening her eyes she notices a gold coin in front of her. "Oh hey! A coin!" She picks it up. "Whoo hoo!"

 ***Confessional***  
Katie: See! I knew I could do it if I just used my head! (she taps it) OW!  
 ***End Confessional***

(The next few coin collections happen in a montage with an instrumental version of "I wanna be famous" playing in the background)

The camera first cuts to Alice who is walking alone as she happens upon a cave. Putting a finger to her chin she looks at the entrance. With a shrug she steps in. The screen shakes as if someone inside the cave screams, and a moment later a plethora of animals ranging from bats to a wolf all race out of the cave. A few seconds afterwards, Alice, still with her same blank face walks out holding a coin.

Izzy runs offscreen with zero coins, then runs back on with 1 as an angry raccoon chases her. She runs offscreen again, only to run back onscreen with a second coin, now with an angry raccoon and a horde of angry squirrels chasing her. She does this a third time and is now holding three coins with raccoons, squirrels, and a bear all chasing her.

Eva sees a coin nestled high in a tree. Irritated, she punches the tree. As it wobbles, she holds her hand out and the coin falls into her hand. She calmly walks away.

Geoff is in a cave as he sees a coin sitting on a rock. Smiling smugly he walks up and grabs it. As he does, he feels a small rock hit his hat. Looking up he sees all the stalactites start to fall. Holding his head he races through and leaps out of the cave as a cloud of dust follows him. He sighs as the camera zooms out showing a stalactite stuck in his hat.

Danielle is seen mouthing words to some animals. They all leave offscreen. In a few moments they come back and drop a small pile of coins at her feet. She smiles and pets them.

Ezekiel puts his finger to his chin as he looks from side to side. He finds himself at the kitchen where he sees a gold coin. He races over to it and picks it up smiling. Just as he does, he looks to his side as he sees Chef, still with his black eye, holding a potato launcher. Ezekiel gulps as a second later we see him go flying out of the kitchen smashing into a tree. He sticks his head back up only for a bird nest to land on his chest, a gold coin resting in it. Seeing this, Ezekiel smiles and lays back down.

Gwen is seen climbing up a tree as a gold coin shimmers inside of a bee hive. Grimacing she reaches her hand in and grabs the coin. Unfortunately, her arms seems to be stuck in the hive. As she pulls, the bees return. Freaking out she pulls her hand hard only for the entire beehive to come with her arm. The force knocks her off the tree. She runs offscreen waving her arms, beehive on her arm, bees chasing her.

Simon raises an eyebrow as he can see a gold coin sitting in the Raccoon girl's cabin. He smacks his forehead as he sneaks in and grabs the coin. He exits the cabin blushing like mad.

(The montage ends)

We see Walter walking by holding a small handful of coins. "3,4,5. All right! five coins! This is going to be a-" Suddenly Walter's phone rings. He picks it up. "'Yello you've got Walter!" He's silent for a few moments as he listens. "Uh huh. Well of course I'd like to... hang on a second." He reaches for his wallet. A few moths fly out. "I'm sorry, but right now I...how's next week?" Suddenly a shocked look appears on his face. "What do you MEAN they're going to euthanize it tomorrow unless they get some money for upkeep?!"

Walter reaches his hand up to bite his nails when he looks at his hand. "Uh.. um...hey...would you take um...gold?" He asks into the phone.

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: I know, I know, I'm kind of screwing over my team here. But they're going to kill a noble mountain lion if I don't donate some money by 8pm tonight! I'm sure the team will forgive me when they know the reason... (he looks side to side) right?  
 ***End confessional***

Nate is standing inside a cave as he looks over and sees a pile of three coins. "Pff. You made this too easy Chris." Walking over he scoops up the coins. "I don't know what you thought would be in this cave but...I..." Just then, he nearly drops the coins as he looks up and sees a large pair of eyes staring back at him.

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: DId I forget to mention that we especially flew in a Giant Golden-crowned flying fox bat? Cause we did. HA!  
 ***End Confessional***

A moment later a giant bat can be seen chasing Nate out of the cave. "IHATEYOURCHRISIHATEYOUCHRISIHATEYOUCHRISSSSSSS!"

It's then that Chris blows a loud horn.

"All right campers! The hour is up! Time to return to campsite!"

Battered, bruised, and otherwise exhausted, the campers all begin to make their way back to camp. The first to arrive is Izzy, who has a decent sized pile in her arms.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: Yarr I think i found tha most booty! Do you like my pirate voice? I think it's pretty neat  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles as all the campers finally make their way to the campsite. Chris looks around. "Are we all here?" A voice can be heard from a bit aways as Chef can be seen carrying Gerdie as if she were a surfboard under his arm. He places her with the others and walks away. Chris let's out a "Ha!" "Thank you chef. Now everyone, please dump your coins into your teams funnel over here." He points to two separate funnels that lead into a counting machine below. All the team members walk over and deposite their coins in the device, Gerdie looking dejected as she deposits nothing. Walter reaches into his pocket and drops in a single coin.

* **Confessional***  
Walter: That's got to count for something...right?  
 ***End Confessional***

The numbers light up as the Raccoons numbers count up first. Chris smiles. "Let's see. The Raccoons have a grand total of... 43 coins!" A cheer rises up from the raccoons as they high five and bro fist each other. Chris nods. "Not bad. Let's see how the Deer did." The numbers flash as it is still counting their coins. Eventually the first digit stops on a 4. The single digits keep moving as everyone holds their breath in suspense.

Loving the tension, Chris continues. "And the Deer have a grand total of..." the second counter lands on a 1 "41! The Ravenous Raccoons win!" The raccoons all cheer as they high five each other once again. Nate pumps his fist. "All right! Two in a row! Whoo!" Alice raises her fist lightly. "Indeed. Whoo." She agrees in her monotone voice.

Chris puts his hands behind his back. "It's a shame really. If it hadn't been for Walter donating 4 of MY gold coins to a charity, you guys would have won."

Everyone gasps as they turn to Walter.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: (Smacks his face) He GAVE AWAY THE COINS?! Walter what the- (he sighs) man this stinks. I can't even vote for him! (he looks to the camera) The deal I made yesterday was that neither Izzy nor Walter would vote for Katie if I promised that neither of us would vote for either of them until at least the merge. Darn it. This is more annoying than when Hanatha-  
 ***End Confessional***

Seeing the Deer's glares at Walter, Chris chuckles. "Now, what kind of host would I be if I didn't make sure blame went to other people as well. Spread the hate and all that." He looks over to the campers. "While Walter did in fact donate 4 gold coins." He glares at Walter. "Once again, thanks for that, He did manage to keep one. So he at least added to your total. On the other hand, Gerdie here fell into a pit at the very start of the challenge and sat out the entire hour in said pit. She gathered exactly ZERO coins. Just so you guys know. That being said, happy voting." Seeing that they're getting glares from the other members, Gerdie and Walter glance nervously at each other.

The Deadly Deer once again find themselves at the elimination ceremony as 5 campers look irritated and the other 2 remaining members sit there nervously. Obviously enjoying this, Chris is smirking. "Well Deer, feels like we were just here yesterday. Oh wait, that's because we were. Ha! Anyway, tonight, 6 of you will be safe. But one of you will taking the walk on the dock of shame, taking the boat of loserdom, and you can't come back. EVER. Since she found the most coins, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise that Izzy is safe." Lisa throws her a marshmallow which she catches with her normal smile. Chris continues. "The next person to receive 0 votes was...Geoff." She tosses Geoff one, who is still looking a bit nervous, despite catching his marshmallow.

Chris looks at the remaining campers. "Another one who received 0 votes is... Vincent." Lisa tosses Vincent a marshmallow who breathes a sigh of relief. "Katie, Simon, Gerdie, Walter. I could say that you four each got a vote, but you know i'd be lying. Katie and Simon, with 0 votes yourselves, you are both safe for the night." Lisa throws them both a marshmallow as Vincent and Katie breath a sigh in unison.

Chris looks over at both Gerdie and Walter and smiles deviously. " Can't say the two of you being on the chopping block is very surprising. Gerdie. You got stuck in a hole for the entire challenge and found exactly 0 coins. Walter, you DONATED all my coins except for 1 to a charity." Walter interrupts. "But I-" Chris cuts him off "Upbupbup! No interrupting the host!" Walter shuts up hearing this. "Now, Lisa only has one marshmallow left. And that marshmallow goes to..." Both Walter and Gerdie look between each other nervously as they eye the last marshmallow, Chris drawing out the tension for as long as he can.

"...

...

...

...

...

Walter."

Lisa tosses Walter the final marshmallow as he lets out a deep sigh, only to hear an equally loud sigh behind him. Confused, he turns to see Izzy whistling nonchalantly.

Gerdie looks down dejectedly. Chris shrugs. "Sorry Gerd, but it looks like your luck has finally run-" "WAIIIITTTT!" A voice calls out, interrupting Chris.

Chris immediately gets an irritated look on his face as he yells. "What did I just say about interrupting the host!?"

Everyone turns to the source of the yelling which happens to be coming from Geoff. Standing up, Geoff walks forward. "Hang on there Chris. You can't eliminate Gerdie because...I volunteer to leave!" The entire rest of the Deer gasp as he says this, including Gerdie who is standing there with a shocked face.

Chris raises an eyebrow. "You're...offering to take her place?" Geoff nods. "Totally." Chris shrugs. "Whatever man, your call." As Geoff gathers his stuff, all the shocked people of the Deer begin to say their goodbyes to him. Simon gives him a bro fist and the rest give him handshakes.

Boarding the boat of loserdom, Gerdie runs over to the boat. "Wait! Geoff, you don't have to do this!" He smiles back kindly. "Sure I do." At a loss for words, Gerdie tries to speak. "Well um... I...is there something I can do to repay you?" Blushing slightly, Geoff puts his hand behind his neck. "Well...uh...I mean, If you'd like...maybe later we could uh..."

Hearing him stumble, Gerdie smiles gently as she sighs, a slight twinge of pink moving across her face. "If it means that much to you Geoff... sure, I'll go on a date with you."

As soon as she says this, Geoff jumps in the air cheering. "Whoa! She said YES! Whoo hoo! This is amazing dude!" As if to end this moment, the boat begins to depart as Geoff is still cheering, and Gerdie waves back at him, with a kind smile.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: (sighs with a smile) That Geoff. He wanted to go out with me so bad that he gave up his spot in the competition. I mean, it's not like he isn't hot...or sweet...or trying so hard every day just for me to notice him... (she catches herself blushing as she looks at the camera and coughs into her hand) I mean, I at least owe him one date right? It's the right thing to do. (she crosses her arms trying to cover her own embarrassment)

 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns back to the campers. "All right Deer, the rest of you are safe. Including you Gerdie." He shakes his head. "I swear Gerds you must have stepped on a leprechaun or something." He smirks. "Then again, considering how light you are, not sure how much that would have done." His comment earns himself a glare from Lisa, which causes Gerdie to laugh.

The once again confused Deer gather themselves and head off back to camp as Chris turns to the camera.

"And with that, we lost another member of the Deadly Deer. Can't say I expected to lose Geoff today. These past two days for the Deer have been full of surprises wouldn't you say Lisa?" She nods. "But it's so romantic how he gave up his spot for her. It's like something out of a TV show." Chris raises an eyebrow. "Lise. This IS a TV show." Lisa puffs up her cheeks. "You know what I mean." Seeing this, Chris chuckles. "So, with only 14 contestants, who is going to go home next time? To find out you'll just have to tune into the next spectacular episode of Total. Drama. Island!"

 **Eliminated**  
 **22nd: Courtney**  
 **21st: Trent**  
 **20th: Jaylee**  
 **19th: Grigory**  
 **18th: Ana**  
 **17th: Friedrich**  
 **16th: Caden**  
 **15th: Geoff**

Ravenous Raccoons: Ezekiel, Danielle, Charlie, Dawn, Gwen, Nate, Alice, Eva  
Deadly Deer: Vincent, Gerdie, Katie, Izzy, Walter, Simon

Vote Breakdown

Izzy, Vincent, Katie, Simon: 0 Votes  
Geoff: 0 Votes (Self Eliminated)  
Walter: 3 Votes  
Gerdie: 4 Votes

 **AN: One thing that I wanted to do in terms of a challenge for a long time was a challenge of little vignettes. What I mean by that is, a challenge where every character gets a fun little few sentence long short experience by themselves. It's a fun thing to write in terms of giving my brain a chance to cool off from the lengthy ones as well as put them all in different situations where I can have fun with them by themselves and not worry about their conversations with each other. It's nice to have one of these every once in a great while as each character is their own individual and it's nice to see them all either succeed or fail on their own. Because of this, this was a lighter chapter, but I really needed one. These chapters have been getting LONNNGGG and I needed a nice short one. It wasn't meant to be too heavy in the character development part, just a fun, nice, short chapter. If I make all of these insanely long, i'm going to burn out.**  
 **That being said, I wonder how many of you guys saw Geoff going home today. I realized that I have been kicking off a LOT of OC's in a row and I figured it was time for a canon to hit the road. And honestly, Geoff being voted off normally didn't work with this season. I feel that Gerdie and Geoff's romance had to be done in a way like this. their romance was never going to play out on the island normally. It is more of a happen after their time on the island kind of thing. Out of all the romances I'm dealing with, This was definitely the longest going and as of now it still is. Geoff/Gerdie is not the kind of romance that can just click like an Ezekiel/Dawn or a Vincent/Katie can. This kind of romance would happen over a while and I think this was a very sweet note to end their season romance on. Let me know. Did you like the chapter? I love PM's and reviews. Seriously, please review. These things keep me going. I'm not joking when I say that the less reviews I get from you guys, the less motivated I get. I'm weird like that. Either way, see you all next time!**

 **P.S. In case you were wondering, because Vincent made the deal in the previous chapter, it ended up being Walter/Izzy/Vincent/Katie: Gerdie and Geoff/Simon/Gerdie: Walter. So basically saving Katie last time actually saved Walter this time.**

 **P.P.S.: So...finally saw Pahkitew for the first time. If i do a next season...expect a few of THEM to show up. mwahahaha Also...I do not like Sky. At all. LIke...I seriously hate her. In fact I think she is my most hated TD character ever.**

 **P.P.P.S: If you didn't vote. do it now**


	12. Chapter 10: Truth or Scare

Previously on Total Drama Island, our 15 campers went out in search of gold. Gold coins to be exact. They were placed everywhere, from a crumbling cave, to a pier that had a shark waiting to stirke. However, due to Gerdie's inability to avoid one of my traps as well as Walter's philanthropistic nature, The Raccoons once again pulled out a win. After receiving the most votes, it looked like Gerdie was going to take the walk on the dock of shame, but Geoff surprised everyone by taking her place to prove his love. With Geoff gone, we are down to 14. With 2 people less than the other team, can the Deer pull out a win this time, or will the Raccoons once again dominate? For these answers you'll just have to stay tuned to today's fantastic episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro Plays)

Simon is in the cabin as he looks around at the remaining male campers.

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: Twice in a row we lost! Our cabin`s starting to have a lot more open room. As of now it`s just me, Walter, and Vincent. I seriously think it`s the Raccoons turn to lose for once  
 ***End Confessional***

We then cut to the cafeteria where Nate is poking at something that is supposed to be food. Suddenly he hears a monotone voice next to him. `I thought you only drank blood.` Nate raises his eyebrow and turns to Alice. She responds with the same tone. `That was a joke.` Nate rolls his eyes. `Yeah, I gathered.` He then smirks. `And I thought mummies were supposed to be in Egypt.` Alice nods. `For the most part, they are.` Nate smacks his face. `Ugh. Never mind.`

 ***Confessional***  
Alice: (still monotone ) I know exactly what he was saying. I simply enjoy messing with him  
 ***End Confessional***

Everyone is sitting in their seats as it appears that most of the people are a long ways through lunch when Charlie finally arrives carrying a small package and sits down. Gwen raises her eyebrow. `Someone`s late.` Smirking he holds up the package. `I was getting a little something.`

Reaching inside he takes out a donut and hands it to Gwen. Her eyes light up. `Charlie! This is awesome! Where did you get these?` Charlie shrugs. `Chef said I could have them. Said they`d go to waste otherwise.`

We cut to the outside of Chris` cabin. `Ugh! Where the hell are my gourmet donuts!?`

Gwen punches Charlie lightly in the shoulder. `Chuck you rock!` For only a moment, Charlie freezes at this. Shaking his head though, he returns to normal. `Ah it`s not like I fixed the-` However he mercifully doesn`t get to finish that sentence as Gwen takes his own donut and shoves it in his mouth. She smirks. `Don`t ruin the moment Chuck.` He simply nods in response.

Gerdie sighs as she sits with her dwindling team.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: It`s great that I`m here another day, but it really is a shame that Geoff had to sacrifice himself for me. I feel bad, you know? It`s like, yeah we`re obviously going to go out, but- (She freezes) oh geez (She burns bright red and buries her face in her hands)  
 ***End Confessional***

Eva puts her tray down next to Alice. Eva glances over to Simon to make sure he`s still there. Satisfied that he is, she nods and starts to eat. Suddenly a monotone voice interrupts her. `Why are you not talking to him?` Confused, Eva turns to Alice. `Talk to who?` Alice nods at Simon. `Simon.` Eva raises an eyebrow. `Why do I need to? We`re even.` Alice looks back at Simon. `Oh. I see.` Eva smashes her fork down. `What`s THAT supposed to mean?` Alice looks back at Eva. `Nothing. I simply thought you enjoyed speaking with him.` She looks at her irritated. `Well you thought wrong. I`m here for one reason. To win.`

Suddenly, Alice picks up her tray and begins to walk away. Confused, Eva raises the left half of her eyebrow. `Hey. Where you going?` Turning back to her ethereally, Alice responds. `I don`t enjoy talking to people who lie to themselves.` Eva freezes for a moment, only to punch the table a second later. `I don`t care Alice. I DON`T CARE!`

A moment later she realizes how loud she had been, everyone in the cafeteria having frozen in their place. Glancing back and forth over the commotion she made, Eva sits back down.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: What is her deal? I owed Jacobs, I don`t now, it`s over. There`s no more reason to talk to him. What about that is so hard to understand?  
 ***End Confessional***

As if to mercifully cut short the awkwardness, Chris steps into the cafeteria. `Well good morning campers! I hope you`re having a good morning, because tonight, one of you will be taking a little boat ride.` He`s the only one to laugh at his own joke.

After he finishes, he continues. `All right everyone, drop what you`re doing and follow me.` Once again annoyed at his early morning challenge, they do what he says and follow him outside.

Eventually reaching their location there are two long half cut logs on each side. He gestures for each team to sit on their log.

The two teams sit on their logs with a scoreboard sitting at the head where Chris and Lisa are standing. Chris smiles as he looks over the campers. "Welcome everyone to Truth or Scare! The rules are simple. A randomizer will choose a person from your team and it would choose either Truth or Scare. For truth, all you have to do is answer the question honestly. If you get it right, then your team gets a point. If you lie, well, then your entire team gets shocked, courtesy of these shocks collars."

As he says this, Chef puts the collars on all the contestants. Chris smiles while he's doing so. Lisa then speaks up. "And to prove that these collars are not dangerous in any way whatsoever, both Chris and I will demonstrate." Chris continues nodding with his eyes closed until she finishes. Hearing this he opens his eyes wide. "Say what?" But as he does so, he feels a collars slapped over his neck. He looks down to see Lisa has one on as well.

Chris holds out his hands. "Lisa wait!" But his words go unheeded as she presses a button and both of them light up with electric shock. It sends soon eough and both Lisa and Chris look a little woozy, Lisa still having a goofy smile on her face. "See? No... pain at...all."

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: (crosses his legs and arms as he mutters) If I didn't love that girl so much... (realizes where he is) What? I mean... what?  
 ***End Confessional***

Following their laughing at the event, Nate raises his hand. "So uh...how do you know if we're telling the truth?" Chris smiles as he fixes his hair. "That is a very good question. Each of those shock collars is also equipped with a lie detector. If you lie, a giant X will appear like this on the screen with a loud buzzer. Like this." It does so.

Nate raises his eyebrow. "You know some people can beat a lie detector." Chris smiles. "Okay tough guy, go on. Try it out. Tell me a lie." Nate smirks as he crosses his arms. "Fine. I'm a vampire." He waits for a moment as nothing happens. Chris lowers his eyebrows. "I said tell a lie." A few more seconds go by as nothing happens. Finally Nate realizes what's going on. "OH COME ON!" He screams annoyed.

Chris chuckles at this. "Anyway, the other thing it can land on is a scare. If it lands on that, you have to do either a scary or gross dare. If you refuse or fail the challenge, you get shocked, and no points. The team with the most points wins the challenge and doesn't have to send somebody home. Got it?" Everyone nervously looks to each other but then nod. Chris nods back. "Good. Okay, first up is the Raccoons!"

The random face generator begins to spin until it finally lands on Nate. "All right Nate!" The team cheers. Nate throws up his arms. "Seriously?!" Chris chuckles again. "All right Nate. Looks like you are going to do..." it lands on a fire emblem. "A scare!" He looks at a card. "Okay. For a point, you have drink a half gallon of water." Nate smirks. "That doesn't seem so bad." Chris pulls out a pitcher. "Salt water." Nate's eyes go wide. "...oh." He hands Nate the water. "You have 1 minute. Go!"

Nate takes the pitcher and sniffs it.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: If I die, tell Chris he can't come to my funeral  
 ***End Confessional***

Making a disgusted face he starts to chug the salt water. His team cheers him on as he does his best to ignore how awful it is. Chris finishes counting down. "3..2...1..0!" Just as he says zero, Nate puts the empty jug down. Chris smiles. "And a point for the Raccoons!" A point goes up as the rest of the Raccoons cheer.

Nate starts to look a little woozy. "I don't feel so..." and then proceeds to projectile vomit salt water all the way over to Vincent.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: (covered in salt walter) This is worse than the time than when Hanatha...know what? No. This is just disgusting  
 ***End confessional***

Charlie looks over to Nate. "Uh...Nate. You okay?" Nate smiles back. "I'm okay Mr. Panda! What are you doing not in China?" And with that, Nate falls backwards.

Chris can't help but laugh at this. "All right Deer, you're up." It spins and lands on Katie and also on a halo symbolizing truth. Chris smirks. "Okay Katie. Truth time. If you could have one person on a desert island with you, would it be Sadie, or Vincent?" Hearing this her eyes go wide. "What? I...I can't choose that!" Chris lets out a "Ha!" "It's not about choosing It's about the truth." Looking between Vincent and the board she starts to sweat. "I..uh..I..uh...pass?"

The moment she says this, everyone on her team gets shocked.

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: I don't really blame her for that. That was tough. Stil though. Ow.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over to Lisa. "Why don't you take the next one Lise?" She nods "Okay! Man. That was fun! Can we get shocked again?" Izzy smiles and looks at Lisa. "I know, right?"

 ***Confessional***  
Simon: This is FUN for them? (shrugs) all right, whatever  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris shakes his head. "Not now, spin it Lise." Nodding she does as the wheel spins around, eventually landing on Danielle and scare. Lisa laughs as she reads the card. "Ha! Danielle, it says kiss the person next to you on the lips." A horrified expression on her face she sees that she is sitting between Eva and Alice. She puts up her finger. "Uh...pass?"

Immediately everyone is shocked. A still lying prone Nate woozily puts up a finger. "Good call".

Lisa looks at the Deer. "All right, back to you guys. The score is 1 to 0. Lets see if you can catch up." the wheel spins again, this time landing on Simon. As it lands on a halo, unbeknownst to the competitors, but seen by the camera, she slips a card from her sleeve into her hand. "Simon, you got a truth." He nods, smiling. "Sure. I have nothing to hide." Lisa beams at this. "Okay then, your truth is, how did the votes get changed back after Friedrich swapped them?"

Hearing this, a finger already put in the air to answer the question, Simon freezes, a devious smile crosses Lisa's face. "Weellll?"

 ***Confessional***  
Lisa: OOh! I can be so bad! But those two gotta step it up. Can't fight it forever! What was it that Val used to say? Oh, right! Rawr! (she makes a cat noise and moves her hand like a claw)  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: (wipes away a tear) That was beautiful Lisa  
 ***End Confessional***

Simon looks between the contestants who looked shocked that they would even ask him this question. He sheepishly responds. "I uh….I may have um..switched them..back.` A point dings for the Deer.

 ***Confessional*  
** Eva: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! (She punches the outhouse and makes a hole in the wall) **  
*End Confessional***

Chris steps up. "Thank you Lise, my turn. Raccoons. You're up." It spins and lands on Eva. She is still scowling from the revelation. "I'll take on any challenge you throw at me Mclean!" and then it lands on a halo. Chris laughs. "Sorry Eva, you got a truth. And your question is...have you ever kissed a boy?"

For the first time since meeting her, everyone sees Eva blush. "What...what kind of stupid question is that?!" She basically screams at Chris. He smiles as he shrugs. "Answer the question Eva."

Crossing her arms, blush still across her face she sighs. "No. All right. You happy?" A moment later there is no shock, and a point gets added for the Raccoons. Everyone except for Eva cheers at this.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Hey, that took a lot of guts. Know what Eva? If we somehow lose tonight, I'm definitely not voting for you  
 ***End Confessional***

The wheel spins again, this time landing on Walter and it also lands on a scare. Chris looks at Walter. "All right Walt. Score's 2 to 1. You're already on thin ice after last night. Let's see if you can pull out a point for the team. Your challenge is..." He walks over to Walter and reaches out his hand. "First, give me your cell." Tentatively and confused, he does so. Nodding, Chris flips it open and looks through it for a moment before handing it back to Walter. "I just set up a donation for $50 to save the orphan disabled puppies in your name. Your challenge is hit delete instead of send."

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Damn Chris.. That's cold. I mean...it's brilliant, but cold.  
 ***End Confessional***

Walter, all the color drained from his face looks at the other contestants as they shoot him worried expressions.

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: I already ruined our chances yesterday. I can't do it again. I'm so sorry puppies. I'll get you next time, okay?  
 ***End Confessional***

Taking a deep breath with a shaky hand, Walter closes his eyes as his finger descends on the phone. A beep can be heard and a moment later an audible voice says "message deleted." Hearing this, the entire Deer team cheers as Izzy slaps him on the back. "Yeah! Way to go Walt!" He smiles weakly.

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: That was literally the most difficult thing I have ever had to do. I think I might pass out...uhhh (he falls backwards)  
 ***End Confessional***

For the second time a point appears on the Deer's side.

Chris smiles. "Good job Walt. Hopefully THIS will teach you NOT TO DONATE MY STUFF!" He says loudly. "Anyway, onto the next person." The wheel spins and lands on Gwen and truth. Chris picks up a card. "All right Gwen. Your truth is... do you have a crush on any the contestants that have been on this island this season?"

Hearing this, Gwen's face immediately turns a moderate shade of crimson. "Wait. What? Do I? No!" She says emphatically. As soon as she does a large jolt gets sent through the entire team.

 ***Confessional***  
Lisa: Finally! Maybe NOW we can see some action!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional*  
** Charlie: Huh. Gwen has a crush on someone? Huh. I wonder if it was that Trent guy... **  
*End Confessional***

 ***Confessional*  
** Gwen: That's so weird. I DON'T have a crush on anybody. Why did it say I was lying?  
 ***End Confessional*  
**  
 ***Confessional***  
Lisa: (she screams into a pillow)  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris smirks as he turns back to the board. "All right. and our next competitor is..." It lands on Vincent and scare. Chris nods. "All right Vincent. Your scare is to... eat this autographed poster of Hanatha." Every single camper gasps as he says this. Vincent is looking over in sheer shock at this. "S...signed?" Chris nods. "And made out especially for you. It says 'Dear Vincent. Thank you for being my number one fan. I loved your dedication on season 1 of Total Drama.' He unfurls it to show it to Vincent. "All you have to do, is eat it."

Vincent immediately shakes his head. "Pass." Right after this everyone gets shocked.

 ***Confessional*  
** Vincent: Oh man. I didn't even THINK about that. It was just a gut reaction. What am I doing?  
 ***End Confessional** *

Chris passes it over to Lisa. "Lisa, you're up." Smiling she spins the board. "Raccoons. Next up is...Dawn. and you got truth!" Dawn smiles. "Very well, please, ask away." Lisa nods. "Including Chris, Chef, and I, as of right now, who do you dislike most on the island?"

Very interested to hear this answer, everyone turns instantly to Dawn. She puts a finger to her mouth and thinks. "Gee...gosh... I don't dislike anyone." Everyone on the Raccoons prepare for a shock but it never comes. Instead they hear a ding as another point pops up for the Raccoons. Lisa smiles. "And that's the truth!"

The raccoons, recovering from that cheer as they all high five Dawn. Lisa looks over to the Deer. "Not looking good guys. 3 to 2. You need to catch up. and Next is...Gerdie!" As it lands on her face. "And you got...scare!" Stepping down from the podium she rummages through some things behind the set and comes back with a little bundle. "Gerdie, your challenge is to hold this for 30 seconds."

Raising an eyebrow Gerdie looks from Lisa to the wrapped bundle. Reaching her hand on it she slowly unwraps it to reveal a baby's face. Only it's dirty, missing an eye and its head begins to move in a robotic way. "Hel-lo Gerdie. I love you. But-That-is-only-until-you-sleep"

Gerdie goes paler than usual as she completely freezes, her mouth open in a wide silent scream.

Lisa looks at her watch. "And that's thirty seconds! Good job Gerdie!" She looks at Gerdie who hasn't budged an inch. "Uh...Gerdie? Are...are you okay?" However, Gerdie still hasn`t moved a muscle, her face still frozen in fear. Chris chuckles. `All right, well while we defrost Gerdie, The deer get a point!` The deer`s point goes on the board as the score increases to 3.

Once again the spinner goes around, this time it lands on Charlie and truth. Chris smiles and turns to Charlie. `All right Charlie. Your truth. What was the most embarrassing way you have ever been fired?`

Hearing this, Charlie blushes slightly. `Um..I…` He looks at his teammates and sighs. `I Uh…when I worked as a lifeguard, I accidentally yelled in front of a middle school swim class that my boss had terrible breasts.` Chris tries to hold back his laughter. `Is that it?` Charlie looks back at his teammates and droops his shoulders. `And…my boss was a man.`

At first, there`s a silence that falls over the group, until someone besides him starts to snicker. Looking over he sees Gwen trying to hold a laugh in. Unable to do it, she suddenly bursts out laughing. As if the dam had burst, everyone starts to laugh riotously as well. Gwen wipes a tear from her eye, still laughing. `Chuck I`m so sorry but hahahahaha` During this whole time, Charlie is beet red as he is looking away with his arms crossed trying to not seem embarrassed.

During the laughter a point goes up for the Raccoons, the score now reading 4 to 3. The spinner moves and this time, lands on Izzy and scare. Chris smirks. `Okay Izzy. Your scare is to slap one of the female campers.` He points at her as he glares. `And yourself doesn`t count!` He stops her as she has her hand poised to slap herself. `Aww…` She looks around the campground, all the girls looking worried as her gaze meets theirs. Suddenly, Izzy wheel around and slaps Gerdie across the face knocking her off her seat. Everyone`s face recoils in shock as their eyes open wide. Izzy looks over to Gerdie. `Sorry Gerd! My grandma always said that if you don`t see the needle coming, it doesn`t hurt that much.` Laying on the ground, Gerdie sticks her hand up. `Your grandma`s full of crap Izzy.`

Chris chuckles. `Okay, 4 to 4, Raccoons! Your turn!` The spinner spins, and this time lands on Alice and scare. Chris looks over to Alice. `All right. Alice. Your challenge….is to laugh.` Not wanting to miss this, every camper turns to face Alice. With her one good eye she looks between the campers and back to Chris. Eventually she settles on staring in front of her. The camp falls into dead silence as she opens her mouth. After what seems like an eternity she makes a noise. `Hahahaha.` She says in her extremely monotone voice. Chris lowers his eyelids to half.

`Alice, I don`t know what the HELL that was, but it sure as hell wasn`t a laugh. So….` He presses a button and all of the Raccoons feel a shock through them.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Geez, is this what Slick goes through every day? Also, I think that WAS her laugh.  
 ***End confessional***

Chris turns to the Deer. `All right guys. Score is 4 to 4. You can pull ahead here.` The spinner lands on Simon and scare. `Okay Simon! Your scare is to strip to your underwear.` immediately his face turns crimson. `W…what?` Chris laughs. `You heard me.` Looking between the campers, Simon gulps as he slowly takes off his hat, shirt, and pants, leaving him only with his boxers. Boxers that are covered in ducks. A few snickers emerge from the crowd, Chris included. `All right Simon you can put them back on. Point for the deer!` A ding appears, showing it tied at 4 to 5.

The spinner moves again, this time, landing on Ezekiel and truth. Chris picks up a card. `Ezekiel. Do you have a crush on anybody?` Ezekiel tries to look over at Dawn without making it too obvious and then back to Chris. She seems oblivious. `…Y….yes, eh.` The score board dings as it moves to 5-5.

 ***Confessional***  
Dawn: Oh my! There`s someone special in Zeke`s life? (she pauses a moment) Huh…that`s strange. I should be happy for him. So…why does my chest hurt when I think of that?  
 ***End Confessional***

Suddenly, what seems like a time buzzer goes off. Chris looks up at the scoreboard. `Huh. Looks like we`re at a tie. That means it is time for the tie breaker challenge!` As he says this, Chef walks over with a table covered by a sheet. As he places it down, Chris puts his hand on the sheet. `This is a scare for whoever. Whoever does it first, wins the challenge for their team. The challenge is…..tear up the immunity.` He pulls back the sheet to show a ticket with Chris` face that says `One free immunity.` Chris elaborates. `Here`s how it works. If you take the immunity ticket, your team loses, however, you are immune from elimination for the night. If you tear it up, your team wins. Sounds like an easy choice right? Well, there`s one more catch. If you choose to rip up the ticket, during your next elimination ceremony, if you get a SINGLE VOTE from ANYONE, you are the one who will be eliminated. Everyone get it? Good.` He looks over at the contestants. `You might want to stand up for this.` Hearing this, they all do so. `On your mark, get set….and GO!` He screams.

The moment he does, everyone makes a mad dash for the table in the area between the two teams. As they all run, they all suddenly fall to their knees. Chris chuckles. `I guess I forgot to mention that we`ll be shocking you on and off for this.` Moaning, the challengers get up and once again race for the ticket. Eva and Izzy seem to be getting closer while Gerdie, Katie, Alice, Simon, and Vincent seem to be making no headway.

After a few more intermittent shocks, Eva and Izzy reach for the ticket at the same time. Just as they do, an errant wind blows the ticket from the table as it lands at a contestant`s feet. Already bent over from the shocking, Ezekiel looks at the ticket. Reaching down he picks it up. Holding the ticket in his hand, everyone freezes. He looks over at the Raccoons, all frozen in different positions. After what seems like an eternity, he takes a deep breath and smiles. `I trust my team, eh.` and tears the ticket in half.

A loud cheer erupts from the Raccoons as Chris throws up his hands. `And the Raccoons win!` Immediately after this, Ezekiel feels himself being lifted up by a plethora of hands. He smiles awkwardly as they begin to chant `Zeke! Zeke! Zeke!`

Chris looks over to the Deer and shrugs. `Sorry guys. Looks like we`ll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight.` They looks dejected hearing this. Suddenly though, Chris puts up a finger. `Oh, I forgot to mention one thing. If you succeeded in all of your challenges, you are immune for the night. But if you failed even one, you are up for elimination.` There`s a short silence as what this means sinks in. Chris smirks. `That`s right. That means that only Katie and Vincent are up for elimination tonight. That being said, good luck.` As he says this, he presses a button, and everyone`s shock collars fall off.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: WHAT? Really?! One of us has to go home? Aw man! (he holds his head) I guess I gotta vote for myself now. (sigh) well…it was fun while it lasted  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Katie: Oh no! I can`t let my sweet Vincent go home! I have to vote for myself  
 ***End Confessional***

The camera moves to Dawn who is meditating near a waterfall. She is obviously disturbed in her meditation. Unable to concentrate she opens her eyes.

 ***Confessional***  
Dawn: I wonder what is wrong. I never have trouble with my meditation. Something is bothering me too much. I wonder what though…When did this start I wonder? (she puts her finger to her mouth as she begins to think) Well. I think it started today at the competition when Zeke… (she pauses as her eyes widen) Oh my goodness. (she blushes slightly as she puts her hand over her heart) It`s Zeke…

 ***End Confessional***

We cut to the bonfire ceremony, the camera shows a paltry 6 members left of the Deadly Deer sitting on the stumps.

Chris laughs as he looks over the Deadly Deer who are again at the elimination ceremony. `Wow guys. Three times in a row. I don't know if that`s a record or something, but you`re getting close if it`s not. However, I`m sorry to say, one of you are going home today. And As I said earlier, only the people that failed a truth or scare are on the chopping block. Which means Gerdie, Walter, izzy, and Simon. You are all safe.` Lisa tosses them all a marshmallow.

Chris looks over at the remaining two. `Katie, Vincent. You both messed up your rounds and cost the team the challenge. So one of you is going home. And also, I am adding a new rule. No more love self-sacrifices. If you`re voted off that`s it.` He glares at the two. They nod as they hold hands.

Sighing, Chris continues. `And the final marshmallow goes to….

….

….

….

….

…..

….

Vincent.`

`Nooo!` Vincent lets out a wail as Lisa tosses Vincent a marshmallow with a straight face, not wearing her usual grin.

Chris shrugs. `Sorry Katie. Boat is thataway.` He thumbs over to the dock of shame. Tears start to form in Katie`s eyes as she gathers her stuff. Vincent runs over to her. `Katie! I…I just wanted to say that I love you.` She looks back at him and, with a tear, smiles. `I love you too Vincent.` Finishing this, they embrace.

Watching the scene, Lisa nudges Chris with her elbow. Chris rolls his eyes and smirks. `Yeah, we thought this might be a sad departure, so we thought we`d lessen the blow a little.` He points his thumb over to the boat of loserdom. Out from the boat deck pops a familiar face.

`Oh my god, Katie!` The voice says loudly. Still hugging Vincent she turns her head to see Sadie. `Sadie!` Releasing Vincent from the hug she drags him over to her. `Oh my god Sadie! I missed you so much BFF!` Sadie smiles back. `I know right!?` She gasps. `This must be Vincent! Oh my god he is seriously so cute!`

As they begin to chat, Chris coughs into his hand. `You can chat all you want when you get on that boat Katie.` Stopping in mid sentence she blushes as she turns to him. `R..right.` She then turns to Vincent. `I`m like seriously going to miss you.` Vincent gives her a warm smile back. `It`s only for a short while.` She nods. `Right.` She bends over and kisses him. `Bye Vincent! Love you!` She then hops on the boat where she and Sadie both wave to him which he responds to until they become a dot in the distance.

As soon as she`s gone everyone gathers around Vincent. Walter speaks up. `You okay Vince?` Vincent doesn`t respond. Walter puts a hand on his shoulder. `Hey, if you`d like, we can talk about Hanatha tonight.` Vincent looks back at Walter and gives him a kind half smile. `Thanks Walt, but tonight….I think I need to be alone.`

He begins to walk away, letting Walter`s hand drop from his shoulder. The rest of the Deer look between each other before heading back to camp themselves.

Chris turns to the camera. `Well…that certainly was a depressing elimination, wouldn`t you say

Lisa?` He turns to Lisa who is bawling her eyes out, holding tissues. `WAHHH! It`s so sad Chris!` Chris raises his eyebrow. `Uh…yeah I suppose it is?` `He loves her so muchhhhh! WAhhh!` Giving up on the tissues she dives for Chris as she grabs onto his shirt and continues to cry. Unsure of what to do, Chris puts his hands around her head. `There…there Lise. It`s okay.` He then turns his head to the camera.

`So now we`re down to thirteen. Who will go next time? Find out on the next episode of Total. Drama.-` But he is cut off by a loud sob. He then sighs with a small half smile. `Island.`

 **Eliminated  
22** **nd** **: Courtney  
21** **st** **: Trent  
20** **th** **: Jaylee  
19** **th** **: Grigory  
18** **th** **: Ana  
17** **th** **: Friedrich  
16** **th** **: Caden  
15** **th** **: Geoff  
14** **th** **: Katie**

Ravenous Raccoons: Gwen, Dawn, Charlie, Ezekiel, Eva, Nate, Danielle, Alice  
Deadly Deer: Gerdie, Vincent, Izzy, Walter, Simon

Vote Breakdown  
Izzy, Gerdie, Walter, Simon: Immune  
Vincent: 2 votes  
Katie: 4 votes

(Katie, Simon, Gerdie, and Izzy voted for Katie, Walter and Vincent voted for Vincent. Since Izzy and Walter HAD to vote for one of them, they each divided their votes 1 and 1 so it would be equal. And Katie/Vincent voted for themselves)

 **AN: So watching Pahkitew I saw the truth or scare episode and I have to say that I LOVED the challenge and I knew as soon as I watched it that I HAD to use it this season. Now was a perfect time to use it too because this is the time of the season when a lot of characters are insecure or unsure about their relationships and it`s always fun to watch them squirm. I did not have fun eliminating Katie I will tell you that. I always wish she got more screen time or another season or something. They used her the one time and that was it. I felt like making her a motivational factor for Vincent was cool as well as giving her some much needed screen time away from Sadie. I know having the Deer lose again is a bit rough, but this and the next eliminations were pretty interchangeable and in the end, I decided I would rather have Katie leave before the other person.**

 **From pretty much the moment I decided I was bringing Vincent back I knew I wanted him to have a romance. However, Vincent was a character that for some reason I just really wanted him to have a romance with a canonical character. I went through all the characters in my head and thought to myself who would be the best choice for him. (aka, who can talk a lot, but also have subdued moments.) Sierra was a quick never mind as she gets too crazy and I really couldn`t have sweet moments with her. Katie was always one of my favorites in TDI and to be honest, If I were rewriting the season with JUST canon characters, she would make the top 5. In this environment though, I feel that 14** **th** **place is a dignified spot for her and she got to have her own moments and time with Vincent. Once this season`s over, they`ll definitely be an adorable couple. Still, I AM very sorry to see her go. So what did you all think of this chapter? Let me know!**

 **P.S. If you haven`t done round 2 of the poll, do it. it`s very important**


	13. Chapter 11: I've Got Your Back

Previously on Total Drama Island, our remaining 14 campers found themselves in quite a SHOCKING situation when they were outfitted with electric shock collars in an extreme version of Truth or Scare. Contestants either had to tell the truth or perform a disgusting, scary, or otherwise unpleasant dare. And let`s just say, there were plenty of shocks to be had. Haha. Eventually the teams tied up and it all came down to the tiebreaker challenge. Thanks to his belief in his team as well as a little bit of luck, Ezekiel took home the win for the Raccoons, sending someone from the Deer packing yet again. Because they were the only ones to fail their challenges, only Vincent and Katie were on the chopping block and the team decided that Vincent was more valuable of an asset and sent Katie home, breaking up the lovers. Will the Deer FINALLY pull out a win today, or will they have to send someone home AGAIN? Find out all this and more on today`s episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

Charlie and Gwen have their heads peaked around a corner. Gwen looks up at Charlie. `Remind me Chuck, what are we doing again?` Charlie shushes Gwen. `We`re checking on our friends to make sure everything goes okay.` Gwen raises an eyebrow. `You mean we`re spying on them.` Charlie looks down at Gwen. `Well if you don`t want to hear this..` Gwen smirks. `Well I never said THAT.` Suddenly Izzy`s head pops up on top of Charlie. `Hey, what are we doing?` Gwen and Charlie both shush Izzy at the same time.

Dawn stands there, her hands in front of her as she looks sheepishly away from Ezekiel. Zeke looks just as awkward. `Ah you uh…you wanted to tell me something, eh?` Dawn nods slightly. `Um…yes. Yes I did.` She takes a deep breath as she continues. `I heard you say yesterday that you had a crush on someone at the challenge. Afterwards, I thought about it for a while, and I realized that…it made me sad.` Ezekiel looks at her confused.

Dawn smiles sadly. `I know I should wish you the best, but… I feel I have to tell you something. I didn`t realize it myself until last night. I…` she takes a deep breath. `I like you Zeke.` Hearing this, Ezekiel blushes deeply as Dawn continues. `I know it isn`t right of me to say that and it`s unfair to you but…. I like you Zeke. More than a friend. I don`t know when it started but…I just feel I had to tell you this. For my own piece of mind.` She turns her head away, flushed and embarrassed.

Dawn turns around and begins to walk away. `W..well that`s what I wanted to say.`

As she`s walking away, Ezekiel grabs her hand. As he does this, she stops walking, her face still down, avoiding his sight. Ezekiel takes a deep breath. `Dawn, that person I have a crush on…is you, eh.` Hearing this, Dawn turns her head back to look at him, her eyes moist.

Looking back at her, Ezekiel smiles. `I`ve liked you for a long time, eh. You were the first person who ever really believed in me. You gave me a chance and you have been my best friend. I don`t know what I would have down without you, eh.`

For the first time, Dawn`s calm expression breaks as she allows her eyes to close slightly, as she begins to cry. Turning around she rushes at him and grabs at his sweater. Slowly, Ezekiel closes his arms around her, as they both allow themselves to put a smile on their faces.

And for a few moments there is silence as they hold each other.

Of course that is interrupted as a giant crash is heard next to them. They both turn their heads to see a pile of people fall from the side of the building including Charlie, Gwen, Izzy, Danielle, Nate, Alice, Walter, Gerdie, and even Lisa. As they all lie in a heap, they realize they`ve been seen. Scrambling to get up Danielle speaks. `Ah! Found my contact lens! Thanks everybody for helping!`

Recognizing what she was doing, everyone follows suit. A chorus of affirmation begins with phrases like `Oh, no problem Danielle` and `Glad we could help` as they quickly flee the scene. Dawn and Ezekiel look at each other and smile.

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: Yes! Finally! (he throws his fists up in the air) I`m so happy for those two! (he leans back) Thank god. There is nothing more annoying than when it`s obvious that two people like each other and they don`t realize it  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Lisa: (stares at the camera with her arms crossed and raises an eyebrow)  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, back inside the cafeteria, Eva slams her hands down on Simon's table. "JACOBS!" She screams a little too loudly. Simon drops his fork in surprise. "Oh! H..hey Eva. What's up?" Her eye twitches. "Don't HEY me Jacobs. I heard what you said yesterday. YOU'RE the one who switched the votes back?"

Dreading this moment, but seeing no other way around it, Simon sighs. "Yeah..yeah I did." Seeing him react so honestly, Eva's caught a bit off guard and leans back, crossing her arms as she calms down a bit. "All right then Jacobs, spill it. Why'd you do it?" Thinking for a moment, Simon eventually shrugs. "Because honestly, it was the right thing to do. You didn't deserve to get kicked off by someone cheating you off the island. You're too good of a player for that."

Eva raises her eyebrow. "And that kind of thing ACTUALLY bothers you? That the strongest player might get eliminated?" Simon puts up his hands and gestures a shrug. "If it's unfair, yeah." Eva smacks her face. "Jacobs... I swear I don't think i'll ever get you. But now this stinks because it means I owe you again." Simon puts up his hand. "No, Eva it's fine. You don't owe me anything. I did that because I wanted to. It-" But Eva cuts him off, pointing a finger at him. "I don't remember giving you a choice Jacobs." Simon sighs. "All right Eva, fine. You want to owe me one. Fine, you owe me one. I'll call in a favor at some point." Seemingly satisfied, Eva puts her finger down and nods. "All right then."

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Damn it. I had JUST made it up to Jacobs and now I owe him AGAIN! That means i'm going to have to keep on eye on him and make sure he doesn't get eliminated just yet. (a small flicker of a smile creeps on the corner of her lip before it disappears)  
 ***End Confessional***

This is when Chris decides to make his entrance. `Well hey there everybody. Raccoons, have a nice safe third night?` He laughs at the Deer`s pain. `Well perhaps your luck will change tonight Deers, but, considering the way you`ve been handling these challenges, probably not.` Gerdie rolls her eyes at this. `You here to tell us anything OTHER than that Chris?` Chris smirks. `I certainly am Gerds. It`s time for another challenge. Everybody, follow me.` He motions as everybody gets up from what they`re doing and follow Chris.

Eventually they reach a field as Chris starts to speak again. `I noticed that a lot of you guys have been getting extremely friendly with each other. That`s good. Because today, we`re going to have a challenge that`s based on nothing but that closeness. Lisa?` He looks at Lisa as he smirks. Nodding with her usual smile, she runs up to him and hops on his back. Chris catches her and she`s soon riding piggyback.

`Your challenge today is this. The piggyback challenge. You must carry your partner through the woods, and up that cliff face.` He points to the top of a large mountain. Gwen raises an eyebrow. `Has that mountain always had snow on the top?` Chris laughs at this. `Nope. Special for this challenge. You`re welcome.` Most of the campers shoot Chris an annoyed glance at this.

Unphased, Chris continues. `Whoever reaches the top first wins the challenge for their team. If your teammate falls off at any time, you are out of the challenge. Also, because we want to make sure EVERYONE is friends with each other,` He says in mock sweetness `The duos will be random.` He turns the raccoons. `Of course, since the Raccoons have THREE more members than the deer, two will end up sitting this one out. So when it`s all said and done, there will be six duos.`

Counting in his head, Simon raises his hand. `But uh..Chris we only have 5.` Chris smiles at this. `Glad you brought that up. Deer. Today you get a special helper.` As he nods, Lisa hops down from Chris` shoulders. Chris continues. `Today, you get Lisa.` Hearing this, the Deer cheer as Lisa hops over to them. `Hey guys!` The Deer give her a high five as Gerdie gives her a hug.

Free of Lisa`s weight, Chris now puts his hands behind his back. `So, here are the duos. Raccoons. , Charlie, you are with Dawn. Ezekiel, you are with Nate, and Danielle, you are with Alice.` Chris turns to Gwen and Eva. `Sorry you two, you gotta sit this one out.` Gwen scoffs. `I get to sit out a piggyback hike towards a snowy cliff. Gee I hope I`ll survive this.` Eva on the other hand looks far more irritated.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Gee what a shock that `I` I have to sit out the physical challenge. It`s cause Mclean knows that if I were to do this it wouldn`t be much of a challenge. (she crosses her arms) They better not lose and kick me off  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the Deer. `Well guys, looks like every one of you will have to compete. Here are your duos. Simon, you`re with Vincent. Gerdie, you`re with Izzy. Walter, you`re with Lisa.`

 ***Confessional***

Walter: I`m paired with last season`s winner? Well, this should be interesting  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa bounds over to Walt and punches him lightly in the arm. `Hey there Walt! How`s it goin?` Walt snickers. `Doing pretty good Lisa. Have to say, I saw season one. You were awesome.` Lisa bats away the compliment. `Pssh. Naw, I was just lucky.`

Meanwhile, Izzy is standing next to Gerdie with her arms crossed. `Huh. Walt sure is getting friendly with Lisa over there.` Gerdie smirks as she`s bending over to retie her shoes. `Jealous?` Izzy turns back, unsure of what she just said. `Huh?` Gerdie chuckles. `Nothing Izzy. I`m getting on your back right?` The topic changed, Izzy smiles. `Well of course! Hop on!` She bends down, offering Gerdie her back, which she tentatively gets on.

Simon meanwhile has his finger on his chin, looking at Vincent`s physique. `So…I think it would make more sense if you got on MY back.` Vincent nods. `Yeah…I don`t exactly have the most bulk here.` Simon waves his hand. `I got this. Just make sure to hang on.` He says as he bends down motioning for Vincent to get on.

Over on the Raccoon side, the pairs are talking to each other as well. Danielle and Alice are just silently staring at each other until Danielle speaks up. `I think it`s best if I carry YOU.` For a moment there`s silence, before Alice nods once.

 ***Confessional***

Danielle: Wow. I forgot how much NOT of a conversationalist Alice is. Maybe this can be an opportunity for her to come out of her shell!  
 ***End Confessional***

Ezekiel waves as he walks up to Nate. `Nate! How`s it hanging, eh? As in, how`s it going?` Nate snickers. `Going good Zeke.` He puts his arm around his neck. `Gotta say, good job this morning.` Ezekiel blushes. `You..you saw that, eh?` Nate smiles. `Sure did. Tell you what. You can get on MY back.` Nate holds out his hand for a bro fist. `Let`s do this!` Ezekiel puts on his best determined expression. `Right! Let`s win, eh!` And he returns the bro fist.

The final duo is Charlie and Dawn. Dawn has her normal expression as she walks up to Charlie with a slight twinge of a smile. `Hello Charlie. Your aura is looking especially kind as always.` This causes Charlie to blush a little. `Yeah well, you`re looking less creepy that usual. I mean-` He smacks his face as he says that. This causes Dawn to giggle as she reaches out and places a hand on Charlie`s. `Do not worry Charlie. I know exactly what you mean. Let`s do our best as a team.` Smiling back, Charlie nods.

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: I can see what Ezekiel sees in Dawn. (he puts his finger to his chin) I think she would actually make a great therapist.  
 ***End Confessional***

Everyone lines up at the starting area. Gwen and Eva are standing off to the side. Gwen cups her hands over her mouth. `Good luck guys!` The raccoons turn back and do their best to wave. Eva just gives them an approving nod with her arms crossed.

Chris looks over the campers. `All right guys. On your mark, get set….and GO!` He screams as he fires a starting pistol. Immediately the six duos take off. Off like a shot are Izzy and Charlie due to the extremely light people they are carrying. The rest seem to not be having too much trouble, but just not running as fast.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: I swear that girl is just caffeine wrapped in skin. (he crosses his arms) I think if you tried to have an energy-off between her and Lisa the world might explode  
 ***End confessional***

Speaking of Lisa, Walter is doing his best to carry her, although she is squirming quite a bit. `Come on Walt! Let`s go!` She says energetically. Walter picks it up to a jog.

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: Yeah, I can see why this girl won last season  
 ***End Confessional***

Back at the starting line after everyone had left Chris puts a finger to his chin. He then looks over to Gwen. `Hmm. Hey Gwen, I DID tell them there were obstacles, right?` Gwen sighs. `No Chris, you didn`t.` Chris crosses his arms as if he were thinking. `Oh well, i`m sure they`ll be fine.

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: (whispers to the camera against the back of his hand as if he`s telling a big secret even though it`s obvious everyone knows) I forgot on purpose.

 ***End Confessional***

Alice on her back, Danielle is doing her best to run up the mountain, although seeing as both her and Alice don`t have that much upper body strength, she is lagging a bit. Alice looks down at her. `I apologize if I am too heavy.` Danielle smiles as she looks up. `Naw, it`s (pant) okay. I really should work on my upper body strength more anyway. Besides, you`re very light.` Alice nods. `I assume that was a compliment about my weight.` She pauses for a moment. `Thank you.` She adds at the end. It being so awkward, Danielle can`t help but laugh. Alice raises an eyebrow.

 ***Confessional***

Alice: (has a confused look on her face) Did I say something amusing?

 ***End Confessional***

Back with Walter, it`s silent for a bit with the exception of Walter panting until Lisa breaks the silence. `So uh…Walt. How are things going on the island?` Walter chuckles. `Doing pretty good. Everyone here is pretty great. Considering all the work I normally do, this is almost like a vacation.` Lisa smirks. `Yeah, everyone here is pretty great. Some people are probably better than others though, right?`

A tad confused by this statement, Walter raises an eyebrow. `I…guess?` Lisa feigns ignorance. `You know, I just mean it`s easier to make friends with some people than others. You know who`s really friendly? Izzy. She`s really approachable and fun to talk to. Know what I mean?` Walter blushes slightly. `I uh…yeah..she`s very..she certainly has a lot of…spunk`

 ***Confessional***  
Lisa: (She laughs) Oh my god. I am so terrible!  
 ***End confessional***

Lisa continues. `Yeah, she`s a little eccentric, but who am I to talk, right? I`m actually shocked that girl`s still single. I mean, if I were a guy, I`d be all over that.` Walter at this point is just burning red. Lisa smiles deviously. `Oh sorry Walt, I`m just rambling. I do that sometimes.`

Charlie and Dawn are pretty far ahead as they race up the hill. Charlie looks forward but begins to speak. `I have to say, I`m really happy for you two.` Dawn is a tad shocked for a moment, but then smiles gently, a small blush passing across her face. `T..thank you Charlie.` Charlie continues. `You know, I was hoping you two would get together. You make a not hideous couple.` He shakes his head. ` I mean-` Dawn giggles. `I know exactly what you mean Charlie.`

 ***Confessional***  
Dawn: It doesn`t truly matter WHAT the person says, it`s the intent behind it. And I can tell from Charlie`s aura that he doesn`t have a mean or deceitful bone in his body.  
 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie and Izzy are in the lead by far as Izzy seems to not even remotely be out of steam. Gerdie looks at her in shock. `How do you do it girl?` Izzy smiles. `This is nothing. One time, I had to carry a buffalo across the border. I forget why.` Gerdie raises an eyebrow.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Maybe I should change the subject before I become an accessory to something.  
 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie begins to speak again. `So….how are you liking the island?` Izzy smiles. `Oh! Everyone here is great! There`s seriously so many kinds of people here!` Gerdie smirks. `Like Walter?` Izzy nods. `Yeah, that guy is hilarious! He doesn`t even seem to be bothered when I sneak up on him.`

 ***Confessional***

Izzy: Oh my god. I LOVE sneaking up on people. It`s one of my absolute favorite things to do. One time I made my grandpa wet his pants! (She laughs) It`s cool that Walt doesn`t get annoyed at that. My last boyfriend hated it.  
 ***End Confessional***

`Huh. You sure seem to like hanging around Walter` Gerdie says knowingly. Izzy nods. `Well YEAH! That`s because-` But that thought is interrupted as both of them suddenly shoot into the air as they are encased in a rope net. Gerdie immediately falls off of Izzy as they bounce around in the net. Izzy snaps her fingers. `Aw shoot.`

The camera comes back to Chris. `Ooh. Tough break. Looks like Izzy and Gerdie are out of the race.` A large red X appears over the two of their faces on a scoreboard that has been placed where Chris is standing. 5 sets of faces still remain.

Danielle is moving as fast as she can while carrying Alice. Of course, considering their sizes and muscle mass are similar, this isn`t very fast. Alice speaks up. `I once again apologize.` Danielle chuckles. `And I told you, you don`t have to. Everything is…` Suddenly Danielle stops talking as she looks down. Alice raises an eyebrow. `What is it?` Danielle nods downwards. `A trip wire.` Alice`s gaze follows. `You have a good eye.` Smiling slightly, Danielle carefully steps over the wire. After doing so, she lets out a sigh. `See, that wasn`t so BBAAAADDDDD!` Unfortunately the next step she takes reveals a spring loaded trap that shoots both her and Alice into the sky and off the course.

Chris makes a pained `ooooohh` as he looks at the screen. He turns to the camera. `Gotta watch out for that double trap. Ha! And that knocks out Danielle and Alice.` An X pops up on their faces. `Down to 4. Let`s see how Simon and Vincent are doing!`

Simon and Vincent are finding themselves in quite a predicament as they have walked into a wolf`s den. Vincent`s eyes are wide. `How did we even end up here in the first place?` Simon shakes his head. `I have absolutely no idea.` Chris laughs. `Man, I wonder.` He pulls out a remote. The screen turns to an image of a sign that points the direction of the trail. Upon pressing the button, the sign flips in the opposite direction, causing the arrow to point the wrong way. Chris smiles to the camera. `Ain`t I a stinker?`

Hopping off Simon`s back, both Vincent and Simon make a mad dash for the safety of the bottom of the cliff.

Chris turns back to the camera. `Ooh! Looks like Simon and Vincent are out of the challenge!` A red X appears over their faces. Suddenly Christian leans in and whispers something in his ear. Chris sighs. `Oh, and in case any of you at home were worried that those two were in any real danger, we had our interns standing by with tranquilizer guns. So put your lawsuits away.` He crosses his arms annoyed as he mutters `Take all the fun out of life why don`t you?`

The camera cuts back to Charlie and Dawn as they are still chatting with each other. `So don`t worry Dawn, I`m not going to vote for Zeke even if we lose.` Dawn smiles at this. `Thank you Charlie. Your kindness is always a joy to hear. I hope for your sake that you realize your own feelings soon as well.` Charlie raises his eyebrow and turns his head back to Dawn as he keeps running. `Wait. My what now?` Dawn covers her mouth. `Oh dear. I`m sorry. I have said too much already. Forget I said anything.`

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: My own feelings? (He scratches his head) My own feelings about what?  
 ***End Confessional***

Their trail has now lead them on a very narrow ledge overlooking the water. Not looking where he`s going, Charlie nearly trips over a rock, but manages to catch himself before falling over. Dawn let`s out a worried `Be careful!` He breaths a deep sigh as he regains his balance. He smiles. `Whew. That was close. We almost-` However, he is cut off as part of the cliff face pops out horizontally and sends them both careening off the cliff into the water below.

Back at the bottom of the mountain, Chris has his finger on a button `Haha. Oops!` With no need to announce it, Charlie and Dawn`s names get a red X over them.

The remaining four competitors are now reaching the top part of the mountain as the landscape beneath them has turned from green to white as everything is now covered in snow. Ezekiel holds his hat to protect it against the wind as he points ahead. `I can see the finish line, eh!` On the opposite side of the trail, Lisa and Walter have the same view.

The air is filled with people cheering as they`re watching the final stretch of the race on a monitor. Everyone who was out of the race is at the bottom watching the progress. Nate and Ezekiel are neck and neck with Walter and Lisa.

By this point, the campers who had been eliminated are beginning to make their way back to camp, Dawn and Charlie being totally soaked, and Vincent and Simon being completely out of breath.

`It looks like it`s going to be close! Who will take home the win?` Chris asks seemingly no one as he announces. Screams of `Come on Walt!` and `Go for it Zeke and Nate!` Can be heard.

Back near the summit, Walter and Lisa are pressing forward, Walter stepping through the snow and fighting the wind. Lisa begins to speak words of encouragement. `Come on Walt! You can do it!` Ezekiel and Nate are both fighting against the wind and snow as well.

Chris crosses his arms and looks at the screen. `Hm… this is pretty intense, but….` he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a remote. On the remote it has two buttons that are labeled. Little avalanche and BIG avalanche. As he`s about to press `BIG` he looks up at the screen as sees Lisa on Walter`s back. A small smile appears in the corner of his mouth before he sighs and hits `Small`.

The four near the top hear a small `Pop!` from ahead. A moment later, a layer of white starts to come at them. Everyone except Lisa opens their eyes wide in horror at the coming wall of white. Lisa shoots up her arms with a `WHOO!` The two immediately take to running. Walter looks up at Lisa. `Lisa! We`ll never outrun that! I have an idea, but you have to trust me!` She nods, still grinning. `Go for it Walt!` He nods back and immediately turns sideways and heads towards the woods off the track.

Ezekiel and Nate glance at each other confused as they see Walter head off in a different direction. However they`re having troubles of their own as the snow is catching up to them. Looking over to the oncoming snow, Walter, Lisa still on his back, makes a leap for a tree branch and grabs onto it. Struggling, he manages to pull both him and Lisa up on top of the branch.

Back on the ground, Nate, carrying Ezekiel on his back unfortunately isn`t able to outrun the snow as he and Ezekiel are knocked over by about 3 feet of snow that was careening down the hill.

As soon as the avalanche finishes and the snow settles, Walter hops down from the branch and begins to run across the freshly fallen snow and makes his way up to the summit, crossing the finish line. Chris smiles as he turns to the campers. `Walter did it! The Deadly Deer win!` The four remaining Deer cheer as they hear this announcement.

Meanwhile, at the top of the cliff, Lisa hops off Walter`s back and offers him a high five. `All right Walt!` Walter looks around as he sees that they`ve crossed the finish line. `Wait…I won a challenge?` He throws his fists in the air. `I WON A CHALLENGE!`

One hand on her hip, Lisa still has her other hand up. `You going to leave me hangin`? Looking back at her, Walter laughs. `Oh, sorry!` and high fives her back. Looking around Walter scratches his head. `So..how are we going to get down?` Turning to Walter, Lisa beams. `Just leave that to me.` Stepping over to the side she wipes some snow off the ground and pulls out a sled. Carrying it over she places it on the ground. She looks at him smirking. `Well, hop on.`

Ezekiel and Nate spit out snow as they climb out of pile, the avalanche having carried them all the way back to the bottom of the mountain where the others were waiting. Dawn immediately races over to Ezekiel and hugs him. `My goodness! Are you all right Zeke?` Ezekiel smiles. `I`m fine, eh. A little cold though.` He says as she releases him. He takes off his toque and turns it upside down, a disproportionate amount of snow falling out of it. Dawn giggles at this.

As Nate dusts himself off, Alice seemingly materializes out of nothing. Unphased, Nate rolls his eyes. `Hey Alice. Sorry about that.` However he notices that Alice seems to be holding something in her hand. `I thought you might be cold. So I made you some hot chocolate.` This takes Nate by surprise as he looks at her and then back to the cup, the smallest of blushes pass over his face. `Uh..thanks.` He takes the cup as she nods.

Just as he takes his first sip, Lisa and Walter arrive at the bottom of the mountain, riding the sled, Lisa `WHEE`ing all the way. As the sled rolls to a stop, the Deer race over to Walter. Gerdie smiles. `Way to go Walt! Didn`t know you had it in ya!` Simon and Vincent cheer as they each give him fist bumps and high fives. Right after this, Izzy suddenly appears behind Walter. `Hey Walt! Great job!`

A tad shocked at her sudden appearance, Walter quickly smiles. `Thanks Izzy. Ha. I can always count on you to sneak up and randomly appear, can`t I?` Hearing this, Izzy beams. `Well yeah of course!`

Eva meanwhile is looking very irritated. `ARGH! If Chris would have let me compete we would have won EASILY!` She angrily punches a tree which causes a bird`s nest to fall on Nate`s head. Nate raises an eyebrow.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: That girl`s gotta work on her anger management skills. (there`s a pause as his eyes go wide) don`t show her this confessional, okay?  
 ***End Confessional***

During this, Lisa has made her way over to Chris. `Well howdy Chris!` Chris smiles at her. `Hey, great job Lise. Wouldn`t expect anything less from ya.` Lisa smiles embarrassed. `And hey, I see you pressed the SMALL avalanche button. I knew you cared.` Reaching over, she grabs Chris by the head and Kisses him quickly before hopping away.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: She`s flattered because the avalanche he tried to bury her in was SMALL? (She crosses her arms as she chuckles) man, those two were MADE for each other.  
 ***End Confessional***

The Deer still celebrating, Chris turns to the five contestants. `Once again, for the first time in a while I can say this. Congratulations Deer. You are safe for the night. Raccoons. I know you`re not used to hearing this, but I will see YOU at the elimination ceremony tonight.` The raccoons look down dejected as they head back to their cabins.

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: Oh man, it stinks that we lost, but I guess we can`t always win. That`s not really fair to the other team. Still though, the only person I KNOW I can`t vote for is Ezekiel, because 1 vote and he`s gone…Eva didn`t even compete this time so it wouldn`t be fair to vote for HER… (he scratches his head) who do I vote for?  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: I don`t know who to vote for, eh. So I came up with this idea! I wrote everyone`s name on pieces of paper. (he closes his eyes, throws them in the air and catches one.) opening one eye he looks at the name he caught. He then looks at the camera with a sad face.) I`m sorry, eh  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut to the night, where for the first time in a while, the Raccoons find themselves at the bonfire ceremony.

Chris looks over the Raccoons and smiles. `Well guys, your winning streak had to end at some point. So today, one of the 8 of you are going to be taking a walk on the dock of shame, taking the boat of loserdom, and you won`t be coming back. EVER.` He looks to Ezekiel. `Ezekiel. All you need is one vote tonight and you are gone.` Ezekiel gulps nervously. He jolts for a moment as he feels something. He looks over to see Dawn`s hand on his, giving him a warm smile. Ezekiel seems to relax.

Chris continues. `That being said, the following people are safe. Gwen, Charlie, Alice, Nate, and Dawn.` Lisa tosses them all a marshmallow. The ones who receive them minus Alice breathe a deep sigh of relief. Chris turns back to the remaining campers. `That just leaves Ezekiel, Eva, and Danielle. Something I am very surprised to say, but in the end I have to, Ezekiel. You my friend are the only person who received 0 votes. So you`re safe.` Shocked, Ezekiel catches the marshmallow from Lisa. He is tearing up.

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: (he seems choked up) I….thank you, eh

 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks back to the remaining two. `Eva. Since you couldn`t be in the challenge you were irritable and grumpy today.` He puts a finger to his chin. `Well, grumpier than usual.` He turns to Danielle. `Danielle, I guess you`re just being left as the odd woman out. That being said, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

….

….

….

…

…

….

Eva.`

Almost as if she`s going to cry herself, Lisa tosses the final marshmallow to Eva, who catches it, a bit surprised.

Chris turns to Danielle. `Danielle, sorry but it looks like this is your time.` Sighing, Danielle stands up, putting a smile on her face. `Hey, it`s all right. I had a blast again.` Chippy pops up and nods. Chris can`t help but smile. `All right Danielle, get outta here.` He thumbs over to the dock.

Everyone makes their way over to Danielle with a mixture of hugs, high fives and handshakes. Dawn gives her a deep hug. `I am going to miss you very much Danielle. You have such a wonderful spirit.` Danielle smiles back. `Hey, I`ll see you when this is over all right?` Dawn nods in response. As she lets go, Lisa tackle glomps her. `Noo! Danielle!` Danielle smiles widely. `It`s all right Lisa! I`ll see you in a bit okay?` Lisa wipes her nose on her sleeve. `O..okay.`

After everyone says their farewells she steps on the boat with her belongings, Chippy accompanying her. They all wave to her until the ship fades in the distance.

Afterwards, a very solemn group of Raccoons head back to their cabins.

Chris turns to the camera. `Well, sadly we had to say goodbye to our animal linguist. But that`s just the way things go here. What exciting elimination will we see next time? Well for that you`re going to just have to tune in next time to a very, very special episode of Total. Drama. Island!`

 **Eliminated**  
 **22** **nd** **: Courtney**  
 **21** **st** **: Trent**  
 **20** **th** **: Jaylee**  
 **19** **th** **: Grigory**  
 **18** **th** **: Ana**  
 **17** **th** **: Friedrich**  
 **16** **th** **: Caden**  
 **15** **th** **: Geoff**  
 **14** **th** **: Katie**  
 **13** **th** **: Danielle**

Ravenous Racoons: Ezekiel, Dawn, Charlie, Alice, Gwen, Nate, Eva

Deadly Deer: Izzy, Walter, Simon, Vincent, Gerdie

Vote Breakdown

Ezekiel: 0 votes  
Charlie, Alice, Nate, Dawn, Eva, Gwen: 1 vote  
Danielle: 2 votes

(Everyone voted for a person other than Ezekiel (Zeke didn`t know about this). Ezekiel unfortunately grabbed Danielle`s name in the confessional)

 **AN: This is the third time I have had to do it, and every time eliminating Danielle sucks. I really, really like her character. She is a character that if I do something like an All-star season, she will DEFINITELY make the cut. I feel bad because I didn`t get as much of a chance to work with her character this season and I feel like I wanted to do enough with her to give her some screen time, but not use her too much so that if I bring her back in an All-star setting she won`t be played out and there will be more I can do with her. That being said, it`s never easy to eliminate her as I love her to death. Still, I think that 13th** **is a decent spot for her to take this season. It gave her moments to have with the team but also not eliminate her too quickly making her return pointless. I was floundering between Katie and Danielle for 14 and 13, but I figured that I would rather give the better rank to an OC. Also like I said, I like writing Danielle. I enjoyed the piggyback challenge and thought it was pretty funny to see these duos that don`t normally interact that much have time together. Also it was a fun throwback to see Lisa in a challenge again. One thing I felt I had to do was give Walter a win. I don`t think he`s succeeded in a challenge yet and he needed a win to make up for the botch he made with the coins.**

 **Did you like the chapter? Let me know your favorite moments and hopes and anything you`d like in the reviews! I do love me some reviews. Haha.**


	14. Chapter 12: Best Served Cold Part 1

Previously on Total Drama Island, our remaining 13 competitors found themselves in a piggyback race for the gold as they had to make it up a booby trapped cliff. Six pairs of contestants, including our co-host Lisa, took part in the event and after falls, nets, and avalanches, it was Walter`s quick thinking that brought the win home for the Deadly Deer. At the elimination ceremony, even though Ezekiel only needed one vote to be eliminated, he managed to survive the night and it was our animal communicator Danielle that had to take the walk on the dock of shame.

Well here we are. Today is a very special episode and for more than one reason. Why is it special? Well for that you`ll just have to tune into today`s super exciting episode of, Total. Drama. Island!

(There is no intro as we fade into the beginning of the episode)

The Raccoons are in the cafeteria, looking a bit saddened that one of their teammates is gone.

 ***Confessional***

Nate: Man, it stinks that Danielle`s gone. It`s weird. She was the other returnee from last season besides me. In fact, she`s the first person from last season to be eliminated. I guess we`re starting to get to the point where anyone`s fair game. Well there`s no way I`M getting punked out of placing in the top 5 this time. (he crosses his arms) No way.  
 ***End Confessional***

A few seats down, Gwen walks over, cradling a cup of coffee as she sits down at her usual spot. Charlie puts up a hand. `Hey Gwen. What`s up?` A groggy Gwen keeps staring forwards. `Not yet Chuck. I`m not quite there yet.` Charlie chuckles. Charlie makes a zipping motion with his fingers against his lips pretending to throw away the key.

Eva meanwhile has her earbuds in her ears as she`s listening to her music. Every now and then she finds herself glancing up at Simon.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Ugh. Eva. What are you doing? What is bothering you so much about that stupid Jacobs? (she smacks her own face) come on Eva. Head in the game  
 ***End Confessional***

Over at the Deer table, Gerdie is sitting next to Izzy as she`s looking at Ezekiel and Dawn being lovey dovey. `Wow. They make a cute couple, huh?` She asks mainly herself, but Izzy responds. `Oh totally. I think those two are definitely going to make it. I have a sixth sense about these things. At least I have ever since I got that metal plate in my head.` She hits a part of her head which makes a `thonk` noise.

Gerdie tries not to laugh as she tries to change the topic. `So Izzy, no one that YOU would like to spend time with like that?` Izzy turns to her, then puts a finger on her chin and turns back.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: I haven`t exactly had the best track with boyfriends. My last one put out a restraining order against me. Weird I know. I mean, using high powered night vision goggles is the sincerest form of flattery!  
 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie sighs as this is obviously getting her nowhere. `You know Izzy, we were talking about something yesterday but we were kind of cut off by a large net. You were going to say something about Walter?`

Snapping out of her thought process she looks back to Gerdie. `Oh! Right! I was going to say that`s because me and Walt are best buds!` Gerdie raises an eyebrow and smirks. `And…that`s it?`  
 **  
*Confessional*  
** Izzy: Ohhhh she`s trying to see if me and Walt are an item. Haha! I was wondering what that was about! (she puts a finger to her chin) well don`t get me wrong, I really like him, he`s rich, really nice, cute, and he likes the same kind of soda that I do, but there`s something missing…  
 ***End Confessional***

Suddenly, as if on cue, Walter pops up behind Izzy. `Heya Izzy!` This actually seems to catch her off guard as she turns to see a grinning Walter. `Hey! Sorry about that. You`re always sneaking up on me. Thought I`d give it a try. It`s actually more fun than I thought it would be.` Izzy doesn`t respond though as her eyes start to shimmer.

Gerdie having nearly spit out her drink in shock, looks over at Walter. `Jesus Walt. That your first time doing that? Because you`re pretty damn good at it.` She looks down at Walter`s feet. `And didn`t you used to wear shoes?` Walter`s eyes follow hers as he looks down at his feet, showing him wearing sandals. He shrugs. `Yeah…another pair finally gave out yesterday at the hiking challenge. I think I`m just going to start using sandals in general. I know this sounds weird, but I swear I think shoes are out to get me or something.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: (has her hands on her cheeks with a gigantic smile on her face)  
 ***End Confessional***

Standing up, Izzy moves over to Walter. `Wow! That was so good Walt! I never knew you had such skill!` Walter finds himself blushing a bit. `Oh uh.. t..thanks Izzy.` Izzy brings her fist down into her hand as if she just had an idea. `Hey! Walt, I have a great idea! How about you be my boyfriend?`

At the sheer blatantness of this, Gerdie spits out her drink for real this time. Walt on the other hand opens his eyes in shock. `Wait. What?` Izzy shrugs. `I mean, I like you like that. The only question is if you-` But she`s interrupted as Walter grabs her by the shoulders and immediately kisses her. Shocked at first, Izzy quickly accepts his kiss as they slowly sink to the floor as they begin to make out.

Looking side to side, Gerdie stands up. `Yeah, I`m just gonna..uh…excuse me.` She says as she carefully steps over the couple and leaves the area.

 ***Confessional***  
Walter: (His hair is messed up and he`s covered in kiss marks) YES! (he shoots his fists up in the air)  
 ***End Confessional***

Looking across the room, Nate raises an eyebrow, fork halfway to his mouth. `Huh. So.. yeah. That just happened.` A voice suddenly interrupts his train of thought. `Well I think it`s very sweet.` The camera zooms out slightly to show Alice. Nate lowers his eyelids to half. `Hey Alice.` She turns to him. `You don`t seem pleased to see me.` Nate smirks. `It`s not that, it`s how you just kind of….appear. I think I`m going to have put a bell on your or something.`

Alice turns to him. `You mean you don`t mind speaking with me?` Nate raises an eyebrow. `SHOULD I mind?` She shrugs. `Most people do.` Nate rolls his eyes. `Yeah well most people suck.` Suddenly Nate hears a sound that he could almost have sworn was a laugh. Turning back to Alice, he sees her with her usual neutral face.

 ***Confessional***  
Alice: I`m not used to speaking to the same person for so long. Most people… (She touches the bandaged half of her face) feel uncomfortable around me. But…not Nate. (She keeps her composure but blushes a tiny bit)  
 ***End Confessional***

Unfortunately, this time is finally cut short as Chris steps into the room with Lisa in tow. Looking over at the two on the ground, Lisa pulls her fist down. `Yes!` She pulls out a piece of paper and puts a mark on it. Chris leans over. `What is that?` She smiles and leans over whispering. `It`s a bingo game I`ve made for relationships. See? I`ve already got Geroff, Ezedawn and Katecent. I just got Waltzy! I mean, I don`t have a bingo yet… but soon!` Chris raises an eyebrow. `Katecent? Ezedawn?` Lisa shrugs. `It`s a lot easier than saying their names over and over again.` Chris smiles and sighs. `Whatever makes you happy Lise.`

He then turns back to the campers. `Good morning campers! Hope you slept well. Because today, we have a special surprise for you.` Chris, having started to speak, a messy Izzy and Walter pop back up in their seats. `However, to hear this surprise, you`re going to have to follow me.`

The campers who didn`t get to finish their meals sigh as they stand up and follow Chris outside. Eventually they all find themselves at the bonfire ceremony location as the two teams stand separately.

Chris has his usual smile as he looks to the campers. `So guys, I have two surprises for you today. First of all, the producers and I have decided that as a little treat, we are going to have the merge one episode earlier than expected. So congratulations. You all have made the merge. The teams are officially dissolved.`

Hearing this, everyone high fives and hugs each other, the Deer join up with the Raccoons in one big group. Chris looks over them and smiles. `Yes. Good job everyone. However, there is one more bit of business.` Everyone stops and turns to him.

Seeing their trepidation he continues. "Remember when I said don`t expect anyone to come back this season?" He leans over and lowers his eyelids to half and smiles deviously. "I lied."

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: Actually, I didn`t even plan on lying to these guys on this. But the producers called and said that the season was turning a little too `Kumbaya` for their tastes and they said they needed some drama. (he leans back) Well producers, your wish is my command. Ha!  
 ***End Confessional***

As the boat pulls into the harbor, Chris puts his hands behind his back and smirks as he looks over to the campers. `So everyone, please welcome back our two previously eliminated campers!`

The door opens and two silhouettes of figures emerge from the boat as they step onto the island. As they do, reactions range from wide eyes, to gasps.

The scene cuts as it statics for a moment before turning to the confessional.

 ***Confessional***

Friedrich: Well hey there sis. Thought that big bro was off the island for good, huh? Well sorry to disappoint, but he`s back. Not only that, (he crosses his arms and puts on a smug expression) He`s also got a girlfriend. (Courtney, who was hiding behind him steps out and leans on his shoulder)  
Courtney: Darn right he does. (she bends over and they kiss) (They finish and she stands up, crossing her arms.) These guys are about to learn they messed with the wrong two competitors.

(they both look into the camera and smirk)

Courtney: So everyone… Bring it on.

 ***End Confessional***

 **(Intro starts up)**

Cameras start popping out of strange places like the ground, trees, and gopher holes.

 _Dear mom and dad I`m doing fine, you guys are on my mind_

The camera begins to travel up the island. Lisa tries to gesture openly on Chris' shoulders only for them both to lose balance, flailing their arms and falling backwards as the camera moves past them. It moves its way to the top of the cliff before jumping. As it's about to hit the water it stops and rotates so that it skims the water and shows a boat.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Nate is sitting in a boat when a shark pops up. Nate recoils in horror. The shark gets a tap on its shoulder to reveal Alice bobbing in the water doing nothing with her normal blank expression. Seeing Alice, the shark freaks out and swims away. Nate looks at Alice and, putting his hand on his hips, smirks.

 _I want to be famous_

Vincent is looking at this while holding a bunch of fan memorabilia. Suddenly he stops and drops everything he's carrying to pick up a phone that says a large "KATIE" on the caller ID. He smiles and begins to talk into the phone.

 _I want to live close to the sun_

Simon is freaked out as he is in the back of a canoe and the sasquatchanakawa is at the front. They go over a waterfall, but seeing as the sasquatchanakawa is much heavier, it causes Simon to go flying into the sky offscreen instead of off the edge in the canoe with the yeti.

 _Pack your bags cause I`ve already won_

Ezekiel and Dawn are both sitting on a log, cross legged and meditating. They each open one eye and look at each other. They smile gently as they do so.

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I`ll get there one day._

We move to the cafeteria and go in through the window. Sitting at a table, Courtney and Gerdie are both arguing, gesturing angrily with their limbs. Finally, Gerdie lunges at Courtney as they become embroiled in a battle underneath the camera's view. Chef walks by with a pot of food. He looks down as if seeing them, shrugs and keeps walking.

 _Cause I want to be famous_

Eva chases Friedrich out the kitchen door and outside. The camera follows them. As Eva is stopping to motion at Friedrich angrily, Simon drops into her arms. He waves nervously only for Eva to roll her eyes and give Simon a half smile.

 _Na nananana na nananana na nananana na_

Walter has a bucket of cleaning products about to clean a seal on the beach. Thinking it looks a little off he reaches over and grabs the seal. The head pops off to reveal it's Izzy in a suit. This surprises him as smiling, Izzy leaps out of the suit and glomps Walter, knocking them both offscreen

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

We cut to the boat of loserdom. A large portion of the boat has been painted with a black skull. Grigory stands there satisfied with a paint brush. Jaylee sees this and faints. Caden checks her pulse. As mirror images, Geoff is sighing looking at a picture of Gerdie while Katie is doing the same with Vincent, only she's on the phone. Trent is playing his guitar. Danielle is playing with Chippy. Ana is relaxing in a lounge chair in a bikini. Seeing her phone vibrate she throws it over the edge of the boat.

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

It fades to the campfire at night. Charlie and Gwen are sitting at the campire near each other. It looks like Charlie's trying to explain a comment he made when Gwen puts her finger to his lips. He stops and smiles. She pulls it away.

As the campers begin to whistle the theme, the two start to move in closer as if they're about to kiss. Chris pops inbetween them offering them a marshmallow on a platter. He looks over to see Lisa glaring at him. He gives her an apologetic shrug.

We zoom out to see the sign say "Total Drama Island" with the "Season 2" tacked on beneath it.

 **Eliminated** **  
** **24** **th** **: Courtney** **  
** **23** **rd** **: Trent** **  
** **22** **nd** **: Jaylee** **  
** **21** **st** **: Grigory** **  
** **20** **th** **: Ana  
** **19** **th** **: Friedrich  
** **18** **th** **: Caden  
** **17** **th** **: Geoff  
** **16** **th** **: Katie  
** **15** **th** **: Danielle  
** **Courtney and Friedrich Return**

Remaining Campers: Alice, Charlie, Dawn, Ezekiel, Eva, Gwen, Gerdie, Walter, Izzy, Vincent, Courtney, Simon, Friedrich, Nate

 **AN: Hmmmm…I wonder….how many of you saw this coming? I feel like at this point, the producers and Chris would both feel that the cast that`s left wasn`t really having any drama and people were getting along too well. And that wouldn`t make for good TV. So what better way to stir up the pot than bring back the two most controversial contestants? This seems like something Chris would do in a heartbeat and I think it`s very in character for him to do this. I tried to keep this reveal as secret as I could so I certainly hope this caught everyone off guard. So…I wonder…who`s going home next time… Who will it be? Well…..you`ll just have to wait and see…. (laughs maniacally)**

 **P.S. Everyone`s desire for their final 2 lead to an…interesting result. I`m going to do my best to keep the most people happy I can. I factored in the scores of want vs don`t want and that basically set up the order of elimination. This shall be interesting…**

 **P.P.S: I love how sporadic and random the fruition of the Waltzy romance came about because let`s be honest, this is EXACTLY how it would have gone. Izzy is not one for schmaltzy romantic confessions like Katie/Vincent or Ezekiel/Dawn. I really do love Waltzy and think they are just adorable.**

 **(Also here are the official pairing names. Ezedawn, Waltzy, Gerdoff, (Gwarlie or Chawen haven`t decided) Nalice, Katecent, Simeva, and Frietney)**


	15. Chapter 12: Best Served Cold Part 2

The competitors on the island still have their mouths open wide in shock as Friedrich and Courtney step off the boat.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: (She pulls at her hair) COURTNEY?! Are you KIDDING ME?!  
 ***End Confessional***

Courtney smiles kindly as she steps up to everyone. `Hey everybody! I`m glad to be back. I just wanted to say that I`m really sorry about the whole thing last time. This time I`m ready to work together.`

Several of the campers nod at this taking her at her word. Dawn and Eva however are both crossing their arms.

 ***Confessional***  
Dawn: She has most decidedly NOT learned any sort of lesson. Her aura is exactly the same as when she left the island. I hope this act doesn`t fool anyone.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: It`s nice to see that Courtney decided to be nicer, eh. Maybe we can all be friends now!  
 ***End Confessional***

As the two make their way over to the group there are some awkward greetings which causes Chris to laugh. `All right guys, as amusing as this is, I need to explain a few things. First off, just like last season, these two are immune for today. Would be kinda pointless if you were allowed to kick off the people that just got back. However, you two will still want to compete for this challenge. Why? Because the winner of the challenge gets to vote for the person they want to go home. Just like the first day you arrived, they will be the only person voting on who goes home."

 ***Confessional*  
** Eva: (she clenches her fists) Seriously!? There is NO WAY either of those two can get that. I am winning this challenge today even if it kills me  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles. "Speaking of which, the challenge is going to be...right now! Everyone follow me!" Irritated, they do so.

As everyone arrives at the location, Chris smirks. "All right guys, this challenge is called "Who Am I?" The idea is simple. You will all stand on these platforms. I will make an embarrassing statement about one of the campers. You will write on your whiteboard who you think this embarrassing thing happened to. If you are correct, you are safe. If you are wrong, you get a strike. Three strikes and the trapdoor beneath you drops you into a pit of something random, depending on which space you pick to stand on. Everyone understand the rules?"

Looking between each other nervously, everyone nods. Chris smiles. "All right guys, takes your whiteboard and pick your spot." Everyone does so as they step onto the platforms in a straight lines, most of the couples standing next to each other.

Chris looks over the setup. "Oh, and one more thing, I don't think I should have to be telling any of you this, but just so you can't say 'But Chris! You didn't tell us that!' later, there will be no sharing answers. If you share an answer, you are disqualified. Got it?" Everyone nods. "All right then. First embarrassing statement." He looks at a card. "I once laughed so hard in a movie theater, I peed myself. I was 15 at the time." Everyone opens their eyes wide hearing this. After a few moments though they begin to scribble a name down.

Chris waits a few seconds. "All right! Time is up! Let's see those answers!" Everyone turns their boards over. 3 of them say "Friedrich" 4 say "Simon" 6 say "Vincent" and 1 says "Charlie." Chris smiles. "Good job everyone. The correct answer was Vincent!" Vincent sinks down, flushing red.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: I couldn't help it! It was really, really funny! And I had 3 sodas and...aw man. This is on TV too...  
 ***End Confessional***

The host laughs at Vincent's plight. "Okay then, Ezekiel, Friedrich, Vincent, Gwen, Simon, and Alice, You all voted correctly! The rest of you, one strike." An X appears on the platform below them. Chris pulls out another card.

"On my first day of High school i accidentally called the teacher... 'mommy'." Everyone can't help but laugh at this even though it's obvious they're trying to hold back to spare whoever it is' feelings. They then write on the whiteboard in front of them. After a few moments goes by, Chris speaks again. "All right everybody. Let's see those answers!" The boards flip over. There are 4 votes for Gwen, 3 votes for Friedrich, 5 votes for Charlie, and 2 votes for Courtney.

Chris smiles. "All right. the correct answer was... Gwen!" He points to the goth girl who was doing her best to not die of embarrassment but is doing a terrible job of it.

 ***Confessional*  
** Gwen: (is beet red) that was the worst day of my life. I don't know how Charlie deals with stuff like that every day  
 ***End Confessional***

"Congrats to Dawn, Gwen, Simon, and Charlie. The rest of you X time!" At this point several of the contestants have two X's on their names including Eva, Gerdie, Walter, Izzy, Courtney, and Nate. Chris sees this and smiles. "All right guys. 6 of you have 2 strikes. One more and it's buh-bye." He picks up a new card.

"I had a body pillow of a Japanese animation character that I made out with." Everyone snickers as they write a name. Chris puts his hands behind his back. "All right guys, lets see what you got!" A few moments later they flip them over and every single one of them says "Friedrich." Seeing this, Chris laughs. "Yep, that was Friedrich. Everyone is safe this round!"

 ***Confessional***  
Courtney: Yeah...when we got together that was the first thing to go.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Friedrich: (sniff) getting rid of Kanon was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But Friedrich is a one woman guy. And now, I only have eyes for Courtney. Love ya babe  
 ***End confessional***

Chris picks up a new card. "All right. Let's see if we can find a little more challenging one. Ah. Here we go. During church one time I fell asleep and talked in my sleep so loudly about a cute boy I liked the pastor had to stop his sermon."

Everyone raises their eyebrow as they look down and start to write names. Chris waits a few moments before he speaks again. "Okay, pens down. Flip those boards!" They do so. The boards read 6 votes for Gerdie and 8 votes for Courtney. Chris nods. "The correct answer was in fact Courtney!"

Courtney sheepishly tries to hide behind the whiteboard when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks over to see Friedrich smiling. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Feeling a bit better, Courtney smiles back.

 ***Confessional***  
Courtney: Did I mention that Fried's the best? Because he totally is.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over the competitors. "All right guys. only 4 of you don't have 2 strikes. Which means that probably a few of you are going out this round. Don't worry. Nothing down there is dangerous...persay." He smirks at his own ambiguosness. He looks down at the next card.

"When I was young, I would laugh at homeless people." Hearing this, every single person (with the exception of Alice) gasps. Looking between each other they eventually write names down. After some silence, they flip the boards over. 3 names say Friedrich, 3 say Courtney, 2 say Izzy, and 6 say Walter. Chris nods. "And the correct answer was...Walter."

There is a deathly silence as everyone turns to Walter who looks like he is about to cry.

 ***Confessional***  
Walter; (looks very upset) I...I don't want to talk about this.  
 ***End Confessional***

Walter looks over next to him to see that Izzy also has his name written down. He opens his eyes wide at this. "Izzy..you..you knew?" Smiling, she nods. "When I like a guy I do my research. a LOOOOTTT of research. And I know, that's totally not you now." She reaches over and punches him in the arm. "Trust me, I've done some things. WHOO BOY have I done some things!"

 ***Confessional*  
** Walter; (has his hands over his heart) I didn't think it was possible to love someone even more than you already did. No way is THIS one getting away. (suddenly, Izzy drops from the ceiling in her ninja gear to a surprised Walter. She pulls off her mask and starts to speak in a sultry voice) Well that's good, because i'm not going anywhere. (They start to make out as they sink offscreen)  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris smirks as he looks over the campers. "Unfortunately this means that we have to say goodbye to a few of you! Ezekiel, Vincent, Gerdie, Courtney, and Nate. Buh-bye!" He waves as the floor drops from beneath the five of them as they all scream, disappearing from view, the trap doors sealing up after they have fallen.

Everyone looks on in shock as they find themselves 5 members shorter. He turns back to the remaining 9. "Okay, 9 left. Next one. I spilled chili on the pope." This one causes everyone to raise their eyebrows. They write a name on the board and flip it over. Every single one says "Izzy." Chris laughs. "Yep, Izzy." Izzy scratches her head. "But that wasn't embarrassing, that was HILARIOUS! I called him El Popo Grande! Haha ah... I'm not allowed in the Vatican anymore."

Chris raises an eyebrow. "O...kay then. Next one. I bought the entire series of "The Heartbright Friends" on DVD...last month."

 ***Confessional*  
** Dawn: Oh! I LOVE that show! it's all about friendship, harmony, and fun adventures! Who would be embarrassed by that? **  
*End Confessional***

After writing the names down, they flip it over, 4 names say Gwen, 5 say Eva. Chris smirks. "And Eva is the correct answer!" Everyone snickers as they don't dare look at her.

 ***Confessional*  
** Eva: (is blushing) HEY! The stories are rich and the characters are well developed. (she gets in the camera's face) YOU WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?!  
 ***End confessional***

Chris looks over at the campers. "Uhoh, that means it's goodbye to another 3 of you. See you guys!" A moment later, a worried Charlie, an uncaring Alice, and an excited Izzy all fall into the holes beneath as they seal once they have fallen. "Ooh. looks like we have 6 left. Dawn, Eva, Friedrich, Gwen, Walter, Simon. You are our six finalists." He turns to Lisa. "Lisa, why don't you finish this up?" She beams as she looks to him. "Ooh! Really?!" He nods as he hands her the cards. "Hooray!" She grabs the cards as she gets on the podium. "Okay, let's see here..." She picks up a card.

" One time, I projectile vomited on a baby." Having that image in their head, the campers start to snicker. Through the laughing they write a name on the board. 2 names say Charlie, 2 say Nate, and 2 say Gerdie.

Lisa looks over the six. "Well 2 of you ARE correct. The correct answer is...Gerdie!" Gerdie not being there, everyone takes it upon themselves to laugh out loud. "Haha. oh Gerd." She wipes a tear from her eye. "The two who answered correctly were Friedrich and Eva. The rest of you guys, see ya!" As she says this, Dawn, Gwen, Walter, and Simon all drop from view as they fall into their own respective pits.

Lisa beams as she looks at the final two. "Eva. Friedrich. It all comes down to you two. Here it is. The final card." She reads the card and smirks. "My first kiss was with my cousin." Hearing such a generic thing, the two of them has a confused look on their face.

 ***Confessional*  
** Friedrich: All right. Think Fried. We've already done Walter, Vincent, Izzy, me, Eva, Gwen, Gerdie, and Courtney...who's left...  
* **End confessional***

He quickly writes down a name as Lisa speaks up. "Okay guys, time to flip the board!" Eva flips it over to reveal the name "Ezekiel". Friedrich flips it over to reveal "Nate". Lisa smirks. "One of you is correct. And so, the winner of the challenge is...

...

...

...

...

...

Freidrich! Nate is the correct answer!"

Eva throws her board down. "Are you kidding MEEEEEEE" But doesn't get to finish as she falls down the trap door. Friedrich jumps up and cheers. "All right!"

 ***Confessional*  
** Friedrich: (blows on his knuckles) Heh. Still got it sis.  
 ***End Confessional***

A few minutes later, everyone who had fallen begins to make their way out of their pits, the doors reopening. Everyone is covered in different things ranging from Gwen being covered in mustard to Izzy being covered in soda. Chris looks over the sticky, gross, and mostly unhappy campers. "All right campers! Friedrich is the winner of the challenge!" Hearing this, most of them groan except for Courtney who is doing her best to hide her excitement

* **Confessional***  
Courtney: YES! I knew Fried could do it! After all, I know how to pick 'em.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at Friedrich. "Friedrich. Good job. You will have the sole vote on who goes home tonight." He turns to the rest of the campers. "The rest of you...go take a shower or something." Hearing this, most of them mutter in agreeance as they head back towards camp.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Okay, I heard what my card said, but let me clarify. It was dark, we were playing 7 minutes of heaven, I was in middle school, I thought it was this girl I liked..Yeah. The next Thanksgiving was weird.  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut to the bonfire ceremony that night.

The fourteen remaining campers are all sitting at the campfire as they look between each other nervously. Lisa is holding a platter of 13 marshmallows as Chris looks at their plight with amusement. `So, first challenge back and Friedrich takes home the gold. Good job Friedrich.` He smiles smugly. `So if you could be double immune, you would be. However you`ll have to settle for just being immune for the night as you and Courtney are the only ones that automatically get a marshmallow.` He nods as Lisa tosses the two of them a marshmallow.

Chris looks to the remaining 12 contestants. `11 of you will be safe tonight. 1 of you…not so much. However, I can say that the following people are indeed safe. Gwen, Nate, Alice, Charlie, Walter, Simon, Izzy, Vincent, Ezekiel and….Gerdie.` Gerdie opens her eyes wide a little shocked.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Thought for sure Courtney would convince him to vote for me. Huh. Guess they have other fish to fry  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks between the two remaining contestants. `Dawn. Eva. One of you will take the walk on the dock of shame, take the boat of loserdom, and won`t be able to come back. EVER. That being said, the final marshmallow of the night goes to….

….

….

…..

….

…..

…..

Eva.`

Lisa tosses Eva the final marshmallow who looks at it, incredibly surprised.

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: (he shrugs) MY revenge is going to have to wait a bit. My girl wanted Dawn gone, so, sorry hippie girl. See girls? THIS is what you missed out on. (he points to himself with his thumbs only for a mosquito to bite him in the face) OW! (he smacks his face to get the bug only to fall off the chair)  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Courtney; Isn't Fried just the best? I knew I could count on him. Look, don`t get me wrong, I don`t mean to get vindictive, but she deserved it. Kicking me off first? Are you KIDDING me?  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris shrugs. `Sorry Dawn, looks like you gotta catch your boat ride.`

Ezekiel immediately runs up and hugs Dawn. `No! You can`t go, eh!` Seeing his worry for her makes her smile. `It`s all right Zeke. At most I will see you in two weeks. And then we don`t have to leave each other`s side again, all right?` Ezekiel looks at her, with tears in his eyes and nods. `O..okay, eh.` She kisses him as she grabs her belongings.

Nearly everyone goes over to say their goodbyes to Dawn as they give her hugs and fond wishes. She smiles at them all as she boards the boat. Within a few moments the boat leaves the dock and she waves until she`s a dot in the distance.

Chris turns to the campers. `All right everyone. The rest of you are safe for the night. You can head back to your cabins. I will see you in the morning.` They nod as the majority of them make their way back to camp.

Ezekiel however is still staring off into the distance where Dawn`s boat had departed from until Charlie and Gwen walk up behind him. `Hey Zeke. You gonna be okay?` Charlie asks, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Wiping his eyes, Ezekiel puts on a determined face. `I`ll be fine, eh. Just as long as THOSE two don`t win.` He points at Courtney and Friedrich who luckily don`t see him do this. Charlie and Gwen both glare at them. Gwen nods. `Don`t worry Zeke. That`s the plan.` Looking around, she notices a seems to be looking at a few campers specifically. She then turns to look at both Ezekiel and Charlie as she smirks. `Hey guys, what do you say to an alliance?`

As the campers leave, Chris turns back to the camera with Lisa next to him. "So with that, we bring back Courtney and Friedrich, but we also lose our Flower Power child Dawn. Sad to see her leave, but that's just how it goes!" Lisa nods. "It is sad to see her go. She's always so friendly fun to talk to. I'm going to miss her." Chris smirks. "You can see her in less than two weeks." Lisa smiles again. "Oh yeah!" Chris turns back to the camera. "So who will go home next time? Even "I" don't know. For that you'll just have to tune into the next spectacular episode of. Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated  
24** **th** **: Courtney  
23** **rd** **: Trent  
22** **nd** **: Jaylee  
21** **st** **: Grigory  
20** **th** **: Ana  
19** **th** **: Friedrich  
18** **th** **: Caden  
17** **th** **: Geoff  
16** **th** **: Katie  
15** **th** **: Danielle  
Courtney and Friedrich Return  
14** **th** **: Dawn**

Remaining Campers: Friedrich, Gwen, Walter, Charlie, Eva, Gerdie, Courtney, Alice, Simon, Vincent, Nate, Izzy, Ezekiel

Vote Breakdown  
Courtney and Friedrich: Immune  
Dawn: 1 Vote  
Everyone else: 0 votes

 **AN: Aw man. This stinks. I LOVE Dawn. However, I had to get rid of her this chapter for a few reasons. First off, it makes sense that because of their extreme desire for revenge that either Eva or Dawn would be going. Secondly, I had it planned that Dawn would be going at some point in the near future and I feel like this is a good spot for her. (and yes, I also factored in your guys' votes) She made the merge which was important to me, and she also has a romance waiting for her when this competition is over. I was mad at how she didn`t get to tell everyone that Scott was evil in canon even though it was the most obvious thing ever and I like how she didn`t get that treatment this time. Basically she got the Nate treatment of being screwed over by the evilish character, but she has all the friends in the world and a great boyfriend. Also, she gets to hang out in Playa des Losas which is nice. Still, I am really going to miss Dawn. I knew this was probably expected, but sadly, it had to be done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Do you like the new opening by the way? I actually think it`s really neat. See you next time!**

 **P.S.: Time for an INCREDIBLY important poll!  
**


	16. Chapter 13: Extra Innings

Previously on Total Drama Island, the long awaited merge finally happened. Not only that, but our campers had quite the shock in store for them as due to producer demand, both Courtney and Friedrich were brought back to liven the place up. They were both given immunity, however they still both competed in the challenge as to the victor went the ability to eliminate whoever they chose. The challenge was guessing which remaining camper did which embarrassing thing. Three wrong answers lead to you into a pit of who knows what. In the end though surprisingly it was Friedrich who took home the gold and knocked off Dawn to appease his now girlfriend Courtney. Who will be the next to leave the island? For that you'll just have to watch today's exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

The group, the teams no longer existing, are all sitting in the same area. Ezekiel is stirring the food around on his plate sadly.

 ***Confession***  
Ezekiel: Man, it really, really stinks that Dawn is gone. She's the best girlfriend a guy could ask for, eh. But as much as I miss her, I can't leave. At least not until Courtney and Friedrich are gone. Time for some payback! (he puts a finger to his chin) then again, Courtney got rid of Dawn as payback. So...maybe this is Payback's payback?  
 ***End Confessional***

Seeing him like this, Gwen and Charlie sit on either side of him. Charlie's the first to speak up. "Heya Zeke! How's it going? Sad cause your Girlfriend got shoved off and you can't see her and it's killing ya?" Both Gwen and Zeke turn to him. Charlie smacks his face. "I mean-" Zeke smiles gently. "I know what you mean, eh." Gwen puts her arm around Ezekiel. "Don't worry Zeke, despite Charlie not being able to talk his way out of a paper bag, we're going to make sure that you're going to be on this island for quite a while."

Charlie nods. "Right. As long as I don't have to perform any kind of speaking challenge." Gwen snickers. "I think we're ALL screwed if that happens Chuck." Charlie smirks. "Yeah, I guess that's probably true." They both become silent as they look at each other for a moment longer than they need to, then look away as if nothing happened. Ezekiel looks between them.

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: Huh...I may be seeing something that isn't there...but I wonder. Do you think Gwen and Charlie might like each other, eh?  
 ***End Confessional***

Over at another table, Friedrich puts a tray in front of Courtney and hands her a cup. "Here you go." He says matter of factly as he puts his own tray down. "Got you your coffee. 2 Lumps half cream half milk." Seeing it, she smiles widely back at him.

 ***Confessional***  
Courtney: Yeah, I know that gesture may not seem like much, but Fried actually LISTENS when I tell him things. He remembers simple stuff like that. Back on Playa des losas I one time mentioned that I liked almond cream, and he overnight special ordered me some from the same place I mentioned in my hometown. (she crosses her arms and smirks) It's rare you get a mixture of sweet and willing to exact revenge.  
 ***End Confessional***

Bending over she kisses Friedrich, who startled, then kisses her back.

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: Sis, I believe if we were playing chess, I would have just knocked over your king. (he puts his hands behind his head and leans back) With my queen! HA!  
 ***End Confessional***

Seeing this, Eva clenches her hand tightly which bends the spoon she is holding.

 ***Confessional*** **  
**Eva: The fact that not only is Friedrich back, but he`s so smug about it is REALLY pissing me off. He could have kicked me off yesterday but he didn`t because Courtney wanted Dawn gone. (she smirks deviously) he`s going to regret making that mistake  
 ***End confessional***

Vincent, sitting at the table, looks around and finds himself smiling at everyone sitting around him.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Okay, last time I was here I ended up being in TWENTIETH place. I got eliminated THIRD. That was more than a bit annoying. But look! The merge happened and I`m still here! So even if I lose today, I can say that I made the merge and I got 13th place! Way better than last time. And on top of it, no matter what, I get to be with Katie. (He crosses his arms) Yeah, I`d say that no contest this time around was better. It`s kind of like the time when Hanatha-  
 ***End Confessional***

Just then, Chris opens the door, wearing a baseball hat and carrying a bat. He blows a giant bubble. `Hey guys. How are you this lovely day?` Gerdie raises an eyebrow. `So. Today a baseball challenge Chris?` Putting the bat down, Chris puts his hands on his hips irritated. `All right, who told?` A moment later he laughs. `Yes Gerdie. So everybody follow me!` They shrug as they abandon their food and follow him outside.

Within a few minutes they have arrived at the sports field, which has now been decked out in a baseball motif, including a baseball diamond, bleachers, and a dugout. Chris looks at the campers. `In case you haven`t guessed, you`re all going to be playing a good old fashioned game of baseball. You will be divided into 2 teams, one team of 6, the other of 7. Chef will be catching and Lisa will be our pitcher.` Lisa, who is standing on the pitcher`s mound with a glove and a backwards hat on, waves at them.

Chris smiles and then continues. ` The teams will be chosen by our team captains. Everyone on the team that wins is safe from elimination tonight. The team captains will be decided at random. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a giant handful of straws. He holds it out to the campers as they each take one. After making sure that everyone has one he nods. `All right. Shortest straws are our captains!`

After comparing straws, both Courtney and Charlie look at each other seeing that they have the shortest straws. Charlie scratches his head. `Huh looks like we`re captains.` Courtney smirks back. `Guess so.`

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: (He has his arms crossed) I really don`t think Courtney is that bad of a person, I just think she let her frustration and desire for payback get the better of her. I mean, I would have gotten over being the first boot. Then again, getting kicked out is the story of my life.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris nods as he looks over to the two captain. `All right guys. Pick your players. Charlie, you`re up first.` Charlie nods himself as he looks over the 11 remaining contestants. Through the sea of eager faces he sees one face in the back looking dejected as he scuffs the ground with his foot. Smiling, Charlie opens his mouth. `I choose Zeke.` Startled, Ezekiel looks up. Looking around he points to himself. `Huh..m..me , eh?` Charlie gives him a warm smile as he nods. `Yeah man, come on over.` Happily Ezekiel runs over to Charlie and gives him a high five.

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: This is so cool! I`ve never been picked first for sports, eh!  
 ***End Confessional***

Gwen looks over at this and smiles.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: That`s really sweet what Charlie did for Zeke. I mean, he`s been really down in the dumps since Dawn left and that was just the bump of self-esteem he needed. (She crosses her arms and smirks) You may not ever know what to say Charlie, but sometimes, What you SAY isn`t the important thing.  
 ***End Confessional***

Courtney smiles as she looks over at the crowd. `Friedrich.` She says as he walks over and they share a kiss. Nate leans over to Gerdie and whispers to her. `Shocker.` Causing Gerdie to snicker.

Going back to Charlie, he smirks. `Gwen.` Gwen smiles back pulling her fist down. `All right! Picked third. A personal best.` Walking over she high fives Charlie followed by bro fisting Zeke.

Back to Courtney. `Nate.` Looking between the rest, Nate shrugs and walks over to Courtney`s team, looking as uncaring as he possibly can. Going back to Charlie he looks to Gwen and Zeke. They whisper a name as he turns back. `Right. Eva.` She rolls her eyes. `About time.` Stepping over to them she gives them an approving nod before standing by her team.

Courtney is looking over the choices. `Let`s see…I pick….ALICE!?` She screams as suddenly Alice appears next to her as if she had randomly appeared. Alice nods. `Right. Thank you for choosing me.` Courtney tries to put up her hand in protest. `Wait I didn-` But eventually gives up in a sigh.

Charlie looks over the remaining choices. `Izzy.` He says as he points at the red head. Izzy lets out a `WHOO!` As she heads over to the group and high fives all of them. `Let`s do this!`

Courtney looks back before nodding. `Vincent.` Vincent opens his eyes wide having been picked. `Uh…okay.` and walks over to his team. At this point, the only ones left are Walter, Gerdie, and Simon. Charlie nods. `Walter.` As Walter begins to walk over he gets tackled by Izzy. `Hey Walt! We`re on the same team!` Laying on his back, Walter smiles. `Great! …and I think I fell on a rock.`

Looking between Gerdie and Simon, Courtney gets a very irritated look on her face. `Fine. Gerdie.` Raising an eyebrow, Gerdie shrugs and walks over to the team.

 ***Confessional***  
Courtney: Trust me, the last person I wanted to pick was Gerdie, but I can`t have Simon on my team. He`s too close to Eva. Besides, Gerdie has a practically non-existent strike zone!  
 ***End confessional***

Chris looks over at the remaining camper who happens to be Simon. `All right Simon, looks like you`re with Charlie.` He shrugs and walks over. Charlie starts to speak. `Hey man, sorry about that. It`s not like we-` But he is cut off as Gwen covers his mouth. `What Chuck MEANS to say is that we`re glad to have you on the team. Ain`t that right Chuck?` Charlie nods.

Simon smiles back. `Don`t worry guys, i`m not offended. Someone had to be last after all.`

Seeing the teams are completed, Chris walks over to the batting area. `So here`s how this is going to work. We`re going to have 3 innings. This way everyone is guaranteed to bat at least once. Same rules as baseball." Gwen raises an eyebrow. "Really? That's it?" Chris shrugs innocently as he looks over to the groups. `All right, Group 1 aka Charlie`s group. You`re up to bat first!`

Before anyone can say anything, Eva picks up a bat. `Right. I`ll go first.` Looking between each other everyone shrugs. Seeing no objection, Eva steps up to the batting area. The other team gets into position as they look at her, backing up a bit.

Lisa pitches the ball. It screams towards Eva as she winds back to hit the ball. As it connects, there`s a sudden explosion. Everyone`s face widens in shock as the smoke clears to reveal Eva, her face covered in explosive residue. Smiling, Chris snaps his fingers.

`Oh right! I totally forgot to mention. Half of these baseballs are filled with pressure sensitive explosives. Oh, and it`s random so I don`t know which. Ha!` Luckily for him, Eva`s too shocked to respond and merely blinks.

`Looks like Eva`s out! Who`s up next team 1?` The rest of the team looks tentatively around before Charlie sighs. `All right. I`ll do it.` His team immediately gets up behind him and starts to give him encouraging words.

Putting on his helmet, Charlie steps up to the plate. Taking a deep sigh he raises the bat. Lisa bends in, leans back and throws the ball. Closing his eyes, Charlie swings the bat. Surprisingly, he feels a connect, followed by a loud DING!` Daring to open his eyes, Charlie sees the ball racing towards center field along the ground. Dropping the bat he races over towards first base. Gauging his chances he makes a run for second before Friedrich grabs the ball. Charlie stops.

Team 1 cheers as they see Charlie panting safely on second base. Chris smiles. `Not bad Charlie! A double.` He turns to the rest of the team. `Who`s up next?` Izzy raises her hand. `Ooh! This looks like fun!` Running up she grabs the bat as she puts the helmet on. Leaning back, Lisa throws the ball. Izzy swings only for it to explode in her face. She immediately lets out a cheer. `Whoo! I was hoping for that!` She runs back off the field. Chris raises an eyebrow. `Right…anyway, 2 outs guys.` Looking around there doesn`t seem to be any new takers. Gwen shrugs. `Whatever, I`ll go.` Putting on the helmet she steps up the plate. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Charlie calls over. `Whoo! Come on Gwen! Send me home! Wait. I mean hit the ball! Yeah that sounds better!` Gwen snickers hearing this. Lisa sends the ball careening over.

Gwen`s bat connects with the ball and sends it sailing over the fence and out of the field. Team 1 cheers as the two make their way around the bases. After Charlie runs to home, Gwen does the same. Charlie waits for her to reach the base and high fives her as she crosses the line. `Hell yeah Gwen you`re a hell of a ballbuster.` Charlie stops. `Wait. That-` Gwen laughs. `I know Chuck. That came out wrong.` They both smile as they head back to the dugout.

Chris looks at the group. `All right guys. Score`s 2 to 0. Who`s up next?` Shrugging, Walter stands up and picks up a bat. He makes his way over to the batting area and picks up his helmet. As Lisa throws the ball, he tentatively swings the bat, only for it to connect, and no explosion to occur. Shocked at this, he makes his way to first base where he stays.

Looking around, Ezekiel picks up a bat and heads over. `All right, bring it on, eh!` Nodding, Lisa throws it, only for Ezekiel to surprisingly hit it head on. Unfortunately for him, it explodes on impact.

Chris makes a pained noise. `Ooh…sorry Zeke. That means it`s time to switch teams!` They do so as team 2 makes its way up to bat. First up is Friedrich who smirking, brings the bat back and slams it into the ball, only for it to explode directly in his face. He blinks, a face full of black powder. Next up is Courtney who manages to make a fly ball out to left field and get herself to second base. Nate steps up and also manages to hit a double, bringing Courtney in to home, raising the score to 2 to 1.

Gerdie steps up to the plate, Lisa trying to compensate in her throw. After 2 balls, she manages to throw it dead center for Gerdie who hits it, only for it to explode in her face.

Picking up the bat, Vincent makes his way over to the batting area. As the ball comes at him, he misses it with a loud WHOOSH for a strike. Trying again, the same thing happens. Finally, on the third try, he smashes it, only for it to explode all over him.

The second round seems to be more of the same. Eva manages to get a real baseball and knocks it out of the park raising the score 3 to 1, Simon manages to get a double, Charlie gets an exploding ball as does a very excited Izzy again. Walter manages to get a single but before Simon can bring in another score, Gwen gets an exploding ball in the face.

Pretty much the entire team now is covered in black powder as they go out into the field. Team 2 steps up to the plate. First up is Courtney who hits the ball, only to get an explosion in the face. Irritated, she goes back to her seat. Second up is Nate who once again gets lucky and hits a double.

Sighing, Friedrich steps back up. "All right you stupid baseball, THIS time-" He starts as he swings, only for the ball to explode. He takes a deep sigh as he steps off the field. Next up is Simon who hits a double of his own, sending Nate back to home, raising the score 3-2.

With a determined look on her face Gerdie steps up and raises the bat and swings as it makes a clanging sound..and then explodes in her face.

Seeing all these explosions, expecially one on Gerdie, Chris can't help but laugh. "Okay guys, score is 3 to 2. Final inning. Team 1, you are up!" Izzy steps up. "Oh! I want to go again!" Running up she grabs the bat, this time forgoing the helmet. Seeing this, Walter calls out to her. "Izzy! Don't you want a helmet?" She smiles widely back at him. "Thanks for worrying Walt but I'l be okay!" She turns back to Lisa who pitches the ball directly towards her.

Bringing the bat back, she whips it around smacking the ball hard, knocking it out of the park. After a moment of silence, her team cheers. Izzy puts the bat down, a little dejected. "Aw, that one didn't explode." And she solemnly walks around the bases heading back to home as the score goes up to 4-2.

Seeing Izzy's upset face Walter sighs and puts a smirk on his face. "It's okay Izzy. I'll go next and i'm sure I'LL get an explosion to the face." Izzy laughs. "It's okay Walt, I don't think you enjoy it." Walter shows a toothy grin. "We'll just have to see about THAT!"

Stepping up he looks at the helmet once, and then throws it down to the side. Seeing this, Izzy grins. Lisa winds up and throws the ball at Walter. He brings his bat back, and hits the ball, and sure enough, it explodes in his face. A second of silence passes as Walter blinks. Turning to Izzy he shoots his hands up in the air. "WHOO!" Seeing his reaction, everyone can't help but laugh.

 ***Confessional*  
** Izzy: Yeah, I can tell that Walt may have been faking that a bit, but still, the fact that he's trying so hard is so cool. In fact, I haven't updated my list in a while have I? (She thinks for a moment) I think Walt is now the 3rd coolest person I ever met. He shouldn't feel bad though. #1 is my grandma. She once balanced a hockey stick on her eyeball. Also, Walt is winning in (she begins to count on her fingers) hotness, in best boyfriend, in richest, in best fashion sense, (the confessional cuts her off)  
 ***End Confessional***

Up next is Gwen who steps up to bat, only for once again to get an explosion in the face. She sighs as she puts her bat down. "Yeah...yeah I should have expected that."

Ezekiel runs up as he picks up the bat. As he swings it, it makes a connect and becomes a pop fly ball, only for Friedrich to catch it. Seeing this, Chris raises his eyebrows in shock. "Huh. An actual out. Whoda thunk it? Okay, last inning team 2. Go for it!"

Hopping up, Vincent takes the bat. "All right! I can do this!" Furrowing his brow, he prepares himself to swing the bat as Lisa throws it. Seeing the ball come he swings it around with more force than he thought he had, only for the ball to explode directly on him. Sighing he steps down as Nate steps up to bat. Luckily for him it's a regular ball and he gets a double.

Next up is Courtney. "Okay, give me your best shot Lisa." She says confidentally as she hunches over and brings the bat backwards. Nodding, Lisa winds back and throws the ball. Courtney brings the bat around only for it to connect and explode.

Not being able to hold back a smirk, Gerdie takes the bat and stands at home plate. Now used to her strike zone, Lisa throws a ball directly in her line of sight and she hits it, sending a grounder past second, allowing her to get to first and Nate to move to third.

Just as Friedrich is about to walk up the plate, the campers hear a voice as Chris speaks up. "Uh actually guys, you guys have to have all of your people up to bat at least once. If you don't, you're disqualified." Friedrich looks over to Chris with a raised eyebrow. "Uh Chris, everyone's gone a few times." Chris crosses his arms. "Pretty sure they haven't." He tilts his head over to the far end of the dugout where Alice is sitting by herself.

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: Oh geez. We seriously have to leave what could be our last up at bat to the creepy mummy girl? Crap. This won't end well.  
 ***End Confessional***

Courtney shrugs as she looks over to Alice. "Hey Alice, you're up!" Nodding, Alice hops up and walks over to home plate. She puts on the helmet and picks up the bat, it obviously being a little too heavy and awkward for her. Lisa looks a little uneasy as she lightly throws the ball towards Alice.

Unmoving, the ball heads towards her until it makes contact with the bat with a light 'dink'. Having moved only a few feet, she looks down at the ball. The entire field goes silent. Finally it's broken by a screaming Nate. "ALICE! THAT WAS A BUNT! RUN!"

Dropping the bat, Alice begins to shuffle over to first base. As she does so, the members of the other team begin to run towards the ball. Both Charlie and Simon try to grab it at the same time only to run into each other and fall over. As they do, Nate runs home, bringing the score to 4-3. Next Ezekiel races for the ball only to trip on the pitching mound and knock into Lisa. As they do, Gerdie runs over home plate tieing up the game at 4-4.

As Alice passes third, finally having enough, Eva runs over and picks up the ball and launches it at a ridiculous speed towards home plate. Alice makes a run for it just as the ball hits chef's glove only to explode on impact. Everyone makes a "eww" face as the smoke clears, Chef covered in soot. Alice is as well, but she is standing on home plate.

Smiling, Chris looks over at the campers. "Because the ball exploded, Alice could not technically be tagged with it, meaning with a score fo 5-4, Courtney's team wins!"

After the shock had worn off, Courtney, Friedrich, Gerdie, Nate, and Vincent all race over to Alice cheering for her and giving her pats on the back. For a moment you could almost swear you could see her wear a smile as this happens.

Taking off her glove, Eva tears it in half as she grits her teeth furiously.

As the cheering dies down, Chris begins to speak again. "All right campers. Since Courtney's team won, that means that Charlie, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Simon, Walter, and Izzy. You are all up for elimination tonight. Everyone. Vote well." With that, he turns and walks away, Lisa in tow.

Charlie's team sighs as they take off their baseball equipment and start to slowly walk back to camp, minus Eva who had already left in a huff.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Fantastic. Now both Friedrich and Courtney are immune. They're probably going to also get everyone to vote for me too. Damn it! (She punches the confessional wall) That smug jerk is going to win!  
 ***End confessional***

Seeing Eva leave, Simon stops for a moment, thinks, and turns to everybody who was left on Charlie's team. "Guys. Hold up a second. I need to ask you guys for a HUGE favor."

 ***Confessional*  
** Friedrich: Haha yes! Yesterday Courtney got her revenge, today I get mine. All we have to do is convince the rest of the people here that Eva is an unstable threat. Shouldn't be too hard. Bye bye Eva. Let's see how YOU like the boat of loserdom. Haha! **  
*End confessional***

We fade to night as once again, we find ourselves at the bonfire ceremony as the remaining 13 contestants are sitting on their respective logs as they look over at Chris who is smiling at them. `Well well, looks like one half of you hit it out of the park. Pun totally intended.` No one seems to laugh at this except for Lisa who lets out a genuine `HA!` Chris grins as he points his thumb to her. `See? This girl gets it.` He high fives Lisa who is carrying the platter of marshmallows with her other hand.

Chris turns back to the campers. `By now you guys know the drill. There`s 12 marshmallows here. If you do not receive one you must take a walk on the dock of shame, take the boat of loserdom, and you can`t come back. EVER. However, as we know, team 2 took home the win which means Courtney, Friedrich, Vincent, Alice, Nate, and Gerdie, you are all safe.` Lisa tosses all six of them a marshmallow who catch it eagerly.

Rolling his eyes Chris looks back to the campers. `Now that wasn`t very exciting because we knew that would happen. So, now onto the fun part. Because you lost, Gwen, Charlie, Ezekiel, Simon, Izzy, Eva, Walter, you are all up for elimination. But, I will say that the following people are safe. Izzy, Walter, Charlie, and Gwen.` Lisa throws them all a marshmallow as they look down a bit dejectedly even though they were just announced safe.

Chris looks over the three remaining campers. `Ezekiel…Eva..Simon. Each of you got at least 1 vote.` Eva, clenching her fists is looking like she`s about to burst. `Look, we know I got voted off. Let`s just got on with it Mclean!` She says through grit teeth. Chris glares are her irritated. `Hey! No rushing the host Eva.` Angrily, she crosses her arms and continues to wait.

Chris clears his throat. `As I was saying, The one of you that received one vote that is safe is…Ezekiel.` Lisa tosses Zeke his marshmallow as he sighs in relief, Charlie and Gwen each putting a hand on his shoulder as he smiles at them.

Obviously dragging this out due to Eva`s outburst, Chris waits a moment before continuing. `Eva, Simon. This is it. One of you is going home tonight. There`s only one marshmallow left.` Friedrich crosses his legs as he smirks, looking at Eva as he waits for the hammer to fall. Eva sees this and makes a motion with her fist.

`So, with that said, the final marshmallow of the night goes to….

…..

…

…..

…..

…..

Eva.`

Lisa picks up the marshmallow and throws it to a completely stunned Eva. In fact, the entirety of team 2 is sitting there in shock (minus Alice) while team 1 looks around uncomfortably. Chris shrugs. `Sorry Simon, looks like you`re out bro.`

Finally the silence from the other campers is broken as both Friedrich and Eva stand up. `WHAT!? SHE`S/I`M SAFE?!` They both scream in unison.

Chris looks at both of them. `Yeah, looks that way.` Friedrich continues. "But..WHY did you vote to keep HER and lose Simon?" Simon smirks as he stands up. `Because `I` asked them to vote for me.` Team 2 all turn to Simon as he says this.

`You`re not the only one that can play the game Friedrich.` Slowly, Simon begins to walk over to Friedrich and, reaching him, points a finger at his chest. `Yesterday, you had the opportunity to eliminate Eva free and clear. But you didn`t. You went with what Courtney wanted. And I can respect that. But in doing so, you doomed yourself. You DON`T get to have your cake and eat it too.` Friedrich tries to move Simon`s finger away, but Simon bats that hand away with his free hand.

"With that decision, you dug your own grave Friedrich. Eva is going to whoop your butt, and I`ll enjoy seeing you in Playa Des Losas." Finishing what he had to say, he turns around and grabs his stuff. Everyone else begins to give him a fond farewell with the exception of Eva. As he steps onto the boat of loserdom, Eva finally walks up to him, looking irritated.

`Jacobs. Why in the hell did you do that? Ever since the first day you came here you`ve been looking out for me, even when we were on different teams. I never asked you to. Hell, it annoyed me at first. Then…it started to annoy me less. But now, thanks to this, I owe you two again.` Frustrated, she clenches her teeth and fists. `You`re never going to let us be even, are you?`

Simon thinks this over for a moment. `All right Eva, you want to be even? I`ll call in my two favors right now.` He puts up a finger. `1. Don`t beat up Friedrich or Courtney. No matter how tempted you might be. If they convince you to beat them up, there`s a good chance you`ll get disqualified, and that`s EXACTLY what they want.` Eva looks from Simon to back at them before sighing and speaking almost in a grumble. `Fine.` Recovering herself in her best attempt to act courteous, she speaks again. `What`s the other thing?`

Looking up at Eva, Simon smiles gently. "I want you to honest with me. What do you think about me?" This completely catches Eva off guard as she looks at him confused at first, before turning away, attempting to put on her best scowl. "What kind of stupid request is THAT?" She crosses her arms, her blush betraying her. Simon shrugs. "It's what I want. Can you do that?" Uncomfortably shifting, Eva looks back at him, her brow still furrowed. "Why do you want to know?" Simon smiles with the right half of his mouth. "Maybe I feel the same way."

Reaching over, Eva grabs Simon by the collar. "You want to know what I think of you Jacobs? I think you're a nosy do gooder who will never change. You're always going to see the good in people even when it's not there and give everyone third and fourth chances. Throughout this entire competition you took it upon yourself to be my little guardian angel for reasons I couldn't fathom. You pissed me off to no end... but a while ago, for some stupid unknown reason I realized I didn't want you to go. And up until a few minutes ago it PISSED ME OFF that I didn't know why. And now that I know the reason it pisses me off EVEN MORE. I think you know the reason." She pulls him closer. "You okay with that?" Simon just smiles warmly and nods slightly.

Sighing, Eva sharply tugs Simon's shirt bringing his body forward until her lips connect with his. Shocked at first, Simon soon allows himself to lean into the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, their lips disconnect, both of them blushing profusely. Eva extends Simon by the collar to arm's length. `Ja…Simon. You know what this means, right? If you so much as LOOK at another girl..` Simon puts his hand over hers that`s holding him as he smiles. `You don`t have to worry about that.` Another moment later, Eva`s embarrassed grimace turns into a sigh as she gives him the tiniest of smiles. `Get out of here Simon.` She drops him. `I`ve got some butts to kick. ` She turns to camp before turning her head back. `Figuratively of course.` She smirks at Simon who smiles back. `You better.` She nods and walks back to the bonfire ceremony, giving Friedrich a smug look as she walks by him.

As the boat sails away and the island becomes a dot in the distance, Simon whispers to himself. `You got this Eva.` silence passes for a moment as he takes his fingers and touches them to his lips and looks at them as if he`ll see something. He closes his fist and looks up, smiling.

We cut back to the island where Chris and Lisa have been eating popcorn. Seeing that it`s over, Chris stands up. `Oh. Right! Uh…the rest of you. You`re safe for the night. See you all tomorrow for the next challenge!` Shocked by the turn of events they all stand up and head back towards camp.

As Eva walks away, Alice appears beside her. `I am very happy for you Eva.` Eva jolts from her sudden appearance before blushing slightly. `Yeah well, don`t make a big deal out of it.`

Eva keeps walking as Alice allows a slight upwards turn of her lip to creep onto her face.

 ***Confessional***  
Alice: (in her usual monotone) I always knew Eva and Simon had a thing for each other. It was obvious if you`re as tuned in to your emotions as I am.  
 ***End Confessional***

After all the campers have left, Chris turns to Lisa. "Man, I don't think we're ever going to have an obvious elimination ceremony are we?" Lisa smiles back. "Well where would be the fun in THAT?" She asks him throwing her hands up in the air. Chris puts his hands on his hips and laughs. "You got a point there Lise." He turns back to the camera. "So now we're down our resident nice guy Simon in a bold self sacrifice move to give Eva another chance to whoop the two returnees. Will she make the most of it? Who's going home next time? For the answer to this and more, you'll have to watch the next super exciting episode of. Total. Drama. Island!

As the camera is zoomed out we can hear Chris say `Hey uh Lise, you still got that bingo sheet?`

 **Eliminated** **  
** **24th: Courtney** **  
** **23rd: Trent** **  
** **22nd: Jaylee** **  
** **21st: Grigory** **  
** **20th: Ana** **  
** **19th: Friedrich** **  
** **18th: Caden** **  
** **17th: Geoff** **  
** **16th: Katie** **  
** **15th: Danielle** **  
** **Courtney and Friedrich Return** **  
** **14th: Dawn** **  
** **13th: Simon**

Remaining Campers: Gwen, Gerdie, Vincent, Charlie, Walter, Eva, Izzy, Courtney, Alice, Friedrich, Nate, Ezekiel

Vote Breakdown  
Gerdie/Vincent/Courtney/Friedrich/Nate/Alice: Immune  
Charlie/Walter/Izzy/Gwen: 0 Votes  
Ezekiel: 1 vote  
Eva: 5 Votes  
Simon: 7 votes

 **AN: Tee hee. Ah. I have been waiting to write that Simeva scene for a long time. Funnily enough, Simeva was probably the last romance I had planned when it came to writing (with the exception of Frietney). I didn't even think of Simeva as a thing until a few chapters in. But the more I wrote between the two of them, the more I realized it just worked. Working on the badass girl and the nice guy two separate times, I can say that I definitely felt some strong differences while writing these two different pairs from season 1 and 2 and I hope it came across when reading. Horus always felt to me like he was sort of a chameleon in which that he wanted love and would change who he was to be with the one he loved, hence why at the end he ended up becoming a biker along with Koh seeing as Koh was a very inflexible individual. In kind of a mirror image, Simon on the other hand is more obstinate in his ways and won't change who he is. So while Horus more of less morphs into a partner for Koh, Simon kind of becomes Eva's conscience romance. I think they both work in their own different ways and I love them both. Still though, there's just something about Simeva that's just really genuine and sweet. Maybe it's how neither one of them were looking for love and how a kind act blossomed into a romance, but whatever it is, I actually really do enjoy Simeva. I hope you guys did too.**

 **Now onto Simon. Simon was an interesting character for me. Probably more than anyone I was incredibly unsure what to do with him. Before the advent of Simeva I had no idea where his character was going or what he would do other than be a voice of reason in the madness. I had a few ideas for him for romances but they all fell flat as Simon, while being a great guy, can be a tad on the dry side if you were to pair him with somebody similar to him. If you recall I paired him up with Jaylee in a challenge in an earlier chapter. I toyed with the idea for a short time of pairing Simon up romantically with Jaylee, but I realized just how boring that would be. This was around the same time I was considering Friedrich and Eva. But... that didn't pan out as I have never really been a big fan of Rivalmance. I just don't like really writing that as much. Also, I'm really glad it turned out the way it did because Frietney is adorable as is Simeva (I`m going to be honest, I actually WASN`T planning on doing ANY returnees this season until I came up with the idea of Frietney). I think Simon turned out great because of it. He stuck to his guns yet never once betrayed the kind person he is, the most aggressive he got being at the end when he spoke more harshly than normal to Friedrich. Basically, that's full out pissed off Simon mode. I don't think he has the capability to actually ever hit anyone.**

 **Simon is the kind of person that would probably help you move on his Saturday off and just a great guy overall. I really enjoyed having him on the island and I will see him again soon on Playa Des Losas. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time! Let me know if you liked it in a review!**


	17. Chapter 14: Triple Threat

Previously on Total Drama Island, we took our campers out to the old ball game where the balls were not only flying, they were exploding too. Ha! The remaining campers were split into two teams with the team captains being Charlie and Courtney. In a surprising upset, Alice took home the win for Courtney`s team with a shocking bunt play. At the campfire ceremony it looked like Friedrich would finally get rid of Eva. That is until it was revealed that Simon asked for everyone on Charlie`s team to vote for him in order to save her. Now with nice guy Simon off the island, will Eva be able to take out the returnee couple before they take HER out? To find out the answers to this you`ll just have to tune into today`s episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

Friedrich is angrily stabbing his breakfast.

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: Damn it! We almost got rid of Eva last night. Then goody two shoes Simon had to sacrifice himself like that. (he sighs) Well we beat her once, we just have to do it one more time.  
 ***End Confessional***

Walking with his tray, Nate sees Alice sitting at the edge of the table, the furthest you can get while still being considered part of the group. Sighing, Nate makes his way over to next to her and sits down. `Hey Alice. Nice job yesterday.` Seeing Nate, she nods as she responds in her usual tone. `Thank you Nate. I appreciate the sentiment. Although you do not have to speak to me out of pity. I am all right.` Nate raises an eyebrow. `It`s not pity Alice. It`s called being friendly. What, do you think that everyone who speaks to you is out of some sense of pity?` Alice shrugs. `Mostly.`

Nate scoffs. `That`s a pretty bleak way to look at the world.` Alice shakes her head. `It`s not bleak. It`s the way things are.` Nate rolls his eyes. `Well yeah if you MAKE it that way.` Alice turns and looks up at Nate. `I believe you are giving me what they call…a pep talk. Is that right?` Nate smirks. `Is it working?` Alice daintily puts a finger to her chin. `A little.`

Stretching out his arms, Nate looks smug. `Yeah, well that`s me. Mr. Suave.` He puts his elbow in the table. Alice leans over and looks at this before turning back to Nate. `Huh.. I should make a note. Putting your elbow in oatmeal is suave now.` The camera zooms out showing Nate`s elbow in a bowl of oatmeal. He sighs, his eyelids at half. `Don`t…don`t write that down.`

Ezekiel sits down next to Vincent who is texting. `Hey there, eh!` Vincent looks up to see Ezekiel. He smiles at him. `Hey!` Ezekiel puts his stuff down. `I noticed that since we were on different teams we haven`t spoken much to each other, eh. I`m Ezekiel, but everyone calls me Zeke.` Vincent smiles. `Haha. I know who you are Zeke.` Ezekiel puts his finger to his chin. `Oh, right. Anyway I know that Katie isn`t here. I`m in the same canoe with Dawn. I thought maybe we could chat, eh.` Vincent snickers. `It`s same `boat` `

Zeke smacks his forehead. `Oh right! I knew it was something like that, eh.`

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Zeke has the right idea. My original team is almost gone. From the Deer there`s just me, Gerdie, Walter, and Izzy left. If I don`t make some friends and alliances as soon as this whole Eva/Courtney/Friedrich thing is over, I might be next! It`s like when the Thrash boys teamed up against Hanatha at-  
 ***End Confessional***

Gerdie looks over at Courtney and Friedrich sitting at the table. Courtney sees her looking over at her and gives her a smug wave.

 ***Confessional***

Gerdie: I don`t know what it is about that Courtney, but she just pisses me off. I don`t want to say anything though because I don`t want this to turn into another Val incident but MAN!  
 ***End Confessional***

Just at that moment, Eva walks by Friedrich and Courtney in an attempt to get to her seat. Friedrich smirks as he looks at her. `Hey Eva. Sorry about your boyfriend last night. If it makes you feel any better, you`ll be joining him really soon.` Hearing this, her back turned to him, she grits her teeth furiously.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: His favor couldn`t have been swim across an ocean or tear down a building with my bare hands, noooooo. It had to be NOT beat up the idiot. (she crosses her arms and sighs) damn it Simon  
 ***End Confessional***

Taking a deep breath, she ignore him and continues walking to her seat. Sitting down, Alice nods at her. `I`m proud of you Eva.` leaning on her arm she rolls her eyes. `Yeah yeah.` As she puts her earbuds in.

This is when Chris decides to make his grand entrance, smiling as he does so. `All right campers! Good morning! It is time once again for our challenge! Put down what you`re doing an follow me!`

Nate yawns, still drinking his coffee. `Why is that guy always so chipper in the morning?` Alice shrugs. `Maybe you`re just lazy.` Nate raises an eyebrow. `Thanks Alice.` She nods. `You are welcome.`

After leading them to the challenge area which happens to be a main room in a large cabin. Chris looks over the campers. "All right. The round one rules are simple. Each of the 12 of you have an easel. You have 15 minutes to paint a picture. After 15 minutes is over, Chef, Lisa, and I will pick the best 8 of you to move onto round 2. The bottom 4 of you have failed the challenge and will not move onto the second round. You don't have to be great at art, just expressive. Make sense?" He looks around as everyone basically shrugs. "Good." He nods. "To your art stations everyone!"

Everyone finds an easel and picks up a paintbrush. Chris picks up a stopwatch. "All right. On your marks, get set and...go!" He clicks the watch as everyone begins to silently paint.

 ***Confessional***  
Courtney; Now i'm not one to brag, but when I was a CIT, they decided to put ME in charge of the art division. I basically have this round sewn up.  
 ***End Confessional***

After looking side to side, Charlie leans over to Gwen who's set up next to him. "Psst. Gwen. What did you get for the answer to number 2?" Hearing this, Gwen's hand jerks as she tries to stop herself from laughing but a chuckle comes out. "Damn it Charlie you're going to make me mess up." Charlie smiles. "Right, right. sorry." He goes back to painting. It becomes silent again. A few moments later Charlie leans over again. "That's a nice penguin by the way."

Gwen's brush jerks again as she covers her face as she's holding back laughter. "Oh my god Charlie, seriously!"

 ***Confessional*** **  
**Charlie: If she didn't keep laughing I wouldn't be so tempted to do it! Something about seeing her laughing just makes me want to keep doing it. **  
** ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Nate attempts to peek over at Alice's, which earns him a sharp look. "Don't look Nate. It's not done." Nate pulls his head back quickly. "Right. Right." He pauses. "Can I look at it when it's done?" She thinks for a moment in silence before nodding. "You may."

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: I gotta say, i'm really curious to see what dark and cool thing she's going to paint  
 ***End Confessional***

Izzy meanwhile is very messily throwing paint at the canvas. Some splashes and hits Walter in the face. "So...going for a modern look there Izzy?" She nods excitedliy. "Totally! I'm FEELING the colors. It makes the whole thing more avante garde."

Looking at this own picture and down at the paint, he shrugs and sticks his finger in the paint and lightly touches the canvas. A moment later he smiles, turning to Izzy. "Hey, that's actually pretty fun." she beams back at him. "Told ya!"

Meanwhile, Friedrich is looking around as he nervously paints on the canvas, making sure nobody else sees what he's painting.

Suddenly a beep can be heard from Chris' stopwatch. "Okay! Time is up! Lisa, Chef, Let's check out those paintings!" Lisa bounds over carrying a clipboard as well as an irritated Chef.

Set up first is Charlie at the end. As they approach he flips the easel around to reveal a simple, yet decently done painting of a boat at sea. Chris nods. "A bit overdone, but not terrible. Not bad Charlie." Gwen raises an eyebrow. "A boat?" Charlie shrugs. "That's all I could think of! Why? What did you paint?" Smirking, Gwen flips her painting around to reveal a detailed zombie ripping off a car hood. Charlie raises his eyebrow and points to her picture. "Okay...that might be slightly better than mine."

Seeing the picture, a moderately frightened Lisa takes a small step behind Chris.

 ***Confessional***  
Chef: See? Told ya. Cake would have made her cry.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris nods impressed. "A bit freaky, but really good artwork Gwen." He makes a note. Moving on they get to Friedrich. Blushing he flips it around. As soon as he does, The three judges burst into laughter. Causing Friedrich to go even more crimson. The campers peer around and start to laugh too as the camera reveals an anime styled version of Courtney in a provocative pose.

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: (Is blushing as he throws up his arms) I only know how to draw anime style okay?!

 ***End Confessional***

Courtney meanwhile gives the picture an awkward glance.

 ***Confessional***  
Courtney: ( is blushing too) Okay that was sweet. Embarrassing as all hell, but sweet. (she turns her head to look at her back) is my butt really that big?  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris wipes a tear from his eye. "Weird bro, but good art." He moves on to Courtney who turns her easel over to reveal a van gogh-esc field of flowers. She smiles with pride. "I call this one field of life. It represents-" But Chris cuts his off. "Okay, flowers. nice. Next." And starts to walk by her. "Hey wait! It's more than just-" But Chris has already walked on to the next painting.

 ***Confessional*** **  
**Courtney: Philistine **  
** ***End Confessional***

The judges step up to the next person as Eva irritated flips over her easel to show a bunch of paint splotches in the shape of fists, her hands covered in paint.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: I started out trying to make a mountain. That didn`t work out  
 ***End Confessional***

Raising his eyebrow, Chris makes a mark as he steps up to the next easel which belongs to Vincent. Flipping it over it reveals a detailed painting of Katie singing onstage alongside Hanatha back to back. Lisa`s eyes sparkle. `Wow! Vincent! YOU did that? That`s so good!` This causes Vincent to blush slightly. `ha. Uh..thanks`

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: (she scratches her head) So Vincent can paint. Who knew?  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris and the group head over to Izzy who by now is a complete mess, covered from head to toe in paint. She flips her easel around to show a huge mess of hand prints and colors all over the easel. Chris laughs. `I think you got more paint on yourself than you did on the easel.` Izzy smiles at this. `That`s what I was going for!`

They keep walking as they move onto Walter. Flipping his easel around he reveals a detailed castle alongside a dragon sitting atop it. Looking over, Izzy`s eyes go wide. `Walt, how the hell did you do that in 15 minutes?` Walter shrugs. `Mandatory painting classes when I was younger.` He lowers his eyelids to half. `It`s as boring as it sounds.` Lisa opens her mouth agape at it. A moment later she whispers something to Chris who nods.

Stepping up to Ezekiel he flips his canvas around to show a folk art interpretation of the island. This causes Chris to smirk. `Well well, looks like someone has a hidden talent.` Ezekiel blushes slightly. `Yeah well, my folks sometimes sell painted folk art crafts and I help them make some stuff, eh.` They mark something down as they move on.

Seeing them approach, Gerdie turns her easel around to show a simply drawn sunset with some mountains in the background.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: (She shrugs) I figured you can`t mess up easy  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris laughs. `Wow, no risks taken here!` He makes a mark on his clipboard.

As they step up to Nate he flips around the easel to reveal a simplistic stick figure man with a colorful background. He shrugs. `Yeah…I`ve never really been good with art.`

Chris smirks. `I`m sure if you were painting with blood it would have come out better.` as he marks off something on the board.

Hearing this, a vein on Nate`s forehead can be seen as he holds in a scream.

Finally, they step up to Alice. `All right Alice, you are our last easel. Let`s see what you got.` She leans her head over to everyone who is eyeing her easel intrigued. Nodding, she turns it around to reveal an incredibly adorable picture of teddy bears dancing and singing with bright pinks and yellows in the background as they are surrounded by a candy forest. Every single pair of eyes are opened wide as they see this.

Lisa meanwhile has her hands on her cheeks. `Oh my gosh! I LOVE IT!` She runs up and hugs Alice who simply stands there emotionless and takes it.

Chris laughs. `Hey, Lise, I think you might be showing a bit of bias if you HUG the contestant.` Hearing this, Lisa lets go. `Oh! Right! Sorry.` She turns and hugs Chris. `But I can hug the host, right?` Shocked, Chris blushes slightly. `Uh…later Lisa.` Beaming, she lets go of Chris.

Clearing his throat Chris speaks again. `Now, we will decide who makes it to the next round.` Turning back to the other judges, the three of them converse for about a minute comparing notes before turning back. Chris nods.

`Okay, from best to worst, these 8 people will move on to the second round. So if we call your name, please step forward.` He looks at his clipboard. `The Best painting…Walter.` Smiling and a bit shocked, Walter steps forward. Lisa smiles as she reads the name. `Second best, Alice.` With no expression, Alice steps forward.

Chef reads the next one. `Third best. Gwen.` Gwen smirks as she steps forward. Back to Chris who reads the next name. `Fourth best, Vincent.` Smiling widely, Vincent steps forward.

Lisa reads the next one. ` Fifth best, Friedrich.` Pulling his fist down in silent triumph, Friedrich steps forward. Looking back at the sheet Chef reads the next name. `Sixth best, Ezekiel.` Shooting his fists in the air, Ezekiel steps forward.

Chris looks at his clipboard. `All right guys. Just two spots left. Seventh best. Courtney.` Crossed armed and irritated, she steps forward.

 ***Confessional***  
Courtney: Seventh? Really? Pff. Those three don`t know art  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa looks at the clipboard. `And the final spot and 8th best goes to….Charlie!` Taking a deep breath, Charlie steps forward.

Chris turns to the remaining four. `Nate, Izzy, Gerdie, Eva. Sorry to say, you four are out of the challenge.` They all seem annoyed but pretty much expecting this as their reactions are combination of shrugging and crossed arms. Courtney can`t help but give Gerdie a smug smirk which Gerdie sees, sending a glare in response.

Chris looks back at the remaining eight. `All right. You eight, you will move on to round two. For that, follow me.` He motions as they all follow him into the next room. As they enter they notice that the room has been decked out in a café motif with a small stage at the front with a tiny monitor and microphone. Chris turns to them. `Welcome to Karaoke night! You eight will pick a song from the library and sing on that stage there.` He thumbs to the stage. `Once again, we will choose the best. This time however only 4 will make it to the final round. So up first will be our last placing member, Charlie!`

A smattering of applause comes from everyone as Charlie takes a deep breath as he steps on stage. Gwen puts her hands together and hollers a `Whoo! Go Charlie!` Followed by Zeke with a `Yeah! You pebble it, eh!` Gwen leans over and whispers something in Zeke`s ear. `Oh! I mean rock it!`

Flipping through the songs, Charlie selects one and picks up the microphone. The music starts and, bringing the microphone close to his mouth he begins to sing. The song he picked starts off with a quiet intro before blaring it up into an alt rock song. A surprisingly loud voice comes out of Charlie as he begins to seemingly get into it as he starts to rock out to the music. At first the crowd is shocked, however following that, everyone begins to cheer as he really gets into it. By the end, the contestants are clapping and whistling.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie steps off the stage. Both Zeke and Gwen run up to him. `Wow! That was really good, eh!` Gwen smirks. `Huh. So, Chuck can rock. You just learn something new every day, don`t ya?`

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: I was in a rock band…for about a week. Until I told the lead guitarist that he played well despite having fat hands  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris smiles as he makes a mark on his clipboard. `Not bad at all Charlie. Next up, Courtney!` Friedrich, giving her a hug, Courtney steps up to the stage. Flipping through the songs she picks a female pop song and begins to sing. At first she seems to be a little shy but as the song goes on, she gets into it, and it`s actually not that bad. Even some people who are jaded against Courtney find themselves smirking and tapping along to the music. Finishing, the audience actually gives her a round of applause as she steps off the stage.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: (he shrugs) what can I say? Good is good.  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa looks at the clipboard. `Next up, Zeke!` Gwen and Charlie applaud for him as he gets up on the stage. `Whoo! Go Zeke!` After looking at the songs, Zeke ends up picking a country song. While it`s not terrible, he hits a few sour notes here and there. In the end, no ears are bleeding, but certainly no one is rocking out.

After he walks off the stage Charlie and Gwen give him a thumbs up. `Good job Zeke.` He smiles sheepishly. `I know I didn`t do that good. But thanks anyway, eh.`

After making a few more marks, Chef looks at the board. `Next up. Friedrich!` Stepping up, Courtney is pretty much the only one applauding for him. He looks through the songs and nods as he picks up the microphone. Inhaling he begins to sing. And sing is being kind. Nearly every single note he hits is wrong as the audience ends up having to hold their ears in pain. After an excruciating three minutes, he finishes to a silent room. All three sitting judges are frozen. Lisa then falls backwards.

After everyone recovers, Chris coughs into his fist. `Right..anyway. Next up, Vincent!` Taking a deep breath, Vincent takes a few steps up to the stage. The audience, having recovered, begins to applaud. Cheers of `Go Vincent!` can be heard, especially from his Deer pals as well as Gerdie and Nate. Flipping through the songs he picks one and the music starts.

As the music begins the audience notices something`s a bit off. The song he picked was a popular Hanatha song. Everyone looks to each other worriedly as he opens his mouth. However, out of his mouth comes a very high, yet in tune tenor voice that actually sounds comparable to Hanatha`s alto. As he finishes the first verse, the entire audience starts to cheer as Vincent continues. Even Chris finds himself nodding to the music.

Finishing the song, Vincent puts the microphone down to a cascade of applause and cheering. Looking around he seems to be shocked at this reaction and blushes. `Uh.. guys.` Upon stepping down, everyone gives him a combination of hi fives and bro fists.

Waiting for it to settle down, Lisa picks up the board. `Okay, great job Vincent. Next up is Gwen!` Both Charlie and Zeke applaud as she hears her name. `Whoo! Go for it Gwen!` Charlie cheers loudly, causing Gwen to flush from embarrassment. Zeke adds to it. `Yeah! You can do it, eh!` Stepping up, Gwen looks through the library. Picking one, she takes a deep sigh as the music starts. She picks up the microphone and starts to sing. The song starts out with a dark emo feel to it before crescendoing into a louder rock song. Some of the notes are harsh, but Gwen manages to hit them. Seemingly really getting into it she begins to leap up into the air and make hand motions. Her energy can be felt by the room as everyone joins into the chorus and raises their fingers in devil symbols as they head bang. The song finishes as the audience bursts into cheers and applause. The three judges make notes as they confer with each other.

Gwen takes a deep breath as she steps back down. Both Charlie and Ezekiel are dumbfounded. Charlie`s the one to speak up first. `Gwen! That was so not garbage! I mean, It was so phenomenally not bad! No wait-` Ezekiel mercifully cuts in. `That was great, eh!` Charlie points to him. `What he said.` Gwen blushes embarrassed. `No, it wasn`t that good.` Zeke and Charlie look between each other before looking back at her. `Are you KIDDING ME?` They both ask in unison.

Chris picks up the board and looks at it. `All right Gwen! Nice job! Next up….Alice!` Alice stands where she is though and shakes her head side to side. `That`s all right Chris. I forfeit my turn.` Chris scratches his head with his finger. `Oh uh..all right Alice.` He looks back at the board. `So last up is Walter!`

Hearing this, Izzy cheers. `Whoo! Go Walt!` Nervously Walt steps up to the stage and looks through the library. Nodding he picks a song. It ends up being a slow love song that Walter pulls off pretty well. It doesn`t bring the house down but he hits the notes dutifully and brings a sense of calm over to the room. Finishing, everyone applauds as he steps down. As he steps down, Izzy appears like a ninja and hugs him from behind. `Ooh! He can sing too!` Walter just blushes in response.

A moment later, Chris speaks up. `All right. Good job Walter. So now we`ll make our decision.`

The three judges speak to each other as they compare notes. After another few moments they nod and all three stand up. Chris is the first to speak. `Everyone please get in a line. If you hear your name please step forwards.` They dutifully do so.

`The best singer and the first one moving on is…. Vincent!` Everyone applauds as a dumbstruck Vincent steps forward as he smiles.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Seriously!? I`M the best singer of the group? That is SO COOL! Now I know how Hanatha felt when-  
 ***End Confessional***

This time Lisa speaks up. `The second best singer is… Gwen!` Pumping her fist up, Gwen steps forward. Chef nods. `Third best singer. Charlie.` Charlie pulls his fist down as he steps forward. Gwen smiles and gives him a high five.

Finally it goes back to Chris. `And the final person to make it to the last round. The fourth best singer is…. Courtney!` Breathing a sigh of relief, Courtney steps forward.

Chris turns to the rest. `Friedrich, Alice, Walter, Ezekiel. Sorry but you just didn`t make the cut.` Izzy continues to hug Walter. `For the record Walt, I think that`s bull.` Walter just smiles. `As long as you liked it, that`s all that matters.` Izzy smiles. `Ooh. Flatterer!`

Chris looks at the remaining four. `All right you four. Let`s get you to that final round!` Stepping out from behind the desk, he walks over to the door motioning for the campers to follow him. They do so as they enter and empty room with nothing on it but a large section of cardboard as well as a boombox. As the four remaining campers raise their eyebrows at this, Chris smirks. `The final round my friends, is a dance off.`

Courtney rubs her forehead. `You have got to be kidding me.` Gwen smirks at her. `What`s the matter Courtney? Afraid of getting served?` Courtney turns to glare at her. `No way. Bring it on!`

Chris smirks. `That`s what I want to hear. Whoever has the best moves of you four will win the challenge.` Gwen smirks to Charlie who smirks back at her. `You ready to get schooled?` She asks him. Charlie laughs `Yeah yeah, we`ll see who gets schooled.`

Bending over, Lisa turns on the boombox as the four stand on either side of the cardboard flooring. The first to step up is Courtney who starts off by starting in a push up position on the ground, only to push herself off the ground into a standing position without bending her limbs. Upon standing she twirls a few times keeping perfect balance before freezing at the rest.

There`s a smattering of applause as Vincent takes a deep breath and steps in. As he does, he immediately breaks into a full body robot. The level in which he does this is pretty impressive as he seems to have this nailed down pat. After he finishes there`s more applause.

Next up is Charlie who steps up and looks like he`s about to fall only to convert it into a roll and end up doing a head twirl before hopping back up. Looking impressed, Gwen steps in and leans forward like a plank. She leans so far that it looks like she`s going to fall before pulling herself back up. She then brings her arms out to her side as she does a full very good looking arm wave.

There`s more applause as she steps back. The music continues as Courtney, now looking more intense, steps in and gets on the ground, and starts to spin on her hands as she rotates, before flipping to her back and then hops up. Vincent takes the opportunity to step in and run up the wall only to land in a split.

Gwen and Charlie see this and raise their eyebrows in unison. Turning back, Charlie steps back onto the cardboard and starts with a moonwalk. Seeing him do this, Gwen smirks as she joins on stage with a moonwalk of her own.

Raising his eyebrow, Charlie does an elbow drop and then stands back up. Gwen smirks and replies in kind. This time Gwen starts up with a move of her own which Charlie counters. This happens a few times as everyone has become transfixed watching the two. Even Vincent and Courtney have stopped to watch them.

As the moves get more intense, they begin to sweat more as their panting becomes heavier. Finally, mercifully, the song ends as they both end up standing back to back, completely drenched and panting heavily.

There`s a short moment of silence before the entirety of the room explodes with cheers and applause. Charlie and Gwen smile as, panting they look back at each other.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Oh my god! Who knew Charlie could ROCK like that? He is SO coming with me next time I go to a concert.  
 ***End Confessional***

Even Chris and Chef are giving this performance a standing ovation. Lisa is on the table whistling with her fingers.

Eventually it calms down as Chris is still smiling. `Guys. I gotta say, that was fantastic. However, unfortunately, there can only be one winner that gets the immunity tonight.` He looks between the judges who nod.

`It was a really tough call, but the winner of the Triple Threat Challenge is…..Gwen!`

The room once again turns to thunderous applause as Charlie also turns and starts clapping for her. Seeing this, Gwen, still panting, blushes embarrassedly.

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: Whew! Wow. Gwen deserves that win. I can`t believe she dances so well! I only practice dancing when I`m out of work. (he puts a finger to his chin) Oh….wait.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris walks over to Gwen and smiles. `Congratulations Gwen. You are immune for the night! The rest of you, not so much. I`ll see all 12 of you at the campfire ceremony tonight.` Everyone looks a bit disheartened but not nearly as bad as Friedrich and Courtney who look downright terrified.

 ***Confessional*  
** Courtney: Oh no! Neither Friedrich nor I got the immunity! Oh man, this is bad! They`re going to send one of us home, aren`t they? But who?  
 ***End Confessional***

Looking a bit dejected, Gerdie walks up to Vincent. `Hey Vince! Just wanted to say, you totally have some great moves going on there!` Hearing her, he smiles. `R..Really?` Gerdie beams. `Oh yeah! You GOTTA take Katie out dancing. Though after watching this episode, I don`t think you`ll be able to stop her from taking you.` Vincent grins widely hearing this. `You think?` Gerdie waves that away. `Oh for sure!` Vincent looks at Gerdie. `Hey Gerd. Thanks.` Gerdie shrugs. `Eh, what are season 1 buds for?`

 ***Confessional***

Vincent: You know I never really hung around Gerdie last season considering we were on different teams and I wasn`t around for very long, but she`s pretty cool. Maybe we DO have some kind of cool season 1 bond going on. Just wish Danielle and Katie were still here…  
 ***End Confessional***

As they`re talking, Courtney bumps into Gerdie and keeps walking. Gerdie sees this and grits her teeth. Vincent looks from Courtney to her. `You okay?` Gerdie takes a deep breath. `Yeah. Yeah I`m fine.`

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: (she puts her fingers very close together) you`re THIS close Courtney  
 ***End Confessional***

As they`re walking back, Nate steps up to Alice. `So…Alice. I couldn`t help but notice that you didn`t sing on your turn. What happened?` Alice responds, but not turning her head. `I don`t sing.` `Ah.` Nate responds. A short silence follows this before he speaks again `So…you CAN`T sing…or you DON`T sing… or…` A moment of silence passes before Alice speaks again. `It feels like you`re reaching for answers Nate.` Nate shrugs. `Yeah, pretty much.` Alice turns to stare at him before turning back and walking again.

`It isn`t that I CAN`T sing, it`s that I don`t.` Nate nods. `Ah. Okay.` Another pause. `Why?` If Alice ever laughed, she probably would have here. `Why are so you interested in me today Nate?` Nate smirks. `Why does every conversation have to turn into 20 questions with you?` Alice nods. `Touché. To answer your question, I am embarrassed.` Nate snickers. `What? You mean in front of those guys?` She points to the door where the rest of the cast head just head out of. She nods. Nate sighs. `Well, they`re not here now. Do you want to sing?` As they had just walked back through the karaoke room, he gestures at the stage.

Alice thinks for a moment as she looks at him. `Maybe. But not with those.` She points to the camera. Nate smirks. `All right. Fair enough.` Walking over to the camera he flips off a switch and it goes black.

It fades to night as we cut to the bonfire ceremony. The remaining 12 campers are sitting on the stumps as a large amount of them are looking pretty smug. The only ones who seem nervous are Courtney and Friedrich. Chris looks over the remaining contestants with a smirk.

`So, here we are again at the bonfire ceremony. Eleven of you will move on to tomorrow. But one of you will take a walk on the dock of shame, take the boat of loserdom, and you won`t be coming back. EVER. One person that we can say is safe is the winner of the challenge, Gwen.` She smiles as she catches the marshmallow, Charlie giving her a thumbs up.

He turns back to the remaining 11 contestants. `Now, onto to the votes. The following people received 0 votes. Charlie, Alice, Nate, Gerdie, Vincent, Walter, Izzy, Ezekiel.` Lisa tosses them all a marshmallow. `That just leaves Eva, Friedrich, and Courtney. However, with only 2 votes, Eva, You`re also safe.` Lisa tosses her a marshmallow as she smugly looks at the last two, who look increasingly worried.

Seeing this fear, Chris smirks. `Well well, looks like it`s down to our two returnees. Which of you two are going home?` Courtney and Friedrich both grab in each other in a worried hug as they look at the final marshmallow as Chris purposely draws out the tension.

Holding each other, Friedrich looks over to Courtney. `Just so you know, I hope you`re the one who gets to stay. You deserve it more than I do. Besides, I already won. I got to meet you.` Hearing this, Courtney tears up a bit. `Oh, Friedrich.` She says as she hugs him tighter.

 ***Confessional***

Courtney: People wonder why Friedrich and I are together? (She crosses her arms and smirks) That. Right there.  
 ***End Confessional***

Breaking up the love fest, Chris continues with his announcement. `And the final marshmallow goes to-` However, as he is about to announce the name, a large spotlight shines on the campfire ceremony as wind begins to blow down from the sky. The campers shield their eyes from the light and wind as a helicopter is seen hovering overhead. Suddenly a voice comes from the helicopter. `This is the RCMP! Izzy! We know you`re down there! You are under arrest!`

Every single head turns to Izzy who smiles. `Whoops! Looks like they found me!` Gwen turns to her shocked. `Izzy. What did you DO?` Izzy shrugs. `I may have gone a bit AWOL and blown up a kitchen or something. Oh well, it`s been fun.` Pulling something out of her pocket she raises her arm. `You`ll never take me a-` But, as she is about to bring her arm down, a hand grabs her wrist. Shocked, she turns to see Walter holding her arm, an annoyed expression on his face. `Izzy. What are you doing?`

The shock wearing off, Izzy tries to pull her hand away. `Walt, let go, I gotta get out of here!` Walter looks back at her, a hurt look on his face. `You said you wouldn`t leave.` Looking at Walter she stops struggling for a moment as she looks between the chopper and Walt. `Yeah but…`

Taking a sigh, Walter looks up at her with a kind smile. `Do you trust me?` Confused by this, Izzy scratches her head with her free hand. `Um.. Yeah Walt, but what does that-` But he cuts her off. `If you trust me, then just promise me you won`t leave. Give me 2 minutes, all right?`

Looking between the chopper and Walt, it`s Izzy`s turn to sigh before she puts her usual smile on her face. `All right Walt. Whatever you have planned, make it awesome.` Walter gives her a smirk as he releases her arm to shrug. `Don`t I always?`

Taking a deep breath, Walter reaches up to his hair and moving his hands along it, slicks it back. Putting his hands behind his back he walks over to the helicopter which is now landing. Everyone can see Walter`s entire disposition change as completely loses his smile and stands there with a dignified expression.

Upon landing, a man clad in uniform steps out of the helicopter. Seeing who it is, Walter smirks. `Captain Rovalt. Good to see you!` Surprised to hear his name, the man pulls down his sunglasses to look at the man in front of him. Seeing Walter, he raises his eyebrow in surprise. `Mr. Chadley! I haven`t seen you since the RCMP benefit dinner last year. What in the world are YOU doing here?` Walter surreptitiously raises his own eyebrow. `I`m here to raise awareness for a charity. What in the world are YOU doing here?`

Putting his hands behind his back, he looks at Walter. `There is a dangerous individual here by the name of Izzy. She went AWOL before destroying a mess facility.` Walter nods. `I see. Whatever the monetary extent of the damage is as well as grievances you can charge to Chadley Enterprises. We will cover all damages.`

Captain Royalt opens his eyes wide in shock. `That is….extremely generous of you. However I am afraid she will still have to come with us.` Walter shakes his head. `That won`t be necessary. I will go in her stead and plead her case. I have a vested interest in her well-being.`

The captain shakes his head. `I`m afraid that`s against protocol Mr. Chadley. She will have to come with us for the time being.` Hearing this, Walter sighs as he pulls out his phone. `Very well. I`m just sorry that Chadley Enterprises won`t be able to host the RCMP charity dinner this year. It`s a shame too. We had such a donation planned. I`ll just tell father that his money is best spent elsewhere.`

Hearing this, Captain Royalt`s face goes white. `Now, now, let`s not do anything hasty Mr. Chadley! Tell you what. Let`s just head back to Headquarters and you can explain everything and clear this whole matter up.`

Closing the phone, Walter nods. `Very well. Sounds good. I will accompany you in a moment in your helicopter. Prepare to leave in a minute.` The captain nods as he heads back to the helicopter.

As he does so, Walter turns around, breathing a deep sigh. He takes a few steps back to the campfire as he makes his way to Izzy. `Hey, Izzy. I uh…I have to go for a bit. I have to clear up this whole misunderstanding about you. You`ll be fine though, I promise.`

Still in shock over the whole event, Izzy, stands there, for once, unsure of what to say. `Walt I….` she lets out a small embarrassed laugh. `I don`t know what to say.` Walter smiles at her. `Then let me. I love you Izzy.` A large blush crosses her face, she puts her hands on his head, drawing him in and kissing him. After a moment, their lips part. Izzy smiles at him. `I think the feeling`s mutual buddy.` With a goofy smile on his face, Walter adjusts his hair and looks over to everyone, speaking in his normal goofy way. `Hey everybody it`s been really fun. I`ll see you all at the finale okay?`

Unable to react, everyone just nods as he turns around and walks away, heading to the helicopter. As he steps onto it, he turns around to wave to everyone as the door closes. As it lifts off into the sky, Izzy just stares at it with an open mouth in shock. A few moments later Gwen steps up next to her. `So uh..Izzy. Probably shouldn`t let that one get away.` Wide eyed, Izzy just nods her head `yes`.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: My boyfriend can even get me out of a court martial? Walt, if he ever had a thought of getting rid of me before. Haha, it`s too late now. Sorry Grandma, There`s a new number 1 on my cool list. I hope I get to see Walt again soon though. I totally have a present for him. And let me tell you, you can`t show it on TV. (she puts a finger to her chin) well…maybe Cinemax.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris confusedly looks over to the other campers. `Uh…okay, everyone else is…` He scratches his head. `Safe?` Hearing this, Friedrich and Courtney jump up hugging each other.

 ***Confessional***  
Courtney: Wow. Talk about lucky! Still…I gotta say. (She crosses her arms and gives a half smile) that was pretty sweet. Good job Walt.  
 ***End Confessional***

Everyone, a little confused, a little irritated, and a little sad all head back to camp as Chris turns to the camera.

`So…that was completely unexpected, but then again, that`s kind of become the theme of this season hasn`t it?` Lisa smiles. `Still, you gotta admit, that was pretty cool.` Chris smiles. `Okay yeah it was.` Chris turns back to the camera. `And with that, the heir to the Chadley fortune Walter leaves of his own accord to ensure that nothing happens to his girlfriend Izzy. Who will go home next time? To learn that you`ll just have to tune into the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated**  
 **24** **th** **: Courtney**  
 **23** **rd** **: Trent**  
 **22** **nd** **: Jaylee**  
 **21** **st** **: Grigory**  
 **20** **th** **: Ana**  
 **19** **th** **: Friedrich**  
 **18** **th** **: Caden**  
 **17** **th** **: Geoff**  
 **16** **th** **: Katie**  
 **15** **th** **: Danielle**  
 **Courtney and Friedrich Return**  
 **14** **th** **: Dawn**  
 **13** **th** **: Simon**  
 **12** **th** **: Walter**

Remaining campers: Gwen, Gerdie, Charlie, Izzy, Vincent, Courtney, Ezekiel, Friedrich, Eva, Nate, Alice

Vote Breakdown  
Gwen: Immune  
Charlie/Izzy/Vincent/Ezekiel/Nate/Alice: 0 votes  
Walter: 0 Votes (Left)  
Eva: 2 Votes  
Courtney: ? Votes  
Friedrich: ? Votes

 **AN: Oh Walter, walter, walter, walter. I love this guy. A while ago I had an idea. What would happen if you took a rich guy, but made him a complete philanthropist nice guy? Basically flipping the rich guy trope on its head. And that`s where I got the idea for Walter. From pretty early on in the scripting process I wanted Waltzy to be a thing. I just think that the two of them work GREAT together. Walter has a bit of a darkish past which was hinted at two chapters ago, but once he started to volunteer and donate, his personality changed for the MUCH better.**

 **Ever since this, Walter has pretty much been living for other people so it was really cool to see him be a tad selfish and want to be in a relationship. I don`t think I can emphasize enough how much I LOVE Waltzy. It is one of my top two pairings this season. I have already placed this pairing as canon in my head.**

 **In terms of Walter`s elimination, yeah, I`m sad to see him go, but at the same time, it`s an elimination I have had planned for a while, I was just unsure of where to put it. Basically I said to myself that like Ezekiel`s comment, I didn`t want to ignore the event that happened with Izzy`s first elimination, but instead alter it a bit to what if that event happened, but Walter was there? How would that have affected it? And I think this was a pretty accurate representation of what would have happened.**

 **Walter once again doesn`t really need the money at ALL so being able to go out on a note like this was pretty cool I think.**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter and elimination? Is Waltzy your new head canon romance for Izzy like it is mine? Haha. Well, see you all next time! Looking forward to your reviews!**

 **P.S: As I had said way back when, I really didn`t want there to be any villains persay in this season, and I think that Courtney and Friedrich work well in this aspect. You get to see them being antagonists, but not villains exactly. I also wanted to include scenes of them showing exactly WHY they`re a couple and I think they are actually very sweet together. I tried to get in development for pretty much all the characters in this chapter which is why it ran crazy long compared to the last few. Haha, don`t expect the rest to be this long. My eyes….MY EYES! So..much…screen..`**


	18. Chapter 15: Stay Afloat

Previously on Total Drama Island, our remaining 12 campers competed in a three part artistic challenge which included painting, singing, and finally, busting a move. When the dust had settled it was Gwen who took home the immunity showing us that goth chicks can indeed totally rock. At the elimination ceremony it seemed that either Friedrich or Courtney were going to have to take a walk on the dock of shame, but strangely enough, that's when the RCMP showed up to arrest Izzy. Before she could run however, her boyfriend Walter stepped forward and offered to leave with the authorities and use his connections to straighten everything out, effectively eliminating him from the competition. So with that we are down to 11 contestants. Who will go home today? For that answer you'll just have to tune into today's crazy episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

Everyone looks exhausted after the events of last night as they are attempting to wake up at the mess hall.

 ***Confessional*  
** Gwen: You know, you might think that Walter sacrificing himself yesterday negated the challenge yesterday, but hey, I got to see Chuck dance. That was well worth doing the challenge. Put 'Charlie rocking at dancing' on my list of things I never thought i'd see. **  
*End Confessional***

Charlie is talking to Ezekiel as Gwen sits down. Charlie notices this and turns to her, smiling. "Hey Gwen. Gotta say, sweet moves yesterday!" Gwen smirks back at him. "Wow, Chuck, was that a genuine, well worded compliment?" Charlie stops for a second as he thinks. "Well, hey, whaddya know?" He shoots Gwen over a smirk of his own.

Vincent is busy typing on his cell as Izzy pops up next to him as she yells loudly into his ear. "HEY VINCENT!" Nearly dropping his phone, Vincent's flails in shock. She grins widely as he clutches his heart. "Jesus Izzy. My heart" Izzy laughs. "So I gotcha? Awesome! Look. I just wanted to say, I know Katie left right? And Walt just left." She looks a bit sad saying this. "So I was wondering. Wanna alliance it up?" Vincent scratches his head. "I didn't know Alliance was a verb." She grins. "Well it is now!"

 ***Confessional*  
** Vincent: Izzy may be a little...off. But she's right. Her and me are kind of sitting ducks. Both our partners are gone and all it takes is someone to realize that and either of us could be gone. Maybe an alliance wouldn't be such a bad idea... **  
*End Confessional***

Looking over at her, Vincent shrugs. "Sure, why not?" Hearing this, Izzy beams. "Great! We'll call ourselves Alliance of Missing Our Relationship Equals." Hearing this name Vincent thinks for a moment. "You really wanted the acronym to be AMORE, didn't you?" Izzy nods. "Why yes I did!" She grabs Vincent around the shoulder as she whisper screams. "GO TEAM AMORE!"

Friedrich and Courtney are talking to each other on a different table, looking far less happy than they did the previous day.

 ***Confessional*  
** Courtney: Okay, that was WAY too close yesterday. If we don't keep our game strong, one of us is going to be next. There's still too many of that would vote against us. We have to fix that. **  
*End Confesional***

It's at this moment that Chris steps in, his usual smile on his face. "Well good morning campers! Hope you slept well, because once again, it's time for another challenge. However, before that," He turns to Izzy. "Izzy, we had a message early this morning from the RCMP. As of today, all charges against you have been dropped." Izzy looks at Chris with a shocked expression. Everyone else in the cafeteria begins to cheer.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: I never had ANY doubt Walt would come through for me. Even so though (she moves up and kisses the camera before backing away) LOVE YOU WALT! **  
*End Confessional***

Chris puts his hands behind his back. "Now that that's out of the way, on to today's challenge! You all have thirty minutes to get finished, changed into your swimsuits, and to meet me at the bonfire. See you then!" Smiling, he steps out of the cafeteria.

 ***Confessional*  
** Gerdie: Ugh. The last time Chris asked us to wear bathing suits, we got hit with poison ivy dodgeballs. This should be fun. **  
*End Confessional***

After the announcement is over, the campers irritatedly get up and begin to walk out the door. As they do so, Nate leans over to Gerdie. "I hope we actually get to swim this time." Gerdie snickers. "I know, right?"

As they all reach the cabins we can see how the numbers have dwindled. Now there are only two cabins, one for the boys and one for the girls. On the boys side there are only five boys in the whole cabin. Nate begins to look for his swimsuit as he looks over to see less confident looking Friedrich.

 ***Confessional*  
** Nate: Fried looks a little worried. Not that I can blame him. Basically has the whole camp gunning for him. Probably that whole "I'm out for revenge thing" didn't help him. Honestly as long as he keeps his revenge away from me, I couldn't care less. As long as it doesn't come down to thos ing me, (he shrugs) Go for it. Thin out the ranks. **  
*End Confessional***

Having put his swim trunks on, Ezekiel looks over at Charlie. "Uh...what are you wearing there, eh?" Charlie sighs. "Yeah uh...let's see if we can ignore that."

On the girls side the six of them are dressing themselves in their swimsuits. Gerdie looks over to see most of the girls and sighing with annoyance. Looking over at Alice, now wearing a swimsuit seems to give her some relief.

 ***Confessional***  
Gerdie: Look, it's not like I'm insecure or anything, but it's nice to see someone with the same height and body type as me. Alice might not be the most talkative person, but just having someone here with me that isn't an amazon is nice.  
 ***End confessional***

Having finished changing, the remaining eleven campers make their way over to the dock.

Seeing that all the campers have arrived and are wearing their swim wear, Chris puts his hands behind his back. "All right. Good to see you all here. Now seeing as that we're on an island, it's high time we had a challenge that involved swimming. So here's today's challenge." Taking off a tarp in front of him he reveals a table with a spread of keys.

"There are eleven keys here. One for each of you. You will take one of these keys and swim out to that buoy waayyyyy over there." He points to a small dot in the distance out in the ocean. "Once there you will have to find the chest that your key unlocks. When you have opened your chest you will take the item inside it and swim back to the finish line that you are currently standing on. Some of the items are relatively easy to carry back. Others...not so much." He smirks as he says this.

"Oh. And there's one more thing." He puts a finger up. "The last person to cross the finish line will be eliminated. There will be no vote tonight. This is an instant elimination challenge. So, it doesn't matter if you're first," He grins. "Just don't be last." Everyone looks to each other nervously as he says this. "Everyone understand the rules?" They all nod in response. "Good. Everyone take your positions!"

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Ha! A race! FINALLY! And no vote? (She crosses her arms and smirks) Guess who's not going home today.  
 ***End Confessional***

As they step up to the starting line, Gwen looks over and Charlie and snickers. "Chuck are you wearing shorts?" Looking away, Charlie blushes slightly. "Yeah well, I didn't exactly think i'd be swimming when I first came here so I didn't exactly pack any. On the other hand, your singular color outfit suits you." He smacks his head. "I mean-" Gwen just rolls her eyes with a smirk. "That's fine Chuck, there's a whole lot worse you could have said." Charlie smiles. "Oh, you mean like-" Mercifully, Ezekiel puts his hand over Charlie's mouth. Turning to see it's him, Charlie gives him a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Nate can't help but look over at Alice who has ditched the gothic lolita outfit for a bikini which causes Nate to raise his eyebrow. Alice turns to him but speaks with her same monotone voice, her bandages still in place. "Can I help you Nate?" Nate scratches his head in response. "I just wasn't expecting... you know, a bikini on you." She raises an eyebrow. "What were you expecting then?" Nate shrugs. "I don't know something more...ornate I guess?" Alice turns her head back. "I reasoned that such a thing would not be helpful for a challenge. So I brought my more functional one." Nate nods. "Well that makes sense."

Friedrich smiles over at Courtney. `You look good Courtney.` Which causes her to blush as she gently shoves him. `Oh Fried, stop!` Gerdie rolls her eyes in response, which Courtney catches.

Everyone eventually stands at the starting location as Chris stands off to the side. `All right everyone. On your marks…get set… GO!` he shoots the starting gun as everyone races towards the table with the keys. The first one there is unsurprisingly Eva who grabs one of the random keys and leaps into the water followed shortly by Izzy.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: It`s a good thing that I lived with dolphins for a while. That was a strange November.  
 ***End Confessional***

The other nine campers head over to the table and pick up keys until only one is left. Walking slowly up, Alice shrugs and picks up the last key as she heads to the water.

As the contestants swim towards the buoy, the only sound that can be heard is the sound of them swimming causing Gwen to look around nervously.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Okay, this is pretty straight forward so far. I don`t know WHAT`S going to be in those chests, but it CAN`T be good. This is way too normal of a challenge.  
 ***End Confessional***

As if to punctuate this, Eva arrives at the chests with her key. She tries the first one, only for nothing to happen. Annoyed she shifts to the second one. By the time she gets to the fourth one, Izzy has arrived and has started to try the chests.

Finally, on the seventh chest, the lock clicks and the top pops open. Reaching inside, Eva raises her eyebrow at what she pulls out. Which happens to be a vest made out of raw meat. Shrugging, she puts the vest on and turns back, as she starts to swim back to shore.

Immediately after this, Izzy opens her chest to find a squirrel inside. Smiling she picks up the squirrel and places it on her head. `Whoo! Come on little fella! Let`s get back to shore!` The confused squirrel seems to hang on for dear life as Izzy takes off, keeping her head above water.

The next person to find their chest is interestingly enough Gwen as she finds it on her first try. Opening the chest she finds what seems to be a regular, cloth vest. Shrugging she puts it on. It`s at this moment that Charlie pulls up next to her. `Hey Gwen! Nice vest.` Gwen smirks. `Why thanks Chuck. What`d you get?` Putting his key in, Charlie happens to get the chest next to her. As he looks in he raises an eyebrow. `I got some sort of weeds. Weird.` He reaches in and pulls out vines of weeds.

Looking over the weeds carefully, Charlie sighs. `Wait. This is poison ivy isn`t it?` A moment later his hands start to itch. `Yep….yep it is.` As he pulls away, Gwen starts to laugh, only to start feeling itchy herself. `Ah. What the-` She leaps back into the water to try to stop the itching, but it doesn`t seem to be working very well.

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: I MAY have lined the inside of one of the vests with itching powder extract. HA!  
 ***End Confessional***

Just as they leave, Friedrich reaches the chests and starts to frantically search for his. Finding it, he opens it to reveal a bullet proof vest. Sighing, Friedrich puts the heavy thing on and attempts to make his way back to shore.

Seeing Friedrich having turned back, Vincent races up to a chest, and on the first try, unlocks it. Inside it is a note which reads. `Congrats! You get to bring back NOTHING!`

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Sweet! Talk about lucky! (he leans back) Things are finally starting to go well for Vincent. (he falls backwards offscreen) (he raises his hand up so the camera can see it) I`m okay!  
 ***End Confessional***

Nate finally arrives. Now with only five chests left, Nate begins to search. On the third chest he ends up finding it. Opening it up there`s a note for him as well. Picking it up it reads `Take the chest with you.` Opening his eyes wide, Nate looks at the large chest. Sighing, he closes it, and pulls the chest off the buoy and begins to drag it with him.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Because you know, why should ANYTHING be easy?  
 ***End Confessional***

Ezekiel pulls up to the chests and fiddles with the key until his chest opens to reveal a sledgehammer. `Seriously, eh?` He seems to ask to no one as he grabs it and starts to make a very pained looking swim back to shore.

Courtney and Gerdie arrive at the chests at the same time. Both trying their keys at the same time, they give each other a glare as they both pop open. Inside of Gerdie`s is a puffy skiing jacket while in Courtney`s is a pair of basketballs. Grabbing their items they turn around and start to head back.

The final person to reach the chest is Alice who looks over the open chests only to find one remaining. Heading over to it, she opens it up to reveal a book. A note on it says `keep me dry`. Shrugging she holds the book over her head with both hands and does her best to keep it above her head as she uses her feet to kick paddle back.

Eva is way ahead of the competition as she is already nearing the beach. Unfortunately for her however, she feels something graze her feet. This causes her to stop for a moment. Looking behind her she sees a dorsal fin sticking out of the water. A moment later a shark breaks the surface of the water and looks directly at her. All Eva does is smirk.

A few moments later, Eva arrives at the finish line, her meat vest intact while in the distance you can see an unconscious floating shark.

Seeing this, Chris smirks. `And the first one back is Eva! Congratulations Eva! You are safe today.`

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Now THIS was more my kind of challenge  
 ***End Confessional***

The next to arrive are Charlie and Gwen, who, upon arriving at the beach, stand up and race past the finish line. `Congratulations Charlie and Gwen! You are -` However they don`t let him finish as they race past him. Gwen immediately throws off the vest and Charlie drops the poison ivy. Gwen begins to scratch herself fervently including against a tree while Charlie races to the medical tent to get some ointment.

Chris scratches his head. `All…right. Anyway, there we have numbers 2 and 3. Only 8 campers left!`

Having nothing to carry, Vincent casually swims up to the dock and hops up as he crosses the finish line. Chris smirks as he gives him a high five. `Nice job Vincent. Looks like someone got the lucky chest. Fourth place and you are safe for the night.` Vincent pulls his fist down in triumph

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: I`m safe! That means I made the top 10! WHOO! Take THAT last season!  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, back in the center of the track, Gerdie and Courtney are swimming side by side. Courtney shoots an angry glare at Gerdie. `Well it`s a good thing that Geoff is already at the loser resort, because that means you get to see him really soon.` Gerdie shoots a look back at Courtney. `Well at least I haven`t been there this season miss first kicked off.`

Courtney laughs at this. `That was only because they put that hippie girl Dawn in charge, but i`m still here and she`s not.` Gerdie rolls her eyes. `Well sorry to break it to you, but you`re going home again today. And you`ll have to be separated from your creeper boyfriend.`

Gasping, Courtney then glares at Gerdie. `Friedrich is NOT a creeper!` Gerdie snickers. `Sorry to break it to you hun, he totally is.` At this point, Courtney stops swimming allowing Gerdie to get a few feet ahead. Smirking, she wails one of the basketballs, hitting Gerdie in the head causing her to stop as well. `Are you serious?` Courtney smirks and shrugs as Gerdie picks up the basketball. `Okay, that`s it princess!` and basketball in hand, she dives towards Courtney.

While this is going on, Izzy crosses the finish line with her terrified looking squirrel companion as she shoots her hands up. `I am the master of the sea squirrels!` Chris raises an eyebrow. `You sure are Izzy. You`re also number 5 meaning you`re safe.`

Friedrich, a coughing, sputtering mess, manages to pull himself from the water as he drags his way on his stomach over to the finish line. `Stupid….vest…..I…..uhhhhh.` A few inches over the finish line, Friedrich decides to stay down. Lisa bends down, and pokes him with a stick. After hearing a groan, she gives a thumbs up to Chris who smiles. `And Friedrich is safe at number 6!`

Quickly coming from the distance is a chest with no swimmer in sight. As the chest reaches the dock, Nate pops out from behind it as he picks it up and carries it over the finish line before dropping it. Bending over he pants heavily. `There….is…your….stupid….chest.` Chris smirks. `Why thank you Nate.` Nate responds with a not so friendly look. Chris ignores this and speaks again. `Well Nate, you are number 7. So you`re also safe.` Nate nods. `I`m just gonna….have a seat.` and flops backwards on the sand.

Just as Nate flops down, another figure struggles up from the ocean as he`s dragging a hammer behind him. Completely soaked, Zeke spits out some water as he pulls his way up to the dock and walks across the finish line. Exhausted, he looks at Chris. `Am…am I safe, eh?` His hands behind his back, Chris nods. `Why yes you are Zeke my man. You are number 8.` This causes a weary Zeke to smile. `Well…that`s good, eh.` and falls forward.

As Chris is laughing at this, he jumps in shock as a drenched Alice is standing next to him, holding out a dry book. `I made it back Chris. Am I safe?` She asks in her usual tone. Turning away, Chris holds his heart for a moment. `Yeah, yeah you`re safe. You`re number 9.` Alice nods. `Good. Thank you.` And she silently walks away as she picks up her own stick and bends down to poke Nate. `Nate. Are you all right?`

Nate sighs. `I will be as soon as you stop poking me.` Alice nods. `Good, your sarcasm is still functioning properly.` Smirking, Nate grabs the stick from her. `Thanks for your concern.`

Chris looks at the nine contestants who have already crossed. `All right campers, the nine of you are safe for the night. There are two campers left out there. Who will be our tenth member? Will it be Gerdie or Courtney?`

As if on cue, Gerdie and Courtney finally emerge from the water, caught up in a mess of limbs as they roll onto the beach. Gerdie pulls on Courtney's hair. "I'M SO SICK OF YOUR CRAP!" They flip and Courtney pulls Gerdie's hair back. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" In an attempt to grab each other, they end up rolling around on the sand until finally, they both end up rolling over the finish line simultaneously. However, even as they pass over it, their fight continues, much to the chagrin of a very annoyed Chris.

Putting up his finger, Chris attempts to speak. "All right! You two-" However they seem to ignore him as they keep fighting. Irritated, Chris tries again. "Courtney and Gerdie!" They continue to ignore him. Finally, Chris raises his arms and begins to yell "Both of you! QUIEETTT!" His loud voice bellows throughout the dock, causing both of them to freeze. Seeing they had quieted down, Chris sighs in relief. Glaring at them he puts his hands on his hips.

"Thank you. Now. As I was saying, the competition was to see who would be the last to cross the finish line. That last person would be eliminated from the island. However, because both of you decided to roll over the finish line in that garbled mess, there's no way to tell who crossed the finish line last." He crosses his arms in annoyance. "Because of that, I have no choice but to eliminate BOTH of you."

Both Courtney and Gerdie stand up in shock as they scream in unison, "WHAT?!" Chris furrows his brow as he thumbs over to the boat of loserdom. "Courtney, Gerdie, dock of shame. Thataway."

Seeing Gerdie about to leave, Lisa starts to move forward, but Chris holds his arm out to hold her back. "I wouldn't if I were you. Not right now Lise." He points his thumb over at the two who have turned back to each other. Courtney a sneer on her face. "This is totally YOUR FAULT GERDIE!" Gerdie, irritated, looks back at her. "How the hell is it MY fault?!"

Sighing, Chris puts his fingers to his temples. "Chef, a little help please?" Shrugging, Chef steps up, grabbing one of them under each arm, still arguing with each other as he throws them on the boat. As soon as he does, they get embroiled in another fight as they start to roll around on the floor.

The boat begins to depart as the rest of the campers awkwardly look at the two still fighting. As if remembering something, as Courtney has Gerdie in a headlock, she looks at Friedrich, her disposition changing entirely. "Bye Fried! Love you! See you later!" Friedrich, still shocked, gives her a confused wave. A voice comes from beneath Courtney "If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?" Courtney angrily turns to Gerdie. "Oh my god do you EVER shut up?" And they go back to wrestling until the boat becomes a dot in the distance.

As soon as they are out of sight, Chris turns back to the rest of the campers. "Right, so, there you have it everyone. The remaining 9 of you are safe for the night. Enjoy the rest of your day.`

A bit confused, they all begin to make their way back to the cabins

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: All right, eh! (he shoots his hands up) Courtney's gone! (he puts his finger to his chin) It's a bit sad about Gerdie though. She was nice, eh. But i'm still glad Courtney's gone. Now that I had my payback's payback, I really have nothing else against her. Maybe after the show, we really CAN all be friends, eh?  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns back Lisa. "So...another day, another confusing elimination, eh Lise?" Lisa is busy scratching her head. "I guess so...that was weird. Guess Courtney just REALLY presses Gerd's buttons, huh?" Chris smirks. "Guess so." He looks back at the camera. "So with that today we lose both Gerdie AND Courtney in a surprise double header elimination. We are now down to 9 campers. Who will survive next time? For that answer, you'll just have to tune into the next episode of Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated  
24th: Courtney  
23rd: Trent  
22nd: Jaylee  
21st: Grigory  
20th: Ana  
19th: Friedrich  
18th: Caden  
17th: Geoff  
16th: Katie  
15th: Danielle  
Courtney and Friedrich Return  
14th: Dawn  
13th: Simon  
12th: Walter  
11th/10th: Courtney/Gerdie**

Remaining Campers: Gwen, izzy, Vincent, Nate, Charlie, Eva, Friedrich, Ezekiel, Alice

 **AN: So yeah! Welcome to my first ever double elimination! Pretty much from the moment I brought back Courtney I knew that I wanted to eliminate both her and Gerdie at the same time. It's just too good of an opportunity to have passed up. I can just imagine the two of them getting kicked off as a result of their fighting. Not only that, I wanted to try my hand at a double elimination seeing as how i'd never done one before. I think it was fun to try out.**

 **Something that's funny is that over the course of the two seasons on this island, I realized that I never did a swimming challenge. While it may not be the most original or interesting of the challenges I said to myself, "Okay, they're on an island, they have to do at least ONE swimming challenge over the course of two seasons." And I needed a race for this challenge, and seeing as i've already done a few LAND races, what better place to put in some swimming?**

 **Seeing as Gerdie was one of the ones I couldn't give a romance to last season, it was fun to give her a sort of teased one with Geoff. I tossed around the idea of a few of the OC's in my head for a romance with her, but none seemed to fit. I realized once I brought Geoff in that he had to have a romance with somebody and I felt that being that Gerdie wasn't exactly super popular with the boys back in school she's the kind of person who would be flattered by it, but also picky and unsure what to do. Geoff would be persisant, but cute persistant and not creepy about it, so Geoff was a perfect match.**

 **When it's all said and done, Geroff is a cute couple that I enjoy. Same can be said with Frietney. I actually DID feel kind of bad that Courtney didn't really get to DO a whole lot of anything when I kicked her off first as i don't actually hate her, I just feel that as the seasons went on her along with everyone's writing got a bit...meh. I think Friedrich is a nice mix of nice guy along with a dash of bad boy to make him appealing to Courtney but also not a terrible influence or a romance based soley out of a "rebellious" phase. So I feel that bringing two of the characters that didn't get to do a whole lot and pairing them together was a great idea.**

 **Honestly though, one of the two kind of HAD to go because having both Friedrich and Courtney get immunity after immunity would get unrealistic and ridiculous. I figured what better swan song for Courtney than Gerdie to go with her? At least, I think it was a funny way to go. I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a lengthy review!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but this was another one of those severe writers block chapters. I had terrible motivation in writing this chapter hence why it`s a little shorter than the rest. I kinda had to push myself through this one. Sorry about that.**


	19. Chapter 16: Host It Up Lisa!

(Lisa`s voice) Heya everybody! Previously on Total Drama Island, our remaining 11 campers found themselves having to finally get a bit wet as we had our first swimming challenge of the season. The campers had to take a key out to a buoy in the ocean and unlock a chest, bringing whatever was in the chest back to shore. Things from sledgehammers to meat vests were contained in the chests making their swimming trips all the more draining and hazardous. In the end though both Gerds and Courtney couldn`t put their feud on hold for any longer and fought themselves right off the island in a surprise double elimination. With that we are down to just 9 campers. Who`s leaving today? Well I`m not just gonna tell ya! For the answer, you`ll have to watch today`s episode of Total. Drama. Island!

Whew! That was a mouthful!

(Intro plays)

In the cafeteria, Vincent looks around the room.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: This is nuts. There`s only 2 of us Deer left. Izzy and me. That`s it. There are SEVEN raccoons left. Thank god we`re all one big team now…  
 ***End confessional***

The cafeteria is definitely quieter as there are only 9 people left. People are spread out a bit more and the talking isn`t as loud as it had been even a few days ago. Gwen eyes over the different groups while sitting with Charlie and Zeke.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: You can definitely start to see the groups forming up here. Theres me, Zeke, and Chuck, Alice seems to be moving back and forth between Nate and Eva, Izzy and Vincent are now hanging out, and Friedrich..well… (she crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow) he better hope he gets immunity tonight.  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie puts down his fork. `Huh. Just realized, all the couples are now gone or broken up. Weird. I think Courtney and Friedrich were the last ones, right?` Gwen nods. `Yeah, I think so.`

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Honestly, I couldn`t be happier with the way yesterday went. Okay, that`s a lie. I would have been happier if it was Friedrich, but Courtney getting the boot is a nice second place. All I gotta do is now knock him out. (she turns to the camera and smirks) not literally Simon. Keep your pants on. (realizing what she said, she blushes slightly)  
 ***End Confessional***

Smiling goofily like usual, Lisa steps into the cafeteria. `Well good morning there everybody!` Confused to hear Lisa`s voice, the 9 of them turn to her. Gwen raises an eyebrow. `Where`s Chris?` Lisa puts her hands on her hips in response. `Well, turns out that Ana was set to host another event tonight, but her co-host ducked out at the last minute and she needed someone to pick up the slack so she asked Chris if he would like to join her. So he`s off doing that today. Meaning that today `I` am going to be the one hosting the challenge!`

There`s a short silence followed by cheering.

 ***Confessional***

Nate: Sweet! We get Lisa today! (leans back) looks like today`s gonna be a piece of cake.  
 ***End confessional***

Hearing everybody cheer, Lisa blushes as she waves away the compliment. `Oh guys stop!` After the cheering has died down, she collects herself. `Okay guys. I`m gonna give you all fifteen minutes, and then you all will meet me outside okay? I got a really fun challenge planned today. See you in 15!`

 ***Confessional***  
Alice: (monotone) Lisa is always so…peppy. It`s nice. Peppy people don`t usually hang around me. (she shrugs gently) I don`t know why

 ***End Confessional***

As everyone begins to step out of the cafeteria, Nate watches Alice leave. Thinking for a moment, he heads over to her. `Hey, Alice, can you wait a sec?` Hearing this, she stops and turns. `Yes Nate, what can I do for you?` Reaching her, Nate puts his hands in his pockets. `Hey uh, I was just wondering. I realized that we`re now getting close to the end and uh,` But Alice cuts him off. `Don`t worry Nate, I won`t do what Harald did last season and sabotage your chances of winning.`

Confused at this, Nate shakes his head. `N..no, I was going to ask if you wanted to make an alliance.` Hearing this, Alice raises her eyebrow of the eye that was showing. When she speaks next, her monotone almost falters. `You..you want to make an alliance with me? Why?` Nate shrugs. `Well we`re always talking, and I figured that, you know, we were friends or something.`

This time it was Alice`s turn to be confused. `Friend? You believe me to be your friend?` Nate`s eyes shift left to right. `Is…is that a problem?` Alice shakes her head. `No… I just..I haven`t really had any friends.` She touches her face discretely, `In quite a while.`

Nate rolls his eyes. `Yeah well, I think I can gather why that`s that case.` Turning away, Alice moves her hand over her bandages as Nate continues. `A lot of people might get turned off by that monotone you have going on.` A bit surprised, this causes Alice to turn back. `What?` Nate shrugs. `Like I said earlier, people tend to suck, but a lot of people might be weirded out by the monotone voice. It makes you seem like a child of the corn or something. I honestly don`t mind. I think it`s kind of cool.`

 ***Confessional***

Alice: (she touches her bandaged face gently) He… thinks i`m cool? (a small blush crosses her uncovered part of her face)  
 ***End Confessional***

Alice looks back at him, putting her monotone voice back on at full strength. `Very well Nate, as long as you don`t vote for Eva, we can be in an alliance.` Nate gives her a half smile. `All right then. Cool.` He then offers her his fist which she looks at confused. Nate rolls his eyes. `It`s a fist bump Alice.` Alice nods `Right.` and fist bumps his meekly back.

Walking past her he puts one hand in his pocket and tussles her hair with the other. `See you later bud.` As he begins to walk away he gives her a backwards wave which she returns. After he is gone, she reaches up to touch her hair as she puts on a gentle smile. `A friend..`

We then cut to everything standing around waiting for the challenge to start.

Seeing that they have all arrived, Lisa smiles at them. `Hey guys! Okay, guess it`s time to break you guys into your groups. Here`s how its going to work. There will be three groups of three. The group of three that loses will be the only three up for the elimination vote tonight. The other 6 of you will be safe for the night. Before I get into the rules of the game, let me break you into your groups. Group 1 is Alice, Nate, and Eva. Group 2 is Ezekiel, Charlie, and Gwen, and group 3 is Izzy, Vincent, and Friedrich.` As she says this, the campers make their way over to their groups and stand by their other two members.

Seeing them get into place, Lisa does her best to look professional. However, seeing as it`s Lisa, it`s not working too well. `All right! So here`s how this is going to go down. There will be two challenges today. Whoever wins the first one does not have to compete in the second one because you will be safe. The winners of the second will also be safe. The loser of both rounds will be the ones up for elimination. Make sense?` Everyone nods in response. Seeing that she gave good instructions, Lisa smiles. `Okay then! So let`s do it!`

Popping up, she moves a few feet over to the edge of the river. `Okay guys. Here we have a classic. Log rolling. There are three logs here. One member of your team will each stand on a different log. The last person on the last log to be standing will win the round for their team. Make sense?` Everyone nods in understanding. She smiles. `Great! Okay, so here we go. Ezekiel, you are with Alice and Vincent. Eva, you are with Charlie and Izzy, and Friedrich, you are with Nate and Gwen. Okay let`s go!`

Everyone heads to their logs where they hop on with the other contestants. Seeing them in place, Lisa pulls a whistle out of her sweater sleeve. As she`s about to blow it, she smacks herself in the head. `Oh man! I almost forgot! Hey Chef are you there?` Stepping in from out of view is chef carrying a bucket. `Yeah yeah, I`m here.` Lisa prances over to Chef giving him a quick hug. `Heya Chef! Sorry, almost forgot. I need you to do the thing.` Nodding, Chef walks over to the logs and throws the contents of the buckets on them, the campers trying to avoid it hitting their legs.

Gwen makes a face in disgust. `Ugh. What IS this?` Lisa smiles wide. `It`s grease! Be too easy otherwise.`

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Chris MAY be rubbing off just a teensy bit on Lisa  
 ***End Confessional***

Nodding in approval, Lisa pulls up her whistle. `Okay! NOW we`re ready! 3, 2, 1… GO!` She blows the whistle as the campers start to do their best to keep their balance on the logs. As soon as they all start moving, unfortunately, Vincent isn`t able to find a good place to stand and immediately falls off, landing in the water below. Lisa smiles at this. `1 down! Who`s going to be next?`

She doesn`t have to wait long for this answer as Charlie trips and falls off next.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Surprisingly, greased log rolling was not one of the 60 plus jobs I have been fired from.  
 ***End Confessional***

Unfortunately for Nate, as he`s running on the log, his foot gets caught in his cape and he ends up tripping, falling off the log.

`Ooh! Tough break Nate! With that 1/3 of our challengers are gone! 6 left. Who`s going to fall next?`

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Wow, Lisa`s really getting into this, isn`t she?  
 ***End Confessional***

Seeing that everyone that`s left is managing to hold their own, Lisa turns over to Chef and nods at him. He nods back as he picks up another bucket and launches it at the competitors, white powder going everywhere. `Okay! Flour time!` Lisa announces after the fact.

Unable to block the oncoming slough of flour, the campers al immediately become blinded. `Ah! I`m blind, eh!` Ezekiel screams as he falls off the log. Friedrich starts to laugh. `Haha! Looks like somebody can`t- oh crap!` in the middle of his taunt, he trips, falling off the log himself.

Lisa looks over the remaining campers. `Okay, that brings us down to four! The only ones left are Eva, Izzy, Gwen, and Alice! It seems the ladies are the best balancers here! Good job girls!`

Hearing the compliment, Alice stops moving to thank Lisa, only to fall off the log with a small splash. Lisa makes a `ewww` face as she sees this. `Sorry! Anyway, only 1 competitor from each team remains! Who will take home the gold?` She looks over to Chef. `Hey Chef, you think we should introduce the last part?` Chef grins and nods. Lisa smiles back. `Okay then! Finally! Everyone! One foot!` Eva and Izzy look at Lisa in shock, but shrugging, start hopping on one foot. Gwen, wide eyed, tries this, only to fall off immediately.

Lisa laughs in response. `Ooh! Tough break! That means we are just down to Eva and Izzy! Something`s gotta give! Who`s going to win this challenge?`

Eva looks over to Izzy. `Huh. You`re not that bad Jungle girl.` Izzy beams. `Oh cool! Is that my nickname? Anyway, you`re pretty great too!` Eva smirks. `But I think it`s time to end this.` Finishing this statement, she begins to hop faster on her foot as the log begins to roll faster and faster until it becomes a blur. Izzy tries to keep up, but eventually ends up flying off the log at a high speed, landing directly in Chef`s arms.

A moment later she smiles. `Wow! Thanks for the catch Chef!` Before immediately hopping down. Looking over to the log Lisa smiles. `And the winner of the log roll is Eva`s team! Meaning that Eva, Alice, and Nate. You are safe for the night!` After Eva Makes her way back to shore, Nate cheers and high fives her. Alice raises her hand in gives her a emotionless high five as well.

Lisa turns to the three. `You three do not have to compete in the next challenge. So feel free to enjoy the show!` She turns back to the remaining six. `You six however, follow me.` She says as she lets her hands fall to her side as she leads the two teams of wet campers to the next location.

Upon reaching it, the six remaining campers look at the sight, their eyes opening wide. What the camera reveals is six rows of broken platforms that all lead to a singular platform at the top with a flag at the summit. As it leads up, the platforms seem to get smaller and more unstable looking. Lisa smiles as she puts her hand behind her back.

`So here`s this challenge. There are six paths that lead to the top. Whichever one of you gets to the top first and retrieves the flag wins it for your team. If you fall off, you are out of the round. If all of you fall off, you are ALL up for elimination. Good luck!`

Looking between each other nervously, everyone takes a starting spot on one of the platforms. Lisa nods. `Okay, ready, set….GO!`

Hearing the go ahead, everyone makes a leap from the first onto the second platform without any real issue. However, as they leap onto the second one, a few of them lose their footing and nearly fall off.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: It`s greased AGAIN!? Seriously?!  
 ***End Confessional***

Now knowing this is a thing, the six carefully make their way up to the next platform as they make a small leap. Unfortunately, Gwen misjudges the jump and misses the edge, falling off. Charlie leans over. `Gwen! Are you okay?`

A moment later, Gwen resurfaces. `Yeah! I`m fine Chuck! Keep going!` Nodding he moves onto the next platform. Friedrich, seeing that the others are catching up, leaps onto the next platform, only for his first shoe to get completely stuck to it. Before putting his other foot down, he tries to balance himself so that he doesn`t step down, only to completely lose his balance and fall backwards, the stickiness giving way and causing him to fall off the edge.

Seeing this, Lisa continues to announce. `Ooh! And we lost Friedrich! Down to 4! Who will take it home?` The next platform is even smaller as the group, seeing the stickiness, manages to avoid the same fate as Friedrich. Ezekiel leaps onto the platform only for it to turn sideways and dump him off the edge. Vincent tries to avoid the same fate, but is already in mid jump and also falls just like Ezekiel.

With just Izzy and Charlie left, they are each one platform away. Looking between each other, they both lunge for the flag, a zoomed in hand grasping onto it. As it zooms out we see Izzy holding the flag, a cheer rising from her team.

Lisa beams as she sees this. `And the winner of the challenge is Izzy!` She turns to Friedrich and Vincent. `This means that you two along with Izzy are safe.` She then moves back to the other two. `Ezekiel, Gwen. Unfortunately, you two and Charlie are up for elimination tonight.` They look down dejected. `See you all at the bonfire tonight!` She says as she gathers herself and Chef and head out of the challenge area.

Having made his way back, Charlie sighs upon reaching his team. `Sorry guys. I just wasn`t fast enough.` Gwen sighs. `It`s not your fault Chuck, you got further than either Ezekiel or I did.` Ezekiel nods. `Yeah, you did good, eh.` Charlie puts up a half smile. `Thanks guys.`

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: Yes! Immunity! All right. Here for another night! (he then pauses) Aw damn it. I forgot, Eva got immunity too. Crap. So it`s between Gwen, Charlie, and Ezekiel, huh? Tough call. I don`t really have anything against any of the three of them. I mean they all voted for me before, but so did everyone else on the Raccoons.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***

Charlie: Man, I have to choose between voting for Gwen or Zeke? Seriously? This really sucks.  
 ***End Confessional***

At the appointed time, all the remaining campers make their way over to the bonfire ceremony. Six of the campers are sitting separated from the three who lost.

Lisa looks at the three campers. `So, Charlie, Gwen, Ezekiel. You three are up for elimination. So that being said, Nate, Alice, Friedrich, Eva, Izzy, and Vincent, you are all safe.` She tosses the six all marshmallows which they take happily. Lisa continues to speak `And..` She scratches her head. `Here`s the strange thing. The remaining three of you each got 3 votes. Meaning it`s a three way tie. Now normally here`s where Chris would have a tie breaking challenge. However, as much as I love the guy, I`m not Chris. So I thought I`d spice it up a bit. I talked to the producers and they okayed this decision. Now, as you know, the grand prize for this season is $200,000. However, I have been authorized to offer one of the three of you 20%, aka $40,000 if you will leave the island right now. In short, you`ll eliminate yourselves, but I will give you this check for $40,000 if you do. Charlie, Ezekiel, Gwen. Do I have any takers?`

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Aw man! A guaranteed $40,000? Oh that could really, really help with college. But, I`ve already made it to 9th. I could possibly win. (she holds her head) Lisa, I`ve got to give you credit. You must be taking lessons from Chris. That`s devious.  
 ***End confessional***

The rest of the campers are looking between the three as they murmur to themselves.

 ***Confessional***

Vincent: 40 grand to walk away? I`m really glad I`m not one of those three. I would totally take it.  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie, Ezekiel, and Gwen look between each other worried.

Lisa holds out the large check with a $40,000 written on it. `Okay guys, i`m going to give you 10 seconds. If no one takes it, I will tear it up, and then we WILL have a tie breaker challenge. 10, 9, 8, 7,`

Charlie looks to Gwen, who looks to Ezekiel as they all begin to sweat. `6,5,4` The camera zooms in on all of their faces as it moves between them. `3,2,1`

At the last second, a zoomed in hand is seen shooting up. `I`ll take it..eh.` The camera zooms out to show Ezekiel holding up his hand. Everyone turns to him and gasps. Seeing this, Lisa breathes a sigh of relief and smiles. `Thanks Zeke, I`m glad somebody took the offer.` Picking up a pen, she writes Ezekiel`s name in the payee line.

Smiling, she walks over to Ezekiel. `All right Zeke, here you are, a check for $40,000. Not bad for 9th place.` Taking the check, Ezekiel beams.

 ***Confessional***  
Ezekiel: Look, I made it to 9th place. There`s no guarantee I would have even won the tie breaker. Besides, $40,000 is pretty awesome, eh.  
 ***End confessional** *

Turning back to the rest of the contestants, Zeke smiles. `This is great! Dawn told me she only really needed about $20,000 to save her nature preserve. She`s going to be so happy, eh!`

Gwen and Charlie look back to each other and smile warmly before turning back and walking over to Ezekiel, both giving him a hug. Gwen smirks. `Hey, we`re gonna miss you Zeke. You take care of Dawn all right?` Zeke nods happily. `I sure will, eh.` He then turns to Charlie. `Sorry Charlie, I won`t be here to cover for you. Try not to say anything too stupid, eh.` Charlie opens his mouth. `You mean like how-` Ezekiel covers Charlie`s mouth. `That`s the last one, eh.` And smiles gently back at Charlie who gives him one more hug after the hand was removed.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: I`m not gonna lie, that was really close. I was just about to raise my hand when Ezekiel did. $40,000 is REALLY hard to pass up. I`m happy for Zeke, he really deserves it.  
 ***End confessional***

After everyone has said their goodbyes, Ezekiel takes his stuff along with his check and steps on the boat of loserdom. Turning, he smiles as he waves to everyone. The ship departs and eventually he becomes a dot in the distance. After he`s gone, Lisa turns back to the remaining contestants. `All right everybody. You 8 are safe for the night. See you all tomorrow!` She says with her goofy smile as the campers head back towards their cabin.

Lisa turns to the camera. `Well there we go! We are down to 8 campers and Ezekiel leaves this island $40,000 richer. Not a bad trade if you ask me. Still, with these 8 competitors left, anything can happen, and it probably will. So that being said, we`ll see you next time here on Total. Drama. Island!`

 **Eliminated  
24** **th** **: Courtney  
23** **rd** **: Trent  
22** **nd** **: Jaylee  
21** **st** **: Grigory  
20** **th** **: Ana  
19** **th** **: Friedrich  
18** **th** **: Caden  
17** **th** **: Geoff  
16** **th** **: Katie  
15** **th** **: Danielle  
Courtney and Friedrich Return  
14** **th** **: Dawn  
13** **th** **: Simon  
12** **th** **: Walter  
11** **th** **/10** **th** **: Courtney/Gerdie  
9** **th** **: Ezekiel**

Remaining Campers: Alice, Friedrich, Eva, Charlie, Nate, Gwen, Izzy, Vincent

Vote Breakdown  
Alice, Friedrich, Eva, Nate, Izzy, Vincent: Immune  
Gwen: 3 votes  
Charlie: 3 votes  
Ezekiel: 3 votes (Chose to leave with $40,000)

 **AN: A couple things I want to say about this chapter. First off, yeah, I love Ezekiel. I always felt like he was one of the most wasted characters ever. They eliminate him first twice and then do that weird Gollum thing? Uh uh. No. Not gonna happen. So I changed it to give him much more character development and a romance along with it. If I were running soley a redo of the first season, Zeke would probably win. However, in this situation, I feel that 9** **th** **place is a very good spot for him. Not only that, his elimination I feel was actually very nice. Not only did he get to leave of his own accord, but he got $40,000 to do so. So in a way, Zeke DID win, and gets to help out Dawn. Which I think is awesome.**

 **Originally, I DID plan on Charlie being Zeke`s buddy as you could tell from the first chapter, but when I started putting Gwen into the mix, I realized that Zeke had to interact with her too and honestly, having the four of them (Dawn/Charlie/Zeke/Gwen) Being buddies was actually really cool and I liked their friendship. Having these three to help him and befriend him really helped him learn and develop as a character and I`m really happy I went with that decision.**

 **I hadn`t had a chapter where Lisa was the host, and I felt like this was the perfect time to do this. Chris wouldn`t be big on the whole `Give the loser money` thing, but Lisa would TOTALLY be into it. Having Lisa be the host of a chapter was something I have wanted to do with her since the beginning of this season, but I didn`t know where to place it, but I feel that this chapter was the perfect opportunity to do so.**

 **Way back in my first draft I had Ezekiel making it all the way to third, but then again, that`s also the draft when I had Walter getting in 2** **nd** **and Dawn winning. So….yeah things changed. Haha.**

 **Also, funnily enough, this chapter ending up being pretty short, but at the same time, it had EXACTLY the amount of character development I wanted. Everyone who needed it this chapter got it and I felt that after it was done and I saw the word count, that if I added any more, it would feel forced. So, yeah. Shorter chapter, but that`s what happens when you`re down to 9 contestants. Haha.**

 **Did you like the chapter? Let me know in the reviews! See you next time!**

 **P.S. Don`t forget the poll!**


	20. Chapter 17: Brunch of Disgustingness

Previously on Total Drama Island, I was off hosting an award show with Ana, so it was left up to Lisa to run the day`s challenge. And I have to say, I was pretty proud of her. Under her watch there were plenty of slips and falls, and I can always get on board with any challenge that adds grease. Ha! At the end of it though, it was the dynamic trio of Ezekiel, Charlie, and Gwen that were up for elimination. That`s when Lisa brought her own little twist into the mix. Instead of a tie breaker challenge, she offered one of the three $40,000 to leave right then and there. In the end, Ezekiel ended up taking the offer and left the island $40,000 richer. Who will be joining him on Playa Des Losas today? Well for that answer you`ll just have to tune into today`s exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

Charlie looks a bit bummed out as he`s sitting in front of the boy`s cabin.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Don`t get me wrong, I`m really glad Zeke got the 40 grand and was able to help out Dawn, but still, he was one of my best friends here. Feels weird not seeing him, you know?  
 ***End Confessional***

Suddenly a hand comes down next to his face, holding a cup of coffee. `Hey Chuck, thought you might need a pick me up.` With a half smile, he takes the cup without even looking. `Thanks Gwen.` After he takes it, she sits herself on the railing of the stairs. `You doing all right?` Charlie shrugs. `Yeah I`ll be okay. Just thinking about Zeke.` Gwen nods in response. `Yeah, I getcha. Was kind of hoping the three of us would make it to the final three. That would have been sweet, right?` Charlie laughs in response.

`Yeah, that would have been pretty cool.` Following this there`s a bit of silence between the two before Charlie speaks up. `So Gwen, what exactly would you do with the money if you won?` Gwen shrugs as she stirs her coffee. `Well high school just ended, so probably going to use the money for college.` Charlie chuckles. `200k? Where are you going to college? The moon?` Gwen gently punches Charlie`s arm. `Very funny Chuck. I guess I WOULD have money left over after that, wouldn`t I?` She then looks to Charlie. `What about you?`

Hearing this questions, Charlie actually stops drinking his coffee and scratches his head for a moment. `You know, I never actually thought about it. I never really thought I`d get this far to begin with. Honestly probably just use it to live in between jobs I guess. I know that`s not very exciting.` There`s another pause. `Hey Gwen. We`re still an alliance, right?`

Gwen raises an eyebrow. `Did something change I don`t know about?` Charlie turns to her frantically. `What? No, no! I just, wanted to make sure. Speaking of which. I had a thought. Wanna go for a split?` Gwen looks back at him. `What? You mean 50/50?` Charlie shrugs. `I mean we have a 25% chance of one of us winning right?` Gwen looks back to him and gives Charlie a gentle smile. `I`d like that.` He holds out his paper cup as he offers her a toast. `To partners?` Gwen toasts his paper cup with her own. `To partners.`

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Chuck and me being partners huh? (she smiles) I like it  
 ***End Confessional***

Vincent is finishing up a phone call with Katie. `All right. Talk to you later!` Closing the phone he turns around only to be immediately greeted with Izzy`s face. Clutching his heart he falls over. `BWAH!` Raising an eyebrow Izzy looks down. `You okay there Vince?` He raises a hand up. `I`ll…I`ll be fine.` She smiles. `Good! Glad to see that team AMORE pulled out a win yesterday!` Vincent stands back up, dusting himself off. `More like YOU took home the win. I screwed up both times.` She laughs. `Yeah, you did kinda suck yesterday.` Vincent can`t help but give her a smirk. `Thanks for the compliment.` Izzy shrugs. `Well I`m not gonna lie.` She scratches her head with her finger. `Though, didn`t you get kicked off like…third last season?` Bending down he picks up his phone and then looks back at her. `Yeah…`

Izzy continues. `Well, correct me if i`m wrong, but this season there`s no way you can do worse than 8th. Meaning that you`ve been doing SOMETHING right this season, right? And considering there`s only two Deer left and you`re one of them, you can`t be sucking THAT bad, right?`

Thinking for a minute, Vincent smiles. `You know what? You might be crazy Izzy, but you make a lot of sense sometimes.` She smiles. `I try. Just remember, don`t lose today, all right?` Vincent laughs. `I`ll work on that.`

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: I don`t know why so many of the guys here need to work on their confidence. Of course having TOO much confidence can be a bad thing. I have a cousin who was totally confident he could jump off a five story building and be fine. Now we call him creaky wheels.  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut to the dock where Eva is angrily throwing stones out into the ocean. In mid throw, a voice breaks the silence. `Hello Eva.` Eva freezes in mid throw as she turns quickly to see Alice standing next to her. `Oh. Hey. What do you want?` Alice shrugs in her usual expressionless way. `I merely wanted to see how you were.` Eva shrugs in response. `I`m fine.` Alice tilts her head slightly. `You don`t LOOK fine.` Eva turns back and throws another stone. `Yeah, well maybe I`m still pissed about Friedrich still being here.`

Alice looks back at her. `Don`t let it go too far Eva. Having a rivalry is fine, but don`t let it get out of hand.` Eva tosses another rock. `Yeah, yeah.` After she releases the rock, she turns back only for Alice to no longer be there. Sighing she turns back to the water.

Meanwhile, Nate is in the cafeteria talking to Friedrich. `Look man, I normally don`t care, but this thing with you and Eva`s getting out of hand. You need to chill out on it.` Friedrich scoffs at this. `I`ll be over it when she`s out of here.` Nate rubs his temple. `Look, Dawn and Simon are already gone. Isn`t that enough? Can`t we move on?`

Before Friedrich can respond though, Chris enters the cafeteria. `Oh good. Two of you are here already.` Pulling out a radio he turns it on and begins to speak into it. As he does so, a loud voice emanates from the speakers. `Everyone, please meet up in the cafeteria for today`s challenge!`

Seeing everyone arrive at the cafeteria, Chris smiles. `All right guys. Congratulations on being the remaining 8 contestants. Today we`re going to have quite a different challenge. Today there will be no running, no jumping, swimming, or any real sort of physical activity. Today we`re going to test your fortitude. What do I mean by that? Well first off, I bet you`re all wondering what you`re doing in the cafeteria. Well that`s because today is going to be a food challenge. Here`s how this is going to work. Chef is going to be serving you all one course at a time. If you do not finish your course, refuse to eat it, or throw up. You are out. The final remaining contestant will be the winner.

Looking at two specific campers, Chris smirks. `Oh, and just to make today`s challenge interesting… we`re going to bring back an old favorite. Winner of this challenge gets to decide who goes home tonight.` Hearing this, Eva and Friedrich immediately turn to glare at each other. Seeing this makes Chris laugh. `Ha! I thought you two might like that.`

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Ugh. Finally, one way or the other this ends tonight. Either way is fine with me I`m just sick of all this damn tension

 ***End Confessional***

Vincent scratches his head. `I don`t get it. Why would we throw up?` Hearing this, Chris laughs. `Oh, you`ll see very soon Vincent.` He then puts his hands behind his back. `All right everyone. Get ready for your first course.` Walking out, Chef places a covered plate down in front of the remaining 8 campers.

Seeing that everyone has one, Chris begins to speak again. `Okay, and LIFT THE LIDS!` The campers do so and the moment they do, there`s almost some barfing from a few of them immediately. Upon lifting the lid they are greeted with a slice of pizza covered and imbedded with dead grasshoppers. Seeing their reactions, Chris laughs. `Bon Appetit!`

Several sets of eyes glare at Chris before looking back to their plate.

 ***Confessional***

Nate: Well that`s….disgusting  
 ***End Confessional***

Friedrich, looking a bit horrified, glances over to Eva and then back to his plate as he closes his eyes and shoves the pizza in his mouth. Seeing this, Eva angrily does the same.

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: There is NO WAY a little gross food is going to stop me from taking down Thunder Thighs! She`s going down!  
 ***End Confessional***

Making a grimace, Nate closes his eyes and bites into the pizza trying not to taste it. Izzy on the other hand has already finished hers.

The only people who haven`t touched it at this point are Charlie, Gwen, and Alice. Looking down at the pizza, Gwen shoots a look over to Charlie who makes a disgusted look. Sighing, he picks up the pizza slice. Gwen looks at her own and does the same. Almost simultaneously they both eat it quickly, their faces looking a little green afterwards.

Everyone minus Alice, having finished their pizza, looks a little worse for wear except for Izzy who looks fine. Chris raises an eyebrow as he looks over to Alice. `Alice. You haven`t touched it. Everything okay?` Alice shakes her head as she pushes the plate away. `I apologize Chris. I am fine with taking the loss in this challenge.`

Hearing this, this causes everyone to open their eyes wide in surprise, Chris included. After recovering, Chris shrugs. `All right Alice, that`s fine. You don`t have to participate. That means we are down to seven!`

 ***Confessional***  
Alice: (she wrings her hands gently as her monotone falters slightly) I…I am not very good with trying new foods.

 ***End Confessional***

Seeing that everyone else is done, Chef brings out the next plate. Chris laughs seeing the fear in the campers` faces. `All right guys. It seems that maybe the first course was a little too easy considering that only one of you dropped out. The next one is even better. Lift your lids!` The campers do so as it reveals a rather innocuous looking soup. Vincent raises an eyebrow. `What`s in it?` Nate immediately speaks up. `Don`t ask him Vincent! What are you, crazy?!` But Chris ignores Nate`s protest.

`I am so glad you asked Vincent. This is soup ala Chef. Meaning its chicken broth that Chef soaked his feet in.` Everyone`s face is frozen in terror as they look back at the soup. Charlie shakily picks up his spoon as he lowers it into the soup. As he brings it back up, a piece of toenail is seen on his spoon. Seeing this, Charlie`s mouth bulges. Dropping the spoon he runs out of the cafeteria, a retching noise heard a few moments later. This causes Chris to bend over laughing. `And Charlie is out! Anybody else?`

Hearing this, Nate laughs. `Please, it`s just a little..` pulling the spoon out of his mouth he feels something strange in his mouth. Reaching in he pulls out the remains of a pink bandaid. `Ah! So that`s where that went!` Chef comments nonchalantly.

Unfortunately for Nate, this is too much as he proceeds to vomit, falling backwards as he does so. Chris makes an `eww` face. `All right, Nate is DEFINITELY out. That just leaves Gwen, Izzy, Eva, Friedrich, and Vincent!`

The other five manage to grab the bowl and chug the soup quickly so as to avoid tasting it. A few of them look on the verge of throwing up, but manage to hold it in.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: This is by far the most disgusting thing he`s ever had us do. I was wondering why I didn`t see Lisa here, but this totally makes sense why.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over the remaining campers. `All right guy. Still five of you here. Meaning it`s on to round three!` Taking away the old plates, Chef brings in a new one for the remaining five. `Lift those plates!` The contestants warily pick up the lid to reveal a squashed possum. Chris laughs. `Haha Roadkill surprise!` Seeing this, Gwen stands up as she puts her hands in front of her. `Nope! Nope, I`m done.` And with that, steps away from the table and moves off to the side. Chris shrugs in response. `Fair enough. Gwen is out. Meaning we`re half done. The rest of you. You gonna go for it?`

Eva and Friedrich glare between each other as they grab their forks and start digging into the cooked roadkill. Izzy seems to be eating it as if there was nothing wrong with this. The only one having a problem seems to be Vincent as he takes his fork and looks at it.

Shakily, he picks up his fork and pokes into the possum it making a crinkling noise as he does so. Immediately he drops the fork. `No, no, I`m with Gwen on this one.` and stands up walking to the side.

Chris smirks as he sees the three of them having finished. `Can`t say I`m too shocked at our three finalists. Which is why I thought now would be a good time to bring in the big guns.` Putting his hands behind his back he nods to Chef who smiles back as he walks into the kitchen and returns with three platters.

 ***Confessional***

Eva: I don`t care WHAT Chris and Chef have under there. No WAY am I letting Friedrich win this one.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks back at the three. `Okay, so let`s do this. Lift your lids!` Swallowing hard, they do so. As soon as they do, everyone in the room has to hold back from vomiting more as its revealed to be three monkey brains, still in their heads.

Seeing this, Izzy takes her fork and sticks it in. Bringing it to her mouth she takes a single bite. `Huh. That wasn`t so ba-` But she cuts herself off as her face turns green. `Oh…oh. I forgot. I`m allergic to monkey.` Looking queasy, Izzy stands up and runs out of the room, a vomiting sound being heard shortly after causing Chris to laugh. `haha! Oh….nasty. Okay you two pause for a second.` Eva and Friedrich do so as Chris turns to the campers. `All right. We`re down to the showdown that everyone has been waiting for! Eva versus Friedrich! Now, I think we can all safely say that whoever loses is going to get kicked off, am I right?`

The two glare at each other and then turning back to Chris, nod. Chris nods back. `All right then. So let`s get this out of the way. Since we already know one of these two are going home….` Reaching behind him he picks up a bunch of marshmallows and throws them haphazardly at the contestants who had either given up or were sick. ` Charlie, Gwen, Izzy, Alice, Vincent, and Nate. You`re all safe. Since there will be no tension, there will be no ceremony tonight. We`re going to have the elimination right here. Whoever is the first to eat the entire monkey brain will get to stay on the island. The loser goes home. You two all right with that?` They both grin and nod.

Chris puts up his hand. `All right then. Ready, on your mark, get set….GO!` As soon as they get the go ahead, the two of them grab their forks and start to dig quickly into the head, ignoring how disgusting it is.

 ***Confessional***  
Friedrich: No way in hell I`m going to lose this eating contest to Miss Unibrow over there!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Creeper boy is going DOWN!  
 ***End Confessional***

There`s a strange sort of silence that falls over the crowd as they`re too busy trying not to vomit to cheer. For every bite that Eva takes, Friedrich takes one, and within a few moments, the dish is over half done.

Pushing past the gag reflex, the two of them force themselves to eat the brain as they continue on, not missing the chance to glare at each other when they can. Finally the camera cuts to Chris as we hear a spoon fall. Chris smiles as he gestures over to the challengers. `AND WE HAVE A WINNER! The winner of the challenge is…..

…

…

…..

….

….

…

….

….

EVA!`

Hearing her name, Eva stands up in a triumphant pose. `YES!` Sitting next to her with the last spoonful halfway to his mouth is Friedrich. Frozen in shock, the spoon falls from his grasp and lands on the floor.

Chris turns to Friedrich. `Friedrich, sorry bro, looks like your time on the island really IS finally over. Time to grab your stuff and head to the dock of shame.`

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: (Is smugly smirking) That one was for you Simon.  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut to the dock of shame where Friedrich is holding his stuff. Sighing, he looks back at the campers, Eva in particular. `So. Go ahead.` Her arms crossed, Eva, raises an eyebrow. `What?` Friedrich clenches his fist in response. `Don`t give me that. Go ahead. Rub it in. You know you want to.`

Hearing this, Eva takes a step forward and sticks out her finger. `Look Friedrich. I don`t like you. You`ve had a beef with me ever since we got here. First you split up Ezekiel and Dawn and then me and Simon just for spite.` She takes a deep breath. `That being said, you were a strong competitor. She holds out her hand to a shocked Friedrich. Looking at her hand and then back to her face, his expression finally falls into a soft smirk. `Yeah, you were too thunder thighs.` He takes her hand and shakes it. Quickly the grip becomes tighter on his end. `Thank Creeper.` As she says this, he squeezes his hand back harder.

After a few moments they eventually let go. Everyone else gives their goodbyes as well as he steps aboard the boat. The boat departs and he eventually becomes a dot in the distance. After he is sure he is gone, Chris turns back to the campers. `All right. You 7, you are safe for the rest of the day. I will see you all tomorrow. Enjoy your day.`

Hearing this, everyone cheers as they head back to camp.

As they`re walking back, Charlie high fives Gwen. `All right! Top 7! We could actually do this!` Gwen smirks back as Charlie responds. `You know, I had my doubts, but I think we might actually have a shot. Well of course YOU do, I`m more shocked that I`M still here.` Gwen waves the thought away. `Why would you think that Chuck? You`re great!` Charlie raises an eyebrow at her. `Well okay when you don`t have to impress a dignitary you`re great.` Charlie snickers at this. `Yeah well when you don`t have to-` Gwen puts her finger against his lips. `Chuck, I want you to think long and hard about what you`re going to say. If the result is, piss off Gwen, then don`t say it.` Charlie stops, and thinks for a minute. She removes her finger as he smirks. `Fair enough.` They walk in silence for a moment. `Hey Gwen.` She looks back to him. `Yeah?` `I just wanted to say. Thanks.` She raises her eyebrow. `For what?` Charlie shrugs in response. `For everything really. I know this is probably hard to believe, but I haven`t ever really had much luck with making friends.` Gwen makes a fake shocked expression to which Charlie nudges her shoulder with hers as he continues. `You, Zeke, and Dawn all became my friends without any hesitation. No matter how far I make it, I just wanted to say that I`ve had the greatest time here. And a lot of that is thanks to you. Thanks for sticking by me.`

Hearing this, Gwen`s eyes actually shimmer slightly before turning her head as she lightly punches his arm. `Aw Chuck, you`re getting all sentimental on me. And you actually managed to say all that without saying something like `you`re ugly`. I`m impressed.` Charlie shrugs. `I only say things I mean to say but horribly misworded. Like I would say `you`re not really that ugly-` He cuts himself off as he smacks his head. In response to this, Gwen blushes slightly as she turns away.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: What`s going on here? How come is it that recently every time that Chuck says something like 'I`m not ugly' I actually really care? I mean, yeah Charlie is a great guy. He`s sweet, kind, funny, really cute and- (she freezes as her eyes go large) …..oh.  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie looks over to Gwen. `Sorry about that.` Gwen chuckles, still blushing slightly. `It`s fine Chuck. Hey, by the way.` She turns to him and smiles. `Thank you too.`

Chris turns to the camera. `Well, it seems that Friedrich has finally left the island for good this time, bringing an end to the clash of the titans. With only 7 campers left we`re getting close to the end. It`s still anybody`s game but someone will be joining Friedrich tomorrow. Who will it be? For that answer you`ll just have to tune into the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!`

 ***No Cameras***

After the episode has ended, Nate finds himself unable to sleep. Looking around the room he sees only Vincent and Charlie who are sleeping remaining along with him. Sighing he gets up and takes a walk outside.

The camp is pretty dark out, with only the moon giving light as he walks around the forest. Hearing movement though he stops. Immediately Nate ducks behind a tree as he peers around the corner. Sure enough there`s a figure by a lake, peering down into the water. Nearly immediately he recognizes the figure as Alice. Taking a deep breath, he steps forward. `Hey Alice! Whatcha doing out here?`

Immediately after hearing his voice, Alice turns away as she tries to fiddle with some wrappings, obviously trying her best to put them back on.

As Nate was pretty close when he called out to her, she isn`t able to fully cover her face back up so she tries to cover her face with her hands. `Go away!` Alice says loudly in a voice that doesn`t nearly sound like her normal monotone. It`s so unlike her that Nate finds himself stopping. `Are..are you all right?` He asks worriedly.

Recomposing herself, Alice responds in a more Alice-like way. `I`m..I`m fine. I would just prefer if you didn`t come any closer.` Nate scratches his head. `Why?` `I..My face isn`t right. I have to fix my bandages.` She answers matter of factly. Nate smiles. `I`ve actually always wondered what was with those bandages.`

Alice turns away from him. `I`m sorry, I don`t want you to see.` Nate puts his hands in his pockets. `Why?` Putting her hands down, Alice, her face turned from Nate answers this. `Because I`m a monster.` Nate rolls his eyes. `Alice. I`m certain you`re not a monster. I mean, come on, who`s the vampire here?` He chuckles at his own joke. However, as per usual, Alice doesn`t laugh. However this time, the silence is deafening.

`It`s not a joke Nate. People who see the real me….they don`t stay. If I show you my face, you`ll leave me too.` Nate actually becomes shocked at this. `Alice. I`m not going to stop being your friend because of your face. I don`t know what you take me for, but I would never do that.`

Still looking away, Alice`s monotone returns. `I suppose it doesn`t matter. All my friends leave me anyway. Better to end it now before it hurts more later.`

Taking a deep breath, she inhales and turns to Nate. Nate`s eyes go slightly wide as he sees Alice`s entire face. The left side of her face looks like the normal Alice we always see, but the right side of it has the remnants of bad burning seeming as if she had more than a few surgeries to correct it, her right eye seemingly unable to open.

Completely monotone, she speaks to Nate. `This is me. This is who I am. I understand that you no longer want anything to do with me. Please. Leave me.`

Hearing this, Nate raises an eyebrow. `So..you have a burned face. Okay. That`s…kind of what I expected. Is that it?` Not expecting this, Alice turns back. ` ?` Nate shrugs. `Like I said, I don`t really care. You`re still Alice. Doesn`t matter if you`re extra crispy Alice.` He smirks. `Sorry, bad taste jokes is what I do.`

After this, Alice stoicly begins to walk towards Nate, getting within a few inches of him. Then, something happens that Nate doesn`t expect. Tears start to fall from Alice`s good eye. Nate immediately puts his hands on her shoulders. `Whoa! Hey sorry. It was a joke I didn`t-` But Alice shakes her head, the tears now coming in full stream. `N..no. that's not it. I..I just..` And, tears still streaming down her cheek, she leans into his chest. Nate sighs and ruffles her hair. `(sigh) what am I gonna do with you?`

Even though this question was rhetorical, a voice can be heard from below him. `Don`t leave.` Hearing this response, Nate sighs, with a gentle smile. `All right, fine. You got me. Guess we`re buddies for life, huh?`

There is a brief silence that follows. Alice shakes her head `no`. Nate raises an eyebrow. `No? But I thought you-` However, she interrupts him as she bends up and kisses him on the lips. The kiss lasts for a few seconds. Nate is too shocked to move as he just takes it. Eventually, Alice pulls back, shocked at her own actions. Staring at a wide eyed Nate, she begins to slowly back up. "I...I..I'm sorry Nate." Before he can say anything in response, she turns and darts into the woods.

His hand outstretched, Nate stands there in a daze, wondering what had just happened.

 **Eliminated  
24** **th** **: Courtney  
23** **rd** **: Trent  
22** **nd** **: Jaylee  
21** **st** **: Grigory  
20** **th** **: Ana  
19** **th** **: Friedrich  
18** **th** **: Caden  
17** **th** **: Geoff  
16** **th** **: Katie  
15** **th** **: Danielle  
Courtney and Friedrich Return  
14** **th** **: Dawn  
13** **th** **: Simon  
12** **th** **: Walter  
11th/10** **th** **: Courtney/Gerdie  
9** **th** **: Ezekiel  
8** **th** **: Friedrich**

Remaining Campers: Alice, Charlie, Gwen, Vincent, Izzy, Eva, Nate

Vote Breakdown  
Eva: Immune  
Charlie, Vincent, Izzy, Alice, Gwen, Nate: 0 votes  
Friedrich: 1 Vote

 **AN: So was this a surprising elimination or not? I know it may seem weird to eliminate the antagonist relatively early in the final 10, however, the more I thought about it, the more it worked. Also, as I had said way back when I first considered doing this season that this would NOT be a season of villains or antagonists. So there`s no way he would make it to third place like Fox did last season. Friedrich was never really was a villain persay though and honestly, the only thing that was really working for him now that Courtney was gone was his rivalry with Eva. And after the sacrifice that Simon made for Eva, it would be pretty lame of me to have Friedrich get Eva kicked off. So yeah, I really felt that I had to make that sacrifice worth something and give Eva the chance at revenge. When I first kicked off Friedrich, I actually had no plans to bring him back. It wasn`t until about a chapter or two before the merge that the idea came to my mind so the fact that he ended up getting 8** **th** **was pretty good when originally he was supposed to have stayed at 19** **th** **.**

 **So looks like we got some Gwarlie and Nalice development you guys have been clamoring for in this chapter, huh?**

 **One thing I have noticed during the course of writing this sequel story is that I can see why the people who write the series cut back the amount of campers after the first season. 22 cast members is a LOT to try to give them each their own character development in a short amount of time. If I do another one, I will DEFINITELY have less contestants. 22 is just…it gets to be too much. Even last season when I had 20 it made a huge difference. At this point last season I was already at `Are we There Yeti.` So yeah, no more 22. Not only does the number get daunting when you realize that you have done 5 chapters and only 3 people have been eliminated, less campers gives me a chance to work with them more and give them more development. With 22 I can`t focus on all of them before they get eliminated, hence why characters like Grigory or Jaylee didn`t get a whole lot of time to shine. So yeah, learning my lesson here.  
So when this story first started, were these the final 7 you expected? Somewhere in that area? Let me know!**


	21. Chapter 18: That's Off The Chain!

Previously on Total Drama Island we were down to eight contestants and Friedrich and Eva's rivalry came to a boiling point as they ended up going head to head in the brunch of disgustingness challenge. Delacacies from grasshopper pizza to monkey brains were dined on, but in the end, it was Eva who pulled out the win, sending Friedrich home packing once and for all. With only seven contestants remaining, who will join him at Playa Des Losas today? For the answer to this and more, you'll just have to stay tuned for today's exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

Back at the cafeteria, several of the contestants are having trouble eating anything after the events of yesterday. Doing their best they shove some food down. Nate takes a glance over to where Alice would be sitting, but doesn't see her there.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: I honestly have no idea WHAT yesterday was. Should...should I say something?  
 ***End Confessional***

Eva smirks after seeing who was left.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva:It's so nice to have that loser gone for good this time. With the competition left, I should have this thing in the bag.  
 ***End Confessional***

Vincent is trying not to vomit after looking at the food.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: I can't believe i'm still here. Top 7! That's crazy! Still, after yesterday, I don't think i'm going to be able to eat...well...anything for a while. Ugh...it still smells like feet in there. It ALMOST smells better in HERE.  
 ***End Confessional***

It's at this point that Chris walks in. "Howdy everyone! Congrats on making it to the top 7! Are you all enjoying your morning?" He doesn't wait for them to respond. "Great! Because we're going to have another challenge right now. Drop what you're doing and let's go!"

With some grumbling, the group of them follow Chris to their next location.

Following Chris, he eventually leads them to a giant pile of junk and parts. Putting his hands behind his back he smiles. "All right guys. Today, we're going to see how just how creative you can be. Behind me I have a giant pile of scrap and parts. Your job is to make a working bicycle out of these parts. You're going to have one hour to do this. And for those of you who don't know how to make a bike..." Moving his hands out from behind his back, he lobs a large book onto the ground in front of them. "Feel free to share this book. With that, have fun guys! See you in an hour." Smirking, he puts his hands back behind him and walks off.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Did he just say "oh, go build a bike"? Are you serious? How the HELL is that EASY?!  
 ***End Confessional***

Eva smirks as she looks at the pile of scrap

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: Build a bike? Please. This is a going to be a piece of cake  
 ***End Confessional***

Everyone begins to rummage through the parts as they find assorted pieces such as wheels. Izzy grabs a myriad of parts that seemingly wouldn't go well together at all, a big grin on her face as she does so. Everyone seems to be accounted for though except for Alice who seems to be a no show. Nate sighs as he looks around not seeing her.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Ugh. Still no sign of her. This is starting to get awkward. I need to talk to her about last night. But how the hell do you get ahold of that girl? She's like a ninja ghost.  
 ***End Confessional***

The one who seems to be having the most trouble is Vincent who was attempting to put a tire where the handlebar should be. He scratches his head as he looks over the abomination. "Something...isn't quite right here." He says to himself as he looks at it.

Luckily for Charlie, he isn't doing AS poorly as Vincent, but that bar's set pretty low. As he's working, he drops a wrench, a piece of the bike falling off. He curses lightly under his breath, causing Gwen to notice what he's doing from aways away.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Ha, It looks like building bikes wasn't on Chuck's resume. I guess I should help him. I mean, we ARE in an alliance after all.  
 ***End Confessional***

Taking a deep breath, Gwen wheels her half finished bike over to Charlie. "Hey Chuck. How are you doing over here?" Her question was answered as the chain fell off his bike, causing another string of mild obscenities. Hearing her voice, Charlie turns to Gwen. "Oh! Hey Gwen. Sorry, but this STUPID bike won't-" Gwen does her best to casually put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Well Alliance buddy, let me give you a few tips." It's then that Gwen realizes she's touching Charlie and does her best to fight back a blush.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Gah! Why is this HARD all of a sudden? I've touched Chuck plenty of times! (she crosses her arms) stupid feelings  
 ***End Confessional***

After a grueling hour, Chris walks back with Lisa, the owners standing near their bikes. He walks by them as he begins to speak. "So! It looks like everyone has gotten their bikes finished. Good." He stops to look at Eva's. Her bike is tricked out with spiked rims, oversized tires, and an engine mounted on the back. Chris lets out a whistle. "Damn Eva. Good job." Eva crosses her arms and smirks with pride.

Chris continues walking among the bikes. Gwen has what seems to be wings on the side of her bike with antlers on the front. Chris puts his hands behind his back. "Spooky, yet practical. Well done." Gwen gives a half smile back in appreciation. A few steps away he looks at Charlie's which is a very basic bicycle. No frills whatsoever with jutting out pieces of wood as it looks barely functional. Chris raises an eyebrow. "Uh...it looks...like...a bike..I guess.." Chris quickly moves on. Once he does so, Charlie smacks his face.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: (crossed arms) So yeah. I've never constructed a bike before. Sue me. (silence) What? I can't have possibly had EVERY job in the world so far!  
 ***End Confessional***

The camera is zoomed in on Chris' and Lisa's face which is a look of shock until finally it zooms out revealing Izzy's bike. A few seconds later, Chris is the one to speak up. "Izzy...What the HELL IS THAT?" The bike that's revealed looks like something out a circus or nightmare. The bike has a built in roll cage with a wheel high above the rider's head. Along with this, the entire thing appears to have been made out of pipes and the handlebars are made of apples. Lisa puts her finger to her lips. "Uh...Izzy, why are the handlebars made of apples?" Izzy looks at her with a confused expression. "Well, I couldn't exactly make them out of PEACHES now could I?"

Chris scratches his head in confusion. "Right...so...moving on." The two of them briskly move past Izzy's and move onto Nate. Nate's looks pretty badass. The entire thing has been painted Jet black and looks smooth and chic. It has horns on the handlebars and the tires are flaked with paint to make it look like blood. Looking at it, Chris wipes a tear away from his eye. "Nate. That's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen." Nate smirks in response.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: I thought Chris would like that  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut to Chris bent over laughing while Lisa is doing her best to hold laughter in herself but not doing a very good job as the camera zooms out to show Vincent's bike. If Charlie's bike was bad...well...this one looks five times worse. It looks as if it might collapse at any moment under its own weight. The wheels are wobbly, the handlebars are crooked, and the frame is made out of scorched wood. Without even saying anything, Chris moves on.

Upon reaching the final bike, everyone looks over to see Alice standing by her bicycle, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, shocking Chris. "Bwah! Oh. Good. Alice. There you are." After clutching his heart for a moment, Chris looks over the bike. The bike seems to be an extension of Alice. It's solidly put together, but has lacey frills on the edge as well as a black basket with a hat placed on it like a beret. It's girly, but in a dark sort of way. Seeing it, Lisa's eyes turn into hearts. "Oh my god! Alice! It's so cute!" Alice seems to look away for a moment as Lisa continues. It takes Chris coughing into his hand to get Lisa back on track. Hearing him, she looks back over to Chris. "Oh! Right! Sorry!" As she steps back next to him.

Chris turns to the campers. "All right. Now, most of you did a great job with your bicycles. You have successfully concluded part 1 of the challenge. Now comes the time for part 2. If you couldn't guess, you're going to race these bikes." Several of the campers let out a cheer as they look at their bikes. Several others do not.

Chris puts his hands behind his back as he continues. "The winner of the race will receive immunity for the night. Everyone else is up for elimination." Seeing several of their reactions, Chris smirks as he puts up a finger. "Oh, I did forget one small detail. You won't be riding your own bikes. You're going to be riding somebody else's bike."

A groan from Eva, Izzy, Gwen, and Nate can be heard while Charlie and Vincent both cheer.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Aw man that's awesome! Still..I DO feel really bad for whoever gets MY bike...  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to Lisa. "Lisa? You may now read out the bike switches." With a piece of paper in hand, Lisa smiles and steps forward. "Okay everybody, let's do this! Izzy. You will be using...Eva's bike." Izzy shoots her fists up in the air. "Whoo! Awesome!" She immediately hops over to Eva's bike. "Wow. This baby has some power!" Eva crosses her arms disapprovingly.

Lisa looks back at the paper. "Charlie, you will be using Gwen's, and Gwen, you'll be using Charlie's."

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Aw man! Seriously! GWEN gets my crappy bike? How is that fair? My bike sucks!  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie turns to Gwen. "Oh my god. Gwen, i'm really sorry. I didn't think that-" Gwen looks back at Charlie with an understanding sigh. "Chuck. It's okay. You didn't know I'd have to ride it. Besides, I helped you enough that it shouldn't fall apart on me." Charlie shoots Gwen over an apologetic smile which she returns.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: Man, Chuck must think i'm pissed now. Which, I am. Not at him though. Definitely not at him. Stupid Chris and his rule changes...  
* **End Confessional***

Lisa continues. "Vincent, you'll be riding Izzy's bike." Vincent's eyes go wide as he looks at the monstrosity that is Izzy's bike. He looks back to Lisa. "Uh..are...you sure there Lisa?" Lisa and Chris both smile and nod. Vincent makes his way over to Izzy's bike and gulps. "Oh boy."

"Alice. You will be riding...Nate's bike." Hearing this causes Alice to actually show a moment of shock before nodding and slowly making her way over to where Nate and his bike are. There's an awkward moment of silence. After a few seconds, Nate breaks the silence by leaning over towards Alice. "You don't have to worry about the bike. I built it pretty well. Should hold together for you." There's another few moments of silence before finally Alice speaks. "...Thank you."

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: (crossing his arms) If I live to be 300 i'll NEVER understand that girl  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa looks back down at her list. "Eva. You will be getting...Alice's bike." Eva raises her eyebrow as she looks at the black lace frilly bike and then back to Lisa. "You're kidding." Lisa just smiles and shrugs. Letting out a deep sigh, Eva walks over to the bike and sits on it. Nodding to Alice as she does so.

Hearing this, Nate's eyes open wide. "Wait...that means..." Hearing the worry in his voice, Chris laughs. "Yep, sorry to say bro, that means that you get Vincent's bike." The camera pans over to it. Once it gets it in frame it makes a farting sound effect. The camera then cuts back to Nate's deadpan face. "Terrific."

Having grabbed all of their bikes, everyone follows Chris to a setup starting line which is seemingly at the top of a large hill. "All right gang. Here's how this is going to work. You're going to race down THAT hill there." He points to the large hill with his thumb. First one across gets immunity. If your bike is totalled, you're instantly out of the race. Everybody got it?" Several of the racers with better bikes nod as they narrow their eyes. Nate and Gwen look around nervously.

All seven remaining campers look between eachother as they line up. Nate, after wobbling on his terrible bike, looks over to Alice as he eventually speaks up. "Hey uh, good luck Alice." There's a short silence before she turns her head back. "Right. You as well." Before turning her head back as Chris begins to count down.

Charlie holds out his hand for a fist bump. "Let's do it Gwen." Gwen looks back at Charlie and smirks. "You got it Chuck." and returns the fist bump before both of them turn back to the front, game face on.

Speaking of game faces, Izzy has a devilish one on as she seems to be grabbing Eve's bike tightly. Eve on the other hand looks like she's dying of embarrassment. Vincent looks like he's just going to plain die.

Seeing that everyone is as ready as they're going to be, Chris raises the airhorn. "Okay, on your marks, get set...and GO!" Blowing the airhorn, everyone immediately begins to take off down the hill. The first hill is a steep one which leads into a sharp drop. Six of the seven racers manages to turn the bikes with the flow of the curves, with the exception of Nate, whose bike's handles immediately come off, leading him screaming directly into the path of a tree. He manages to get out an"Oh son of a-" before crashing face first into said tree, the rest of the bike exploding on impact. Both Lisa and Chris recoil with an "Oohhh." Lisa then turns over to Chris. "Gosh. You think he's okay?" Chris shrugs. "Yeah, I think s-" However, as he's speaking the remants of the bike explode. Chris then puts a finger to his mouth. "...maybe we better get him to the medical tent."

As he says this, Nate's name disappears off the placement board, dropping it down to six.

Lisa goes over to help the soot covered Nate as Chris continues to announce. "With Nate out of the running it looks like our lead racer is Izzy on Eve's bike! it's obvious that Eve made this bike for power!" It's true as Izzy is far into the lead, with a somewhat far behind her Eve in second place on Alice's bike.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Gwen are in close third and fourth place respectively with Vincent doing his best to control Izzy's apple handled monstrosity continually swerving barely staying on the road. And in dead last is Alice, who is riding Nate's bike at a cruising speed, seemingly doing her best to not take any chances.

Up front, Eve begins to make ground on Izzy as she pumps furiously on the gothic lolita themed bike. Within a few moments, she becomes neck and neck with Izzy who looks to her and grins. "Hey there Eva!" Eva smirks back.

Back with Chris, he puts a finger to his chin. "Aw shoot. I forgot to mention the obstacles." He takes a deep sigh and then perks up and smiles. "Oh well!" And he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a remote. He then presses a button.

Izzy, on her better made bike pulls ahead again as Eve begins to fall back slightly. At this moment, a large spike strip pops up from underground. Seeing it, Eve manages to make a hard skid stop. Izzy isn't so lucky as the tires run right over the spikes, causing the tires to explode, sending her flying into the forest.

Chris laughs at his own play. "Haha! Sorry Izzy, but it looks like you're out!" Izzy's name erases itself from the board where she had previously been in first place.

Eve angrily picks up her bike and carries it over the spike strip, placing it back down, and begins to ride again. A few moments later, Gwen and Charlie arrive and follow suit.

A few moments after that, Vincent, totally out of control sees the spike strip. "Oh no! no no no!" He screams as he tries to fidget to move out of the way. It quickly comes up, and, in a last ditch effort, moves his head forward. At that moment, the bike flips itself forward onto the third wheel over the spike strip, and then once more. In doing so, he misses the spike strip, but unfortunately, he is now travelling butt first, legs up in the air with absolutely no control over what he is doing, screaming all the way.

Alice on the other hand slows down at a normal pace, stops at the spikes, and steps over it with the bike.

With five people left, the race intensifies. Vincent has no control, but Eva is doing her best, with Gwen and Charlie still working hard. Chris then scratches his chin. "Hey Lisa. Know what story I always hated?" Lisa turns over to Chris and shakes her head. "No, which one?" Chris smirks. "The tortoise and the hare." As he says this, he presses another button on his remote.

Back at the race, just as Alice is about to approach the next bend, a large trap hole drops out from beneath her, sending her to the bottom of it, her face still expressionless. Alice's name drops off the scoreboard.

The race enters the final bend as the goal line comes into view for Eva. She smirks as she sees it, pressing the pedals even faster.

Lisa puts her finger to her chin. "You know Chris, it's strange." Chris turns to her, hands behind his back. "What is?" Lisa turns to Chris. "That bike was designed for Alice. I find it amazing that it can take that punishment from Eva."

As if on cue, a zoom in of Alice's bike reveals a crack spreading along the frame. The goal a few mere yards away, Eva pushes harder until a large CRACK can be heard, as the middle of the bike gives way, causing it to break in half. Eva sinks down before being launched into a tree, the tree breaking in half.

Chris and Lisa grimace as her name disappears from the board. Turning the bend, Gwen and Charlie see this too. Charlie turns back. "You think she's all right?" Gwen snorts. "It's Eva. She'll be fine." Charlie nods. "Right." They turn their heads back and push themselves towards the goal. "All right, looks like it's just you and me Chuck!" Charlie smirks. "Yeah. Let's do-"

However, they are cut off by a loud scream as an upside down Vincent whizzes past them. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" They both open their eyes wide in shock as the bike whizzes over the goal.

A moment later they both stop their bikes and look at each other as they say in unison "Seriously?"

Chris and Lisa are also wide eyed at this turn of events before finally Chris speaks up. "Uh..the winner of the race is Vincent!" The announcement is punctuated as Vincent's bike runs up a tree and makes three flips before landing rightside up, perfectly still, Vincent still covering his eyes. "Am..am I dead yet?"

The seven remaining campers are at the campfire as they sit, seemingly none of them looking too worried. Chris looks over the campers as he stands at his podium smiling. "All right everyone, you all did a great job today. Well, most of you. Ha!" He laughs at his own joke. "Now, I think this was a bit of a surprise to all of us, but the winner of the race was actually Vincent. Of course, he managed to scream like a little girl all the way down the hill, but, still, the immunity marshmallow goes to him." Vincent, looking relieved, catches the marshmallow that Lisa throws at him.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: It's great to have gotten that immunity...but I think I'm going to stay away from bikes for a while. Like...the rest of my life.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over the remaining campers. "Now for the rest of you. 5 of you will be safe tonight. One of you will not. That person will take a walk on the dock of shame, take the boat of loserdom, and not be able to come back. EVER. With 0 votes, the following people are safe. Nate, Alice, Charlie, and Gwen." The four of them sigh as they catch their marshmallows that are thrown by Lisa.

With only Eva and Izzy left, Chris puts his hands on the podium. "Eva, Izzy. We are down to just the two of you. One of you will continue on to tomorrow. The other will be taking the boat of loserdom. This was a close one as the votes were 4 to 3. That being said, the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

Izzy."

Lisa tosses Izzy the final marshmallow as she sighs with relief. At first a look of shock, followed by a look of anger appears on her face. "WHAT!? I got voted off?" Chris shrugs in response. " 'Fraid so." Angrily, she clenches her fist and turns around, aiming it at the stump she had been sitting on. As she's about to split the stump in half with her fist, suddenly, she stops.

Standing up straight she takes a deep breath and unclenches her fist. "Know what? It's fine." Every pair of wide eyes looks at her. She turns to all of them. "Guys, we had a great run. But, it makes sense you'd want to eliminate the strongest competitor that's left. And hey, I beat Fried. Twice! That's good enough for me."

Standing up, the remaining six competitors walk over to her as everyone except for Alice gives her high fives and bro fists. Nate smiles at her. "You're awesome Eva, don't let anyone tell you different." Eva smirks back. "Wasn't planning on listening if they did Jones." She punches him in the shoulder.

As she grabs her belongings, Alice appears next to her, causing Eva to flinch. "Damn it Krein, that still gets me." Alice nods. "I apologize. I merely wished to say that I am sorry you are leaving. You have something special about you Eva. You have such confidence. I always envied that about you."

Hearing this causes Eva to freeze for a moment in shock before eventually smiling. "You're not so bad yourself Alice. I'll see you later all right?" Alice nods in response. Boarding the boat, Eva stands on it and gives a single wave before heading to below deck as the boat leaves the dock, the people on the shore still waving as it sails into the distance.

* **Confessional***  
Gwen: Don't get me wrong, I feel bad for Eva, but she was right. She was the biggest threat left to anyone here. There was DEFINITELY no hard feelings in this vote. It actually kind of sucked. I mean, it makes sense to vote for her. Still though, (She's crossing her arms and smirking) I would be lying if I said Eva wasn't pretty damn cool.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the remaining campers. "And with that, we are down to six. Congrats to you remaining six contestants! Tomorrow's another day. I will see you all later. Have yourselves a well deserved rest.

Hearing this, the six contestants stand up and talk to each other as they head back towards camp.

Seeing Alice walk away, Nate scratches his head.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: What the hell are you supposed to do in a situation like this? Do I talk to her? Pretend it didn't happen? Geez...are ALL girls this confusing?  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Charlie is walking besides Gwen and Izzy. "Glad that worked. Eva was awesome, but I think push come to shove, she would have kicked our butts. Also, glad you're still here Izz." Izzy smiles at that. Gwen smiles and then speaks up. "Of course, if Vincent hadn't busted through, we know that I would have won that race." This stops Charlie who smirks. "Uh, I don't think so Gwen. I had the better bike." Gwen nudges Charlie at this. "That's only because "I" made it."

Charlie laughs in response. "Yeah yeah. All right. See you later all right?" He says as he begins to walk towards the male cabins. They wave until he's out of sight. There' s a few moments of silence before Izzy breaks it. "So, you ask him out yet?" This catches Gwen by surprise as she turns around. "Wait. What?" Izzy has her usual goofy smile on. "Did you ask him out yet? You know, Charlie? Yeigh high?" She makes a height measurement with her arm. "Just walked away?"

Gwen blushes deeply. "Izzy I don't-" Seeing this, Izzy lets out an "Ohh..." she continues to talk. "You didn't tell him you like him yet. Probably should get on that. If you're waiting for Charlie, you're probably going to be waiting a long time." As she says this, they reach the girls' dorms. Before Gwen can even say anything in response, Izzy walks in.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: (her heads are in her hands) oh my god. is it THAT obvious? Maybe i SHOULD just tell Chuck. Ugh, but it'll be so awkward if he doesn't like me that way too. (she crosses her arms) damn it feelings.  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut back to Chris who looks to the camera. "After being in the bottom two so many times, our powerhouse Eva is finally off the island. With only 6 competitors left we're getting down to the wire. Who will join her tomorrow? You'll definitely want to watch the next episode. If you saw last season you know what's coming next, and hopefully tomorrow will be a doozy. So until next time, see you later on Total. Drama. Island."

 **Eliminated**  
 **24th: Courtney**  
 **23rd: Trent**  
 **22nd: Jaylee**  
 **21st: Grigory**  
 **20th: Ana**  
 **19th: Friedrich**  
 **18th: Caden**  
 **17th: Geoff**  
 **16th: Katie**  
 **15th: Danielle**  
 **Courtney and Friedrich Return**  
 **14th: Dawn**  
 **13th: Simon**  
 **12th: Walter**  
 **11th/10th: Courtney/Gerdie**  
 **9th: Ezekiel**  
 **8th: Friedrich**  
 **7th: Eva**

Remaining Campers: Gwen, Alice, Izzy, Charlie, Vincent, Nate

Vote Breakdown  
Vincent: Immune  
Gwen, Charlie, Alice, Nate: 0 Votes  
Izzy: 3 votes  
Eva: 4 votes

(Izzy votes: Eva, Alice, Nate)  
(Eva votes: Izzy, Charlie, Gwen, Vincent)

 **AN: So yeah, Eva's gone this chapter. I know this might have been pretty expected to happen, but let me explain to you the weirdness that was Eva's character in this story. Originally, Eva was not supposed to last very long at all. My very first draft had me kicking her out in 19th place of 22. Then I realized that was stupid because that would be almost the same as the series, and that would be a waste. So then I bumped her down to around 16th place. However, that's when I came up with the idea of Simeva. And by the time I came up with that, 16th place was steadily approaching. So I decided to bump her down a bit further to give her time for romance. So I put her at around 12th. However, by THAT point I realized that if I did THAT then it would be too much like Koh/Horus so I had SImon go home instead so that Eva could get revenge so that bumped her down to around 9th. However THEN I realized that she actually had to beat Friedrich before going home so that finally put her in 7th place. So yeah, Eva REALLY got lucky in a lot of places when it came to this story. Which is not a bad thing, because honestly, I really love Eva. She's one of my favorite TDI characters and CRIMINALLY underused. I know when it came to the polling and the voting she didn't get a lot of love from you guys, but honestly I feel that by keeping her as long as I did, she got some really good development and I'm happy I kept her this long. I think that 7th place and a boyfriend is VERY respectable for her and i'm happy with where I'm leaving her for now. It might have been expected, but with both Simon and Friedrich gone, she really WOULD have been the target as realistically she would be by far the biggest threat to anybody else actually winning. I like how her dealings with Simon calmed her down a bit so she also got to leave with dignity and grace.**

 **As for the challenge, yeah, this is another bringover from season one. I didn't use it last season as I switched and altered a few because I didn't feel like it would work with the characters I had last season, but I think that these seven specific competitors making bikes all had great potential from Alice's weirdness to Eva's skills to Gwen and Charlie working together I think this season it just worked better. I altered some of the rules because as some bothered me in the actual show. For example, the whole qualifier round in canon TDI was weird so i just cut it. Well guys, we're down to 6...so you know what THAT means for next chapter! Whoo! Been looking forward to this one. See you all next time! Let me know in the reviews what you thought!**

 **P.S. I want to say that i really apologize for this chapter taking so long. After coming back from Japan, I've had a lot of stuff i've had to do and this got put off to the side while i was doing it. I had to work on getting rid of a lot of my stuff, finish moving cross country to California, then get a job. Phew. Been a busy few months. The next chapters won't take as long to do. I could have extended this chapter, but I kept putting it off and off and I honestly really wanted to get this chapter out so I may have made it a tad shorter than I would have liked, but I feel like you guys deserve content. Haha. Thanks for everybody for sticking with this!**


	22. Chapter 19: Return to Playa Des Losas

Previously on Total Drama Island, our remaining 7 contestants took to making their own bikes and taking them on the dowhill race of their lives. Several of the contestants crashed and burned, but in the end, it was Vincent who managed to catch the win and take immunity. The vote was close with a 4-3 vote, but it was decided that Eve with her physical prowess was just too much of a threat and ended up being the one to take the boat of loserdom, bringing us down to six remaining contestants.

However, today, we're not going back to the island. Yep. It's that time again to go back to Play Des Losas and see how the 16 who didn't make it are doing. And once again, they're going to decide who is the next contestant that will go home. Who's it going to be? Well find out right now, on Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

As the camera fades from black, we are greeted with the Playa Des Losas location as a familiar group of ex-campers are loudly chatting with each other. Stepping off a smaller boat of his own, Chris steps onto the platform to see the rest of the campers. With his usual smile he looks out over the campers and then back to the camera. "In case you didn't see season one, let me tell you exactly what's going on here. After a contestant gets kicked off the island, they end up here. At Playa Des Losas. Basically a resort where they can hang out for the remainder of the show until the finale. All 16 of our contestants are here, including Walter and Ana." He gestures over to them.

"I know you're all excited to get the elimination done, but before that, let's check on our ex-contestants, shall we?" Looking over the crowd, he decides on Grigory who is painting a picture. "Well hey there Grigory. How are things?" Grigory puts up a finger to silence Chris. He makes a few more strokes of his paintbrush, nods, and then turns back to Chris. "Oh. Huello Cuhris. I eam fuine. Being huere has huelped me with my art is suo meany ways." Chris leans over to see a horrifying picture of a skeleton ripping off someone's face to which he raises an eyebrow. "...Right...I'm a...going to see how Geoff's doing over there." He says as he points over to the surfer. Grigory shrugs. "Sut yurself."

Moving pretty fast, he heads over to Geoff. "Geoff! My man. How are things going?" Seeing Chris, Geoff turns around with his usual smile and gives him a brofist. "Dude. Chris! Is it already our episode time? Man this season's going fast." Chris chuckles. "Sure is. So..." he nudges Geoff. "How're things with Gerdie going?" To which Geoff lightly blushes as he looks over to Gerdie who is chatting with Danielle a ways away. "You know its...it's going. We're going to have that date after the finale and uh..." He puts his hand behind his neck nervously.

"He's been talking about it nonstop pretty much Chris." A voice pops up. Chris turns his head to see Caden reading a medical book next to him. He closes it and looks at them smiling. "It's actually very cute." Geoff waves his hands in front of Caden. "Bro seriously! Cut it out!"

Mercifully, Chris moves on. "So Caden. Things going well here?" Caden nods, still smiling. "Oh yeah. I've had a lot of chance to relax and study. It's been really nice. Without the threat of being kicked off, everyone's stress levels have gone down tremendously and we've all become much closer. It's a wonderful thing. The challenges lead to too much anxiety." Chris smirks in response. "And that's what makes good television my friend."

Seeing Chris chat with the other two, Gerdie and Danielle actually walk over. Danielle smiles her big goofy smile at Chris. "Heya Chris! Playa episode time already?" Chris nods. "This is your guy's first one of these isn't it?" Gerdie thinks for a minute before nodding. "Oh yeah, Danielle was 4th and I was 5th so we weren't here during the episode last time." She turns to Danielle. "Sweet! That means we can vote this time!" Chris nods. "It sure does. How are you guys liking it this time around?" They look at each other and then turn back to Chris. "well not going to lie, of course we miss our buddies like Val and Lisa, but these guys are pretty awesome." "Most of them" Gerdie adds.

As if to punctuate this, she adds a sidelong glance at Friedrich and Courtney. Chris lets out a "ha!" as he moves onto them. Courtney is laying on a lounger while Friedrich is rubbing lotion on her. Hands behind his back, Chris approaches them. "Hope i'm not interrupting anything." He says sarcastically. Courtney lowers her glasses. "Oh Chris. Hey. Hear to hear our thoughts or whatever?" Chris shrugs. "Generally." Friedrich then speaks up. "Well as much as it stinks to be off the island...AGAIN, it's nice to see that thunder thighs is here too. Besides, I get to to spend more time with Courtney, and that's worth losing." Hearing this, Courtney reaches over and takes Friedrich by the wrist. "Aw Fried.." He bends down and they kiss. As they begin to do so, Chris takes a few steps back, looking for a new group to talk to.

Looking around he sees Ana laying on another chair, tanning by herself. Chris stands over her. "Well hey there miss celebrity, how are you enjoying your vacation?" Putting her reflective mirror down, Ana looks up at Chris. "Oh hey Chris. Absolutely fantastic! By the way, thanks for helping me out with that awards show. That made everything way easier." Chris smirks. "What can I say? I'm a giver." Ana chuckles at this. "Whatever it is, this is so great. This is even better than being on the island. No gross stuff, no stress, just...pure...bliss." "What about your manager?" Chris asks with a raised eyebrow. Ana waves her hand at him. "I turned my phone off today. I'll deal with it tomorrow."

Chris looks over to another ex-camper. "Speaking of cell phones, Walter! How's it going buddy?" Flipping his attention to Chris, he closes his phone. "Oh, hey Chris! Great to see you! How are things going on the island? Last time I checked Izzy was okay. She still good?" Chris puts up his hands in a calm down motion. "She's fine Walt...well for Izzy she's fine. You not donating too much of my stuff are you?" He adds with something of a glare. Walter puts up his own hands in a defensive position. "No, no, I've been cutting down on that. I realize now that there are lines." Hearing this, Chris puts a hand on Walt's shoulder. "Well well, sounds like somebody's growing up a bit."

Looking over to the remainder of the campers he hadn't talked to he looks back to Walt. "Just relax dude. Chill out for a bit." Walter nods as Chris walks over to Ezekiel and Dawn. They are both meditating as Chris stands in front of them. They seem not to notice him. "Hey, Dawn. Zeke. You there?" Without opening her eyes, Dawn speaks with a light smile. "Of course we are Chris, we are merely meditating. It's great to hear your voice again though. I am very pleased to hear that both Gwen and Charlie are still on the island." She opens her eyes and looks over to Ezekiel. "But even moreso that Zeke is here with me." After saying this, she blushes slightly as Zeke, who has now opened his own eyes, has blushed as well.

Chris smiles. "So, how's that $40,000 going there Zeke?" Ezekiel looks up to Chris and smiles. "Great, eh! The first half really helped out Dawn. The other half...I don't know what we're going to do with, eh." Dawn giggles at this. "Zeke, you don't have to offer me any more of that money. You won that silly. The fact that you gave that half means so much to me already." Seeing them getting into a lovers chat, Chris excuses himself to see another contestant, who's chatting a thousand miles an hour, sitting next to someone dressed just like her.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Chris speaks up. "Afternoon Katie. Having a good time?" Breaking her conversation with Sadie, she notices Chris for the first time. "OH MY GOD! CHRIS! HI!" Chris almost laughs at how loud she is, but she continues. "Yeah! Sadie and I are really having a great time! We've been catching up and talking about the show! I just wish Vincent were here...that would make everything just perfect." She says dreamily as she puts her hands together. Sadie smiles at her. "Oh you two are just so cute together I could just die!" Katie looks back at her. "Oh my god, you really think so?"

Before he loses any more brain cells he moves over to the pool where Simon is wading leisurely while Eva looks like she's practicing for the olympics. He looks over to Simon. "Simon, how have things been?" Simon looks up to see Chris and smiles. "Well hi Chris! Nice to see you! How are you?" Chris smiles back. "Doing good Simon. Anything exciting going on?" He shrugs in response. "Not really, Eva just came back yesterday and since then she's been training like a mad woman. Still, i'd be lying if I said it wasn't good to have her here." Hearing this, Eva stops swimming as she approaches Simon. She blushes slightly as she looks over to him. "What crap are you saying Ja...I mean Simon?" Simon smiles back at her. "Just that it's good to have you here." Blushing even deeper, she punches Simon in the arm who takes it in stride.

Eva then tries to change the subject as she turns to Chris. "Like I said before, as long as those two are here, i'm all right with being here myself." She points over to Friedrich and Courtney. She shrugs. "Not much more to say than that." Chris nods. "Fair enough." Hearing his response, she goes back to swimming.

Using his fingers to count, Chris looks around the resort seeing if he missed anyone. Eventually he spots Trent who is playing his guitar and makes his way over. "Ah. There you are Trent. Good to see you." Trent gives Chris a mellow smile. "Afternoon Chris." "So how are things here?" Trent shrugs. "It's been all right. Had a lot of time to practice, chat with everyone. It's been an interesting few weeks that's for sure." Chris nods. "That it has." Half to himself and half to Trent he speaks up. "I think that's everyone..."

As if to correct him, a small voice speaks up. "Um..excuse me, Mr. Mclean?" Hearing this small voice, he turns around to see Jaylee. "Oh! Oh right. Hey there Jaylee. Sorry about that." Jaylee fiddles with her hands. "N..no, it's all right. How have you been?" Chris laughs. "Been good Jaylee. Been very interesting on the island." Jaylee nods. "I've...i've seen. I'm glad everyone is doing well though." Chris nods. "Yeah, it sure is an interesting final six though." "R...right." Jaylee responds quietly with a small smile.

Excusing himself, Chris moves to a high point of the resort. "Everyone! May I have your attention please?" Announcing this loudly, the gathering of ex-campers begin to quiet down as they look over to the announcer until finally there's silence. Seeing everyone paying attention, Chris smiles as he puts his hands down. "Great! Thanks. Everyone please gather around together. It's about that time!"

Hearing this, an excited murmuring comes over the crowd as they make their way over to Chris and assemble together in a lopsided circular formation.

Chris smiles as he looks at the failed contestants. "All right everybody, it's time to talk about the six people who are left. Let's start off. What do you guys think about good old Vincent?" Immediately Katie speaks up loudly. "Oh my goodness! Vincent is such a sweetheart! He's the greatest boyfriend a girl could ask for!" Sadie nods. "I've been watching the show, and you guys are so cute together!" Katie turns back smiling "I know, right?!" They continue talking as the camera pans away from them over to Gerdie. "Honestly, I felt really bad for him last season. He got kicked off really early and didn't really get a chance to do a whole lot. But he's really come into his own this season. He's cut down on the fandom thing and really focused on doing his best." Danielle smiles and nods at Gerdie. "I feel the same way. I'm really glad he's gotten as far as he has. Vincent's a good guy. He definitely needs that self esteem boost."

We cut to scenes of him from the first season annoying people talking about his fandom while everyone makes irritated faces, moving to his subsequent elimination.

Ana begins to laugh. "And watching both him and Katie tiptoe around their feelings was both hilarious but also frustrating." It cuts to scenes of both Vincent and Katie being very careful around each other, obviously having an attraction to one another. Eventually though it does show the two of them getting together and kissing.

We cut back to Geoff. "Gotta hand it to the little dude, he came out of the gates strong! Right off the bat, he knocked it out of the park with the egg toss, remember?" The camera cuts over to show Vincent winning the egg toss giving the Deer the first win of the season. It's then that Eva speaks up. "I was shocked that he was able to pull out that win recently on crazy girl's bike." We cut to Vincent screaming like a little girl as while riding Izzy's bike he careens down the hill.

Hearing this, it causes Chris to smile. "Speaking of which...what ABOUT Izzy?" There's a mix of groans and laughter from the crowd. Courtney slaps her face. "That girl is pure insane. That's really all there is to it." The camera proves this by showing her introduction where she climbs Chris' head. There's a short montage of her craziness including her ninja skills as well as her making the bicycle with the apple handlebars.

Friedrich shrugs at this. "Gotta say though. Despite being nuts, she managed to come through for her team a few times." It shows her alongside Vincent winning the egg toss, followed by her grabbing the flag at the top of the hill during the event that Lisa held. A few extra scenes are added in of her in other contests such as collecting the gold coins and eating nearly everything on her plate during the brunch until she remembered she was allergic to monkey brains.

Not hearing from one particular person, Chris lowers his eyelids and puts his hands behind his back. "But there's one person in particular we haven't heard from yet when it comes to Izzy. Isn't that right Walt?" Everyone turns to Walter, who at first has a shocked expression on his face, followed by a large blush. The group laughs as it cuts to scenes of Walter and Izzy interacting, having fun, until finally Izzy blurts out that she loves him. It then switches over to Walter sacrificing his own place in the contest to make sure she wouldn't get arrested.

Katie squeals. "Walter, that was one of the most heartfelt gestures i'd ever seen! It was so romantic!" Geoff nudges him in the elbow. "Gotta say dude. Well done." Walter's response is a deep blush.

Seeing this, Chris laughs. "Okay, I think we put Walt on the spot long enough. How about Alice?" Following this, the group goes silent. Everyone looks at each other as the footage cuts to scenes of Alice being her usual quiet self, standing on the sidelines, or doing whatever she needed to in the contest, and then stepping back. Dawn places a finger on her chin. "Alice is...a very unique individual. Sweet, but extremely introvertive." It cuts to another scene of her saying absolutely nothing.

Danielle crosses her arms. "I was on her team for a long time and I could never get a bead on that girl. She was like a quiet little gothic lolita ninja." The scenes that show next confirm this. Finally Eva speaks up as she shrugs. "I think the girl's got chops. Just the silent kind. I respect that. She doesn't talk needlessly." It shows some scenes of Eva and Alice having interactions as they slowly begin to interact with each other and form a mutual bond.

Courtney lets out a sigh. "Much as I hate to admit it, she DID win us that baseball challenge." We flashback to show exactly that as the baseball explodes in Chef's glove giving her team the win.

Gerdie then speaks up, turning to the other campers. "Call me crazy, but am I the only one who saw something going on between her and Nate?" Danielle turns to her. "Oh my god, I thought I was the only one who saw that!" It then shows scenes of Nate and Alice talking to each other and bonding, developing a sort of mutual relationship over time.

Chris smiles. "Did someone mention our lord of darkness, Nate?" Many pictures of different sarcastic Nate situations pop up, many of them caused by Chris.

Caden puts a finger to his chin. "From what I remember, Nate seems to be a pretty good guy. If i'm not mistaken he got pretty far in season 1, right?" Danielle nods. "Yeah he was kicked off once, but me and him both got to come back. Then he got messed up by Harald." It flashes back to the time when Nate's allergic reaction in combination with Harald's evil plan got him eliminated. Gerdie turns to Danielle. "Yeah, i'm glad no one will do that to him this time. The people who are left are not the type of people who would do that sort of thing."

Ezekiel scratches his head. "I'm confused. Is Nate a vampire or not, eh?" Hearing this, Chris laughs. "Yeah Zeke, he's totally a vampire." Ezekiel gasps, which causes the rest of the campers to laugh, but Dawn just squeezes his hand, smiling.

Chris shakes his head. "Nate sure has had a weird ride these past two seasons, hasn't he?" It shows different scenes of Nate biting into Chef's bandaid and vomiting to dropping the flour baby to save Alice. It also shows many, many scenes of Chris treating Nate like a vampire much to his dismay.

"As much as I could talk about Nate all day" Chris continues, "Let's move on. Gwen." The first one to speak up is Ana. "That is one cool girl. Not going to lie. I would totally have her as one of my groupies. You see her dance moves when she won that triple threat challenge?" It cuts to Gwen rocking the dance floor and pulling off crazy moves to win the challenge.

It's then that Grigory pipes in. "I augree. She has suome duarkness in huer hart. Shuee is quite the cool cucoomber."

Gerdie smirks. "I like her sass. She's like me, doesn't take guff. I like it." Trent nods. "I think Gwen's pretty cool too. It's a shame she wasn't on my team, but from what I saw, she seemed like a neat independant woman. Really no doubt in my mind she'd make it this far. Ana rolls her eyes as she hears this.

Surprisingly Jaylee speaks up next. "I...like that she speaks up for herself. She has a really strong level of confidence. I just...I think that's neat." A few of the shyer contestants nod at this.

Dawn puts her hands together. "Gwen is such a wonderful friend. I'm so glad that the four of us got to be our group for awhile." It shows Zeke, Charlie, Gwen, and Dawn hanging out together in their group having fun.

Chris nods. "Speaking of which, you really can't talk about Gwen without talking about the other half of the dynamic duo. How about Charlie?"

Ezekiel immediately speaks up, perhaps a bit too loudly. "Charlie is the best, eh!" Seeing how loud he was, he shirks down embarrassed as everyone else chuckles. Friedrich meanwhile crosses his arms. "Charlie's...a weird guy. I mean, he wasn't even originally supposed to be on the show, right?" It cuts to Sadie being thrown off and Chris randomly pulling him from his job helping Christian to being on the show.

Courtney scratches her chin with one finger. " I actually didn't expect for him to last that long, considering how badly he screwed up a few challenges in the beginning." The cameras show that as well, from fumbling the egg toss to the scavenger hunt.

Caden adds. "I think he surprised all of us by winning you guys the blindfolded challenge." Flashback him being tied at the leg to Danielle and winning the challenge.

Gerdie smirks. "The guy's a little socially awkward at first, especially with that...condition he has." We are now treated to several scenes of him saying horribly inappropriate things that come out wrong, a montage of him smacking his face or similar motions after he does.

Trent crosses his arms. "Honestly, I think that guy should have been voted off a long time ago." Ana rolls her eyes again. "Oh my god Trent, give it a rest." Before he can respond though, Katie speaks up. "So, am I the only one that is just like... Gwen and Charlie, get together already?" From nearly all of the contestants there's a loud smattering of shouts of approval. Danielle in particular. "THANK YOU! It's like, oh my god, come on guys!"

We are treated to scenes of the two of them having scenes of their friendship growing along with awkwardly tense romance moments as well as Gwen finally realizing she likes Charlie.

Chris puts his hands in his pockets. "Now that we talked about the six remaining contestants, let's find out. Who would YOU guys want to win if you had to pick?" Having seen the previous season, most of the contestants seem to be ready for this question. Katie immediately speaks out. "OH! Vincent! Vincent!" Chris rolls his eyes. "Shocker." The next to answer is Zeke. "Charlie, eh! Go Charlie!" Dawn echoes his answer with her own, putting up a finger. "Then I say Gwen."

Walter sheepishly puts up his hand. "Izzy." Chris nods. "Right. Now that we got the obvious people out of the way, let's see some more of other answers." He looks over the campers. "Courtney?" She seems to be caught off guard at this. "Me? Um...Let's see. I guess if I HAD to pick, it might as well be someone that wasn't on my team...I'll go with Izzy." She turns to Friedrich who nods. "Yeah. I'll say Izzy too. Her insanity is actually pretty entertaining to watch." He chuckles to himself.

Eva crosses her arms. "I'm going to go with Alice." Grigory nods. "Me tuoo. Ai'm going to guo wit Alice as well. Huer darkness is very punctuateeng."

Danielle puts up her finger. "I know this is a bit biased, but I kind of want to see my season one buddy Nate win. He really deserves it after everything he's had to go through and put up with." Gerdie laughs. "Yeah, I kind of agree with Danielle with this one. Put my vote for Nate."

Geoff takes of his hat and scratches his head. "Call me crazy bro, but if we're going last season rules, I think that Vince deserves the nod. He got totally screwed over last season and has done really awesome this time."

Ana raises her hand. "I'm feeling Charlie. I would have put money down he'd be one of the first two out, but now he's in the top 6. I feel like he's earned it." Caden shrugs at this. "I don't know, I feel like Nate's probably due for a win."

Trent nods, arms crossed. "I still say I think Gwen's going to win it all." Hearing this, Simon speaks up. "Honestly, I'm with Geoff on this. I feel like Vincent really deserves to win. He's really showed us what he's made of this season." Jaylee shyly puts up finger. "I...I would sort of like to see Alice win myself."

Hearing all the answers, Chris nods. "Well now that we've heard from everyone, it's now time for what you've all been waiting for. That's right. Once again, the 16 of you will get to vote on which of the six you want to join you here. Here's how it's going to work." He gestures to an electric scoreboard that's divided into six sections, each with one of the contestants' names on them. "From now until there are 16 votes, any time one of their names is said except by me, it will be counted as a point. Whoever has the most points gets kicked off. All right?"

Hearing the rules, everyone turns to each other and nod. Some more eager than others. Raising his hand Chris speaks again. "Okay then. On your marks, get set and go-" Just as the scoreboards turn on, Chris is stopped in mid-sentence, the contestants voices all caught in their throats. Immediatley Chris turns around annoyed. "WHAT?! What is it-ALICE?!" He's shocked as sure enough, Alice is standing there holding a cell phone. Chris' shock is echoed as every one of the contestants repeat who is randomly standing before them. "ALICE?!"

As they do, the scoreboard lights up, reading '16' under Alice's name. Wide eyed, Chris turns to Alice. "Alice?! What are you doing here?" Alice's response is to hold out the cell phone. "You dropped your cell phone on the dock." Looking down, he sees that in fact it is his cell phone.

Looking over to the scoreboard, and then back to Alice, Chris sighs as he rubs his temple. "Well, thanks Alice. And...well you might as well stay here." He gestures up to the scoreboard. "You just got yourself voted off the island." Glancing up at the scoreboard, Alice looks back to Chris and shrugs gently. "All right." She replies in her monotone voice as she walks over to the rest of the contestants. "Hello everyone. It is good to see you again."

With their mouths hung open, nobody responds as the camera moves back to Chris.

Chris scratches his head before returning to look back at the camera. "Well, that...ended differently than I thought it would. So with Alice staying here with us on Playa Des Losas, that brings us down to five contestants. Who will be the next one to come here? To find out, you'll just have to watch the next exciting episode of, Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated**  
 **24th: Courtney**  
 **23rd: Trent**  
 **22nd: Jaylee**  
 **21st: Grigory**  
 **20th: Ana**  
 **19th: Friedrich**  
 **18th: Caden**  
 **17th: Geoff**  
 **16th: Katie**  
 **15th: Danielle**  
 **Courtney and Friedrich Return**  
 **14th: Dawn**  
 **13th: Simon**  
 **12th: Walter**  
 **11th/10th: Courtney/Gerdie**  
 **9th: Ezekiel**  
 **8th: Friedrich**  
 **7th: Eva**  
 **6th: Alice**

Remaining Campers: Izzy, Nate, Gwen, Charlie, Vincent

Vote Breakdown:  
Alice: Everyone (albeit accidentally)  
Gwen, Charlie, Nate, Izzy, Vincent: 0 Votes

 **AN: I gotta say, I have a soft spot for Playa des losas episodes when i write them. Especially since there was such a large break inbetween the episodes before this one, it was a great chance to get back into the groove and refresh myself on what happened in the previous chapters as I totally forgot some of the challenges and winners. Also I like talking about the remaining contestants and their previous misadventures.**  
 **Now to talk about the person I eliminated. There are several reasons I picked Alice for this spot. First of all, her randomly popping up on the island was totally something that she would do and it was too perfect to not take advantage of. Secondly, this wasn't a spur of the moment thing. I actually had planned to eliminate her during the Playa Des Losas chapter for quite some time. Writing the previous chapter with the bikes only solidified that in my eyes. With the remaining campers I have left, Alice, while being fun is too much of a non-personality to really get any farther. When she's with a larger group she plays for some hilarious contrast, but when there's only a few people left, it's harder to work with her as she doesn't say or do a whole lot in terms of interaction and the jokes don't work as well. Don't get me wrong, I think she's a great character and I loved writing her to death, but she wouldn't work well as a top fiver for me, so I think accidentally eliminating herself is actually pretty hysterical.**  
 **There is one elephant in the room that i'm certain many of you are wondering about and yes. Nalice. Don't worry. This won't be the last you hear of Nalice. I have plans to wrap that up. You're just going to have to wait until the finale for that.**  
 **I hope you all enjoyed this second edition of playa des losas and i'll see you all with the final five next time! Whoo! We're almost there!**

 **P.S: This chapter only took two weeks. Much better than last time. Haha.**

 **P.P.S: New Poll!**


	23. Chapter 20: Clean Up This Mess!

Previously on Total Drama Island, we went back to Playa Des Losas where we caught up with the old gang who didn't cut the mustard to make it into the final six. Everyone gave their own ideas on the moments they enjoyed with the remaining contestants and the season overall. Then of course it was time for the contestants to vote for who they wanted to join them in the loser squad. Unfortunately at that moment, Alice decided to do her random appearing act, causing everyone to accidentally vote for her, eliminating her from the competition. With five campers left, who will be the next to join them and who will be the one to win it all? For these answers you'll just have to stay tuned to Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

The camera pans around the now emptier mess hall, now with only 5 people remaining.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Geez, I can't believe i'm one of the final five! But still...it's really empty in here. It's just Gwen, Vincent, Izzy, Nate, and me left. Who knows, Gwen and I might actually win this thing!  
 ***End Confessional***

Nate looks around the mess hall counting the heads, coming up with 5.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Yeah, I knkow what happened last night. I was in Playa Des Losas last time, remember? Still though, I find it weird that the gang would vote out Alice. (He crosses his arms) This makes that whole situation a lot harder to clear up...  
 ***End Confessional***

Coming back from getting coffee, Gwen lightly bumps Charlie in the arm. ?"Hey Chuck. Both of us in the final 5. Not too bad." Lost in thought, Charlie flinches for a moment before coming back. "Oh yeah! It's pretty awesome! Still miss Dawn and Zeke though." Gwen chuckles. "Let the lovebirds have some time alone Chuck." Hearing this, Charlie smiles back. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Gwen takes a sip of her coffee. "Yeah I know what you mean though. I miss 'em too."

* **Confessional***  
Gwen: Talking to Chuck never used to be this hard! This is getting stupid. (she crosses her arms)  
 ***End Confessional***

Vincent is busy texting to Katie while sitting alone at his table

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: I learned last night from Katie that Alice was the one to get voted off. That's crazy! I thought for sure it would have been me. Maybe Katie helped with that. She really is the best!  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile Izzy slowly pops up next to Vincent and sits down, with a light breakfast of nuts and milk.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: Wow! Top 5! This is great! I had no idea i'd last this long! Well, before the feds found me. Which I guess they did. Still though, of the deer it's just me and Vince! 3 vs 2, eh? We can take em! Whoo! Deer! Let's do it!  
* **End Confessional***

Lisa is standing in the corner, arms crossed near where Chef is cooking. She leans over to him. "Man, it gets so boring when there's only this few of them left. It was a lot more fun when there were more people." Chef merely shrugs. "That's the game Lisa." Lisa blows a raspberry at him. "You know what I mean." She then gives him a smirk. Chef raises an eyebrow. "Why aren't you with Mclean?" Lisa shrugs. "Says he had an important meeting." Lisa puffs out her cheeks. "I can be involved. I'M important!" Seeing this causes Chef to chuckle. "I think he probably meant it would be boring." This seems to deflate Lisa as she puts a finger to her chin. "Oh, really? Well that's kind of sweet then!"

As if on cue, the door slams open, Chris muttering to himself. All eyes turn to him as he looks over to the campers. Seeing he already has their attention he clears his throat and begins to speak. "Well campers, it seems that we had an unexpected visitor this morning. An inspector from the EPA. And for some reason, he thinks that creating all these machines and events over the past two seasons maybe have caused" he uses air quotes "nearly irreparable damage to the ecosystem." He pulls out a piece of paper. "So, you see this? This was the original challenge for the day." He tears it in half and lets the pieces fall to the ground. "And instead, thanks to that, you have a new challenge today." He pulls out a remote, causing a screen to be lowered. The lights dim to reveal a picture of the island, segregated into 5 parts. "Campers. Your challenge today is called the "Don't let Chris get a big fat fine from the EPA" Challenge." A large title of the challenge pops up on the screen.

All five of the campers give him an irritated look, to which Chris crosses his arms. "Look, I didn't have time to come up with a better name, all right?"

He points to the parts on the chart. "So here's your challenge. This island has been divided into five parts. Whoever does the best job cleaning their segment in the next five hours wins immunity." Chris looks back at the campers. "What? Don't blame me. My Challenge involved pancakes and sharks."

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: Aw man! We could have had pancake sharks!  
 ***End confessional***

Chris, crossing hir arms, speaks again. "And I won't be the judge for this. We're going to have an EPA agent do this." He thumbs over to a bald, short man with glasses and a thick mustache. He clicks a pen in response.

Chris looks back to the campers, still irritated. "You'll find your cleaning supplies in an area outside with your name underneath it as well as your map. I would say that sabotaging each other isn't illegal, but, with the five we have left, I don't think that's something we're going to be touching on." He finishes, rather irritatedly. He then looks down at his watch.

"Okay, you've got five minutes. Enjoy it! It's time to get dirty." He stops and puts a finger to his chin. "Or, you know, clean." And with that, he alks out. Noticing him leave, Lisa trots out behind him.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Nice! Building bikes may have not have been a job I had in the past, but cleaning? Yeah, i've done that more than a few times. (he begins to list them off on his fingers) Garbage man, janitor- (it cuts him off)  
 ***End Confessional***

As the campers begin to gather their things and leave the mess hall, Chris greets them outside with their own map as well as pointing them over to their cleaning items.

While looking through their items, Vincent raises an eyebrow as he pulls out a syringe. "Um, hey Chris. What's the syringe for?" Hearing this question, Christ hits head with his hand. "Ah, Vince, my man. Thank you. I almost forgot. In every one of yourlocations there will be shall an...shall we say..."altered" animal. That needle holds the antidote. Your area isn't considered finished until you cure your animal." Nate holds up his hand to which Chris cuts him off. "No need to ask what your animal is." He lowers his eyebrows to half. "You'll know it when you see it." Everyone gives a collective gulp as he says this.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Mutated attack animals. (he crosses his arms and legs) yeah. That sounds like Chris.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris pulls out his air horn and is about to blow it when he looks over to Lisa and hands it to her. "Ah, what the hell. Go for it Lise." Seeing him do this causes Lisa to squel as she grabbing it, she hugs him before trotting off to the campers

A moment later, Lisa happily blows the horn and with that, with barely a chance to wish each other good luck, they're off. The cameras show them grab up their gear and scatter.

Chris wipes a tear from his eye. "Lise, I'm so proud." We then cut back to Charlie, who struggling to put on his cleaning attire, manages to get his cleaning scrubs on before making it to the cabins. He looks around and then down at his map and then back to the cabins. The cabins sparkle with cleanliness. Looking back down at his map one last time he scratches his head as he begins to walk behind the cabins eventually reaching the hills nestled behind them. As he reaches the other side of the hill, the camera zooms out to show a giant pile of oozing garbage and old equipment littering acres upon acres of the island. It zooms in to a close up of Charlie's face, whose eyes and mouth are open wide in shock.

We switch to Gwen's face which has the exact same expression. As the camera zooms out we see a polluted river covered in garbage and slime.

 ***Confessional***  
Gwen: What the- HOW did they hide this from us?  
 ***End Confessional***

Sighing, Gwen pulls up her gloves and digs deep into the muck, putting stuff in a bag. "Ugh, this is so gross..." She says, mainly to herself.

Vincent isn't having a much better reaction as he's on the beach at the opposite end of the island looking out over garbage and waste.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: (shocked) I don't even have a Hanatha comparison for this...  
 ***End Confessional***

Vincent sighs and puts on his hazmat helmet as he steps into the goo with what looks like a vacuum cleaning device and begins to suck up sludge.

Izzy hops into the forest. Stopping, she scratches her head wiht her finger as she looks at the map. "That's weird. I don't SEE any trash..." As she says this, she leans up against a tree. Doing so, a hail of garbage covers her as she becomes buried in it, the trash having fallen from the tree above. The camera zooms out to show her buried underneath the pile. There's a moment of silence followe by an audible "ewww..."

Nate raises an eyebrow as he puts down his map and looks at the mountains inland of the island. Not seeing anything he looks around. Suddenly he sniffs and cringes as if smelling something terrible. Looking fro the source of the smell, it leads him to a part at the base of the mountains. Eventually reaching the mouth of a cave, tentatively, he peers inside before stepping in. Offscreen, a large squelch can be heard. There's a moment of silence followedy by a loud "Ugghhh!"

The camera cuts back to Lisa sitting next to Chris. Lisa is crossing her arms bored. "Oh my god, Chris! This challenge is SO BORING! They're just cleaning! Who wants to watch people clean?!" Chris crosses his arms as well. "Trust me, I know. BUT!" He says as he puts up a finger. "At the very least, our campers should have an interesting... how should I put this..." It zooms in on his eyes and darkens. "Boss battle." The camera immediately zoomsout as it shows Lisa, who's laughing. "Oh my god that was so cheesy! I love it! I wanna try!" She steeps her fingers. "Boss battle" The camera does the same thing, complete with dramatic sting music. It zooms out to show Chris raising an eyebrow as he points a finger at Lisa. "You're lucky you're so adorable."

Chris picks up a remote and presses it. An audible click and pop can be heard. Chris smirks evilly. "Things should get a little more interesting now..." His evil look is broken however as he gets a kiss on the cheek. Surprised, he turns back to Lisa who's grinning. "THAT'S for calling me adorable." With an exasperated sigh, Chris upturns his lip into a smile.

Meanwhile, Izzy is whistling as she's cleaning the forest floor.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: Wow, this challenge is so easy! This can't be all there is...right?  
 ***End Confessional***

As if responding to her confessional, a pair of red eyes glare through the distance at her. Completely oblivious to this, Izzy continues to clean.

Whistling to herself, the camera zooms in as she turns and grabs at some garbage. It makes a honking noise however. Turning to look up at it with a quizzical expression, she sees a normal looking deer.

"Oh! Hey there! You're sure a friendly one!" The deer tilts its head at her. Reaching her hand out at it, the deer's eyes suddenly turn beet red, its mouth opening to reveal rows of savage teeth and a snakelike tongue.

Izzy turns to the camera behind her. "Ohhh... I get it. A deadly deer. Haha. Funny!" The deer then lets out a shriek causing Izzy to begin running away from it. As she runs off screen, the deer grows two additional legs and sprints after her.

Vincent meanwhile is busy standing in the ocean in his hazmat suit sucking up sludge. Suddenly, his vacuum stops sucking. He scratches his head with his finger and looks into the hose. Not seeing anything, he turns around to be greeted face to face with a giant shark with a plethora of fins, and two mouths.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Okay, this CAN'T be legal  
 ***End Confessional***

Through his visor, Vince gives the shark a meek smile. We then cut to him swimming with gusto away form the shark.

Charlie on the other hand is busy picking up trash, making a disgusted face as he picks up a particularly disgusting rag. "Where did this garbage even COME from?" He says as he throws it into a bag. As he's working, a small squirrel hops up on a stump next to Charlie. It looks at him and tilts its head. Charlie notices it and smiles at it. "Well hey there little buddy!" He says sweetly as the squirrel tilts its head further going a full 360 degrees around. This causes Charlie to flinch back as the squirrel turns back to Charlie and sticks out a long tongue, green foam coming from its mouth. Growing three times its normal size , it leers at Charlie whose eyes open wide. "Oh crap." Is all he's able to get out before the camera cuts away.

It then cuts to Gwen, who is down by the river picking up trash. Looking down, she casually catches the eye of a turtle who is glaring at her. Seeing his angry expression, she laughs. "Pff. What? is THAT the big monster I have to face? Yeah, real big challenge Chris."

As if noticing she's laughing at it, the turtle growls. As it does so, it begins to grow in size, until it becomes four time as large, with spikes on its back. Seeing this, Gwen's eye open wide in shock. "I um... hey uh..nice..nice turtle! Nice..." And with that, she takes off like a rocket as the surprisingly fast turtle chases after her.

We then switch to Nate who is warily pushing barrels of ooze and garbage out of the caves.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: I'm a bit impressed that he magaged to hide this from us for so long. But at the same time, this challenge is disgusting. Really...REALLY disgusting.  
 ***End Confessional***

As he moves a barrel, a large shriek can be heard behind him. This causes him to stop dead in his tracks. Slowly he turns around to be standing face to face with a giant, oozing, long toothed bat. Nate's pupils dilate in fear.

* **Confessional***  
Nate: I hate you Chris. I really, really hate you.  
 ***End Confessional***

We then cut to a musical montage where the animals are chasing the campers. Charlie tries hopping into a hollowed out log. the squirrel passes by him. A moment later Charlie steps out. Smirking in satisfaction, he doesn't look where he's going and trips over the log and ends up knocking it down the hill. So as not to get crushed, he begins to log roll on top of it.

Nate runs away from the bat only to, not noticing, run off a cliff. Struggling to grab on to something, he breathes a sigh of relief as he grabs something. The camera zooms out to reveal he's grabbing the bat's feet. We can see him screaming as it flies away with him.

Vincent is swimming away from the shark as it catches up to him. Vincent turns around and reverses the vacuum, blowing gunk into the shark's face. This causes the shark to stop and blink, only to become even angrier and begin the chase anew.

Izzy climbs up a tree to avoid the deer. The deer angrily looks up at her as she looks down at it smiling. She blows a raspberry at it in triumph. Eyes glowing, the deer seemingly leaves in annoyance. Izzy smiles at this. It's a short victory however as the deer rushes back and bucks the tree she's on, causing her to fall, landing directly on top of it.

Shocked at this turn of events, the deer tries to throw her off, but Izzy holds on tightly to its neck. Irritated, it takes off in a sprint, Izzy in tow.

Gwen, in an attempt to avoid the turtle, leaps from one ledge to another. As she reaches the other side, she smirks as she sees the turtle stop at the ledge and look down. Looking back up at her it rears back and launches forth like a frog. Landing on the other side next to her, her eyes wide as the chase continues.

It's a this point that Charlie rolls by on his log. Gwen sees it and barely has enough time to hop onto the log as well, as she ends up next to Charlie. He looks over and salutes her with two fingers. Gwen manages to get out a half smile as they both immediately then look forward and look incredibly worried as they approach the ledge of the cliff Gwen had just jumped across. Luckily, a rock jutting out knocks them sideways and they manage to turn just in time. Unfortunately this leads them to a much larger rock, which causes them to be launched from the log and for the log to fling head over head until coming to a complete stop. The camera is zoomed in on the log as both a disheveled Gwen and Charlie pull themselves up over the edge of the log.

The camera zooms out further to show that both the turtle and the squirrel have gotten themselves stuck on each end of the log. Seeing this, both Gwen and Charlie look at each other in shock, then reach into their bags, take out their needles and stab each of their respective animals. A few moments later, both animals begin to shrink. Gwen and Charlie smile at each other as they fist bump, a tiny, cute squirrel and turtle getting up on their shoulder and lap as they do so.

Vincent, who has gained a lead on the shark, stops and whips around as he points the vacuum back at the shark. This time however, he shoves the needle in the hose, and puts it back in reverse, causing the needle to shoot out at the shark, hitting it square in the head. The shark stops again, however, this time it begins shrinking in size immediately after. Within a few moments, it goes back to normal size, which ends up being a salmon. The salmon looks up at a now much larger Vincent, seems to scream, and them swims away in fear.

Nate, who is still being carried by the bat feels around in his bag before locating the needle. With a sharp jab, he stabs it into the bat's claw. It lets out a shriek in pain, and a few moments later, begins to shrink, until eventually it becomes the size of a normal fruit bat. Nate's eyes open wide as, with no large bat carrying him, he falls from the sky.

Meanwhile, as Izzy is trying ot steady the bucking deer, seemingly enjoying herself, Nate drops out of the sky, landing on them, causing them to collapse in a pile. The three of them lay there for a moment before Izzy shakes her head, breaking out of her stupor and stabbing the deer with the needle. The deer immediately begins to shrink until it turns into an adorable fawn which picks itself up and prances away. The music dies down as the screen fades to black.

A hand is shown blowing an airhorn. It zooms out to show Chris' arm. He then pulls out a megaphone. "All right campers! Time's up! Head on back to the meeting area!" Within a few minutes teh campers start emergin, covered in dirt and exhausted. Chris smiles back at them. "Everyone! Congratulations! You all managed to fix your animals and did a good job cleaning. If you could all win, I'd let you. But, it's not my call. It's this guy's." He thumbs over to the short man who seemingly appeared from nowhere. The man clicks a pen in response. Silently, he hands Chris a clipboard. Chris accepts it, reads it, and nods. "All right! It appears we have a winner! According to the EPA, the best cleaner is...

...

NATE!"

He announces as he points the clipboard at Nate. Nate falls to his knees, his fists in the air. "FINALLY!" he screams. Realizing what he just did, he looks around and stands back up, coughing into his hand.

Chris laughs. "Ha! Nice save there Drac. All right Nate, you've got immunity for thei night and "I" don't have to pay a huge fine! I consider this a good day." He turns to the rest of the campers. "Sorry guys, one of you four are going home tonight. Who? Well that's something you five are just going to have to figure out. However, you guys are free for the rest of today. Enjoy your time."

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Damn! I can't believe we did all that cleaning for nothing!. (There's a slight pause) Wait. Not for nothing- I mean- YOU KNOW what i mean!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: FINALLY! I won a challenge this season! And in the top 5 no less! Man, it's sweet not to have to worry about going home for a change. (he leans back)  
 ***End Confessional***

After Chris walks away though, both Gwen and Charlie as well as Vincent and Izzy in their pairs look at Nate.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: (looking shocked) Oh...right.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris takes his usual spot at the podium while Lisa stands on the side with a platter consisting of four marshmallows. Seeing several of the campers acting nervous, Chris smiles. "All right campers. Here we are. The final vote. Like I said before, after tonight, there will be no more elimination ceremonies. The next two campers will simply be eliminated at the end of the challenge. That being said, it's time to hand out our marshmallows. First off, we know Nate is safe thanks to winning his first challenge of the season. About time there Drac." Nate rolls his eyes after he catches his marshmallow from Lisa. "Thanks Chris. You really know how to lay on the compliments. You sound like you're taking lessons from Charlie over here."

Charlie shrugs it off as Chris laughs at this. "Anyway, there's three more marshmallows. Two of you go 0 votes. And those two were..." He pauses for dramatic effect. "Izzy..." Lisa tosses Izzy a marshmallow which she catches with a smile. Chris then turns his head to the other side. "and Charlie." Raising an eyebrow in shock, Charlie catches the marshmallow that's thrown to him by Lisa.

Both Vincent and Gwen eye the final marshmallow on the platter as Chris stalls, enjoying every moment. "Now, you both know what this means. I think you knew this was going to happen. One marshmallow left, two of you. The votes were 3 to 2. So if that's the case, we know who Charlie and Gwen voted for, and we know who Izzy and Vincent voted for. So the real question is... who did NATE vote for?" Everyone turns their eyes to Nate who shrinks back in embarassment.

With a red face, Nate clenches his fists. "Oh will you just do it already?!" He screams as he looks irritatedly at Chris, who just smiles back. "Ooh. Touchy, touchy. All right, fine. The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

Vincent."

Chris eventually says this as Lisa throws him a marshmallow. Chris turns to Gwen. "Sorry Gwen, looks like you're out." Hearing this, Gwen lets out a sigh, standing up. Charlie immediately stands up as well. "Wait! I-" but his mouth is covered by Gwen's hand. "No Chuck. Don't even." Charlie moves his eyes over to see her with a tired face, which then turns into a soft smile. "I know what yo'ure about to do Chuck, but do it and I won't forgive you." She puts her hand down. "But, it's still cool that you'd do that for me." Charlie, a bit surprised, then looks back to Gwen and smiles. "Well, then i guess I gotta be the one to win." She responds by lightly punching him in the shoulder. "You better." The two of them gaze at each other for a few seconds too long before Chris coughs into his hand, causing them to turn. Seeing this break, the other campers walk up to Gwen, offering their apologies. "Sorry Gwen, no hard feelings!" Vincent says, looking a bit dejected to which Gwen gives a smirk. "Don't worry about it Vince, it's how it goes." Nate and Izzy each offer their words as she grabs her stuff and steps onto the boat. Before it departs though she turns to Charlie. "I better see you at the finale Chuck!" The boat starts to pull away. Before it disappears from view, she waves and calls out "and don't say anything too stupid while i'm gone!"  
For a moment, it looks like Charlie is about to say something, but then thinks better of it and closes his mouth, choosing to wave instead.  
After she disappears, Chris turns to the remaining campers. "Well guys, take one long last look at the this campfire ceremony. You won't see it again until the finale. The next two eliminations will be instant. So as you walk back tonight, just remember, any alliances, basically out the window. It's officially everyone for themselves. He lowers his eyebrows to half as he puts his hands behind his back. "Just food for thought."

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Oh man! I can't believe Gwen is gone! First Dawn, then Zeke, and now Gwen?! This really stinks. I really wanted us to make it to the final two. Now i GOTTA make it to the finale. We still have that deal after all! (he looks sad) still...I didn't think I'd miss her THIS much already...  
* **End Confessional***

As the campers begin to walk back to their cabins, Chris turns to the camera. "All right! With Gwen off the island that brings our total camper number down to 4! We made it to the quarter finals people! Who will receive 4th place? To find out, you'll just have to tune into next exciting episode of...Total...Drama...ISLAND!"

 **Eliminated**  
 **24th: Courtney**  
 **23rd: Trent**  
 **22nd: Jaylee**  
 **21st: Grigory**  
 **20th: Ana**  
 **19th: Friedrich**  
 **18th: Caden**  
 **17th: Geoff**  
 **16th: Katie**  
 **15th: Danielle**  
 **Courtney and Friedrich Return**  
 **14th: Dawn**  
 **13th: Simon**  
 **12th: Walter**  
 **11th/10th: Courtney/Gerdie**  
 **9th: Ezekiel**  
 **8th: Friedrich**  
 **7th: Eva**  
 **6th: Alice**  
 **5th: Gwen**

Remaining Campers: Vincent, Charlie, Nate, Izzy

Vote breakdown  
Nate: Immune  
Charlie, Izzy: 0 votes  
Vincent: 2 votes  
Gwen: 3 votes

(Vincent votes: Charlie, Gwen)  
(Gwen votes: Izzy, Vincent, Nate)

 **AN: And with that, Gwen is out of the running! I was going to ask who saw this coming, but according the poll, no one did. Haha. Yeah, Gwen being 5th was one of the placements that i've had the longest. There's several reasons behind this. The first and biggest one was that I really wanted to give Gwarlie time to develop and build naturally. However, as you can tell, it's not fully done yet. So just like Nalice, you're going to have to just wait for the finale for closure. Mwahaha.**  
 **Now I know this challenge was a bit weird and different. I did this one because, well, after the events of the canon series, Revenge of the Island happened, so, with this challenge, as they're cleaning it up, it will basically make sure that the island never gets polluted in case they ever want to come back, which I think is pretty neat. So when they leave there won't be any weird mutations if they were to come back. Just a little touch I wanted to add.**  
 **When it comes to Gwen, i really enjoy her as a character, however I don't like the weird relationships they put her in over the course of the different series. I feel like Charlie really works well with her and just clicks. If Charlie hadn't been involved this season, Gwen probably would have been eliminated much earlier as I really enjoyed writing their back and forths because they worked so well off of each other.**  
 **Seeing as Gwen got #2 in the original season, I really didn't believe she needed to get any higher than 5th. I think it would have been kinda lame to do so. Also, doing next chapter with Charlie minus Gwen is going to be fun as I've never written a chapter with Charlie without Gwen around to be his filter. This can only end well. Haha.**  
 **Seeing how Izzy and Vincent were a team and so was Gwen and Charlie, Nate really was the odd man out, so his vote really was the one that would have mattered. Knowing Vincent from the previous season, I really feel like Nate would have believed Gwen was a bigger threat and would have voted her off as opposed to Vincent. No hard feelings, just strategy.**  
 **This chapter was interesting. There were only five left and I was having trouble with character development on this one, given how few people were left. A lot is coming in the final, and the next two chapters are going to have some wacky challenges. Just like last season with the 5 to go, the challenge was a bit odd, but I think it was still fun and had some good moments.**  
 **Overall, did you guys like the chapter? Let me know!**

 **P.S. NEW POLL!**


	24. Chapter 21: Blast From The Past

Previously on Total Drama Island, our five remaining campers had the privilege of cleaning up one big mess. What mess? Well, two seasons worth of muck and machinery that MAY have mutated some of the local wildlife. In the end the campers all managed to demutate their animals, but as decided by an EPA investigator, the best cleaner was Nate, giving him immunity for the night. Out of the four up for elimination, it was decided that Gwen should be the one to take a walk on the dock of shame, eliminating our goth girl once and for all. Here we are, at the quarter finals! Who will earn the title of fourth place? To find out you'll just have to tune into today's exciting episode of Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro Plays)

The camera fades in to the boys' dorm room, which now consists of just Nate, Charlie, and Vincent.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: It's getting kind of comfortable at this point with just the three of us. It's been just us three guys ever since Fried left. As of now it kind of feels like we're roommates. Lot less tension around here than last season  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Wow, it feels so weird only having such few people left. I didn't get to experience the dwindling numbers or merge last season. It's awesome, but also a bit humbling.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: What do I think about this situation? Well...weird I guess is the word. First of all, Vince and Nate are first season buddies, so I kinda feel like the odd man out. And on top of that I just lost Gwen. (sigh) this place just got a whole lot lonelier somehow  
 ***End Confessional***

We then cut to Izzy who is all by herself in her dorm.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: Wow! This is so weird! With Gwen gone it's just me in here! I didn't think one other person could make such a difference but man! I mean, you can only practice echoing so much.  
 ***End Confessional***

We then cut to the campers who are sitting outside the mess hall chatting with each other. Izzy elbows Vincent. "Hey there teammate." Vince smiles at the nudge. "Hey Izz. Say you were an awesome alliance partner." Izzy smiles back "You too!" Vincent looks back at her. "Now that it's free for all, just wanted to say, may the best person win." He puts out his hand. Izzy takes his hand with gusto. "You too Vince! Good luck!"

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: It stinks that the aliances are basically useless now since there are no more votes. But hey, it got us to the top 4! That's a win in my book!  
 ***End Confessional***

Seeing the other two talking, Charlie looks at Nate. "Nate, it's been fun. For a blood sucker, you're all right. I mean-" Nate snickers in response and takes his hand. "I know Charlie. Even though you didn't mean it, I guess I DID deserve that for last night. You're all right for a terrible public speaker."

It's at this point that Lisa pops up inside the mess hall. "Heya guys! I hope you guys are ready, cause it's time for the next challenge!" The four all look at each other and nod as they stand up and follow Lisa.

The camera then cuts to the four campers standing before a large object covered by a blanket, Chris and Lisa standing on each side of it. Chris is smiling. "Campers. Congratulations on making it to the quarter finals! That being said, we're about to thin out the ranks one more with this next challenge. A challenge I like to call..." He reaches over and pulls down on the sheet. "The wheel of the past. On this wheel are the names of our contestants from season 1. You will be paired up with one at random for this event. The only catch is that it obviously can't be Vincent, Nate, Danielle, Gerdie, Christian, or Lisa." He thumbs over to Lisa as he says this. "Everyone else is fair game. That being said, who's up first?"

Three of them falter a moment but one hand nearly immediately goes up. "Ooh! ooh! Me!" the hand of course belongs to Izzy. She follow this by taking a giant leap over to the wheel. "So, I just spin the wheel right?" Chris nods. Reaching over Izzy spins the wheel with a strong tug, causing it to spin many times before finally slowing down and landing on a question mark. Lisa removes the segment from the wheel and hands it to Chris. "All right Izzy, you will be paired with..." Chris smiles. "Our runner up (Alt: Our winner) from last season, Rebecca!" This causes Izzy to pull her fist down in triumph. "All right!"

A moment later, from behind a curtain, steps out Rebecca in all her noir glory. Her hands in her pockets, she gives her patented smirk. "Hello there Izzy. Wonderful to meet you." Grinning, she pulls Rebecca's hand out of her pocket and begins to shake it vigorously. "Wow! It's so cool to meet you!" The shaking nearly knocks off her hat which she holds onto with her free hand. "You...you as well." She then looks over to Nate and Vincent. "Nate, Vincent, you both look well." They respond by smiling at her.

Chris taps his watch. "Let's go guys. Next!" This time, Vincent steps up. He reaches over and spins the board. It spins much less than Izzy's did, but it lands on another question mark. Lisa picks up the segment and hands it to Chris, who, opening it, laughs. "Ha! Vince, my man... you got Alex."

Chris gestures for him to step out. However, Silence follows. Annoyed, Chris crosses his arms. "I said, ALEX!" A deep sigh later, Alex steps out from behind the curtain as he moves over slowly to Vincent. Vincent, however, is excited. "Hey Alex! It's been a while! How are you?!" Chris snickers as Alex looks extremely annoyed.

Charlie steps up next as he spins the wheel. It eventually lands on a question mark which Lisa hands to Chris. Chris looks at the segment and raises an eyebrow. "...huh. Charlie, you're paired with Sarah." All eyes move over to the curtain which stands perfectly still. After a few moments, Chris calls out. "Sarah!" A voice behind him answers. "I'm right here Chris." Chris balks in surprise. "JESUS Sarah, I forgot you could do that. You're paired with Charlie." He points over to Charlie. She nods and walks over. Charlie greets her with a smile. "Hi there! i'm Charlie." Sarah nods in response. "I know. I've been watching the show. Don't worry. You won't offend me." She says in her boring voice. Charlie stops at this. "oh...um...thanks." Christ laughs as he then leans into Lisa. "Barrel of laughs that one." He then turns back to Nate. "Nate...you're up bro." After spinning the wheel, he immediately crosses his fingers. "Not him, not him, not him!"

The wheel eventually lands as Chris takes the segment from Lisa. "Nate...you my friend will be paired...with Harald." Nate clenches his fists before breathing a deep sigh. "Of course I will be." A moment later, Harald steps out in a flourishy. "Well hello Nate, how are you?" Nate raises an eyebrow. "Fine Harald, let's just do this."

Seeing the four of them having their partners, Chris nods. "Now that you have your partners, it's time to reveal the challenge!" As he does this, a large plane touches down near them." By far and large, the campers are surprised by this, except for Sarah. Chris smiles and once the engines die down, begins to speak. "Your challenge is broken into three parts. Air, land, and sea. First, you will be thrown out of this plane with a parachute. You and your partner will try to land as close to the bullseye on a large target you'll see on the island. You'll get more points depending on how close you get. Points are out of 10 each. Finish that, and you will follow the arrows and Lisa will meet you at part two. Until then, Get on the plane!"

Looking between each other, the other campers shrug and hop on the plane (except Izzy who looks ecstatic). The plane almost takes off without Sarah, but Charlie speaks up. "Wait! You're forgetting Sarah!" Hearing this, Chris stops. "Oh. Right. Ha! That would have been awkward." Charlie offers Sarah a hand and helps her in, Sarash giving a ghost of a smile.

Now all aboard, the plane takes off. Chris points to the parachutes which they all grab ahold of and put on. When they get to a high enough altitude, Chris flings the door open. "All right everyone! Go! Go! Go! See you at the bottom!"

The first jump was of course Izzy. "Come Rebecca! Whoo!" Rebecca on the other hand is looking far less excited as she inspects her parachute. "Chris these parachutes don't exactly look regulation." Chris laughs. "They're fine Rebecca. They had a good 75% ratio of success when we tested them." This causes Rebecca's eyes to go wide.

Meanwhile, as she's talking with Chris, Sarah unceremoniously jumps out of the plane alongside Charlie. Alex raises an eyebrow at Chris. "You're kidding." Chris chuckles. "Fraid not bro" Sighing, Alex steps out of the plane as if her were walking. Taking a deep breath, Vincent follows suit.

Nate looks back at Harald. "Well, you ready?" Harald laughs. "Of course!" and with that, he jumps out of the plane. As if about to say something, but thinking better of it, Nate merely shrugs and jumps out as well.

This just leaves Rebecca left looking at Chris. He looks back at her. "It's fine if you don't want to trust the parachute Rebecca, you'll just take 0 points for this challenge." Rebecca shoots an irritated glance at Chris. "...Fine." Chris puts his hands behind his back. "Good! Then jump!" Strapping the bag on, she takes a deep breath and hops out of the plane.

Meanwhile, everyone else has pulled their parachutes and are falling mercifully, gently to the ground. The first to land is Izzy who had pulled her parachute closer to the ground than anyone else. She ends up landing pretty close to the bullseye and sticks a landing as she does so. "Whoo! Let's do it again!" A few moments later she looks to her side, and sees Sarah standing there, a few feet closer to the bullseye than her. She gives a small wave to Izzy.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: Quiet girl's got some skill! She kind of reminds me of Alice... but you know...without the gothic thing.  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie crashes to the ground unceremoniously on one of the outer rings, the parachute covering him. Eventually coming to a stop, the pile lets out a small "ow."

Nate and Harald land on the outside ring with Harald landing a little closer. He smirks. "oh, would you look at that. Point for Harald!" Nate just shoots him an annoyed glance.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: I know we sort of fixed some stuff at the party but man...that guy still just rubs me the wrong way  
 ***End Confessional***

Soon after Alex lands about the same distance away as Charlie, however with not nearly as harsh of a landing. Vincent lands further away and face first. Alex makes an "eww" face. He leans over. "You uh...you okay there Vince?" He meekly gives a thumbs up. The last person to land is Rebecca who, unfortunately lands barely on the edge of the furthest ring.

Once everyone has landed, a loud voice interrupts their recovery. They look over to see Lisa. "Hey guys! Glad to see everybody made it! Time for part 2! Follow me!" Several of the campers have barely caught their breath, but they dutifully follow her.

She eventually leads them to a wooded area. "Event number 2 is going to be Land. Which in this case means ARCHERY!" She reaches over and pulls back a tarp revealing bows and arrows. Nate pulls his fist down. "Hell yeah!"

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Marksmanship challenge? Sign me up  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa giggles at this. "On my mark, 100 targets are going to pop up. Each team has a different colored arrow. Once the target is hit, it vanishes. You get 1 point for each target hit. Everybody understand?" Everyone picks up their bows and arrows and nods. Some more zealously than others.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Aw man, shooting bows and arrows? Another thing not on my resume."  
 ***End Confessional***

Seeing everyone grab their bows, Lisa picks up her airhorn and blows it, starting the event. As soon as she does this, a myriad of targets pop up all around them.

Nate, Izzy, and Rebecca all immediately jump into action.

 ***Confessional***  
Rebecca: I simply HAVE to make up for that AWFUL parachute fiasco... I have a reputation to maintain!  
 ***End Confessional***

Taking a moment to realize what is going on, Harald, Vincent, and Alex follow suit. "The final duo to start shooting are Charlie and Sarah, who really don't seem to know what they're doing.

The next minute is filled with a flurry of arrows flying all over the place. The obvious MVP here is Nate as he's hitting nearly every one he fires at, only missing a few. Right behind him are Rebecca and Izzy who aren't doing too badly at all.

Alex seems to be getting the hang of it as he goes along and Vincent and Harald seem to be ekeing by with a few hits here and there.

The only two that are not doing very well at all, as expected are Sarah and Charlie. They're not even hitting half of the targets they're aiming at. Charlie is doing his best to hold onto the bow but it keeps slipping as he's loading it, which Sarah's aim is just terrible.

Eventually Lisa blows the horn again and the challenge ends. Nate looks particularly proud of himself as he looks to Harald. "Point to Nate." Harald gives him a smarmy look. Lisa smiles at the campers. "Good job everyone! Follow the painted on arrows to the final challenge! Have a good time!" She waves them off as they all, a bit confused, dutifully walk off.

The walk is filled with silence until Izzy is the one to break it as she begins to talk excitedly to Rebecca. "Wow1 I never knew you were so good with a bow and arrow Rebecca!" Rebecca shrugs. "I've been practicing on my marksmanship. You weren't so bad yourself Izzy." Seeing the two partners talking, Charlie decides to start up a conversation as well. "So, Sarah. How are you?" Sarah, not turning her head, keeps walking but responds. "You don't have to feel the need to have a conversation with me Charlie." The reply was so simple and honest, Charlie had to laugh. "Just the response i'd expect from Sarah plain and-" He slaps a hand over his mouth. He glances over to Sarah who doesn't look back. "I know what you were about to say. Plain and tall. It's a nickhame i've had for a long time. I'm not bothered by it." Hearing this causes Charlie to frown sadly.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Ugh, and here's stupid mouth Charlie again. Even when I said stupid stuff it was still fun when Gwen was here. Now it's just old 'Fired Charlie' again. (there's a silence as he crosses his arms and looks away) I really wish she were here.  
 ***End Confessional***

Harald and Nate are doing their best not to look at each other as they're walking. However, eventually Nate speaks up. "well...no matter what I beat your placement last season." He says smugly. Harald raises an eyebrow. "My elimination was the same as your friend Alice. I had no say in it." An awkward silence follows.

Finally we cut to Alex and Vincent. Vincent is actually being more quiet than usual as they're walking, causing Alex to glance over at Vincent. "I know i'm probably going to regreat asking this Vince, but why are you so quiet?" Hearing Alex address him, Vincent turns to him, breaking him out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh. Sorry I was thinking. You doing all right Alex?" Alex's eyes open wide. "y..yeah i'm fine."

 ***Confessional***  
Alex: Jesus, Vince has calmed down a LOT. Why couldn't THIS Vincent have been on the island last season. I guess that Katie's been a good influence on him.  
 ***End Confessional***

Vincent then continue to talk. "By the way, have you met Katie? She's the greatest! Did you know she-" he begins to prattle on about Katie.

 ***Confessional***  
Alex: Ah, yep. kicked THAT hornet's nest.  
 ***End Confessional***

Eventually, they all arrive at their destination, which happens to be the beach. They see Chef standing there with what looks like a large chest with four smaller boxes, each with the duos' names.

Seeing them arrive, Chef begins to speak. "All right maggots! Time for the final challenge! This is a good old fashioned clam gatherin'! HE opens the chest to reveal snorkeling equipment. "Challenge is simple. Get as many clams as you can!" He points to the boxes. "Put them in your box. More is better. Any questions? No? Good." He says quickly before anyoen has a chance to say anything.

"All right you lowlifes! Get your gear on!" AS soon as he finishes, everyone runs over to the chest and grabs their snorkels, putting them on. Seeing them all prepared, Chef nods. "All right. Get ready... set... AND GO!" He screams, causing many of them to immediately jump into the water. Everyone swims down as they head towards the bottom of the sea. As they make their way to the bottom, they are shocked to see, what is a sea floor LITTERED with clams.

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: Yeah, would have been boring to see them just digging for clams. Thought i'd up the score. Ha!  
 ***End Confessional***

AS we cut back to the campers, broken out of their stupor, they start to grab up the clams. Charlie and Vincent pick up a few closer to the edge while Izzy, Harald, and Sarah go in closer to the center. Unfortunately, as they do, a tentacle suddenly wraps around each of them.

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: Did I mention that there was a giant octopus? Because there's a giant octopus  
 ***End Confessional***

In an instant, the three and flung back on shore with no clams to show for their trouble. Angrily, they rush back into the water.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: I got thrown by an octopus today! Whoo! It happens more often than you'd think, but still, WHOO!  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, as that is happening, Charlie, Vincent, and Rebecca all start to gather more handfuls of clams and bring them back to the surface, dropping them in their respective buckets.

Underwater it's a free for all as some members like Alex manage to get a few while others like Nate are being thrown around by the giant octopus.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: Where the hell does he GET these animals?!  
 ***End Confessional***

Rebecca nearly gets caught by a tentacle but manages to dodge it as a hapless Harald gets caught up instead. The next minute is filled with the contestants frantically trying to gather clams while the octopus grabs and throws them. Out of all of them, surprisingly Vincent and Charlie seem to do the best, while the unluckiest seem to be Izzy and Harald. Of course, it appears almost as if Izzy is getting caught on purpose.

Eventually, Chef blows an airhorn as everyone either stays out of the water having just placed clams in, or begin to swim back.

It's at this point that Chef speaks up. "All right! All you maggots, let's go! Follow me!" Soaking wet, the campers all follow Chef as they are lead back to a clearing. He then turns to the campers. "Sarah, Rebecca, Harald, Alex. It's your time to leave." He points in a different direction. The four look up at their teammates as they give them their goodbyes and head off. Izzy looks a bit sad to see her new friend go, Nate, not so much.

As they all disappear into the distance, Chris steps out, along with Lisa, having just arrived.

Now free from their partners, Chris looks at the four remaining competitors. "Hey guys! Glad to see you all made it in one piece. Well, mostly. Ha!" He laughs at his own joke. "You all did a great job. However, only three of you can make it to the next round. The scores have been tabulated and we have our semi-finalists!" Hearing this, everyone's ears prick up as they listen intently to Chris, their eyes darting over to Lisa as they see her holding three marshmallows. "When I call your name, come over here and stand with us." Chris states.

"Like I said, three of you will make it to the next round. And the first of those people... who, a bit shockingly, racked up the most points this round...Vincent." "YES!" Vincent cheers as he takes his place next to Chris and takes his marshmallow that Lisa hands him.

Chris looks over to the remaining three. "2nd place, and a spot in the semi finals goes to..." he raises an eyebrow. "Charlie." Charlie happily runs up to Vincent and gives him a high five. Afterwards he takes his marshmallow from Lisa.

Both Izzy and Nate nervously look at each other as LIsa holds the final marshmallow. Chris drinks in the drama. "Now, it's time for the final marshmallow. Izzy. Nate. One of the two of you is making it to the final three. The other is leaving and losing their chance at the prize money. With that being said, third place, and the final spot in the semi-finals goes to...

...

...

...

...

There's dead silence as Chris lets it hang in the air for as long as possible.

...

"Izzy."

He finally says this as Lisa throws the final marshmallo at her, who breathes a deep sigh of relief as she runs over and gets a high five from Charlie and Vincent.

Chris turns to Nate. "Drac. Sorry to say this, but my man, in fourth place, you're outta here." Realizing this, Nate sighs and puts a tired smile on his face. "Hey, you know what? I made it to the top FOUR and I didn't get punked out this time. I call that a win in my book. Besides." He shrugs "I'm cool with any of the three of you winning." He smirks at thim. Hearing this, the other remaining campers go over and hug him individually.

His stuff having been placed there, he grabs his bag and makes his way off. On his way out though he stops at Chris and sighs. "Chris, you're a pain in the ass." He holds out his fist out which Chris bumps. "You know you love it." Chris says, causing Nate to smirk. "Sometimes." He then walks off. Before making it out of sight he turns back to the three. "See you guys in two days!" The other three wave to him as he takes off.

After he's gone, Chris turns back to the remaining three. "Izzy, Vincent, Charlie. You three are our finalists. Tomorrow will be the semi-final round. Two of you will make it to the finals. The other just barely missing it. Still, as of today, congratulations to you three. You are our semi-finalists. Enjoy the rest of hte day." And with that, Chris and Lisa walk away.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: OH MY GOD! I made it to the final 3! This is amazing! I mean, I was kicked out nearly IMMEDIATELY last time, and this time i'm guaranteed to be in at least THIRD! This is more awesome than the time Hanatha-  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Wow! The final 3! I seriously can't believe i'm still here. With the mess I made in the first few challenges I thought I was gone for sure early on. But to outlast nearly everyone... it's weird. I gotta keep going though. I'm almost there!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: Wow, That was REALLLLLLY close! Barely pulled that one out Izz! but i'm still here! Haha! I bet Walt is totally proud of me! Hey Walt! I miss you! But i'm so close! I'll see you really soon, okay? I don't get the same reactions from Vince as I do from you...  
 ***End Confessional***

The three of them turn to each other and high five one another. Charlie smiles. "Guys we made it to the final 3!" Izzy smiles back. "I know, right? It's so cool!" Vincent nods. "For what it's worth, I think it'll be pretty sweet if any of us win." They both nod at this as they walk back to camp.

After they leave, Chris turns to the camera. "And with that, Nate, our lord of darkness, has taken a stake through the heart and is out of the competition. With only three competitors left, we are now to the semi-finals! Who will be our two finalists to make it? Well to find that out, you'll just have to tune into the insane semi-final round next time, right here on Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated**  
 **24th: Courtney**  
 **23rd: Trent**  
 **22nd: Jaylee**  
 **21st: Grigory**  
 **20th: Ana**  
 **19th: Friedrich**  
 **18th: Geoff**  
 **17th: Caden**  
 **16th: Katie**  
 **15th: Danielle**  
 **14th: Dawn**  
 **13th: Simon**  
 **12th: Walter**  
 **11th/10th: Courtney/Gerdie**  
 **9th: Ezekiel**  
 **8th: Friedrich**  
 **7th: Eva**  
 **6th: Alice**  
 **5th: Gwen**  
 **4th: Nate**

Remaining Campers: Vincent, Charlie, Izzy

Final Scores  
Vincent/Alex: 37/60  
Charlie/Sarah: 35/60  
Izzy/Rebecca: 34/60  
Nate/Harald: 32/60

 **AN: Welp, Nate's gone. What can I really say about Nate that hasn't already been said? He started out in season one as kind of an under the table not really talked about character only to evole into a fan favorite which caused him to be brought back not once, but twice. However, having reached 7th place in the previous season, 4th place is about time for him to be hittin' the old dusty trail. As much as I"ve grown to love the guy, it was just his time. Originally I had him leaving before Alice, but, I realized with more of a personality of the two, Nate would be a more interesting write. I'm really happy with where Nate ended up, and like I said, don't worry, you'll get your closure in the finale.**  
 **As for the challenge, this is something i've been thinking of for a while. Pairing up some season 1 with 2's and letting hilarity ensue. I think it had some pretty funny moments and I enjoyed writing it.**  
 **Also, thanks to those of you who have continued posting comments and reviews even after your chars were eliminated. It makes me happy that some of you enjoy the story regardless if your character is still in the running or not. Also, if I do a next season, it makes a BIG influence as to whether I pick your character or not. That being said, here we are guys! Semi-finals! Let's do this!**

 **P.S: Huh...so, 1 from last season, 1 canon, and 1 new character. Hmm...I wonder if that was planned...**


	25. Chapter 22: These Three Ideas O' Mine!

Previously on Total Drama Island, We were down to our final four contestants. For a fun surprise, we decided to bring back some old season one contestants at random to be paired with the remaining four. The 4 pairs found themselves taking on three challenges. They were of land, air, and sea. In the end though, it was Nate, our lord of darkness, who scored the lowest and who had to leave the island, bringing out total number of campers down to three. We are here people! The semi-finals! Who will take home the bronze today? For that answer, you'll just have to tune into today's super exciting episode of, Total. Drama. Island!

(Intro plays)

The camera fades in with the three campers sitting on a log, patiently waiting for something.

* **Confessional***  
Charlie: It's a bit weird. It's past noon and just NOW Chris is calling us up. So use to getting the door knocked in at breakfast.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: I'm so glad that no matter what happens i'm going to see Katie really soon. No matter what, i've already won  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: (nobody is there and all of a sudden, there's a puff of smoke and Izzy appears) Ahahahaha! ah... (silence) (She sits down and rests her head in her fist) eh...it's not the same.  
 ***End Confessional***

Charlie looks over at the other two, who up until now had been silent. "So...how are you guys doing?" Vincent laughs. "Nervous, but happy." Izzy smiles. "What is there to be nervous about? We made the top 3! We're awesome no matter what!" Charlie and Vincent look between each other, smile, and nod.

It's at this point that Chris walks up, Lisa at his side. "Well, hey there guys, enjoyed your late morning? I know I did. But, now your little vaca is over. It's time for the semi-final challenge. Or should I say challenges. Today, there will be three events, just like yesterday. The catch is, they will be devised by you guys. You all pick an event you excel at and all three of you will compete in each of them. If you win an event, you get 3 points. 2nd place, 2 points, 3rd place, 1. Highest two scores make it to the finals. Get it?" Everyone nods, Izzy eagerly.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: Whoo! I get to choose one of the events?! In that case, I know that i've got at least one in the bag!  
* **End Confessional***

Chris continues. "All right. You've got 1 hour. When you've decided on your challenge, tell me or Lisa secretly and we'll get it set up. Until then, see ya!" And with that, Chris takes his leave.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Now I gotta come up with a challenge? Man, I have no idea what challenge I could do that would give me an advantage. I bet Izzy will have something nuts...  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Finally! I can decide my own challenge! And I have JUST the idea...  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut to an hour later as the three contestants are standing before Chris, Lisa, and Chef. "All right campers. We have our three challenges. And just like yesterday, it will have a different host for each challenge For the first one, we ill leave you with Lisa. See you at the next one!" With this, both he and Chef walk off. Lisa is beaming and turns to the three of them. "Hey guys! Okay, so looks like i'm up first. So, you guys had some interesting challenges, and i'm excited to see how this turns out. First up..." she gestures and a curtain is pulled back to reveal 3 Jeopardy-like podiums. "Vincent's Challenge!" Vincent pumps his fist down. Lisa smiles at this. "Contestants, to your podiums!" Charlie looks from Izzy to Lisa and shrugs, before taking his spot. Lisa goes up to the host's podium. "All right, Vincent's challenge is a good old fashioned trivia challenge! Buzz in if you know the answer!"

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: (rests his chin on his hand) I should have figured.  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa picks up a stack of cards. "First question! What is Hanatha's dog's name?" Immediately, Vincent buzzes in. "Choco-taffy!" Lisa nods. "Correct!" A point dings for Vincent.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Oh boy...  
 ***End Confessional***

A montage begins to play of Lisa asking questions. "Metal Fanatic's first album's name?" Vincent dings. "Beyond the Life's Edge!" "Correct! When played backwards, what does 'Revenge of Death's Embrace' play?" Ding! "A recicpe for gumbo!" "CORRECT!" This goes on a few more times until the montage ends.

At the end of it, it shows Vincent with a score of 27 points, and Izzy and Charlie both with 0 who are standing there, looking extremely bored.

"All right guys! We're at the final question! What fruit did Arachnada commonly bring on stage with them?" On this one, Vincent stops. "Oh...I...huh...i don't know that one."

Seeing this pause, Charlie boredly dings in. "Um...pff...an apple?" a buzzer is heard as Lisa shakes her head. "Nope!" Another buzzer chimes in. Lisa turns to Izzy. "Izzy?" "Ooh! Ooh! a kumquat?" Charlie snickers at the word only to hear a ding. Lisa smiles. "Correct!" Izzy pumps her fists in the air. "WHOO!"

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: I didn't even know that answer, I just really wanted to say "kumquat." (she pauses) kumquat. hahaha!  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa looks at the three. "Final scores, Vincent 27, Izzy 1, Charlie 0. 1st place to Vince for 3 points, 2nd to Izzy with 2, and 3rd to Charlie with 1!

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Ugh...last place right off the bat. This is going well...  
 ***End Confessional***

After she announces this, Lisa shoos them off their podiums to go to the next challenge. The three of them take off at a walk and head to an open field where they eventually come face to face with Chef who is crossing his arms. Three locations are covered in tarps. As soon as they all arrive Chef begins to talk.

"All right you bums, next, we will be doing Charlie's challenge!" Charlie inwardly cheers at this.

As soon as Chef finishes, the tarps drop. Beneath the tarps reveal 3 setups. 1 of a bar, 1 of 3 messy trash cans, and 1 of a pen revealing 3 sheep.

"Charlie's challenge is a 3 parter. Part one. Make a Manhattan. There are directions on the table. Part 2. Clean up that trash can and make it sparkle! Part 3. Sheer a sheep! the faster you do this, the better. Fastest time wins!"

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Aw man, makes sense with Charlie's resume that he'd make it a bunch of stuff. He's been a sheep shearer though? Seriously?!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chef points to Charlie. "First up. Your challenge, you're first." Charlie nods and stands at the bar, ready to start. "Ready...set...go!" Quickly, he picks up a shaker and starts working on a Manhattan with pretty impressive speed before finishing it and running over to the garbage can. Putting on the gloves provided he reaches into the can and pulls out the bag. Unfortunately as slimy as it is, he ends up dropping it, the bag opening, causing him to have to pick up the contents. After moving the bag he begins to scrub. Eventually it's cleaned and he runs over to teh third area. He picks up a shearer and goes to work methodically shearing the sheep. Within a few minutes he finishes. "And TIME!" Chef yells, a stopwatch in his hand. He looks down at the clock and nods. "And Charlie's time is 3 minutes and 13 seconds!" He looks over to a scoreboard which reflects this time after he says it. "Not too bad. Izzy. You're up!"

Smiling wide, Izzy steps up to the bar. "And...GO!" Looking over to the ingredients, she puts a finger to her chin and nods, and starts to concoct the drink, mixing everything together. She takes a bit longer than Charlie, but in the end finishes and runs over to the next part where she begins to clean up the trash. Without dropping it as Charlie did, she finishes a little ahead of what Charlie did. When dones, she races over to the sheep, and, to the surprise of everyone there, in a blur, the sheep is perfectly sheared.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: It's a good thing I spent two summers at my uncle's farm! My mom said I should have spent it socializing, but look how handy sheep shearing came in!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chef stops his watch. "Well then Izzy, Not bad maggot!" The score shows up as 2 minutes and 48 seconds.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Are you KIDDING ME?! I couldn't even finish first in my OWN CHALLENGE?!  
 ***End Confessional***

"Last up! Vincent!" Vincent warily nods as he steps up to the bar.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: Aw man, I've NEVER made a drink in my life!"  
 ***End Confessional***

Sure enough, as he begins, he has to stop and look at the directions several times, before eventually mixing it very carefully, but it gets done. After finishing it, he puts it down and runs over ot the next part There he cleans up the garbage can in a surprisingly fast time. Within a minute he has it sparkling. Done, he runs to the final challenge. He shakily picks up the shearer and turns it on. Bringing it close to teh sheep it flinches, causing him to drop it. Taking a deep breath he picks it up again and slowly goes back to work. After what seems like a long time, He finishes and puts it down. Chef stops his watch. He looks over at the scoreboard. "4 minutes and 3 seconds. First place goes to Izzy, second is Charlie, third is Vincent!" The scoreboard changes to show the new overall points. 'Izzy: 5, Vincent: 4, Charlie: 3'.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Ugh! If i don't either win this next one or get second and Vincent Loses, i'm totally done for! And IZZY'S is the last one!  
 ***End Confessional** *

Everyone having finished, Chef points off in the distance. "All right maggots! Time for you to go to the final round! March!" Charlie and Vincent begin to walk normally in the direction Chef is pointing, but Izzy is excitedly sprinting.

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: All right! I'm actually in the lead! As long as I don't mess up my own challenge i'm guaranteed to be in the final to! Whoo!  
 ***End Confessional***

After walkig for a few minutes, they arrive in the forest, Chris smiling, hands behind his back. "All right campers, good job so far! You have all made it to the final challenge. And it should be no shocker that this is" He gestures to Izzy "Izzy's challenge." Izzy beams. Chris points up. "Your challenge is to swing from vine to vine to get from here," He points to the tree next to him, "To there." He points to a tree a hundred feet in the distance. "If you fall off, you have to start at the beginning. First person there wins. Simple enough, right?" Izzy nods happilyl, the other two, not so much.

Chris gestures to teh three beginning vines on the separate trees. "well, they're not going to climb themselves!"

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Yep, should have expected something like this from Izzy.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
VIncent: Aw man, my upper body strength is like...non-existant!  
 ***End Confessional***

The camera cuts back to everyone at the starting points, Chris smiling at them. "All right guys, remember, this one decides it all! So, with that being said, on your mark, get set..." He blows his air horn signifying the start. Immediately Izzy jumps on the first vine and begins to swing across as easily as if she were Tarzan. Charlie takes a slightly more cautious approach and goes at a normal pace. Vincent seems even more wary as she slowly reaches out to the vine and very slowly grabs on.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: ok, as long as I'm not an idiot and fall off, I SHOULD be able to beat Vincent. If i do this, i can at least TIE.  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Izzy is swinging through like a woman possessed, already about 2/3 of the way through. Seeing her get this far though, Chris smirks deviously. Immediately as she reaches a certain vine, her hand slides down. Surprised, she tries to catch herself, but ends up sliding down the full length of the vine, hitting the ground. Seeing this, Chris laughs. "Oh right, I forgot to mention that at that point in the race, i MAY have greased some of the vines." Seeing Izzy fall causes Charlie and Vincent's eyes to go wide.

 ***Confessional***  
Vincent: GREASE!? Are you KIDDING ME?!  
 ***End Confessional***

Gulping, Charlie then sighs deeply as he continues to move steadily forward. Vincent slowly but surely makes his way forward. A few seconds later, Izzy climbs back up and begins to swing across again.

Within a minute, Charlie makes it to the greased vines. Taking a deep breath he slowly but surely grabs on to the vine, slipping a bit as he does so. The moment he grabs on, he instantly leaps to the next one, squeezing the vines as tightly as he could, causing him to go white knuckle.

Izzy passes Vincent and is gaining on Charlie, only now getting to the greased vines. As the two look forward, they see Chris standing at the finish line on the other tree.

Now neck and neck, Izzy and Charlie look between each other as they press on. A moment later they both cross the finish line, too close to see who won. Chris smiles as they cross. "All right you two! Congrats! We'll see in a minute who won." He then looks back over to Vince. "Ha! Vine, it's all right. You can relax." Vince looks over at Chris with an exhausted smile. "Oh thank god." and lets himself slide down.

Chris turns to the scoreboard. "All right, Vincent came in last, no shocker there. Which gives him a total score of 5." A 5 pops up next to his name on the scoreboard. "And from before, Charlie had 3 and Izzy had 5" Chris turns to Izzy. "So Izzy, it is safe to say that no matter what happens here, you have made it to the finals!" Izzy lets out a cheer "Whoo! All right!" Chris turns to Charlie. "Charlie, if you won this round, you're our other finalist. if you came in second, then you will face Vincent in a tie breaker." Vincent, having walked along the ground, has met up with the group at this point. As he arrives, Chris continues to hold for tension.

"And...the final challenge's winner is..." He receives an a card from offscreen which he looks at. "...

...

...

CHARLIE!" The scoreboard reveals Charlie 3, Izzy 2, and Vincent 1. It then calculates the final score to be "Izzy: 7, Charlie: 6, Vincent: 5"

Chris puts his hands behind his back, "Vince, my man. so close, yet so far. Sorry to say, this is wher eyou get off the bus." He points his thumb offscreen. Sighing, Vincent smiled tiredly. "Hey, I had a hell of a run. I mean, I got THIRD! That is not even on the same PLANET as last season."

Hearing this, Charlie walks up to him, extending his hand. "Vincent. Amazing game." Seeing his hand, Vincent smirks and shakes his hand firmly. "You too."

Izzy looks a bit upset as Vincent turns around. "Well, it looks like team AMORE is over." Vincent shrugs with a smile. "Guess so. Kick butt Izz." She smiles widely. "Oh yeah!" and, with their elbows pointed down, they clasp each other's hands. A moment later they release as Vincent begins to walk forward. A fe steps later he waves before turning around and walking away for good.

Chris turns back to Izzy and Charlie. "Congratulations you two! You have made it to the finals! Tomorrow will be your last day on the island regardless of what happens. I know you're all anxious to see your pals. Don't worry, they'll all be here to see you tomorrow at the finale. until then, congratulations you two." And with this, Chris finishes. Izzy and Charlie turns to each other, and, smiling, give each other a high five. "YES!" They announce in unison.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Oh my god! YES! I can't believe it! I made it to the finale! This is insane! I'm keeping up my end of the bargain Gwen! Whoo!" (he stops) Wait! Not that i'm saying that you DIDN'T! I mean... aw man.."  
* **End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: Ooh! The final two! I get to be in the finals! I didn't think I as going to make it past that time with the RCMP, let alone make it to the finale! Oh! And I get to see Walt tomorrow! I can't wait! Spy drones just aren't the same, you know?  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the camera. "And here we are! Next time will be the finale! Are you all ready for the matcup between Charlie and Izzy? Well you better be! Because next time we are going to be having the final challenge and wrap up this season! Who will win the $200,000? Will it be the eternal foot-in-mouth Charlie or our wild girl Izzy? For the answer to this, you'll just have to tune in next time to the final episode of season two of Total. Drama. Island!

 **Eliminated**

 **24th: Courtney**  
 **23rd: Trent**  
 **22nd: Jaylee**  
 **21st: Grigory**  
 **20th: Ana**  
 **19th: Friedrich**  
 **18th: Caden**  
 **17th: Geoff**  
 **16th: Katie**  
 **15th: Danielle**  
 **Courtney and Friedrich Return**  
 **14th: Dawn**  
 **13th: Simon**  
 **12th: Walter**  
 **11th/10th: Courtney/Gerdie**  
 **9th: Ezekiel**  
 **8th: Friedrich**  
 **7th: Eva**  
 **6th: Alice**  
 **5th: Gwen**  
 **4th: Nate**  
 **3rd: Vincent**

Remaining Campers: **CHARLIE AND IZZY**

 **Final tally: Izzy: 7 points, Charlie: 6 points, Vincent: 5 points**

 **AN: FINALLY! We are going to to finale! Whoo hoo! So, I have to ask. Did anybody see this matchup coming? Now that we're at the finale, I can talk about the poll results in the past. Not only did nearly EVERYONE THINK that Charlie was going to be in the final matchup (9 out of 10) a whopping 7 out of 9 of you WANTED him to be in the final 2. Which, I think it's pretty cool that you guys ended up liking Charlie so much, and if he hadn't had received so much support and love, i never would have DREAMED of putting him in the final two. Now when it comes to Izzy, if the polls were ANY indication, you guys did not see Izzy come at ALL. ZERO people thought she would make it to the final FIVE let alone the final two. Every single time I put up a "who do you think is going home next?" poll, she always gathered either the most, or second most votes. I think it's safe to say that no one expected her to make it this far. The reason I have done so is actually very simple. I love her as a character and she has NEVER gotten in the top 2 either in any canon or any fanfic I have ever read. I think she's a terrific character and out of all the canon characters I had on the list, with the exception of Ezekiel or Dawn, she deserved to be here the most. Her being here MIGHT not be the most crowd pleasing choice, but it's one I've had in mind for a long time. Besides, Izzy vs Charlie will be a wacky, wild ride.**  
 **As for the remaining chapters, I'm going to do what I did last time. I will do the next chapter, followed by one more epilogue/author's notes chapter. Lots of loose ends will be wrapped up in the next two chapters. Anyway, what do you think of the matchup? Did you like this chapter/homage to the Pahkitew semi-finals? Let me know! So, on that note, see you next time!**

 **P.S, Extremely important poll!**


	26. Chapter 23: The Final Challenge!

Previously on Total Drama Island, we were down to the semi-finals! Vincent, Izzy, and Charlie all vied for the final two spots. Three challenges were divised by our remaining three contestants. Vincent dominated his trivia contest, Izzy nailed Charlie's multi job challenge, and it was Charlie who barely eked out a victory in Izzy's vine swinging challenge. However, when the dust settled, it was Izzy and Charlie who ended up being our two finalists, finally knocking off the Hanatha fan Vincent.

The camera zooms out to show Chris on a stage. "So once again here we are! The finale! Only one can win the $200,000. Who will it be? Well for the answer to this, you'll just have to tune into today's exciting finale of Total. Drama. Island!

(intro plays)

The camera fades up, but instead of on the campers, it shows Chris, still standing on the stage, now with Lisa beside him. "Everyone! Welcome to the finale of season 2 of Total Drama Island! It's been a long three weeks, but we are finally here at the finale with our two remaining contestants! That being said, let's reintroduce them!" He turns to Lisa. "Lise! PUll the first rope!" She nods excitedly and does so, causing a large banner to unfurl. When it does, we can see a large image of Charlie, his arms crossed and smirking. "Our first finalist is Charlie Pritchard! Charlie was by far our most unexpected contestant this season. Isn't that right, Lisa?" Lisa smiles. "Yeah! He wasn't even a contestant at first until the Sadie incident." It cuts to show Sadie being thrown off the island and Chris picking Charlie.

Chris continues. "Ha! And i gotta say, he was NOT off to a good start." It shows him blowing the first few challenges. "It seemed at first he would be an early kick, especially with his...issue." It cuts to Charlie saying stupid things and offending people. "However, despite all that, he was able to finally find friends in Dawn, Ezekiel, and especially Gwen. There he danced, three legged manned, and Tarzaned his way to the finale." he turns to Lisa. "Lisa, thoughts on Charlie and his chances?" Lisa puts a finger to her chin. "Well, to be honest, I've always liked Charlie. He's kind of weird, but a GOOD weird! He wasn't the strongest or smartest in the group, but he has a good heart. Also a little luck! If he can keep up the lucky streak I can see him winning it all!" Chirs nods. "Well said Lise. Now for our other competitor." He nods and Lisa pulls the other cord. Unfurling, it reveals a large picture of Izzy who appears extremely excited, in mid jump. Chris gestures to the picture. "And now for our other finalist, Izzy! What is there to say about Izzy? Well..." He stops to think for a moment. "She clearly knows how to make a first impresssion!" We see Izzy on top of Chris' head.

Lisa giggles. "Izzy is so much fun! I love her ninjaness!" It shows a clip of her doing her ninja moves and disappearing. "Izzy rocked several of the challenges including the flag capture as well as the gold coins. And most recently, winning the semi-finals!" It shows clips of these. "Not only that, but there was love to be found for Izzy in the way of good old rich boy Walter!" It cuts to Izzy blatantly asking to be Walter's girlfriend. Lisa puts her hands together. "I think it's sweet." Chris laughed. "Yeah, i guessed as much. So, what do you think of her chances?" Lisa thinks for a moment. "Well, I think Izzy is definitely the favorite on the physicall challenge side. She's a bit crazy, but fun! I honestly think that finals could go either way!" Chris nods. "I agree. It's a good matchup. Now, before we get to the finals, let's go over how we got to this point." During the next scene we cut to sepiatoned flashbacks of the eliminations.

"First up, on the chopping block was Courtney, who Dawn decided just wasn't being a team player and had the sole vote and kicked her off the island. Next was Trent who let his feelings cloud his ability to focus on the game. 22nd place went to shy Jaylee who just didn't make enough of an impression to stay around. Next up at 21 was our dour Norwegian Grigory whose creepy cake was too much of a mistep for the team to let slide. In a surprise self elimination, Ana had to go host an award show and left of her own accord, giving her 20th place. Not being able to stand his creepinss anymore, Friedrich was unanimously voted off for number 19. In a strange turn of events, Simon, who was supposed to leave, used an immunity token given to him by Eva, effectively elimination the person who had the second most votes, who unfortunately happened to be Caden, making him number 18. Next, in a self sacrifice move, rather than see Gerdie get kicked off, Geoff took the elimination for her volunteering to leave at 17th place. Next up, only a short time after getting together with her boyfriend Vincent, it was Katie's turn to go being eliminated at number 16. Next, for the first time this season, one of our returnees from season one got voted off, leaving Danielle, our animal linguist as the odd person out at number 15. It was at this point that not only did the merge happen, but Courtney and Friedrich returend to the island. Now a couple, Friedrich used his single elimination power to get revenge for Courtney by eliminating Dawn who took 14th. It looked like Friedrich would get his own revenge on Eva at this point, but Simon asked everyone to vote for him instead and took the fall for 13th place. In a strange turn of events, the RCMP came to arrest Izzy, but before she could leave, her boyfriend Walter opted to clear things up with the authorities, leaving the island, eliminating himself at number 12. In a surprise double elimination, Courtney and Gerdie could no longer deal with each other, their ensuing fight costing them both a spot on the island as they rolled into 11th and 10th place. Now at the top 9, Lisa hosted the night and offered a choice to take $40,000 and leave the island between Charlie, Gwen, and Ezekiel. Ezekiel took the money and eliminated himself at number 9. Next up it was time for our old buddy Friedrich to go once and for all as he lost the food gross out challenge to Eva and was eliminated by her, giving him 8th place. Speaking of Eva, after losing the bike challenge, the remaining contestants realized just how much of a threat she was and decided it was time for her to go and voted her off for 7th place. Back at Playa Des Losas I checked on how our previously eliminated contestants were doing, and, in an unexpected accidental vote, Alice got herself unanimously voted off by them for 6th place. Down to the final 5, our final vote following the cleanup challenge lead to the elimination of Gwen as Nate figured his chances were better with Vincent than Gwen, giving the goth girl 5th place. Unfortunately for Nate, karma can be rough as he received the lowest amount of points in the teamup challenge as was booted off for 4th place. And, most recently, yesterday in a 3 way matchup, Vincent just couldn't cut the mustard, well, sheep's wool to be more precise, and fell just shy of the finals, giving him 3rd place. And with that, that brings us to our final two contestants, Charlie and Izzy."

Chris takes a big breath, the long monologue exhausting him a bit. "All right! Enough intro! Let's get right to the finale!" The camera cuts to Chris and Lisa standing with the two finalists on each side of them. Chris smiles and looks over to Charlie. "Charlie, it's been a strange ride for you getting here, huh?" Charlie chuckles. "I never expected to be in the contest, let alone be in the top 2!" Chris smirks. "Well, I just know how to pick contestants, don't I?" He turns to Izzy. "Izzy. You excited to be here as well?" Izzy smiles widely with her goofy smile. "You know it Chris! I haven't had this much fun since I pretended to be a beaver for a week!" Chris raises an eyebro. "Riggghhht... Anyway, I hope you both had fun this season because your time on the island as you know it ends today!"

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: It was so weird being in the cabin alone last night. Izzy's been dealing with that since Gwen left. Without the guys it was eerily quiet. I'm glad it'll be over today.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Izzy: Whoo! I get to see Walt today! Man, it's been rough, but fun as hell! Haha! Love ya Walt!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks over at the two. "All right, now that you guys are ready to go, what do you say to us bringing back our eliminated contestants?" oth the finalists faces' light up as they follow Chris' gesture as all the eliminated contestants begin parading in.

Everyone begins to make their way towards the two, offering congratulations and greetings. Eventually Ezekiel and Dawn make their way to Charlie. Zeke smiles over at Charlie. "Hey there, eh!" A huge smile on his face, Charlie picks him up in a bear hug. "ZEKE!" he says to a shocked Ezekiel. "Uh, I'm glad to see you too, eh" He says confused. Dawn giggles at this. Suddenly, a voice speaks up. "Whoa, you miss us that much Chuck?" Having put Zeke down, Charlie turns around to be greeted with Gwen standing a few feet from him. Almost instinctively, Charlie goes to hug her, then stops himself, coughing into his hand. "H..hey Gwen! It's uh...it's great to see you!" He smiles at her, a slight blush crossing Gwen's face in response as she puts a hand on her arm, her eyes looking away. "Yeah..you too Chuck."

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: Man, for some reason I feel a LOT better just SEEING Gwen. I can't believe how much I missed her... huh...(he puts a finger to his lips deep in thought)  
 ***End Confessional***

On the other side, finding Walt, Izzy tackles him, knocking him to the ground. "HI WALT! I missed you!" This causes a now prone Walter to chuckle. "I missed you too." Before Izzy can get out of hand though, Chef lifts her off of Walt. "Save that fun for later." He says curtly. A bit dejected by this, Izzy nods as she gets back to her feet.

The other contestants then make their approach. Vincent walks over to Izzy, who gives a bear hug as well. "Vince! Missed ya buddy!" Vince, being crushed manages to get out "Just...saw you...yesterday." As if realizing this, Izzy drops him. "Oh! Right!"

Nate walks over to Charlie and fists bumps him. "Hey man, good job." Charlie smirks at him. "Thanks man." Another voice speaks up. "Indeed. We were glad a raccoon made it to the finals." Nearly giving Charlie a heart attack, Charlie grabs his heart as Alice has appeared next to him. "Ah, Alice...good...good to see you too."

Grigory walks up to him too. "Indueed. Eet is gued to see a racuun be in da fiunal tu." Following this, Charlie gets a strong pat on the back from Eva. "Not bad Pritchard." Charlie smiles at the support he's getting.

 ***Confessional***  
Charlie: This is crazy! I'ver never gotten this much support before! Well...I've never really gotten ANY support before this competition. Even if I lose, this has been terrific!  
 ***End Confessional***

Izzy meanwhile is chatting it up with Katie and Gerdie, who are doing their bet to include Jaylee in the conversation. Soon though, everyone hears a whistle. They look over to see Chris. "All right guys, enough of the reunion. You can talk later. For now, go to your seatings."He thumbs over to two sets of bleachers. One with the name Charlie, the other one Izzy. the division ends up being pretty much by team, with the exception being Ana going to Charlie and Friedrich and Courtney going to Izzy. Satisfied that everyone is seated, Chris speaks again. "All right. We are at the final round. The matchup you have all waited for! Charlie!" He says a bunch of cheers are elicited from his side including a very loud "YOU CAN DO IT, EH!" "Versus, IZZY!" An equally loud cheer comes from Izzy's side.

Chris looks back at Charlie. "So Charlie, tell us. If you win, what will you do with your money?" Not having thought about it since the deal, Charlie puts a finger to his chin. "Well, first I would give half to the person I made a deal with." He looks over to Gwen who smiles genuinely.

* **Confessional***  
Gwen: I never had ANY doubt Chuck would keep his word. One of the reasons I love the guy." She realizes what she said and blushes, covering her face. "Oh, damn it!"  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris laughs. "Okay, and the rest?" Charlie freezes for a moment and hten scratches his head. "Um, I uh..I honestly have no idea. um...party maybe?" Chris raises an eyebrow. Lisa shrugs at Chris. "To be fair, he didn't really apply to be a contestant." Chris puts a finger to his chin. "This is true." He turns to Izzy. "Izzy..you?" Izzy thinks dramatically before smiling. "I don't know! I mean, I think with Walt I won't really need it!"

Chris smacks his face. "You're telling me that BOTH of our finalists don't really care about the money?" Charlie and Izzy look at each other and shrug in response. Chris slides his hand down his face, revealing an irritated look. "All right, fine. New stakes then." He turns to the rest of the campers. "Here's what we're going to do. The two cheering squads you are now? Those are the new teams. Team Charlie, and Team Izzy. In the final challenge, each team will assist their person they're rooting for. For the winning team, each person gets $10,000!" Hearing this, it causes everyone to begin cheering. As they're cheering, Lisa smiles at Chris "Wow Chris, that was really nice of you!" Chris shrugs smugly. "What can I say? I'm a giving guy." This causes Chef to snicker. He glares at Chef annoyed in response.

He then turns back to the campers.. "Everyone, follow me." Now extremely excited, the crowd follows Chris, Lisa, and Chef as he gestures them over to an open field in front of them. After they get on the side with either Charlie or Izzy, Chris speaks again. "Today's finally challenge is... PROTECT THE ROYAL! The rules are simple. We will be giving you all colored swords covered in paint. Your goal is to protect your King Charlie or Queen Izzy. If you get hit with what would be a life ending injury, you're out. When your king or queen receives a killing blow, the competition is over and the surviving one wins Total Drama Island. Everyone, get your swords!" Eva grabs her sword, smirking glancing over at Friedrich. Charlie's team ends up grabbing blue swords while Izzy's gets red. "All right campers, time for the battle royal to begin! Remember, protect your king or queen!" Chris announces.

Eva turns to Charlie. "Don't worry Pritchard. We've got your back." She smirks at him, causing the rest of his teammates to turn to him and nod. "Yeah! The won't get past us, eh!" Zeke says, raising his sword. Gwen smiles too, getting into position. "They can TRY."

Meanwhile, back on Izzy's side, the excitement is just as high. Walter stands next to her. "Don't worry, your knight will protect you." Izzy puts her hands together. "My hero!" Vincent looks from the sword then back to Izzy. "Well, i'm going to do my best!" Jaylee nods in agreement. "Me...me too!" Caden readies his sword. "Now, I may not be one for violence, but this should be fun!"

Back on Charlie's side, Nate looks at Alice.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: You know, you'd THINK being on Playa Des Losas it would be EASIER to get ahold of Alice and talk to her about what happened. NOPE! (he throws his hands in the air) Well, guess i'll see what happens today...  
 ***End Confessional***

Spying Alice as she awkwardly picks up a blue sword, Nate makes his way over to her. "So uh, hey Alice." Alice moves her one good eye over to Nate and then back to her sword. "Hello Nate. Good luck." Nate's caught a bit offguard by this. "Uh...right. You too. But I wanted to-" She cuts him off. "Later Nate." And with this, she walks away.

 ***Confessional***  
Nate: GRRRR! (he covers his face in irritation)  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris sees everyone in position. "All right! Enough prep time! May the best royal win! 3,2,1..." He blows an air horn. As soon as he does, it's like a scene from an old battle movie. A sea of 20 people run towards each other and get embroiled in a large battle as they begin to swing at each other and block. Nate deflects a blow from Geoff then dodges one from Gerdie as Jaylee meekly swings at Grigory who simply steps out of the way.

As this is going on, a scoreboard showing 11 people's name under team Izzy and 9 under Charlie appear One of the names quickly gets X'ed off though as a nervous Dawn gets cut across the stomach by Courtney. "Ha! Got you!" She says triumphantly. Dawn looks down at her cut and quietly steps off the field. Seeing this, Zeke puts an angry expression on his face. "You'll pay for that, eh!" And he lunges towards her, only to get batted away by Friedrich, who has appeared, a harsh line appearing across Zeke's chest.

Courtney high fives Friedrich. "Whoo! Go Fried!" Friedrich smiles at her only for the smile to turn into a horrified look. Courtney raises an eyebrow. "What is-" But it's cut off as she feels something against her back. "You got careless." Courtney hears this from behind her, a cold sensation running along her back." The camera cuts to Danielle, standing behind her, having cut Courtney down the length of her back. Zeke and Courtney both drop off the list.

Friedrich angrily turns to Danielle. "Now you're gonna get it!" And takes a massive swing at her. Danielle, unable to dodge, simply stands there, waiting for the blow. Luckily for her, another sword comes in to stop it. Eva looks back to Danielle. "I got this guy. Get out of here animal girl." Danielle smiles and nods heading off. Turning back to Friedrich, Eva smirks. "You ready?" Friedrich smirks back at her. "Always."

Vincent meanwhile is embroiled in a battle with Grigory, who, despite looking as if he doesn't care, is doing pretty well. After a few more more attempts by Vincent, all of which, Grigory oddly dodges nimbly, Grigory performs a flip and lands behind Vincent, but not before cracking his sword down on Vincent, causing a giant swipe of blue to appear across him. Back on the screen, Vincent's name is crossed off.

Katie, through the battle, sees the killing blow. "Oh my god! Vincent!" She immediately clenches her sword tightly and races towards him, blocking random attacks that come her way. She leaps into the air and swipes sideways, striking Grigory, who raises an eyebrow. "Ah. Eet uppears I am duead. I shuall leaugh duown now." He does so in the middle of the battlefield.

Strangely enough, Trent managed to sneak past the rest of the defenders, making his way to Charlie, who was towards the rear of the group. Unfortunately for Charlie, his eyes were on the battle and not behind him. Upon reaching his position behind him, Trent leaps out. "Take this!" Charlie barely has a chance to turn around as he sees Trent looming down on him. At the last second however, a sword blocks Charlie, much to the surprise of both Charlie and Trent. They both turn their head to see Alice standing in the way. She moves her eye over to Trent. "You need to get over yourself." She says simply. Trent barely manages to open his mouth as there's a flash of light, and a moment later, Trent has several body length strikes across his torso. Shocked, he falls over.

Charlie looks over to Trent and then back to Alice who nods at him, and then heads back into the fray. We cut to Caden who is fighting with Nate. "Come on Doc, that the best you can do?" Nate asks cockily. Caden gives a half smile while sighing. "I told you, i'm not a fighter, i'm a healer." Nate laughs. "Not gonna help you here!" Caden sighs. "Very well then." In an upward sweep, he knocks Nate off balance as he brings his sword forward, stabbing Nate in 5 separate spots. "Five of the most lethal spots on the body. You are dead Nate." Nate looks at himself and back to Caden. "Oh...well...good job." and dramatically falls over. While Caden is preoccupied however, Ana manages to sneak up on Caden and bop him on the head with her sword. "Gotcha doc!" Caden looks back at Ana. "et tu, brute?" and falls over dramatically as well.

Meanwhiel, Eva and Friedrich are still engaged in an epic duel. While this is going on, Katie tries to step in and take a shot at Gwen only to get hit in the gut by Alice. Eva smirks to Alice who nods back. Unfortunately, this bit of concentration lapse was enough for Simon to get behind Alice and hit her across the back. Alice turns her head. "Ah. I'm out." and calmly walks off the field.

Izzy looks really interested in joining the group, but is being held back by Walter, who is doing his best to convince her that she needs to be protected. Sadly Izzy agrees. Back on the battlefield, Simon and Ana find themselves sparring with each other, Ana looking to be having a blast, while Simon, not so much. Backing up, Simon nearly trips over something. Looking down it's Caden's sword. Pulling his foot up he kicks it over at Ana. Surprised by this, Ana blocks it. But because of this, is unable to stop Simon and gets slashed across the stomach. Despite being embroiled in a battle, Eva is able to look over and see this.

 ***Confessional***  
Eva: (Smirks with arms crossed) Nice Simon  
 ***End Confessional***

With a renewed Vigor, Eva looks to Friedrich who glares back at her. Placing a step forward, they both rear back and sing as if they were baseball bats, not even bothering to dodge. A moment later, they both take a hit to the gut and fall over, Eva's sword flying wildly away. Unfortunately, as Gerdie and Geoff are attempting to gang up on Charlie's side, Eva's sword comes careening by and slams into Geoff's head. Dizzy, he puts up his finger. "Bummer dude..." and falls over.

Shocked by this turn of events, Gerdie turns to see Danielle standing behind her. "Hey there buddy." Gerdie smiles back at her. "Hey yourself." and with that, they embroil in a sword fight. Gerdie, tries to take advantage of her short stature while Danielle uses her nimbleness. Gerdie blocks a blow and smirks. "Aren't you going to call on a wolf or something to help?" Danielle smiles back. "i don't need help to beat you Gerds!" And with that, both of their swords connect. Unfortunately for Gerds, she just doesn't have the upper body strength, and the sword flies from her hands. Shocked, she looks up at Danielle and sighs before saying dramatically. "Very well, make my death swift!" Acting along with mock dignity, Danielle pulls the tip into Gerdie's chest as she makes a dramatic death noise and falls over.

With only 5 competitors left, Simon decides to go after Charlie, who is being guarded by Gwen. Gwen smirks at Simon. "Yeah, don't htink so Simon." Danielle meanwhile manages to tiptoe around to Izzy, but is also blocked by Walter. "Won't be that easy Danielle." Danielle smirks. "Well then, bring it on!"

Both of the duos are fighting to get to their targets for a good minute before finally Gwen is able to trip and stab Simon while Walter catches Danielle in the neck.

Walter and Gwen then turn to each other. "Looks like it's just you and me Walt." Walter smirks. "Looks like it."

Meanwhile, Izzy and Charlie look at each other as they raise their swords in preparation. Gwen swings and Walter blocks, he counters with a swing of his own only to be dodged by Gwen. The next minute is filled with cheers from the defeated teammates as the two fight. Seeing their battle continue, Izzy makes a run for Charlie who prepares himself.

Seeing this happen, both Walter and Gwen disengage and run back towards their royalty. Seeing them both run towards them, they both release and bring back their swords for a large swing. In a similar situation to Eva and Friedrich, both are too focused to dodge. It's at this point that Walter and Gwen both shove themselves in teh way, taking the blows sending them off to the side.

Izzy and Charlie look at them with a worried expression, but they give them a thumbs up and smile. Relieved, they look back at each other. "All right Izzy, looks like this is it." Izzy smirks. "It's been a pleasure Charlie." He smiles. "Likewise." and with that, they begin to duel. For every strike the other makes, they manage to parry or dodge. The fight looks pretty evenly matched as the the crowd cheers from the sidelines.

Cade stops though to look around He turns to Geoff. "Has anybody seen Jaylee?" As if to answer this, While the two have their blades locked, Jaylee leaps from the sidelines.

Chris laughs. "Oh! Looks like we forgot about Jaylee!" Hearing this, Charlie looks up, doing his best to back up, only to trip over his own feet, Jaylee's attack barely missing him. Izzy smiles deviously as she brings her own sword high above her head. Looking around feverishly, Charlie spies Gwen's sword on the ground. In an instant he picks it up and launches it towards Izzy, just as her sword is coming down. Charlie closes his eyes and waits for the hit. Not feeling anything, he opens an eye, to see Izzy, her arms raised above her head, looking down to see a large blue circle on her torso. "Oh...rats." She gets out as she drops her sword and falls over dramatically. A silence falls over the crowd until Chris finally speaks up. "And the winner of Total Drama Island is CHARLIE PRITCHARD!"

As soon as this is said, A large cheer erupts from Charlie's team as they rush over to Charlie, Eva picking him up on her shoulders.

Charlie meanwhile is wearing an extremely shocked look on his face. "I...I won? I WON!" Finally realizing this, he pumps his fists in the air. his team gathers around him, cheering.

the camera fades to white as we cut to the campfire ceremony at night, Chris standing at the podium, Lisa holding one marshmallow. "Well, here we are, at the final bonfire ceremony. Another season come and gone, and our winner this season is none other than our own Charlie!" Everyone in the group applauds. "Charlie, I think it's safe to say that NO ONE expected this to happen, considering your performance in the beginning. Still, you surpassed the odds and came out on top. Because of this, you receive the final marshmallow." Lisa tosses Charlie the marshmallow, who, emotionally catches it.

Surprisingly, Izzy is the one to cheer first. "Yeah! Go Charlie!" Walter smiles. "Not upset in the slightest, are you?" Izzy shakes her head smiling. "Why would I be? I was as finalist, had a great time, AND I got YOU!" Walter blushes at this. Izzy smirks. "Speaking of..." She turns around and tackles Walter, knocking him over. Seeing this, everyone laughs.

Chris puts his finger to his chin. "Oh, right, before I forget." He reaches behind the podium and pulls out a suitcase. "Charlie, here's your prize money." Smiling, Charlie walks up and grabs it. As he walks back, Gwen stands up. He looks over to her. "So, Gwen, A deal's a deal. $100,000 of this is yours." Even though she expects this, Gwen's still a little in shock. "You're really giving me half, aren't you?" Charlie raises an eyebrow. "Well, yeah, we had a deal, right?" Hearing this honesty causes Gwen to smile warmly. Charlie continues. "Besides, it's easy when it's a girl you lov-" He interrupts himself as he puts a hand over his mouth. "I...I'm sorry! I don't know why I-" Hearing this causes a look of shock to appear on Gwen's face, followed by a embarrassed smile and blush.

Taking a few steps towards Charlie, Gwen smiles at him. "Chuck, for once, you said EXACTLY the right thing." And with this, she leans in to him, planting a kiss on him. Surprised at first, Charlie drops the suitcase. Following this, he accepts the kiss and leans into it.

Surprisingly, the first one to clap this time is Alice. Seeing this, Nate joins in before everyone else finally joins in, including Lisa whistling.

Chris turns to the camera. "And with that the season is over! Our winner has been decided after a brutal 3 week competition. So, until next season, see you later and thank you all for watching this season of, Total. Drama. Island!"

 **Eliminated**

 **24th: Courtney**  
 **23rd: Trent**  
 **22nd: Jaylee**  
 **21st: Grigory**  
 **20th: Ana**  
 **19th: Friedrich**  
 **18th: Caden**  
 **17th: Geoff**  
 **16th: Katie**  
 **15th: Danielle**  
 **Courtney and Friedrich return**  
 **14th: Dawn**  
 **13th: Simon**  
 **12th: Walter**  
 **11th/10th: Courtney/Gerdie**  
 **9th: Ezekiel**  
 **8th: Friedrich**  
 **7th: Eva**  
 **6th: Alice**  
 **5th: Gwen**  
 **4th: Nate**  
 **3rd: Vincent**  
 **2nd: Izzy**

 **WINNER: CHARLIE PRITCHARD!**

 **AN: Whoo! The season is done! Yes! Whoo, this one was a doozy. Even more competitors than last time and more original challenges. That being said, I LOVED having the canons in this season. It's something I will definitely do again if I do another season. Charlie was such a strange character for me. I love the guy to death, but what I didn't expect was everyone else's love for him as well. Whenever I had a poll, he topped the charts of favorite characters, the only other contender even coming close was Alice. When it came to who was going to win, I was very trepidacious about using Charlie, but due to the outpouring of love i received for him, it was something that I feel worked very well for the feeling of this season. I AM very happy about putting Izzy in the final two though. For some reason that I can't fathom, Izzy received pretty much no love in the polls. She always got "I think she'll go home next" or "not voting for her to make it to the final 3" votes.**  
 **As I said in the previous chapter, I have never seen Izzy make it to the final two in any story, canon or otherwise, and this is a crime as she really is a fantastic character. I feel like she deserved to be included in the finals, and this was a good environment for her to do so.**  
 **So after all this time we finally got our Gwarlie. FINALLY! That only leaves the wrap up for one more couple, and that's what the epilogue is for. Speaking of, next chapter WILL be the last chapter and it will be the same last last time. Epilogue followed by author's notes with favorite moments.**  
 **Thanks for following me for this round 2 guys. It's been as much, if not more fun this time around. See you guys next time, to join this season's cast, for one more time.**


	27. Epilogue & Author's Notes

Once again our contestants find themselves at the wrap up party. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Vincent is chatting with Katie excitedly while a light music is playing.

Ezekiel, Dawn, Charlie, and Gwen are in a group chatting as well. Gwen raises a glass of punch. "Cheers to all of us for getting out of this with some money, and to Chuck for winning the whole thing!" 3 of them raise their glasses. A confused Ezekiel copies what they're doing. After this, Gwen grabs Charlie's face and kisses it. "And THAT'S from me." Ezekiel puts a finger to his chin. "We all don't have to do THAT, right?" The other three turn to him and let out a laugh.

The DJ is on the stage, when suddenly he receives a tap on the shoulder. He looks over to see Ana standing there with a big smile.

Suddenly, we cut to the the mic turning on. "Hey there everybody!" Everyone's eyes turn to the stage, where they see Ana. "I thought this was a party guys! I'm not seeing a lot of dancing! We need to fix that. Let's have one of my personal favorites!" Pressing a few buttons, a techno dance beat fills the room. Charlie looks over to Gwen and smirks. "May I have this dance?" Gwen Chuckles. "I thought you'd never ask." Together, they then go to the dance floor and starting busting some moves.

We cut to Katie dragging Vincent onto the dance floor, leading to them dancing together. From afar, Geoff turns to Gerdie. "Hey..uh...Gerdie, wanna dance?" Gerdie laughs at this. "Ha! ah...ha ha...I um..I don't dance." Geoff brushes this off. "Come on, EVERYONE can dance! Here, let me show you!" Grabbing her arm, he pulls her on the dance floor. "No, wait, Geoff I-" but her protests are unheard as she's pulled onto the dance floor. Geoff starts busting some moves as Gerdie stands there awkwardly. "Come on Gerd, move your body, like this!" Geoff shows her a few moves. Gerdie tentatively looks at him and then tries. It's awkward at first, but then she tries again. This time it's more fluid. A few tries later she seems to be getting into the groove. "Whoo! Go Gerd!" Danielle yells from the side, dancing herself.

Dawn is dancing very mildly while Ezekiel is doing his best attempt. "I think I might look stupid, eh." Zeke says embarrassed. Dawn giggles. "You look fine Zeke. Your dancing is very...enthusiastic."

The song eventually dies down and everyone applauds. Taking a break, everyone goes back to talking. Izzy walks back to Walter. "Whoo! That was fun!" Walter smiles at her. Looking over to Walter, Izzy sighs. "So, what's up for Walt next?" Walter shrugs. "Well, I was planning on heading off to Europe next. I hear that some charity needs some help there. Not sure for what." Walter rubs the back of his head. "So um... I don't know if you'd be want to but...I uh...I could really use the company if you'd..."

Izzy put a finger to her chin. "So you're asking me if i'd like to pick up my stuff and travel around the world with my awesome boyfriend helping people and going on a wild adventure?" She smiles warmly at him and puts her hands on his shoulders. "I think I can manage that." And with that, she leans in and plants a large kiss on him, which he accepts.

Ana walks over to a small gathering of Grigory, Danielle, Jaylee, and Caden. "Hey guys!" She says enthusiasticaly. Caden, Danielle, and Jaylee all smile at her. Grigory just looks back at her. "H...hello Ana." Jaylee says shyly. Ana continues. "Well, we may not have been there long, but I still really had fun with you guys." Danielle shurgs. "Hey, I ALMOST made the merge." Ana laughs at this. "All right Danielle, fine, you're the best of us here." Danielle blushes. "I..I didn't mean..." Caden smiles. "It was an...interesting experience. Even with grumpers over there." Ana giggles at this. "Haha. Grumpers." She looks over to Trent who's by himself. "HEY GRUMPERS! Get over here!" At first he seems surprised that they're talking to him, then walks over. Ana puts her arm around him. "Trent, you gotta loosen up bud. Thought you'd learn that by now." Trent sighs. "Yeah...I guess I-" He stops as he lets out a shiver as we zoom out to see Ana massaging his shoulders. "Better?" Trent smiles and lets out a "yeah...definitely." This elicits a giggle from Jaylee. Caden smirks. "Jaylee laughing. A rare sight, but nice nonetheless." Jaylee blushes slightly at this. Ana tilts her head over to Grigory. "Now if only we could get HIM to laugh." Grigory stares at her stone faced. "You wulde have a bieter chance of mueving a mountain." Just from the way he says this causes a huge amount of laughter to come from the rest of them as Grigory looks on confused.

Vincent and Katie have gone back to talking. "Oh my god you such a good dancer Vince! You are totally coming with me and Sadie out dancing!" Vince smiles. "I'm willling to be anywhere with you." Katie blushes. "You are like so sweet!" and hugs Vincent tightly. "Oh, by the way!" She says as she lets go. "On Thursday I have to go check out colleges. I need to go away for the night and i'm really nervous. I'm going with Sadie, but could you PLEASE come too? I could really use your support." For some reason, Vincent stops for a moment, then smiles warmly. "Yeah, sure. Count me in." She squeals in delight as she kisses him. "Thanks a million! I have to go tell Sadie!" And with that, she's off.

After she leaves, Vincent sighs and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. Looking back to where Katie was, he puts up a half smile and tears it in half, letting it fall to the ground. He then walks offscreen towards her. The camera moves over to where the pieces of paper were lying, which reveals it to be a ticket for a Hanatha concert, dated for Thursday.

Meanwhile, Eva and Simon are standing to the side. Eva rolls her eyes, causing Simon to laugh. "Party not your thing?" Eva smirks. "What do YOU think?" Simon laughs again. "Yeah, okay true. So what do you- He stops his thoughts though as we notice Eva has turned her head away. Following her gaze, we see her looking at Friedrich and Courtney, who are standing off to another side. Eventually, Eva snaps out of it and turns back to Simon who has raised an eyebrow. "You still thinking about that?" Eva shakes her head. "What? Naw, I'm good." Simon crosses his arms. "You sure?" Eva smirks. "If anybody but you Simon..." Simon smirks. "I am certainly glad I AM me. If it's not an issue, then let's go say hi!" And with that, he begins to alk over. "Simon! Wait! I-" But it's too late as he's already walking over. Sighing, she follows him.

Courtney and Friedrich stop their conversation as they look at Simon, a bit perplexed. He puts on a smile. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Courtney raises an eyebrow. "Um...fine?"

Simon looks to them with a disarmingly kind face. "I know it's a bit weird us randomly coming up to talk to you, but I just wanted to make sure that there's no hard feelings." He holds out his hand. Friedrich and Courtney look between each other, confused, before Courtney sighs and puts up a half smile. "Yeah. No hard feelings Simon." And she extends her hand for Simon to shake.

They both glance at their respective partners who turn to look at each other. After a moment, they each sigh and put up a half smile and reache their hands out, grabbing each other's in a handshake. However Eva's might be a little too strong as Friedrich winces slightly.

Not being able to find Alice, Nate steps out from the party and looks around. Finally, at a balcony, he finds Alice.

"Hey uh, we're missing you at the party Alice." She moves her eye to Nate and then back. "I doubt that. People don't miss me." Nate rolls his eyes. "Alice. You've got to stop with this. You didn't just make the merge, you got in SIXTH place. And that's only because your got YOURSELF voted off by accident. People don't dislike you." Alice looks away. "I think they just forgot I was there." Nate sighs and leans against the railing. "Look, I get it. You're upset because you got burned on your face. You push people away because you're afraid of letting them get too close because you're afraid they'll leave you. But Alice, by pushing them away, you're going to be alone regardless."

Alice remains silent as she looks off. Nate turns his head to see her eye filled with tears. She turns to him, and for the first time, shows emotion by grimacing at him. "And what would YOU know about it? Do you know what it's like? Losing everyone you care about? Everyone abandoning you believing you're a FREAK?!" I..I don't want that to happen again. It's..." She loses her anger and wipes her eye reverting to her monotone. "It's...it's better this way."

This time, it's Nate's turn to be angry. However, he manages to control his rage and says the next thing relatively calmly. "You are so incredibly selfish." Hearing this, she turns back to him. "You think you can just dictate how people feel about you because you're afraid of them not accepting you? People here care about you Alice. I thought you'd realize that by now."

She shakes her head. "I doubt it." Nate crosses his arms again. "Then why the hell am I out here?" Alice stops at this. Before she can say anything Nate speaks again. "It isn't because I have some sort of misguided pity for you, or curiosity. It's because I care about you Alice. And honestly, I think you do too."

Alice's tears begin anew. "N...No Nate. You just-" But she is cut off as Nate grabs her and holds her tightly in an embrace, shocking her as her eye goes wide. "N...Nate?" "Just know Alice. No matter what. Someone DOES care about you. I...I love you Alice."

This is too much for Alice as finally she breaks down and begins to cry loudly in racking sobs. Nate just holds her tightly. Staying in his embrace, she manages to get out a small "I..I do too." And they stay that way, just holding each other.

(Two months later)

Chris stands next to an open bus door, Lisa standing next to him. "All right campers, the 17 of you, on this bus!" The figures who the camera only shows in vague silhouettes all board the bus and take their seats.

Counting heads, Chris sees that 17 are indeed on the bus. The door closes and he stands before them. "Congratulations to the 17 of you! You have been chosen for the next season of Total Drama! I hope you're all ready, because this season's gonna be a doozy. Ha!" He then takes the seat up front, Lisa sitting in the seat next to him. Suddenly a voice speaks up from the crowd behind him. "Uh, excuse me, how are we supposed to get to the island in a bus?"

Hearing this question, Chris and Lisa laugh. Chris turns to Lisa. "Hear that Lise? He wants to know how we're going to get to the island in a bus!" Chris turns back to the crowd. "Oh, that's easy. We're not GOING to the island." This elicits a collective gasp from the unseen crowd. the same voice then speaks up again. "So, um, then, where ARE we going?" Chris looks at Lisa and smiles and then turns back around, placing an elbow on the headrest. "Well tell me, do you guys like movies?"

 **THE END**

 **AN:** Holy crud. Done. Doney doney done. I started this in February and got it done in October. Same year. Swish! Man this was a lot of writing. So I guess there's a few things to talk about. First of all, did I enjoy writing this season? The big answer to this is yes. I loved writing this season. I think i've found my groove with mixing OC's and canon. I also find doing so more to my liking than straight OC casts. Yes it means less people can submit their characters, but at the same time, I like writing for canon characters.

Now, I feel I have to address something though. In terms of Charlie, I'll say that looking over his win, I can see it looking as being a tad self serving. However, after coming back from the few month long break of writing this, I looked at the 7 remaining campers and realized that I had written myself really into a corner. The way I had written the story up until this point had really funneled into a Charlie win. Looking back I realize this to be the case. If I could go bak and rewrite I would have changed some things as well as on the focus and elimination order and it would have been a much different resolution. I think I fell into the trap of having too much fun writing Charlie's interaction with Gwen and that lead to the story moving to him as a focal point. Even his introduction immediately granted him special focus. While Charlie is a wonderful character and I love him to death, honestly, I feel like I focused on him a BIT too much. Looking back, if I were to redo the season, Charlie would have probably placed a little more closer to 5th and maybe Gwen 7th, taking out the deal they made, which almost made me trapped into him winning.

Enough of that self flagellation, let's move onto my favorite moments.

Top 17 Favorite Moments

So I couldn't limit it to 10, as there were so many great moments, so I made it 17. Whoops. Anyway, let's do it.

17: Nobody getting voted off (Nate's scheme): I liked having an elimination ceremony where nobody got eliminated. I wanted to see what would happen if everyone got exactly one vote, and I feel with this cast, and Lisa there as well, that it was great to see this. I loved this cast and here's one of the moments that really showed why.

16: Hug at the end of the first elimination: I know this is cheesy, but after the Courtney elimination, I had everyone on the Raccoons hug. This was very cool because it was a combination of acceptance for Ezekiel as well as a precursor to the feel of the season. Obviously not every season won't have a villain, but, it was cool to try my hand on a season with no villain and I feel this set the stage for the feeling. Also Eva being forced into a hug is hilarious.

15: Ezekiel's sexist comment: This goes hand in hand with #16. One of the big things I wanted to do with Zeke was have him make his stupid sexist comment, but be in an environment of acceptance and care where he could learn from his mistake rather than being kicked off, and being kicked off, learning nothing. I'm VERY happy with how it turned out and Zeke's role in this season was AWESOME.

14: Simon/Jaylee's Breaking into Chris' Room: Okay, this was just funny. Let's take the two shyest characters and have them break into Chris' room and steal something. Their reactions were priceless. "I'm sorry mom!" Haha. Love it.

13: Replacing Sadie with Charlie: Ah yeah, the catalyst that started Charlie as a character. I loved the idea of Charlie, but I feel like for his character, he would never have APPLIED to be a contestant so switching him with another character worked very well. Also I wanted Katie alone so she could develop as a character as well as leave her open for the romance with Vincent.

12: Caden Sticking himself with the Morpheine: It seems in every one of these lists I have to have one subtle moment no one remembers and this is this list's one. I think Caden was a great character and I just think this scene was hilarious. It was after Katie and Vincent became a couple and Caden in a confessional accidentally stabs himself with morpheine. I just found it to be a very funny Caden moment.

11: Reveal of Grigory's Cake: I LOVED the birthday challenge and I think that Grigory's death cake reveal was just too perfect of a way to wrap up the challenge. Poor Grigory. To be fair though, it was priceless.

10: Courtney/Gerdie Elimination: I had never done a double elimination before and I can't think of a duo (except for maybe Eva and Friedrich) that needed to go together more. These two had been at each other's throats even BEFORE Eva and Friedrich. There was no other option than to do thi, but still, it was really funny. I loved how they were so into their argument that they didn't even seem to be bothered at being eliminated.

9: Eva defeating Friedrich: Speaking of, I loved the final showdon between Eva and Friedrich at the Gross food challenge. Eva really is a fun character who deserves more love. She deserved her chance to eliminate her rival and she got it. Not only that, the aftermath was tactful and a good sendoff for Friedrich.

8: Izzy's Decision to become Walter's Girlfriend: Now, normally a romance scene needs mood, setting, and all that good stuff. Not this time! It was great just to write a spur of the moment, out of left field romance moment like this. It was totally the way Izzy would do it and I LOVED it.

7: Simon's Sendoff: Now, Simeva might not be people's favorite romance, but I adore it. I will admit, it DOES have a tiny bit of a Koh/Horus feel to it, but I believe that I took it in a much different direction, and this culminated in Simon's sendoff. I love how Simon secretly helped Eva over and over until he eventually sacrificed himself for her. Eva would be a hard lady to romance, and I believe Simon's elimination did it just right.

6: Return of Friedrich/Courtney: I was being completely honest when I said that I originally had no intention of bringing these two back. I was planning on having NO returnees for the longest time. Then, I thought up Frietney. there were 2 reasons I brought them back. 1 was Frietney while the other was that I wanted to add a bit of drama back into the show. There still wasn't a villain persay this season, but I think these two worked well together and they ARE a cute couple. Plus NO ONE expected this relationship.

5: Charlie/Gwen's Kiss: Okay, this HAD to make the list. It's the culmination of an entire season of angst. Charlie and Gwen's romance was to me, one of the best romances I have ever written. It felt so genuine while writing it. It never felt forced even once. Unlike Trent or Duncan, Gwarlie just feels like it fits perfectly into place and I have been wanting to write this kiss for the longest time. I'm not going to lie, typing that kiss was INCREDIBLY satisfying. (Also, I got a commission of their kiss done. let me know if you'd want a copy)

4: Gwen/Charlie's Dance off: Last Gwarlie entry. Promise. I would have put Gwen stopping Charlie from saying something stupid here, but that wouldn't have been a moment, that would have been a montage. But the other moment that really solidified these to as adorable was the dance off. I normally wouldn't have considered Charlie as a dancer, but i'm really glad I changed my mind as it really was a good bonding scene for the two.

3: The flour baby challenge endings: I know this wasn't really a moment persay, but there were too many to count in this challenge. All the pairs with their flour babies were hilarious, from the baby scythe of doom, to Vikncent spiking the baby, to Izzy's catastrophic fail. Everyone had a great moment and it was a challenge I could DEFINITELEY have seen in the series.

2: Everyone spying on Ezekiel/Dawn: I LOVE this scene. Just everyone peeking their head around the corner and them getting caught and tripping over themselves was just too perfect. It really encaptured what this season was about and by far and large, how this season was just filled with fun, goofy characters.

1: Izzy's saving by Walter: This was DEFINITELY my favorite elimination of the season. Don't get me wrong, I love Walter, but this way he saved Izzy was awesome. I always felt bad that no one ever really stood up for Izzy in the series, and Owen is honestly TERRIBLE for her (I still haven't forgiven him for pushing her in front of him during the killer challenge). Walter and Izzy just click. I rewrote two canonical scenes in this season. The first being Ezekiel's comment and Izzy's elimination. And I feel that I did those scenes a great justice and changed them for the better. I love the way it turned out and feel this scene by itself made the whole story overall worth it.

So! What were some of YOUR favorite moments?

So, I thought to myself, if I were to go back and rewrite Back to the Island, and come up with a different elimination order, what would I do? And this is what I came up with (no returnees this time)

22: Courtney  
21: Nate  
20: Alice  
19: Geoff  
18: Friedrich  
17: Danielle  
16: Gerdie  
15: Vincent  
14: Simon  
13: Gwen  
12: Trent  
11: Izzy  
10: Charlie  
9: Ana  
8: Dawn  
7: Walter  
6: Jaylee  
5: Katie  
4: Grigory  
3: Eva  
2/1 1/2: Ezekiel/Caden

As you can see, there's a bunch of changes except for really Courtney still being last. That's pretty solidly there. I would probably do a Jaylee/Trent romance and maybe have done a Katie/Caden one. I would probably have had Eva not be a villain, but more of a powerhouse that for a multitude of reasons couldn't get voted off as due to Friedrich leaving early, their rivalry wouldn't have factored into the story. I woudl nix the Simeva and the Frietney and replace that time with Trenlee and Katden. There are a few characters I regret not spending more time with however, if i had kept them and gotten rid of others I would be saying the same thing now with the other characters I eliminated early in their place. So, it's all relative. Who would YOU have had in the final 3? Let me know!

Well, it looks like i'm doing another season. Because i'm insane. And we're finally moving off the island! Whoo! After two seasons at Camp Wawanawaka, my brain is kind of fried for camp related challenges. So, it's time to move onto Total Drama Action. This time around though, I am cutting down the amount of contestants. Only 17 this time around and 9 of them will be canon characters. 8 will be OC's. One of them is mine which leaves 7 up for grabs (4 women 3 men) I'll be putting up more details on the first post as well as my profile page (don't send apps until you see the new sheet)

As for Back to the Island, we are DONE! it's been a wild ride guys. I loved these characters to death and I'm sure as hell going to miss them. Well, until next time, this is Hideki_sohma, signing off.

P.S. Yeah, i'll probably get around to writing the alternate ending at some point in the next few weeks or something


End file.
